Coming Fate
by Silverbulletsdeath
Summary: Danny's life is not getting easier. He is exhausted mentally and physically, and failing all his classes. As the school year ends, both Lancer and Clockwork have bad news, but Mr. Lancer has a solution. However, as Danny knows, everything has its price
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Meeting with Time

Danny sulked into his room, flopped onto his bed and glared at his white washed ceiling. Besides him being exhausted from ghost hunting, he was now annoyed from the hour long lecture his parents had given him about curfew. It wasn't his fault that ghosts decided to terrorize Amity Park after curfew. He'd love to tell the ghosts to bug off and leave the town alone, but for some reason, he didn't think that would work. Especially with Vlad pulling many of strings having, those ghosts attack him. Danny sat up and went to put on some pink, red stripped pajamas. To tired to care how dorky they looked. However, as Danny was walking past the mirror in his room, he took a double take at his reflection. Danny was skinny, scrawny even. His skin had a slight tan to it. He wasn't by any means tall, more on the short-average size. His face was pointed, and if he lived anywhere else he may have been swarmed by girls for being so boyishly-cute. He had raven hair that stuck in every direction, and ice-cold blue eyes. Tonight he looked a mess. His hair was even worse off, sweat soaked, and (after running his hand through it) he found it was filthy. His skin was caked with mud. He tried to wipe it away and winced as his hand snagged his cheek like there was a cut there, that wasn't right.

Danny walked to the bathroom, with a new set of the same pajamas and a towel slung over one shoulder. Turing on the shower, he caught some water on the towel and started to wash his face. He winced, and ran a hand over a cut on his cheek. It wasn't deep, and even though he had reopened it wasn't really bleeding; it was about as bad as a paper cut. The cut wasn't what was bothering him, he could deal with pain. I mean, he got pounded into the ground on a daily basis. No, it wasn't the cut, it was the fact he still had the cut. No matter how small. Danny blamed the cut running across his face on exhaustion. However, through his shower he became more and more alarmed. Now to add to the cut on his face, he had a fairly deep one on his left arm, across one leg, and one running down his side. He had a very nasty bruise he could feel covering his entire back. His wrist seemed sprained. True, he technically should be dead after some of those falls and hits he took, but he had always healed before. He had been scuffed up before, a little bit of dirt, a little bruise here and there after a fight, but this-this was major.

"Danny, sweetie, you alright in there?" Danny started at his mother's voice, barely audible over the crashing water.

"I'm fine mom," what in the world did she think could happen to him while he showered? Danny chuckled to himself. _Yeah, mom, except the shower attacked me and now I've got several cuts and bruises._ Sure, that would go over well. His parents would probably try and 'remove the ghost from the shower,' which was ridiculous. He paused for a second, thinking that any ghost who tried to control showers would be rather lame. He started to laugh hysterically, _I am the shower ghost. I control the places where people go to get clean. Beware!_

"Daniel, are you sure you're okay, should I come in there?" yelled Maddie on the other side of the door.

"No, mom, I'm fine, just a little tired!" yelled Danny, getting out of the shower.

"Well, get right to bed then, its three a.m. and you still have school in the morning," said his mom and then started to make her way to her own bedroom. Danny sighed, tomorrow was going to be awful. He hoped that the bruises and cuts would heal by then. He remembered what it was like before, before he became half-ghost and Dash beat him up. His parents hadn't noticed, but he remembered waking up in the morning, his bruises hurting even worse then the day before; his body stiff and achy. Jazz had noticed when he came home with a black eye, but he blamed it on being clumsy, he could tell she really didn't believe him. She had tried to point out to his parents, but they had brushed it off. She had started to distrust her parent's decisions after that. Danny fell, onto his bed, and soon was fast asleep.

"Danny, wake up!" shouted Jazz, shaking her younger brother. Danny blinked, seemingly dazed. He glanced at his sister and blinked, trying to get the sleep from his eyes. His sister glared down at him. Hands placed on her hips. She wore a black long sleeved shirt and her face expressed her irritation. Her skin was the same shade as Danny's, but looked lighter because of her orange red hair that fell thick to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a green-blue. Blue jeans hung at her hips, and a blue hair band kept her hair out of her face.

"Go away Jazz," said Danny throwing the blankets over his head.

"Danny, it's time for school. You've already missed the bus, so hurry up or I'll be late as well," Jazz left the room in a huff, slamming the door behind her. Danny winced and sat up. He cringed as his muscles protested movement. His whole body felt like one giant bruise, and his head felt like it was stuck in the clouds. He moved slowly, putting on clothes. As soon as he walked out his bedroom door, Jazz grabbed him and hurried him down the stairs to her car. She hurried in while Danny slowly trekked his way to the passenger's seat. His sister cared too much about school.

"Danny, I'm worried about you," began Jazz, the usual beginning to one of her little 'talks.'

"How is that new?" muttered Danny darkly under his breath. Looking out the passenger seats window.

"I mean it Danny. You were out almost all night last night. You worried mom and dad sick. I know that ghost hunting is important to you, but you really start worrying about your own health. You're failing every class in school, and you seem to be getting physically effected as well. Getting three hours of sleep at night is not enough. You have to find a – balance, between everything. Your normal life, and your superhero life," Danny rolled his eyes. He was used to this lecture; his sister had been giving it more and more recently. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate that she cared for him. Or maybe that was the problem. He was grateful that she had accepted him for what he was, but sometimes she could be so overbearing. He sighed gratefully as they entered the school parking-lot reserved for seniors like his sister.

"See ya later Jazz," called Danny jumping out of the car. He briefly caught the look of annoyed defeat across her face. Before he turned and continued his sprint to the school.

"Wow, that was close Danny," said Tucker watching as Danny slipped into his seat as the final bell rang. Tucker was a techno-nerd. He loved his gadgets. He wore a to big, red, baseball hat, a short sleeve, dull yellow shirt, and brown pants held up by a black belt. He had chocolate brown skin and dull grey eyes that were overwhelmed by a huge pair of black, round glasses. He had a rounded face, slightly large nose, and thick black eyelashes. His outlook was never complete without his PDA. Which he tended to fiddle with instead of paying attention to class.

"You okay, Danny? You don't look so well," said Sam, concerned. Sam was his girlfriend. He meant girl-who was a friend, not actual girlfriend. She was a Goth, her black hair fell in a dome around her head falling short of shoulders, and showing her face, and pony tail had some of her hair straight from her head. She wore a black t-shirt that showed her mid-drift, and though that violated the schools dress code, the teachers had stopped giving out detentions, because no one seemed to follow the dress. She wore a black, green line checkered skirt that fell almost to her knees. The outfit was finished with purple tights and Black boats. She didn't have pasty white skin like most Goths because of all the time she spent with Tucker and Danny fighting ghosts. Her eyes were purple, and so was the color of her lipstick. "Though I do like the outfit." Danny blushed, he was wearing a black shirt and black loose pants to hide his bruises and cuts, and the only one visible was the one across his cheek.

"I'm fine just tired. I was up all night hunting down ghosts," brushed off Danny with a yawn. The teacher gave them a stern look before starting her lecture on history. Most of the class was taking notes, but the three friends continued in hushed voices.

"Sorry about ditching you Danny, but my parents have been giving me serious grief over coming home late," said Sam sadly. She didn't mention that she was really tired after all their late night excursions. In fact, the last month his two friends had been leaving the battles a little early since the beginning of the month. Last night, however both her and Tucker had left so that they got home fifteen minutes before curfew.

"Yeah, same here Danny," added Tucker lamely.

"It's okay, guys, really," said Danny, failing to point out that he was getting just as much, if not more grief from his parents for being out late. His parents had been the ones who came up with the curfew. A ruler cracked across Danny's desk. The three friends looked up to see their _very_ ticked history teacher glaring down on them.

"If you three are done socializing," ground out Ms. Szlu, visibly angry. "Perhaps we can get on with the lesson." The rest of the day passed slowly. Danny kept falling asleep in his classes. He was so tired he hadn't even noticed when Dash had come up behind him. Danny was beaten up for-something. Dash hadn't been clear on his reason for attacks knowing Dash, the jock was probably bored, and Danny was an easy target. He then received an exam that he hadn't studied for at all, and fell asleep half way through. Worse it wasn't just any exam, but his final exam. He knew there was a very good chance his teachers would ask him to go to summer school. His parents would be very disappointed in him, tell him about their grades, how his mother had flawless A's and Jake had solid B's. Then after that they wouldn't even put any effort themselves to make sure he did his work. Mr. Tiam shook him awake at the end of class, instructing Danny to go see the nurse because he looked a bit flushed. Danny was half way there when Skulker decided he wanted a go at getting the halfa's pelt for his collection, again. Thankfully, the whole school had been evacuated and no one noticed that Danny Fenton was missing. They did see, however, 'Invisobill' trashing the school. All in all, this day, week, year, was heading gradually down hill. To add to the situation, it seemed he had just been abducted.

"Welcome Danny," Danny spun around to face a baby clockwork. He was rapidly aging, and a sad smile had spread across his face.

"Clockwork, I'm surprised to see you so soon," said Danny watching as the two ghosts let go of him and seemed to melt into the background.

"Don't mind them, my boy," said Clockwork, motioning Danny to follow him before floating away. Danny stood for a second, and then jogged to catch up.

"Has my older self broken out or something?" asked Danny, coming to stand next to clockwork, and looked down on the time crystal. Danny watched as ghosts, people, different scenarios filtered across the screen.

"No, not that," said Clockwork, now looking frail and old holding his scythe as if it were a cane. "I am afraid, however, that I do have grave news that pertains to you, Danny."

"How so, clockwork?" asked Danny standing next to the time watcher.

"Danny, you realize for you to become a halfa, you had to, in essence, half die?" asked Clockwork, almost as if he were, rather, stating a fact. "It would seem that this particular-necessary is having some, unforeseen effects."

"Like what?" asked Danny, thrown by clockworks awkwardness.

"It would seem Danny, that you are dying," said Clockwork, looking Danny straight in the eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Right, I need a few warnings and a disclaimer. Uh…this story isn't down right depressing, but it does have its moments. Also I am not entirely sure, and it would not be anything but a side piece, hardly part of the story, but if you are a homophobe, an extreme one at that, I would not suggest reading this. Not much harsh language, but a few romance scenes, that will be more part later in the story. Nothing heavy, however. Also I need a beta, please.

_Disclaimer:_ _Danny Phantom does in no way belong to me. Do you think I would be writing this if I did own it?_

"_It would seem Danny, that you are dying," said clockwork, looking Danny straight in the eyes. _

Chapter Two

Facing Reality

"Well yeah," said Danny with a nervous laugh. "Isn't everyone dying just a little every second? You know coming closer to death every minute you're alive." It was cryptic, but true. However, at the face Clockwork was making he had a feeling it was more serious then that. "You're not taking back letting me go, and are going to kill me anyway, are you?" Danny started backing up.

"No, nothing like that," said Clockwork kindly, so much so, that Danny couldn't help but trust him. He came and watched, waiting for Clockwork to explain further. "You see young halfa it would seem that your body is slowly succumbing to the effect of being half dead, and in fact your body is slowly dying. The ghost part of you is eating away from your own life force, whether you are ghost or not. Eventually your body will give up, and you no longer will be the halfa, but a real ghost."

"But the older me…."said Danny sounding distressed. Clockwork shook his head.

"Was all ghost, bent on destruction," cut in clockwork easily. "It did not take that long for Plasmius to invent those gloves to remove that ghost. Your body was shutting down then to, but you were too depressed to notice, and Plasmius thought it was a side-effect of your depression. I'm sorry Danny."

"But, it sounds like you expect it to be soon. I mean, I must have at least twenty years left, or so, Plasmius has lasted this long," said Danny, voices strained.

"You must understand Daniel," Danny shivered, people only usually used his first name if they were really angry at him, were overbearingly annoying proper, or being serious.

"Vlad was only hit in the face with the blast, from a very primitive portal. Besides that, the only reason he can beat you, is not because he is stronger, but because he has more experience. Also haven't you noticed how much older Vlad looks? Yes, part is due to the blast turning his hair white, but he also is dying; now he should be more then ever."

"What do you mean, 'should be'?" asked Danny who had slumped and was sitting on the ground, looking up at the floating time watcher.

"He's motivated and greedy, now more then ever. He can't stand that he can't capture you or your mothers' loyalty. Even his wins are tainted by these facts, and that gives him motivation, which fuels his ghost spirit, and keeps his body going. You see he is keeping his body alive through his ghost powers because that is the only way your mother will accept him. In essence he is subconsciously using the greatest gift a ghost has and keeping himself alive," explained Clockwork, trying to make sense of this predicament to Danny.

"I don't understand," whispered Danny, still trying to wrap his mind around this new revelation. "What gift could ghosts possibly have?"

"The reason they are ghost. A sense that they have not accomplished what they wanted in life, so they remain until they cam do so," replied Clockwork softly. "While you, Danny, may at times be a little hard on yourself, you still feel accomplishment, after you win a battle against a ghost. Sometimes, yes, one will escape you, but once you find it, it only fuels that feeling that you did what you are supposed to do. You see Danny, what is killing you is not only the fact you are half ghost, but also because you feel you have done something to better Amity Park, even benefit yourself from time to time." Danny stared up at Clockwork.

"No, NO!" shouted Danny, grasping his hair in his hands, and shaking his head and standing. He looked up quickly and piercingly at Clockwork. "If all this is true, then how much time do I have left?"

"At best, twenty years, at worst, then only until the end of this summer," said Clockwork, coming closer to the boy, his eyes sad. Danny kept shaking his head in disbelief.

"Until the end of this summer, there has to be a way to stop this!" cried Danny, taking a stance like he would fight the master of time.

"There is, but I doubt that you will be able to pull it off," said Clockwork sadly. "To stay alive you must not feel accomplishment. You must always feel that to please someone you must remain human, completely human. And every time you go ghost there must be a guilty tint to it."

"But I do. I have to stay human or my parents, heck, my entire town will turn against me. I feel guilty that I have to hide it from my parents that it keeps us from getting closer. I am constantly dragging myself esteem through the mud. I mean, sure I feel – happy when I've captured a hard ghost, but…" Danny was at a loss for words. This couldn't be real. This was a bad dream. Or the time ghost was pulling his leg.

"Then either that is not how you feel in your heart of heart, or you truly feel a great accomplishment every time you save your people. I'm afraid that since your sister found out, you have become certain your parents will accept you. With the way your life is leading, and how happy you are now. I fear that you may only have this summer to live," said Clockwork, he couldn't force the boy to believe him, but he felt that this was the best way to ease him to this revelation. It wouldn't do for Danny to just die whether it be during summer with his friends, with his family. To fall during battle, to die in school, no, it was better he know his fate, so he could truly live his life to the fullest before he died.

"No, I won't believe you!" cried Danny. He flew as fast as he could from the ghosts' presence. Two set of hands grabbed. He struggled, before he noticed he was back in his room. He changed back to regular Danny Fenton just in time for the door to burst down, and his parents to come in waving their enormous ghost hunting guns.

"Danny!" cried his mother, putting her weapon down and smiling sweetly at her son; like it was an everyday thing she burst into his room with weaponry. To be truthful it only really happened once or twice a week.

"Where have you been son? We thought the ghosts had got you!" raved Jack flinging his weapon from side to side.

"I was just out for a little while. Down at the park to think," said Danny, hoping it was a reasonable excuse.

"Yes well, next time at least tell someone," said Maddie sternly. His parents made to leave his room.

"Oh, and your grounded," added Jack sticking his head into Danny's room as he left. Danny sighed and fell down on his bed. Something crinkled beneath him. Wincing and hoping it wasn't some homework he had actually done, he reached behind him and looked to see what the damage was. It was a letter from Clockwork. Working past the urge to tear it to shreds, Danny read it.

_Dear Danny, _

_There are some things I would like to tell you that I didn't get the chance to since you left in such a rush. I need to stress to you how severe this is and reinforce that this is no prank. My dear boy, I know this may be hard for you, but I don't want you to do anything rash. You may, in the end regret doing it. Also don't force yourself to be miserable. It may give you a few more years to live. But you will still be slowly, maybe even painfully dying. The best thing for you to do is live life to the fullest while you still have time to do so. I wouldn't recommend telling anyone either. It would likely lead to awkward explanations, and even pity. Something, that believe me, many dying people adore as time passes. _

_If you wish for proof of what I am telling you just look at yourself. Since you are half ghost your wounds should heal. But some are remaining. This is proof of how your body is dying. You will find that even after a decent night's sleep, you will be fatigued. Soon you will find turning into human Danny harder then becoming Phantom. What I suggest (and it is just a suggestion, though do take into account I am the master of time) is that you spend your parting days with the people you love. _

_Sincerely,_

_Clockwork_

Danny dumbly down at the letter. He still could not grip his mind around the fact he was going to die. He wondered what he should do. Jazz had always suggested he make a list of pros and cons before he made his final decision about something. At the time he had laughed at the idea, because he hardly had time to scrutinize every move he made while fighting so indebt. But now, he didn't have to do anything, and was stuck in his room until tomorrow. Tomorrow was Wednesday, he realized, the last day of school. Then it was summer vacation, most likely his last one. Danny gripped his hair in frustration. He still couldn't grip the realization that he was going to die. He barely understood death. Sure he was around ghosts all the time, but they seemed more like monsters, perhaps even bad guys. They were so animated that they just seemed like immortal enemies. He had never had anyone really close to actually die. There had been times when their deaths foreseen and such, but never actually encountered death. Now he was faced with the possibility of his own, and soon. How many teenagers his age actually contemplated their own deaths seriously who were not depressed? How many knew that they only had so much time to live and accepted this. Most hoped for a miracle, if only in their hearts, to save them.

Standing up Danny folded the letter and placed it in a box, hoping no one would go snooping through his stuff. Grabbing a paper and pen he started writing pros and cons of certain ways to go around his predicament. In the end he didn't get to sleep until around one in the morning, and got none of his finals studied for. It didn't do much, in the end; most of his decisions reflected those that Clockwork had told him. The only thing he had added was that he wanted to take a trip from Amity Park, and a good way from ghosts. Of course there had to be some ghosts, so that his parents would agree to go, but he would rather they would be of the fake kind. Crawling into bed, he wondered absently if he really did accept this, what was happening to him. He was dying, and it was because he was happy, if he made himself miserable he may live longer, but it wouldn't be worth it. He would still die young, and then would look back on his life and probably regret not doing something with the people he loved, living life to its fullest before he died. Danny groaned, he wasn't old enough to experience this. He had barely started living his life, and now it was going to be over. It just wasn't fair. Danny couldn't help the sob that escaped him. He curled up, tears running down his cheek, muffling his tears with the pillow. This summer, that is what Clockwork thought was his time left on this earth, just this summer and then he would truly be a ghost.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Hello everyone. Umm… I'm going to be impatient and load this in now, just know I am just starting on Chapter Five (1/2 done) and after the rest of the chapters won't come from until a week to two weeks, but unless I'm on a trip, that should be the longest on the wait. This story, especially the beginning is not fast passed. For disclaimer and warnings, see chapter 2. Umm…Oh! I still need a beta. Keep reviewing, I might be new here, but I've gotten bored of stories because no one gave me feed-back before!

_This summer, that is what Clockwork thought was his time left on this earth, just this summer and then he would truly be a ghost. _

Chapter Three

Compromises

"Danny, you're up early," said Maddie looking up from her breakfast to see Danny coming down stairs. Danny paused for a moment, before descending the rest of the way down. Jazz was already down stairs drinking coffee and staying away from the green glowing food their father had cooked.

"Morning mom, I was wondering if I could ask you and dad something," asked Danny nervously.

"Of course sweaty, come and sit down," said Maddie, pushing the green pancakes toward his seat.

"Does it have something to do about ghosts!" said Jack looking eagerly down at Danny. Before he could go on, Maddie glared at him, and grumbling, he sat down.

"It doesn't have to do with ghosts," began Danny carefully. "I was wondering if, this summer, we could go on a family outing."

"A family outing?" asked Maddie, shocked that her youngest had suggested such a thing.

"Yeah, maybe even let Jazz and I invite a few friends. Only one or two. You know just get out for the summer," said Danny nervously, hoping they would say yes.

"Well, I for one think it's a great idea," said Jazz, closing her psychology book. "It would be nice to get out and see some new scenery for a change, and get a break from all these ghost attacks."

"No ghosts…" but once again Maddie silenced Jack.

"Did you have somewhere in mind Danny. It can't be to expensive mind, we only have so much money," said Maddie kindly.

"No, but if you agreed I would love to pick it out, and then have you clear it," responded Danny quickly. His mother and sister were all for the idea it seemed, and he only needed their support to be able to take this trip.

"How long would this trip last?" asked Maddie.

"Until about the time school starts. I know its long, but I really just want to get somewhere new, you know, somewhere I can spend more time with you guys," said Danny. "It would probably be good for all of us. You know introduce everyone to a new environment, new ideas."

"Do you really want to do this Danny?" asked Maddie, looking at her son over her hands. She had never heard him be so insightful. It was obvious that he planned this carefully. Sure he hadn't come up with a place, but he was so sincere in what he was asking.

"Yes, very much," said Danny.

"Then, we will go," said Maddie, and then held her hand up when he cheered. "As long as you some up with an affordable place to stay."

"Aww, Maddie sweetie," whined Jack.

"No, dad, Danny's right," said Jazz, standing up. "This family needs to do more family outings that don't center around ghosts, something normal." Danny smiled at his sister, and followed her out of the room, not once touching his possessed food.

"Danny, I like the idea, and agree with what you say are your reasons," began Jazz once they were outside. Though Danny had basically let Jazz assume what his reasons for going were. "I however severely doubt that was your reason for the trip."

"No, it wasn't," confessed Danny kicking a can on the sidewalk, which Jazz immediately confiscated and deposited in the nearest trash.

"Then why go? There's not going to be a huge ghost attack is there?" asked Jazz, suddenly panicky.

"No, nothing like that," said Danny chuckling, his sister was a little over dramatic at times. "Remember what I told you about Clockwork? Well, it seems he is keeping an eye on me. He was the one who suggested the trip. And really, who am I to ignore the time wizards suggestion?" said Danny lightly.

"Yeah I suppose," said Jazz, smiling. "Come on Danny, we better hurry up so we won't be late for school."

"Hey Danny, where you last night man?" asked Tucker when Danny arrived at his locker the next morning.

"Yeah, Danny, we were really worried," Sam came in closer. "There were also quite a few ghosts' attacks last night. We did what we could, but there were quite a few that got away doing a lot of damage to the town." Whispered Sam.

"Look, I'm sorry guys but I was in complete lock down. My parents got stocked because I didn't come home right after the attack on the school," Danny said, the embodiment of teenage annoyance.

"Where were you Danny?" asked Tucker, looking a bit put out that Danny hadn't included them in his 'fun.'

"After I caught, Skulker, Clockworks two goons abducted me," sighed Danny.

"Is everything, OK, Danny? Your older self hasn't escaped has he?" asked Sam. Danny had told his friends about that incident. They had forgotten since after the test, and he fill them in only a bit on how his other half was now safely locked away.

"No, he just wanted to check up on me. You know how he is now," said Danny rolling his eyes. "He acts like he has some kind of responsibility to me. Like I don't have enough people breathing down my neck." The three friends' conversation was cut short as they sat down in English class just as the bell rang.

"Well, students, in my hands I hold your final exam. For some of you this will determine if you pass or not," began Lancer, his same soft voice floating in the air, at his last words his eyes fell on Tucker and Sam. "Some it doesn't really affect your grade at all whether because you have an outstanding grade." His eyes fell on Dash, who had probably really failed all his classes, but since he was on the football team had gotten good grades. "And others because their failing so horribly that only summer school will let them advance the next grade." At this he looked straight at Danny. Danny slumped, but concentrated on the desk in front of him. Maybe if he did well then he could convince Lancer to give him a passing grade in his class. Two minutes after he got the test it was clear that that was not going to be an option. He barely knew any of the multiple question answers, and those were the easiest on the test. He couldn't have his summer ruined because of stupid school. He wondered if there was any way to keep his parents from finding out. By the end of the period, Danny only had gotten half of his test done before he fell asleep on his paper. Mr. Lancer had woken up him up, with his usual dry comment on lazy students.

"Oh, come on Danny, it couldn't have been that bad," said Sam, trying to cheer him up.

"Were you paying attention Sam?" asked Tucker, laughter in his voice. "Danny fell asleep half way through the period. He had only gotten part way through his test when Lancer took it from under him." Sam glared at Tucker, while Danny groaned, and looked for a close place to smack his head on. "Tucker!"

"No, Sam, Tucker's right, I'm probably going to end up in summer school," sighed Danny.

"It won't be that bad Danny," said Tucker, then thought for a second. "Then again, who am I kidding? It's going to be horrible." Danny set down his tray down, trying to tune out Tucker. He was being depressing.

"What's worse is that my family and I were going on a summer get-away," sighed Danny, pushing around his food.

"I'm surprised; usually you would see that as one of the up-sides," pointed out Sam, taking a bite from her homemade, veggie, sandwich.

"Yeah, especially with what your family thinks are good vacations," added Tucker. "I mean, last year didn't you end up in the middle of the desert, lost, chasing an imaginary ghost."

"I know, but this year I was going to decide where we were going, and I was looking forward to a normal family outing," said Danny moving his food around in its tray.

"Well, just say that you decided to stay here," said Sam. "I mean that's what you planning, right?" Danny shook his head. His friends looked shocked, and hurt.

"It's not that I don't want to be with you guys, but if I got to pick the place I might actually get a break from ghost fighting. Don't worry though; I didn't even pick out a place. I'll end up staying here. Swamped and still experiencing ghost overload."

"Mr. Fenton, my classroom after school," Danny jumped as Mr. Lancer's voice brook through their conversation. Not for the first time he wished that he had teacher sensing powers the same as his ghost sensing.

"Man, is that creepy or what," said Tucker watching Mr. Lancer leave.

"I swear, that guy does that on purpose," said Sam, glaring at Lancer's back. "By the way, have you ever heard of, Guilty Pleasures?"

"Yes, but…" Tucker trailed off, lifting his eyebrow suggestively.

"Tucker, get your mind out the gutter," said Sam, pointing a spork at him.

"There's a book, the first one to series about Anita Blake called Guilty Pleasures," said

Danny.

"How do you know that?" asked Tucker, Sam looked at him questioningly to.

"Looking for facts to help me fight ghosts. I stumbled on a fan site. Apparently it's a popular vampire book," said Danny.

"Ah, dark, sounds like something worth checking out," said Sam, Tucker and Danny shared a look and shook their heads. "Can you imagine Lancer reading that?"

"Man, that man is seriously starting to dig for new titles of books since it's the end of the year," laughed Tucker.

"Oh, that's the bell, we better get to math," said Danny.

"At least we get sort of a free period since we took the final yesterday," pointed out Tucker. The last two periods were not that bad. The teachers gave up teaching after the first five minutes. Everyone had a good time just hanging with their friends. No ghost attacks, which, if Danny didn't have to meet with Lancer, he would be ecstatic about. The final bell rang, and he waved goodbye to his friends, and headed for Lancer's classroom. Danny stood at the door, and hesitantly watched his teacher grade for a minute. Lancer was, at a guess, in his late forties. He had a bald top, circled with brown hair. He had a short cut, dark brown haired mustache. He had an elderly, square face. He had let go in age, and currently sprouting a pot belly. He wore a white shirt, rolled up past his elbows, and a blue tie. He had brown pants, held up by a black belt.

"Ah, Mr. Fenton, to the front of the class if you will," said Mr. Lancer without looking up from his grading. Hesitantly, Danny found his feet guiding him to Mr. Lancer desk. He stood there to a minute and just watched Mr. Lancer, wondering what he should do. "The brochure I want you to look at is right in front of you Mr. Fenton." Danny picked up the brochure and flipped through it. It looked like it was for a resort. It colored the place as great get-away vacation spot. Somewhere out in the woods. It showed cabins, and trails, swimming pools, lakes, caves, tourist spots. It looked like the perfect getaway spot. But why was Mr. Lancer showing this to him?

"Mr. Lancer, I don't understand," said Danny, looking down at his teacher, and then back at the brochure.

"Mr. Fenton," sighed Mr. Lancer, glancing up at Danny. "Every year, five years ago, I would go to this vacation spot for the summer. It's cheap, and a lot of my friends go yearly with me. It is great, far away from civilization, so far, in fact, that only a handful of families know about it. It was my get-away after a long, hard, year of teaching." Mr. Lancer stood up, and Danny sighed, this was probably to make Danny feel guilty. A kind of, 'if I have to stay to teach you; you should be grateful enough to forget your own vacation problems.' "Until five years ago, when I was picked as one of the teachers to teach summer school." Yep, that's what this was, a guilt trip.

"I understand, sir" said Danny, monotone.

"Do you, Mr. Fenton? Because I highly doubt it," Mr. Lancer said, walking to look out the classroom window. "You see, I was thinking about your two problems, and think I can come up with a solution."

"What are you going on about?" asked Danny, confused.

"What I am 'going on about,' is you going on that trip. Me actually getting a vacation, and you learning what you were supposed to during this year," Mr. Lancer turned back to Danny. "I've already got the all clear from the principle. Actually a few of your teacher's have said that I should kidnap you from both your friends and your parents. I however, see the importance of a summer vacation, and if your friends need help, I would be willing to give it. So what do you say, Mr. Fenton?"

"Are you inviting to teach me, during summer, while having a vacation?" asked Danny, working through all Mr. Lancer had said.

"In away, yes," said Mr. Lancer with a soft smile. He watched as Danny looked deep in thought, as if taking his options and thinking the, through. To say Mr. Lancer was surprised to see his student taking such deep consideration in his actions would have been an understatement. He had never seen the boy be so concentrated before, so conscious, so mature. It was quite a change.

"It sounds great," said the boy with a subdued smile. "Though I don't know how I will tell my parents."

"Leave that to me, Mr. Fenton," he smiled when he heard Danny groan.

Danny sat uncomfortably as Mr. Lancer explained the deal to his parents. He was currently sitting in the chair farthest from the grown-ups, trying to be supporting of Mr. Lancer's idea, and also be inconspicuous at the same time. His parents had already shot him a disapproving glare when Mr. Lancer had told them, that not only had Danny failed all his finals, but all his classes as well. Danny had known he had bad grades, but he thought he was getting at least one C. Mr. Lancer had gone on to say (after Danny's mother had said she would fully support Danny going to summer school) that he believed that Danny did need to get out of Amity Park. Also that it was possible that Danny had a learning disability, and with Mr. Lancer tottering him, he would be able to come up with a better way for the boy to at least study. His teacher then gave his parents the brochures to his parents. Soon it was arranged. In three days they would be heading to the Country Resort. Danny would be getting the education he missed from Mr. Lancer during the day, and spending the afternoon on hikes and such with his family.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Thank you oh so very much for your reviews, they are inspiration. I hope this meets expectations. Keep in mind this is based on a cartoon, so I can build the greatest vacation spot if I want to.

_Danny would be getting the education he missed from Mr. Lancer during the day, and spending the afternoon on hikes and such with his family. _

Chapter Four

A Country Home

Danny loaded his stuff into the RV. Jazz had once again been in charge of how much weaponry they were taking on the trip, and she only brought the essentials. She also confiscated Danny's thermos, and threatened to drain his powers with the Fenton belt if she found him hunting ghosts at the resort when he should be relaxing and studying. Surprisingly, and thankfully, his friends were coming too. His parents were able to convince all of them that it would be a good place to get-away. Sam was coming with both her rich parents. How his parents convinced them to come was beyond him. His dad had the feeling that Mr. Lancer was involved someway in convincing them. Tucker and his mom were coming, and Valerie was also coming. Her dad had been hesitant to let her go with the Fenton family, but then Jazz had explained that they were not hunting ghosts, and that if there was any ghost attack they would not have instigated it. Valerie's dad had then been all too happy to send his daughter with the Fenton's, hoping to keep her away from ghost hunting. Especially since Jazz gave him all the weaponry acquired by help from Technous, the girl had not been happy, but was grateful the Fenton's were willing to take her in for the summer. One of Jazz's friends was coming also. She was going to the same college in the fall as Jazz. Apparently this was one of her 'patients,' she and Jazz could be seen together laughing while Jazz pointed all of the girls mental problems, and Susan made fun of Jazz psychology analysis's.

"Come on Danny! We're leaving," called Valerie from the RV. Danny smiled and climbed into the RV, looking back on his house one last time before he left. Valerie, when not covered in a red jumpsuit was a real beauty in Danny's eyes, and even the jumpsuit had a certain appeal. She was wearing a bright yellow shirt, and red shorts. She had on white sneakers, a green scrunchy kept her long curly hair out of her face. She had light brown skin and contrasting green eyes. She was big boned and muscled from fighting ghosts. He would start lessons two days from now. It took twenty-four hours to drive to there, longer for Mr. Lancer since he would actually have stopped along the way at a hotel for the night. He would be receiving lessons five to six times a week. He would only have lessons with Mr. Lancer on Sundays for a 'special session' Danny wondered what it was going to be like spending a good chunk of his holiday at a resort, in a stuffy room, trying to learn. It didn't matter, he was with his family, he had his friends, he won't waist this time he had with them.

The ride there was rather uneventful, which suited Danny just fine. He and Valerie talked awhile together. Jazz and her friend were whispering between themselves, they kept glancing at Valerie and Danny, before giggling and continuing to whisper. They then challenged Valerie and Danny to a card game. They all laughed and talked excitedly to one another after that. Eventually playing truth or dare as the day grew older. In which the two older girls were merciless in their questions and dares. That's how Danny and Valerie first kissed. It was quick, both turned from each other in the end, blushing. They both contemplated how perfect the kiss had felt. Sneaking a sly smile at each other, Jazz and Susan said they all should probably get some shut eyes. Jack was already curled in the corner, snoring loudly while Maddie had taken over driving. Danny ended up sleeping on the floor next to give Valerie the last cushioned place to sleep. He was woken by Susan commenting how Danny looked like a loveable puppy curled up on the floor right next to where his favorite master was sleeping.

"Ah, and here we are," said Jack. Maddie stood next to him facing the main lodge, and breathed in deeply.

"Just smell that fresh air," she said serenely. Danny noticed they were both wearing jumpsuits. How embarrassing. He and Jazz shared a look. They both silently communicated they were taking their parents shopping for real clothes as soon as possible. Danny had a feeling that they only had that one set of 'normal' clothes they had worn when they thought he was 'crazy'. A shopping trip was definitely needed in the near future. Getting their cabin took about fifteen minutes, and another ten minutes to get to their particular cabin, which was right next to Sam's, Tucker's, and Mr. Lancer's. Sam had flown there in one of her families personal helicopter (They refused to extend any help getting to the resort to anyone else), and greeted Danny with a huge. Mr. Lancer would be there the next day, and Tucker the day after that.

"You kids can start exploring as soon as soon as you unload your stuff from the RV and set up in the cabin," yelled Maddie from the RV.

"Come on Valerie," said Sam, sounding bored. "You're going to be living with us for the rest of the summer." This had its upsides and down sides. The good thing about it was that Valerie was far away from Danny and couldn't, ahem, find out his secret. On the downside it exposed that how rich Sam was. Sam could only hope the girl liked, or hated her enough never to tell any of her popular friends.

"Whatever," mumbled Valerie, glaring at the Goth girl. She knew Sam had a crush on Danny, it was evident every side glance, every soft look that passed between them. However, the Goth would never act on her feelings, would always wait for Danny to make the first move. Valerie was also aware of the crush Danny had on Sam. She wasn't too worried about that. It would take a while for Danny either to get that Sam liked him back, or work up the courage to ask Sam to go out with him. In that time Valerie planned on winning over Danny's heart completely. He was a sweet boy. While he could let himself act his age, and joke around like a normal kid, there was something serious about him. On the one hand he seemed so innocent, almost childlike in the way he presented himself. Once you got to know him though, there was a stronger side. He was a person willing to stand up for what he believed, a leader, a loner. She could tell he held a secret inside him, and this mystery only brought out stronger feelings for him in her. She did not plan to loose Danny's heart to a girl who couldn't express her feelings, and who didn't know Danny well enough that she couldn't see she had to make the first move.

"Don't bother," Valerie glared at the girl. All she was doing was getting hers suitcase. Sam may look freaky, but not even the threat of having to live with people who better belonged in the circus with the rest of the creepy freaks could drive her running back to her father that day. "My parents will have someone pick it up for you. Come on."

"No, not there, more to your right, no left no, to the side, perfect," the two girls walked in to see Sam's mother directing a servant where to place a huge tropical plant. Sam's mom would have been perfect for a fifties film. She had orange red, flapper style hair. She had bright blue eyes, red cherry mouth and cheeks. She had had a nose job, and was doing everything to look young. Her body looked like an hour glass, with medium sized breasts, skinny middle, and a nice waist. She wore a puffy small print flowered dress, and had many diamonds hanging off her person, including a huge diamond engagement ring. "What do you think Sammy?"

"Didn't at least Mr. Lancer tell you to bring only the essentials?" asked Sam, her head hiding behind one hand from embarrassment, shaking her head slightly.

"These are the essentials sweetie," replied her father with a toothy grin coming from the upstairs. He had a thick blond hair, cut short, but long enough to slick with gel. He wore a white button up-and-down shirt. He had on brown ironed pants, and over his shoulders was a sweater. He looked like an overgrown college boy. He also seemed to have had work done so he still looked young.

"Yeah, sure whatever," mumbled Sam obviously more to herself. Valerie just stood stock still, shocked at this new revelation about Sam's parents. "Oh right. Mom dad, this is Valerie. Valerie, my mom and dad."

"Nice to meet you Valerie," said Sam's mother kindly. Though she scrutinized the girl, looking for fault through how she looked outwardly.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. and Mr. Manson," said Valerie politely, trying to hold back laughter at the fact these chipper people. Were same parents Valerie had seen protesting against many of the spots Sam and other Goths were known to hang around. She could see the Goths girls shoulder slump in defeat.

"We'll send John out to collect you stuff from the Fenton's," said Mr. Manson, a genuine smile spread across his face.

"That is very kind of you," replied Valerie holding in her laughter. Do not think funny, do not think funny… repeated Valerie over and over in her head.

"Oh, Sammy, I approve of this friend!" said Mrs. Manson, with a wide smile. Valerie fought a laugh. So, they didn't approve of Tucker and Danny. They probably blamed the two boys on their daughter's outlook on life. Ironic, those two were probably the reason their daughter wasn't deep in depression, into drugs, or worse. They were probably the anchor that kept Sam from becoming an extreme. Becoming something like a Sanist or any like that.

"She's more Danny's friend then mine," said Sam bluntly. Sam's mother's face fell.

"Hopefully she'll grind some manners into you kids," said Sam's father, holding his wife's shoulder lightly. Valerie was having difficulty holding in her laughter. The perfect family, the Manson's, that was probably what the parents wanted. With a neat, clean, polite, little girl who went out with the football player. Oh, that was priceless, and could be arranged. Apparently Sam saw Valerie's conspirators look.

"Come on Valerie, our room is just upstairs," ground out Sam, obviously not looking forward to having Valerie stay with her, and more then a little tweaked at her parents.

"So, those were your parents," said Valerie evenly, looking to her side of the room, where her stuff yet had to be brought.

"Yay, unfortunately," sighed the Goth, leaning against the door frame. Arms folded across her chest, glaring at the dark skinned girl in front of her.

"You realize with all the money you have you would be a shoe in with the popular crowd," said Valerie.

"Oh, yeah, like I want to be friends with that group of shallow, wardrobe obsessed… what?" asked Sam, glaring at Valerie who was looking at her suspiciously.

"Let's see, boots, are imported probably from far away, France? Hmm, spin," said Valerie, the same calculated look on her face. Sam gaped at her for a second.

"Why?" asked Sam suspiciously, wondering how Valerie knew how her boots were imported.

"I just need to confirm something. Go on," said Valerie making a circular motion with her finger. Sighing Sam stepped away from the wall and spun. Valerie walked up to her, her face was calculating, putting together where Sam's appearance was created from, from her own knowledge of being rich and having anything they wanted.

"You dye your hair with Terial dye," her face became confused. "Why not just use permanent black dye. Why use this brand, it's not cheap."

"Because, my parents won't let me permantly dye my hair. This is the best I could get," responded Sam carefully. Terial dye took five washes to get out, and it was closes you could get to pure black, without it being bluntly obvious it was dyed. "How did you know?"

"I had wondered," said Valerie. "And your parents have red and blonde hair. There is no way you can have natural black hair." Sam glared at Valerie. "Also you wear expensive perfume, and purple contacts."

"So, you've got me there," Sam said, looking bored and wary. Valerie smiled, Sam wondered what point this ghost hunter was trying to make. "Come on. Let's see if Danny is ready to start looking around."

Danny had indeed ended unpacking by the time they arrived. Everything was probably pitched half-heartedly on his side of the room, waiting for Tucker to do the same as him. The Fenton's and two Folly's were sharing a cabin. The cabins came rather large, anticipating usually entire families with cousins and aunts, or a large group of friends looking for adventure who might spend a whole two days actually sleeping in their rooms, even rich people who always needed more room then was actually necessary wherever they lived. It was a comfort this was run by people who came from a rich family. Waiting for the two girls to come back, Danny had read up on the small resort. This place was started back fifty years ago by a couple who had just inherited the wife's dead parent's money. They loved the wilderness so much, and people who appreciated its beauty that they had built on one of the larger, more obscure pieces of land this resort. They then sent a pamphlet to all their close friends, and looked for people who seemed to love the wilderness even more then they. The only catch there was that they asked their customers not to spread their resorts name and place to people accept those who were equally as close to nature as they were. In that way, the news of the resort only spread out a little. Most families who came had a deep love for nature. Yet, there were signs of technology. An arcade, a computer lab, a work out room, a few gift shops and so here and there, the places even had summer jobs open to those who wanted one. Danny thought about mentioning this to Valerie, who worked to pay her way through college.

"Danny, come on," said Sam, grabbing his hand and started to pull him toward….well wherever it was she wanted to get to.

"What about Valerie," asked Danny, speed walking to keep up with her.

"Right here," came the annoyed voice of Valerie right behind Danny, making both him and Sam jump. "Your girlfriend is apparently trying to loose me."

"She/he isn't my girl/boyfriend" said Danny and Sam instantaneously. It had become second nature over the last few months to have this response. Both glanced at each other, looked away, and then blushed. Valerie rolled her eyes. Definitely keep the Goth girl away from Danny, and make sure neither are left alone together. Their first stop was the main desk, to pick up a map. From there they started their explorations. The main building was huge, and the only rooms there were for the owners. It had massive cafeteria where all day people could be found eating what they wished. There was a place for the hikers, filled with cafeteria food, to the more expensive and refined, even vegetarian meals. The three friends left, smiling and discussing the place. Finding the game room lifted all three's spirits about how good this place would be. There was a shuffle court, ping-pong, billiards, pool, air-hockey, foosball, and board games. In the corner there was a television playing the nearest baseball game, surrounded by bean bags, leather chairs, and soft sofas that were occupied by boys cheering and watching the game intently. A sign out front announced various events such as a chess tournament, and a sign-up sheep under it. The walls were soft, almost a blue white, punctured with posters of various athletes. Also was a small trinket store, closest to them that included everything from necklaces to lamps, from stuffed animals to kitchen ware. Closer to the front was outing gear. Backpacks, hiking boots, water bottles, climbing gear, trail mix, and even mountain bikes. Completely stocked and ready for this year's adventure seekers.

The second floor had the second level the cafeteria, and also a room that only allowed adults twenty-one years or older. Also on this floor was a bunch of rooms you could just hang out in. Some had huge television sets. One had an arcade; another had a multitude of computers, every thing you could possibly imagine that would fit in a room. The third floor was separated. One third was for children, another for teenagers, and the last for grown-ups. The exploration ate at the little time they had, and soon they found themselves heading back to the Fenton's cabin.

"So how were your explorations?" asked Maddie, serving food to everyone in their party present. The table was huge, but had room for at least ten, more if you squeezed people in. There was almost a visible tension between the Fenton's and Manson's, and the kids had been stuck in between this. All glancing from one side to the next nervously.

"It went well, but we only finished going through the main cabin," remarked Valerie dryly, poking at the food that Jack had volunteered to make. Danny had a feeling his mom had intervened, maybe even his sister, seeing as the food wasn't trying to attack him.

"You should go out to the stables tomorrow," mumbled Susan through her mouthful of food. The kid's hid laugh, the Manson parent's wrinkled their noses in disgust, but only Jazz scolded her friend for her rudeness.

"Well, you two girls can go, but as soon as Mr. Lancer arrives, Danny has to go and start lessons," said Maddie sternly, giving her son a warning glare when he sighed.

"Doesn't Mr. Lancer have to get settled in?" asked Valerie, only remembering now that a good chunk of Danny's day was going to be spent in tutoring. She definitely had to make some friends. Danny's friends were nice, but not only were they slightly annoying in their own habits, but they seemed to harbor something personal against her.

"He is giving a lesson while he does," said Jack with a smile, and then shoveled food into his mouth. The rest of the meal was uneventful, each family contributed things they had read or noticed about the resort they had noticed in the last few hours. Soon it was ten, and the Manson's and Valerie were off.

"I have to say," remarked Sam, more to herself then to Valerie who was getting into the bed next to her. "Today wasn't that bad."

"Yeah," murmured Valerie, already falling asleep, though it wasn't near her usual bed time. As she drifted asleep an evil idea came to mind and smiling she continued. "But it can't hold a candle too yesterday. That kiss from Danny definitely made yesterday one to remember." Then yawning, Valerie feigned sleep. She heard the Goth's gasp, and sheets rustle as she sat up in shock. She could just see her staring at Valerie's back, mouth gaping.

"Valerie?" asked Sam, voice soft. "What happened, Valerie? I know you're not asleep!" Valerie continued to ignore the girl even when a pillow was thrown at her. Soon Valerie was deep asleep, lulled by the outraged huffs and stiff movements made by the other girl.

Danny was falling asleep himself. Not without his own teasing from his sister and her friend. Curling under his blankets he smiled indulgently. No ghosts, no worries, he was actually going to get a good nights sleep. It was actually relaxing to know that he didn't have the responsibility, no ghosts to fight, just his own needs to tend to. He smiled indulgently, without his parents in town, Vlad would probably only send a few ghosts before finding them gone. Also there wasn't anyone to carelessly keep opening, and reopening the ghost zone in hope of seeing the ghost. Yet turning their back every time they opened it and a ghost actually came out. Yes, this was going to be great, well, except the summer schooling. Danny fell asleep, slipping into dreams of a wonderful days at this resort with his friends, family and Valerie.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Oh Lord, I'm sorry. _Kicks computer, then runs to internet people and kicks them._ I had writers block _kicks self_ and then my internet went down. Anyway, as long as my internet is still operational I have chapter six to give to you. As always I need a beta, and Disclaimer is in the second chapter.

_Danny fell asleep, slipping into dreams of a wonderful days at this resort with his friends, family and Valerie. _

Chapter Five

Tests

The next day started out early for the teen hero. His morning wake up was to have water poured on him. A cool, frozen chill running through his body after the impact. Gasping and spluttering he only glanced Sam before she threw some clothes at him and told him to hurry up and get dressed. Danny (still a bit confused about what was going on, and dazed be remnants of sleep) dutifully put on his clothes over his soaking wet skin whishing, for what had to be the hundredth time, that he could faze the water right if his skin. Stepping out off the room, Danny was dragged by Sam all the way out of the cabin, and into a set of trees behind it.

"Sam, what is this? What time is it?" asked Danny, now that he was standing still for a minute, wiping the sleeping seeds from his eyes.

"You kissed Valerie," Sam said, Danny didn't know if he had heard wrong, that definitely was not the time.

"What?" he asked, now looking straight at Sam. His head still slightly in dream land.

"What?" Sam copied mockingly. "You kissed Valerie the other day."

"That?" asked Danny, suddenly. Him kissing Valerie was the reason Sam had dragged him up this early in the morning. He would have pinned it on something more insulting by the way she was acting. "Seriously, why did you drag me here?"

"Danny, this is serious. You know what she is. She has labeled you as her ultimate enemy," ranted Sam, concern, and something else coloring her face red. Danny was a little surprised by her forcefulness. Yet, she always got angry when Danny did anything with Valerie. He couldn't help it if Valerie hated his ghost half, maybe in time he could tell her, and she would accept him as he was. Then his eyes fell. No, he couldn't lead Valerie like that. He only had this summer; he wouldn't get a lover, or lead anyone to his heart, only to have them break because of his death. He would somehow show his family and friends he had died happily. "Danny, you alright?"

"Fine Sam," said Danny, pulling himself together. Sam was smart, she'd notice if he acted depressed. "Maybe your right about Valerie, but I don't think so. She's really nice, and if you got to know her, you'd know that to. I know she's a ghost hunter, and in away I am too. It just happens that a lot of ghosts have set it up so she hates me. I think we can give her a chance, especially since I won't be going ghost a whole lot with no ghosts being here."

"How do you know that?" asked Sam, trying to be reasonable. "How do you know she won't turn on you? Danny we should be home, defending Amity Park, not at this-place."

"Sam, did you ever consider that I need a break from all that," said Danny, annoyed. "It's the same thing everyday. If I stayed there this summer it would just continue. I would continue to go to school, continue fight ghosts, continue to feel like I'm being dragged down be the tide, and disappointing my parents. This way I at least get the time I should have had this school year to hang out with you guys."

"We hang out a lot, Danny, or hadn't you noticed us by your side when you were fighting?" asked Sam, her voice clipped and strained from anger.

"I know, but it isn't the same. Sometimes I just want a break from it all. A time to just relax and be a normal kid," said Danny, his eyes silently looking at Sam pleadingly.

"What, so you want to conform? Come on Danny, embrace that you're unique, that is what makes you, you," said Sam with a smile.

"Right, because that's why you're a Goth isn't? So you can feel that you are--unique-- different," replied Danny, his voice venomous. Sam gasped, and tears welled in her eyes. She turned to leave. "I can't believe you got so worked up about a dare kiss."

"What?" asked Sam, stopping with her back to Danny. "A dare kiss?"

"Yes, the night before, my sister, or her friend, I don't remember, dared me and Valerie to kiss," said Danny, with a sigh.

"Why?" asked Sam in a breathy voice, praying that it was just a dare.

"We were playing truth or dare," asked Danny, his bad mood dissipating. He was grateful that Sam was being so protective of him. It was just like he acquired another big sister when she came along. "Come on Sam, you couldn't possibly think me and Valerie are in a relationship. If you remember, she already turned me down the last time."

"Yeah, I suppose," sighed Sam turning back to Danny, a smile playing across her face. "I just worry about you Danny; you're much to trusting for your own good sometimes."

"Whatever," said Danny rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry about the Goth comment."

"Forget about it; come let's go exploring before Mr. Lancer comes," said Sam, hoping that…

"Hey, guys! What are you two doing back here?" asked Valerie coming around the bend. She was smiling, and looked wide a wake.

"We were just talking about some private matters," said Sam, eying Valerie, wondering how much the girl heard. Danny might be fooled, but Sam could see that Valerie's smile was forced.

"Kissing?" asked the girl, faking a teasing tone, since all she wanted to do was wring that little Goth's neck if she dared go for the boy she wanted. Sam smiled indulgently, thinking of what she could say to get back at the ghost hunter.

"No," Sam sighed as Danny beat her to telling Valerie. She then glared at Valerie behind Danny's back. Showing Valerie she knew what had really happened between the African-American and her best friend. "Come on you two; let's grab some food before exploring." The girls exchanged a heated glare as Danny took the lead into the cabin. As usual Danny, so happy in his own little world, missed the blatant hostility between the two girls.

Susan was just preparing breakfast when they came in. She and Jazz were talking conversationally, while Susan tried to teach Jazz how to cook. That was soon abandoned, because the only thing worse then Jazz's cooking was their parents cooking. Maddie could make a decent meal if she put her mind to it, but her food now a days were usually possessed. Susan then dragged Danny to help, with breakfast she claimed someone in the family had to learn how to cook, and she was going to ask that teacher of his to add it to the things Danny was going to be learning. By the time they had finished, all the Fenton's were downstairs, even Jack who was droopy eyed and still holding his teddy bear. He would wake up as soon as he drank the usual three cups of coffee. Danny, Valerie, and Sam left as soon as the meal was over. Maddie calling to Danny saying he had to be back for lunch in case Mr. Lancer had come by.

"I was hoping we could get away before they could say that," grumbled Danny, shutting the door behind, and drawing giggles from the two girls beside him. The morning exploration was just the walk down the small town that the resort had created. Some people they found out from the pamphlet lived all year long in their store. The resort was open year round, and some people came skiing and snowboarding here. Mindful that you had to be a pro to try the mountain, but that was the kind of people that the couple sent the pamphlet to. They found out that even some of the adventure seekers, lived and worked there. They would go to competitions and other places for thrills to, but the Country Resort was their real home.

The place was amazing. With only those few people invited, word had obviously spread a little outside the circle of those told. Many people were talking excitedly together. Most had left who were going on serious hikes, starting on trails with the sunrise; there were others who were going on the smaller trails. Families planning out their days activities. There were various stores around. Some were basic hiking gear stores, but there were also books stores, jewelry stores, clothe stores, restaurants, even a Sears. The three friends were impressed. Danny saw Sam eye a dark store that seemed to sell herbs and nick-knacks, while Valerie stared lovingly at a necklace in one of the windows. Danny himself was drawn to sports store, where he noticed a good pair of shoes that could replace his red ones that were starting to fall apart. By the time they were done their spirits were soaring. All three were tempted to eat at a neighboring restaurant, but they headed back to eat lunch. Their eyes wide and voices sounding altogether, in one continuous babble, talking about what they had seen.

"Ah, Mr. Fenton, back from a morning of exploration I see," Danny looked up, and found Mr. Lancer sitting at the table, eating lunch with his mother and father.

"Hello Mr. Lancer," answered Danny, trying to hold back the sigh that wanted to escape.

"Now Mr. Fenton, it isn't that awful to see me?" asked Mr. Lancer with a soft smile. Danny rolled his eyes, and went to sit at the table, the two girls following him.

"So, what do you think so far about the Country Resort?" asked Mr. Lancer, taking a careful bite of his food. He gave it a weird look, and pushed it from him slightly.

"It looks great, Mr. Lancer," said Sam after an awkward silence.

"Yeah, I can hardly believe you knew about it," added Danny absent mindedly. Valerie covered her mouth, and faked a cough to hide her laughter. Sam punched him in the shoulder. His parents scolded him instantaneously. Mr. Lancer smiled at him, seemingly unaffected by this news.

"Yes, well, you never would imagine a teacher having any kind of a social life, would you?" everyone stared at Mr. Lancer, trying to find any kind of threat, or the like in his voice.

"You're in a good mode," said Sam dryly taking a bite of her own food. "Better then cafeteria food."

"I do get to see some old friends of mine. It's been a while since I got to see any of them in person," said Mr. Lancer cheerily, Danny had a feeling that it would take something drastic to puncture Mr. Lancer's good mood. "I plan to test Danny on his knowledge that slipped by him this year. Perhaps if we pinpoint exactly what he doesn't understand then work from there. There is a chance he only missed a few key points and then he will be free to spend the rest of the summer as he sees fit." Danny hid a flinch. Now if there was anything that could make a grown man cry, or a grown teacher cry, it was how much, or lack there of, of what he had learned that year. Most of the classes blurred together into dreams. Thinking back, the only one who ever really helped him in his studies had been Mr. Lancer. Sure Mr. Lancer put Danny down, but he also always seemed to be trying different ways to help him improve in his studies. He may show prejudice to the popular kids in the school, but he almost seemed to see something more in Danny. Maybe it was because Jazz was his sister. Who knew?

"So, Mr. Lancer, any suggestions where Valerie and I could go that Danny would rather not go," asked Sam, trying to change the subject quickly. Soon, however, Mr. Lancer had monopolized the conversation, telling them about all the spots there were. He was really insightful, telling colorful stories about where he would go when he was a kid. Through the adventures, Valerie kept scribbling down notes; Danny guessed they were the names of places Mr. Lancer had visited in his youth. Jack's foot had been stepped several times by Maddie. Jack would have liked to tell the man just how much this interested him. Maddie sent off Mr. Lancer with Danny as soon as Mr. Lancer was done with his lunch. Claiming that she didn't want to neglect Danny's studies, and they should get started right away.

Mr. Lancer brushed it off, and led Danny to a cottage two away from his own. There were signs that he wasn't the only one staying there. Boxes and bags laid around random spots in the house. It was obvious that a bunch of men lived here. Danny didn't care what people said about guys and girls being the same. There was a certain way girls were messy, and there was a way guys were messy, this was a guy mess. The perfect bachelor lodge. This cabin was different from the Fenton's; it had a more masculine air to it. There were dead animal heads on the wall, fur rugs coated the floor. While there was that masculine air, it was very clear this was no hunters lodge. It was like walking into a house where a family lived. You might not hear kids, or see toys, but there was that certain aura that told you who lived there.

"Not like your bland cabin is it?" asked Mr. Lancer serenely. "When you come as much as we have, they learn enough about you to add a few – extra homey touches," said Mr. Lancer, looking around the cottage. He then motioned for Danny to accompany him into a side room.

"How did you find out about here? No offense, but aren't exactly athletic," said Danny, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"My parents were. They were one of the most passionate adventure seekers and that is what brought them together," chuckled Mr. Lancer in thought. "I have only one friend who is like that. The rest are teachers with a deep love of the wilderness. Most of whom will be staying in this cottage." He glanced at Danny. "I just hope by telling you, I don't open this place to public news."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," muttered Danny, under his breath. Mr. Lancer shot him a questioning look that was lost to the young teen hero. The side room was dark, curtains were drawn across the windows, black as night. A small desk was to one corner, and the rest of the room was bare. The room seemed even more mysterious when Mr. Lancer turned on the lamp. Sitting on the desk were a multitude of pencils and four test papers. They were marked English, Math, History and Science. So here were the tests. Mr. Lancer spoke if.

"Well, Mr. Fenton, this is the moment of truth. Just take these four tests. All of them are multiple choice. To give me an idea of how you got at that answer, and why you got it wrong, try to work it out on paper before you write it. You may need tomorrow to finish, and I'm keeping you in until at least five, and won't let you out until you finish at least two of the tests. Remember, the more work you put into the test, the less work you will probably have to do during the summer," with that said, Mr. Lancer left, locking the door behind him. The next six hours Danny spent poured over math and science. This time he really was trying, and he was awake through all of it, but it was like grasp water. He knew he had heard or seen these words, phrases, theorems before, but didn't know what they meant, or how to use them. He found himself cursing himself for doing the two hardest tests first. He came out of the room at six, and Mr. Lancer coerced into staying for super since they had just started eating. Danny complied because he didn't know if it was his parents or Susan who had cooked. Susan was a good cook, but his parents' cooking was so bad he didn't take the chance.

"Mr. Fenton these are my friends," said Mr. Lancer, sitting him down between two guys, the big one stared at him for a second, before filling his plate with food, mainly meat, muttering something about the 'boy' being to skinny. Danny watched him with something akin to horror. He acted like a grandmother, saying he was to skinny, and then making him eat tons of food. But he was as large as a giant. In fact, if Danny didn't know better, he would say the man was a genuine giant. He even had the fly-away beard. All the other men seemed to be holding back laughter.

These, Mr. Fenton, will be your other teachers. While I can sufficiently teach you English and Science, the others are usually lost to me," Mr. Lancer pointed to the man to his left. "This is Mr. Corlo, he specializes with children with learning disabilities, and is also an art teacher." Mr. Corlo was a slight man with kind light brown eyes. He sat relaxed in his chair, one dark arm draped lazily over the chair. He looked of Native American origin. His black hair was just long enough to hold back in a pony tail. He looked like a stork, skinny, long legged, almost like he could jump into the air and fly, or the breeze would carry him away.

"He also can hold his own in a drinking contest," said the Giant with a cruel smile. Mr. Corlo glared at his friend.

"Please, Danny, call me Charles. I like to be relaxed around people," said Mr. Corlo-Charles with a smile. Though as soon as he said the last part, the Giant chuckled, earning another glare from Charles.

"That man who is dead set on teasing all of us," this seemed make the Giant happy. "Is John Warren, he is only fit for teaching you physical education." John crossed his arms across his chest. He had dark curly crown hair that was cut short on top, but a huge burly beard sticking from his chin. He was a big man, muscled and browned by the sun. He had one of the most imposing air that Danny had ever felt. He wore worn overall blue jeans, and a plaid red orange shirt. Their eyes met, and Danny just stared into the other mans green depts. There was something in John's eyes, some information, or recognition that passed between them.

"Kid has spirit in his eyes," said John with a smile after a moment of awkward silence.

"Oh, God kid I feel sorry for you," consoled the last man sitting on his right. He had thin wired glasses that sat on the tip of his nose. He wasn't skinny, but not fat. He looked like the perfect professor. Short cut blonde hair, and angular face. He was not attractive by any means. He wore a plain light blue shirt and black tie. He brown loose pants. His eyes seemed to pierce straight through Danny. "I'm Mr. Teare," at Charles cough he sighed. "Very well, my name Tereash. I will be teaching you math."

"Speaking of first names, are you aware what your original teachers first name is?" asked Charles with his own evil smile that held some of John's.

"No, John, don't you dare," said Mr. Lancer pointing his fork at Charles.

"Oh, come on Lance, it's not that bad," cut in John with an innocent grin.

"John!" huffed Mr. Lancer.

"Yes John, you should be ashamed. His name is Lance Lancer IV," said Tereash calmly, cutting into his own steak. Danny silently brought his hand to his throat, to hide the fact he was making his neck intangible because he had swallowed some food down the wrong pipe from shock and amusement of his teachers first name.

"You people are horrible," complained Mr. Lancer into his own food.

"Now, while you have lessons with us this summer. You are to call all of us by our first name. No matter what Lance and Tereash say," commanded Charles strictly.

"Yes Sir!" said Danny, saluting mockingly at Charles.

"Oh, I like him, Lance," said John good naturally. "Don't worry kid. If with no one else you'll have fun with me. I actually make physical education interesting." The rest of the meal, Danny seemed to fade into the background. He watched as if a silent intruder as the four friends caught up with each other. The meal, consequently ended up being much longer then it normally would have. Danny after an hour slipped away and headed back to his own cottage. Stripping and falling asleep on the soft bed as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, I've had it corrected for a while, but I have to make seven perfect. _Squeal_. This is so exciting! I like writing and getting reviews. Than you all reviewers and sorry if I scared you. Reviews are like a drug for me. So thank all of you for the ultimate high (in my humble opinion). I still need a beta. I think I got most of what I could do with out (hides) my mother looking it over. I might put it up today. I would have to wait until my mom goes to sleep, and that takes _forever_. Sigh, keep reading and reviewing, I love all of you!

_Stripping and falling asleep on the soft bed as soon as his head hit the pillow._

Chapter Six

Living in a Dream

The next morning found Danny doing the last two tests for Mr. Lancer. By lunch time Danny was laying vertical on the couch, resting his eyes before lunch. Mr. Lancer, or Lance as he was supposed to call him, had seen fit to wake him around four o'clock in the morning, feed him toast, and stuff him back into the room for testing. Danny got the distinct feeling that he was angry; which, if Lance had graded his two first tests, would make sense. He had finished the test by eight, and then was dragged by Charles to take a test to see if he had any mental deficiencies. Danny had been tired and hated Charles happy smile. The man's tortia had burst as he took a bite. That had brought a smile back to Danny's face. He knew he should use his powers responsibly, but he was a teenager, he was allowed to goof off every once in awhile, he just had to make sure it didn't go too far.

"Danny! Danny!" Sam flung herself onto said boy, bringing Danny into a bone breaking hug.

"Can't breathe," wheezed Danny, whishing the girl didn't lift so many weights. That way she wouldn't be able to squash him when she wanted a hug. She was usually good at keeping her strength at bay, except when she was particularly happy.

"Good, God, Manson, you saw Fenton yesterday," said Valerie distastefully. Sam let go of Danny, but sent a killing glare Valerie's way, she still didn't trust the ghost hunter. She felt that the girl would hurt Danny. Danny thought differently, anyone could change their mind given enough information.

"Some people actually feel a personal connection between their friends, and don't dump them as soon as that friend becomes broke," sneered Sam, throwing the girl a disgusted look and held Danny closer to her. Danny rolled his eyes, and tickled Sam. The girl jumped, and opened her arms enough for Danny to jump out. Sam looked hurt by this, so Danny made a show of cracking his back.

"Hey, Sam the next time your going to crush me, give me a little warning so I can make out my will," said Danny teasingly. He smiled as Sam blushed a deep red from embarrassment.

"Sorry about that Danny, I just missed you yesterday with only Valerie to talk to," said Sam with a smile. Danny just stared at her. That was a rather rude way to put it in his opinion. Not that Valerie seemed to be protesting how Sam bluntly put down Valerie's company. The two girls were just too different to get along. It was a shame in Danny's eyes; they were two of the only girls to ever talk to him. Their friendship was irreplaceable in Danny's heart. He had hoped Sam and Tucker would make friends with Valerie. If only…

"Danny!" Danny jumped slightly as Valerie's shriek of a voice rang through his thoughts.

"Yes," he asked hitting the side of his head, trying to get the ringing out of it.

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you Fenton," said Valerie, hands on his hips. She glared at the teenaged boy angrily. "You looked like your mind was about ten miles away."

"Sorry," said Danny blushing.

"No you're not," said Valerie glaring, then her eyes soften. "But I forgive you anyway."

"Do you two need a room?" asked Sam, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Well—" began Valerie with a wicked smile.

"Come on you two. Tucker should be arriving at any moment and after all those tests all I want to do is hang out with my friends for the rest of the day," both girls backed down. Danny might be too dense to notice his and the other girls' feelings toward him, but he knew when there was tension. The girl's felt a certain pride for him at that moment. Which they quickly brushed away since they were staring dreamily at Danny's back.

"Ah, you're up my little helper!" exclaimed Susan over crackling hamburgers. "As you can see I have just started lunch. Come now Danny, now it is time for a lesson on cooking."

"We could just have sandwiches," said Danny but went over to the sink and washed his hands.

"Oh, what fun is that?" laughed off Susan. The two rivals watched in amusement as Danny was taught all the fine points of cooking hamburgers. He wasn't bad; then again they _were_ only making hamburgers. Sam eyes narrowed slightly. She had not been friends with Danny so long as to not notice there was something wrong with her friend. Danny was good at hiding it, but there was something off. Maybe he knew of an attack on Amity Park and he had brought them all here since he thought he couldn't protect it. But that wasn't right. Danny had a definite Hero Complex, tampered with a teenager's laziness. That was proven when he used the ghost catcher to separate the human and ghost halves of himself. It was interesting; the ghost half of Danny was now a critical part of Danny's character. He just wouldn't be Danny without his ghost half. Sam smiled dreamily at Danny. She had become friends with Danny and Tucker soon after the lunch box incident. Tucker and Danny had been wimpy in her opinion back in fourth grade. Then Danny had stood up to young version Dash for her. He had gotten pounded to the ground for that. But Sam was touched that he had stood up for her. No one else had done that. She was a tomboy with a wicked right hook. He had seen past that and tried to help her. After, when she was sitting next to him, asking why he had done that, he answered that he couldn't see a girl get hit. She knocked him out for that. She wasn't entirely sure why, maybe to prove she didn't need any boys help. After that he followed her around like a lost puppy, and of course, whatever Danny did, Tucker followed.

"And for your enjoyment, hamburgers," said Danny overly dramatic with a French accent.

"What are you two still doing here?" asked Sam, indicating both Jazz and Susan who were sitting down and heaping their hamburgers with condiments.

"Jazz wanted to bug her brother about how he felt he was doing with those tests," said Susan dryly.

"Susan!" protested Jazz, but it was obvious that was the exact reason she was doing. "Well, Danny, how do you think you did?"

"I think I would have failed the test if it were at the seventh grade level," said Danny gloomily.

"Oh, come on Danny, you couldn't have done that badly," said Jazz kindly.

"Yes, I think I could have," said Danny pushing Sam's hand away which was trying to put a hamburger on his plate.

"See Jazz, stop bothering me with all the problems you think I have and concentrate on your brother. Even I can see that he is a great test subject for your psychoanalyst, or whatever," said Susan pointing the ketchup at Danny as she spoke. Rolling his eyes Danny stood and left.

"Tucker!" came the distant cry of Danny only moments later. Sam stood up and sprinted to go see her other friend newly arrived. Valerie stood with a sigh and left, slowly, the way Sam had gone just a second ago. Both Jazz and Susan shared a look before tucking back into their meal. The other three meals left half eaten on their plates.

"Hey Valerie!" called Tucker when he saw her coming out of the cottage.

"Hey is for horses, Folley," replied Valerie dryly. Tucker smiled at her. Valerie idly wondered if the boy still had a crush on her. It was hard to tell. Tucker was constantly going in and out of crushes with various girls. He usually fell in 'love' with girls that were way out of his league. Valerie had to wonder if he actually wanted a girl friend, or if he just wanted to dream about having a girl friend. If ever got one, they would probably only last about a week. Tucker was more a player, then a hopeless romantic. It was most likely a good thing that he was a geek or he would have broken many a girls' heart and gotten himself into deep trouble. Well, there was always the future.

"So is it true?" asked Tucker, changing the subject without waiting a beat. "This is a natural place and the only electronics is what I brought?"

"'Natural place?' Tucker, where did you get your vocabulary," demanded Sam playfully irritated. "And no, there's electricity in the house. Do you think my parents would have agreed to come here if they thought the entire place 'oh natural?'"

"Point taken," said Tucker, smile back in place. "But what about computers?"

"Follow us," said Danny with a mischievous smile. They led Tucker to the main lodge and then upstairs to the computer room. Tucker stared at it in amazement.

"Halleluiah, and praise the Lord," shouted Tucker jumping into the air with a whoop. A few faces from one side of the room peaked over the computers at him. Sam dragged him out of the room with an apologetic smile. When they were out, Danny and Valerie cracked out laughing. Danny's was loud, his body bent over, hitting one hand his thigh. Valerie's was a light chuckle, covered by one hand. Even Sam was smiling, though she was also shaking her head from side to side. Tucker didn't seem to notice what a fool he had just made himself.

"This place doesn't seem half bad," Tucker exclaimed running over to the side and looking down on the cafeteria. "Though I think I'm going to wait a day or two before I go back in there."

"Don't worry about it Folley, you're a forgettable enough face," said Valerie, a sardonic smile plastered on her face. This made Danny erupt into another fit of laughter.

"Wow, there Danny," said Tucker looking at Danny like he had gone insane. "It wasn't that funny."

"You'll have forgive the poor guy," said Sam, looking down at Danny, who was wiping tears from his eyes. "Danny spent around six hours taking tests last night, and then woke up at some ungodly hour to take some more tests. We found at eleven taking a nap."

"Wow, bummer dude," said Tucker, wincing.

"Yeah, at least I get phys-ed first thing tomorrow," then he stopped, his mind went back to the picture of John. "Or not, the teacher is as fit as can be, and will probably plow me into the ground."

"I see I left an impression last night," all three friends turned to see John, Valerie didn't have to bother, she was already facing him.

"Hey John," said Danny, his voice squeaking a little.

"Oh, calm down little man, I don't bite, much," said John with a wicked smile. "So, these your friends?" Danny could only nod. The others stared up at John, shocked at his height. "Y'all can come and take lessons with us if you want."

"Sorry, sir, but me and Valerie are going to be busy showing Tucker around," said Sam with a forced smile.

"To bad," said John as if he hadn't really expected them to come with him anyway. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Danny." Danny's legs buckled when the man slapped his shoulder. Rubbing his shoulder, Danny watched as John made his way into the computer room.

"Would he even fit into any of the chairs?" asked Tucker, obviously not really thinking about what he was saying. The others pulled him away and practically sprinted out of the lodge.

"I cannot believe you said that Tucker," said Danny with a nervous laugh.

"That man has some presence," said Valerie. "I never met his like. He looks like the perfect body builder/body guard."

"I hope he doesn't spend all of his free time in the computer lab," whined Tucker looking back on the lodge.

"John seems to be one of those adventure seekers who spend most of their time on trails and getting into better shape," said Danny reassuringly to Tucker. Tucker nodded, not really seeming to believe Danny. Danny didn't really mind, thanks to Tucker tomorrow was probably going to be unbearable. With his body back to healing almost human slow he would probably be walking stiffly for the next few days. There was no way after that he was going to be able to concentrate on Math.

The rest of the day was spent exploring the garden maze. Finally they had to ask for help getting out, and didn't get back until just when dinner was being served. The garden maze was beautiful; various tall flowers and tall bushes. They had quickly lost their way, flower patterns repeated. Valerie and Sam loved them, admiring and commenting on them. It was obvious that Valerie knew more on the subject then Sam. Even Danny could see the plants beauty, though he kept it to himself. Tucker was busy through most of it playing with his handheld. All in all, Danny was happy to fall asleep in his room, now shared with Tucker.

_A cold breeze flew the trees. Danny walked carefully over the jagged stones. His hands slipped over the rocks. He looked into the dark cave, breath stuck in his throat momentarily. Looking down into a puddle he noted that he was in ghost form. Looking back into the cave, Danny took a deep breath before heading in. He had to go in. The fate of the world rested on him. God, why couldn't it be someone else, anyone else? This was supposed to be the time he spent with family. _

_The cave was damp and cold. The walls were covered in moss and slime, which made it hard for him to walk. He wished he could use his ghost powers, but the best he could do was his ghost form. If he did anything else, it would alert the beast, and the hope he had of saving them would be lost. Danny took another hesitant step. He couldn't remember a time he had ever been more scared. What would happen if they were killed? Would he become psychotic, and even knowing the consequences have his ghost half separated from his human? God—no, no he couldn't think about that. Pushing the thought from his mind he headed on his way through the cave. He had to be careful. The way was treacherous, and he banged his legs up trying to get just this far through the cave. It was one of those places that only extreme cave goers dared. There were too many places from someone to twist or break their legs for it to be for an amateur._

_He hoped Valerie was alright. He had locked her in a closet. He hoped someone would find her when this was all done if he was killed. He clamped his hands over his mouth, as he slipped down the rocks. He almost cried out as he slipped down; his legs getting scratched and bumped as they straightened trying to stop his fall down the steep hill. Just as he was getting his wits about him, his head went up and down, and knock hard against a jutting rock. The last thing he remembered was the freezing cold._

Danny woke up in a cold sweat, breath coming out in gasps. Standing he walked carefully to the bathroom, unconsciously favoring his right leg. He threw water into his face. Looking into the mirror, his eyes widened. He was in his Danny Phantom form. The smell of damp rocks, of decaying food and corpse filled the air, the feeling that something was watching sent shivers down his back; he started to perspire where something seemed to be piercing him. Looking to the side of the mirror, he saw, in the background, red eyes watching him. Spinning around he looked behind him to find—no one. Clutching his heart he turned back to the mirror. He was back in human form, and the red eyes were no where to be found. He took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of soap and clean fresh mountain air. He tried to clam his shaking though it took him another few moments. Glancing into the mirror he exhaled. Calling himself an idiot for getting worked up for nothing, he made his way back to bed without another glance at the mirror, though it took another hour for him to finally fall asleep.

Page 7 of 7


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: falls on ground and begs for forgiveness Hehehehe, urgh, hate teachers. Sorry about the long wait. This chapter would have been faster, but my teachers have been piling me with work all at once. Hopefully the load will dim down for a bit now that this quarter is over sigh. This chapter was fun to write, a little odd at places, but hopefully I'll be able to help you understand in the end; and yes, that comma is supposed to be there.

_Calling himself an idiot for getting worked up for nothing, he made his way back to bed without another glance at the mirror, though it took another hour for him to finally fall asleep. _

Chapter Seven

Who is He?

Danny woke the next morning; all recollection of the dream was gone. Today, at least, he hadn't been forced awake until eight, an improvement since the last two wake-ups calls. Yawning and stretching he changed into jeans and a long sleeved, red shirt. He still had those cuts, though they were now fading scars. It was a relief since there were only so many days he could continue to wear long sleeved shirts in the summer. Smiling Danny walked over to the window and opened the shades wide. Tucker, still half a sleep, grumbled and turned over in his bed. Thirty seconds later Tucker was spluttering and cursing, while a laughing Danny barreled his way down the stairs and took his spot beside Susan making breakfast.

"Danny, you are a lowly worm," said Tucker simply, coming down to the kitchen, eyes still half closed. Tucker was one of those people whose ideal waking time was about 1:00 pm. Of course that sleeping pattern had been shattered slightly by Danny's ghost hunting since the morning was some only ghost free time they had to spend together. Sam had qualms, even with her being a self proclaimed Goth; she couldn't help but wake by seven. Danny was quite comfortable waking up by ten. Only poor Tucker suffered from waking up so early.

"That's a new one, Tucker, what did Danny do be labeled as such?" asked Sam sitting down for breakfast with Valerie. The Manson's followed, nose in the air as they sat stiffly down. They loved Susan's cooking, it even outshined the Country Resort fancy all day restaurants meals. Plus, Maddie was usually working on some gadget, and Jack was only on his third coffee when they left. So they had little, if any conversation with Danny's parents.

"I think it had to do with the bucket of water he was caring to his room this morning," said Jazz matter-of-factly. Susan swallowed prematurely, and started hacking at that. "Wow there old girl, chew _then_ swallow." Susan ended up chucking her half eaten pancakes onto the plate, to the disgust of the Manson's.

"One, I am not an old girl. Second, Jazz you have been spending way too much time with me if you're saying things like that," said Susan staring at Jazz wide-eyed. Jazz blushed, as everyone burst into fits of laughter.

"Well, doesn't this look delicious!" all eyes flew to a giant man standing in the door way staring hungrily at the heap of breakfast food on the table.

"Ghost!" cried Jack, and jumped at John, who watched in morbid fascination as the crudely cut man ran past him and into the living room.

"Oh, dear," sighed Maddie looking after her husband forlornly. "Do we know you sir?"

"No, not yet, I'm John, Danny's phys-ed teacher. Thought I'd get breakfast here, and then me and Danny would head out for his physical testing," said John with a smile, and without a beat went and sat in the only vacant chair left. Susan gave him a plate, and he immediately starting heaping it with food.

"Gho—" started Jake again from the doorway, pointing a finger at John, though he seemed a little tipsy.

"No, no sweetie, this is one of Danny's teachers, John," said Maddie watching the huge man shove food into his cave he tried to pace as a mouth. She seemed to want to comment about the way he was eating, but couldn't work up the nerve. Danny sighed watching the man. He had a feeling John was being intimidating on purpose. John could probably seem like an overgrown teddy bear if he wanted. At the moment it seemed the man wanted to leave an impression on them. Danny was not impressed anymore. He remembered how his other teachers had teased John about how he looked and his playful nature.

"Well, I'm ready to start when ever you are John," said Danny moving away from his half eaten breakfast. His mother sent him a grateful smile before coaxing another mug of black coffee into Jack's hand.

"Well, then, guess we should get going," responded John grabbing an apple and ushering Danny out of the cottage. Danny walked a few feet after behind the man after that. John didn't seem to notice, if he did, he obviously didn't mind. Danny observed the man, who led Danny (humming some inane tune, and practically skipping down the middle of the Main Street). To the middle of a small park where a group of teenagers sat talking to one another, already. Danny stopped when John turned to him, and waited for further instruction. He knew John had a wicked sense of humor, however, someone like that could also have a quick temper.

"OK, stretches, let's get those muscles limber!" exclaimed John happily. John helped Danny through a series of warm-up, and started a 'fitness test.' Danny went decidedly slowly when sprinting, had awful upper and lower body strength, all in all, he did about as well as he had when doing the other fitness test. John, however, had this odd expression when watching Danny go through each routine.

"Ah, hello John, Danny," said Tereash coming over to them as Danny took a drink from a water fountain. "Now that you're done sweating Danny, I am here to start teaching you math, which seems to have slipped in and out with your teachers words as if you weren't paying attention since the middle of eighth grade." Danny blushed colorfully at that. Yeah, the whole save the world thing had definitely cut into his studies.

"Sorry Tereash but me and Danny are just getting warmed up," said John joyfully, Tereash scowled at his friend. Danny looked up at John like he had gone mad, John ignored him. "Hey, don't look at me that way; it was the kids' idea." Tereash snorted when Danny looked at the overgrown man like he had went crazy. "It was, he decided to test my intelligence by faking his own strength. Though, if I weren't a master in my element, I would have been fooled. Kid seems used to acting like less then he really is. Now you can stay and wait to teach him Tereash, or go and wait until tomorrow to teach. But I'm not letting go of Danny here until I see exactly how strong this little runt is."

"I'll be in the coffee shop writing or something, Danny, just go over when John is done with you," with that said Tereash left. Danny was surprised; he stood there just blinking in the direction Tereash left. How had John known he was faking how strong he was when not even his friends got that he was faking his strength during the school fitness test? It was unnerving. He had always tried to make people underestimate, him this year it had been everything he had never been strong before he wouldn't suddenly be athletic. He was actually pretty smart, or could be if he put his mind to it. Of course he didn't try in the beginning of the school year, before the accident, got B's, it had ended up being one of his best ideas seeing as later his ghost hunting got in the way of studying. He would put all the 'brains' he could to studying, when he only had about fifteen minutes to get in whatever he needed. Not that bit of studying had been enough, but it did keep suspicion off him; at least until now.

"So, kid, you ready to show me what you really got?" asked John in a teasing voice. Danny just stared at John, contemplated if saying he really had been doing his best, would get the big guy to let him go on being a 'weakling.' "Don't even think about trying that again. I've been doing major sports all my life. This means to support myself I have to teach it. I know when people try, when they don't, and when they fake it. Believe me, if I have to keep you here all night, I will find out how much stamina you have." Danny continued to just stare at the man for a moment, weighing his options.

"So, we going through this again, or are you going to going to stand there just staring at me?" asked John. Danny nodded and went back down to do push-ups again, John smiled; he didn't seem to expect anything less. The next hour Danny redid all he could in all different sorts of obstacles. The group of teens had since gone to lunch. Of course, half-way through the course, he hurt himself, or exposed an already abused part of his body. Danny tried to hide when he noticed the blood starting to show on his right legs through his jeans, and he ran right into a hurtle.

"Hey, kid, you alright?" called John, running to him. Danny tried to stand quickly, but the entire exercise test to the best, and he fell down. "Wow, steady there you alright, Danny?"

"Yeah," said Danny keeping calm. Danny looked up, at John trying to keep his leg out of sight. He sighed, exasperated, when he noticed that John had already seen his leg.

"Danny, what happened?" asked John, wide eyed Danny had no explanation; he didn't even remember getting that particular cut. "Oh, God, Danny, hold onto my shoulders." Danny complied, now that his mind conscious of the leg wound, Danny could actually feel the pain. John placed him on a park bench, and a man came jogging over to them.

"What happened to the boy?" asked the man, he looked concerned. "He just collapsed on the ground, and now he looks to be in pain…oh God."

"Mr…" said John looking up at the man while he slowly lowered Danny's head. The man looked up from the blood stained jeans Danny was wearing to John.

"I'm Ralph," he said, still trying to get his bearings. He mistook Danny's sigh as one for pain. It was true that Danny was in pain. However, after being beaten up by ghosts every night he had learned to take pain, and then get past it, if he didn't, the ghost would likely kill him. No, what annoyed him was the fact that he liked these jeans, and now they were ruined. He wasn't vain, or anything, these were just a gift from Sam, and they fit better then anything else he wore.

"Danny?" Danny looked up into John's concerned eyes. He blinked, and then blushed. Stupid, he must have been looking into space like an idiot. His reaction seemed to spark some confusion to John. Apparently he wasn't acting like someone hurt as badly as he was successfully. Then again, what could he do? His ghosts' powers had probably sealed the cut, but not enough to heal it successfully. It would probably seal again if he could go ghost. He was surrounded by people now, however, so it was not an option. He could pretend to be in a lot of pain. Somehow Danny had the feeling John would see past such an act.

"Don't worry kid; you're going to be fine. This place has its own little hospital that will fix you right up," said Ralph slowly, making Danny feel like a toddler.

"Oh, that sounds pleasant," mumbled Danny sarcastically, causing John to laugh.

"You don't like doctors, kid?" asked John.

"No," which was sort of true. Danny didn't despise doctors and he wasn't terrified of them like Tucker. It was only that he hadn't been to one since he had become half ghost. It was possible that a doctor could find something off with the way he was now physically. They could even figure out that he was dying.

"Wow, Danny, Danny!" said John, grabbing the halfa's shaking shoulder. Danny knew he was over reacting a little, but the thought that his entire summer could be ruined simply because he got a stupid cut on his leg was starting to make him freak out.

"I'm fine," Danny said quickly, trying to sit, but John kept him down. "It's just a scrape, I'm sure."

"Kid, not to burst your bubble or anything, but your blood has started to spill out onto the bench," said Ralph a little hysterical himself. Only after he saw how much Danny paled did he actually wonder if he had worded that correctly for the boy.

"Over here, sir!" called John, waving to someone that Danny couldn't see. Danny felt himself relaxing against John's back. His head couldn't seem, at the moment, to concentrate thoughts except for his throbbing leg, and that this could expose him as a halfa.

"Oh, God," a man in a white shirt came, he turned to someone else. "Mary, get the stretcher." Danny casually noted how professional the man sounded. "How did this happen?"

"We were doing hurtles and then the boy here just fell to the ground," said John in a hurry, though he seemed to know how to talk to the man calmly enough. Danny tried to focus on John's voice, but it was like he was listening to a static radio station. "I went over to check and noticed that his legs were starting to bleed very badly."

"Where was he, which hurtle approximately?" asked the man, not missing a beat. Three people came then, two carrying a stretcher. John pointed and one of them went to go check it out.

"Help me," said the doctor to one of the others. "Hey, kid, do you hear me." Danny nodded.

"Good, could you tell me your name?" asked the doctor.

"Danny," mumbled Danny, his head felt light, the summer wind brushed against his skin, cooling it slightly. With it brought the smell of spring. The stretcher smelled musty, and all he wanted to do was drift off into the summer air. He could hear birds singing in the wind. His eyes fluttered closed, then open. The rhythmic bouncing of what he was lying on seemed like rocking. "Danny Fenton."

"Danny, keep with me," said the man, urgency creeping in his voice, and the stretcher went faster. "What are your mother and fathers names?"

"Maddie and Jack Fenton, Tucker's also staying with us next to Mr. Lancer. Our cabin number is 366," said Danny, the edge of his vision became dark. This sometimes happened, but then he was usually in ghost form. He always turned back into human form once it happened. Though, it did usually go faster, knocked out instantly instead of slowly fading into unconsciousness.

"Good, we'll contact them and have you picked up and sent home for a night of rest when we get you patched up. How does that sound?" Danny was lifted with the whole stretcher into a darker place, probably an ambulance or the like.

"I'm fine," he mumbled weakly trying to push up, not even making it an inch up. A hand placed itself on his chest.

"We'll just check and make sure you're alright," said another one of the man. Danny nodded, and closed his eyes.

"Danny, Danny, keep with me," said the lead doctor.

"Who are you?" asked Danny, annoyed this man kept him from sleep.

"I'm Dr. Appar, "I work up at the lodge's hospital. Danny, do you remembered what happened?"

"My leg gave way, there was blood. I don't remember getting _that_ cut from my last fight," said Danny, so far gone that he didn't even realize what he was saying.

"Fight?" asked one of the men, Dr. Appar held up a hand for the mans silence.

"Danny, can you tell me if you remember a dream where you were hurt the same spot as this leg," said Dr. Appar, afraid of the answer. He gasped softly when the boy nodded. "Danny, did you see the cave, did you…?" but by then Danny had slipped into blissful black.

---------------

"Dr. Appar, what is going on? Danny's parents are worried sick over his health," said John, corning the doctor coming out of Danny's room.

"You're one to talk," said Dr. Appar dryly, John blushed slightly, but continued to stare straight at the doctor. "He gave us all quite the scare."

"You're a doctor, shouldn't you be used to accidents happening. That it makes you sad, but you're used to losing people young," said John, looking straight at Dr. Appar, knowing there was something more that the Doctor was not saying.

"He had a haze dream John," said Dr Appar seriously. "Only one person has lived years after having one of those."

"Lord no," whispered John, he fell down into a chair. A haze dream was something people got here right before they died some mysterious death. There was a good chance that Danny was no longer with them. "But why him, he only attacked me as a boy. And that was only to warn me to stay to myself."

"Who knows," said Dr. Apparr. "God John, remember our idea about why _he_ picks them? What could a boy do that _he_ would get so worry as to outright kill them?"

"There is, or was something about Danny that threatened _him_," John ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath of air. He glanced at the doctor and saw it was safe to continue. "Do you know what it was?"

"I can ask," said Dr. Appar, his eyes glossed over. A cold air seemed to blow air around his body. "It is doubtful that I will be told. _He_ doesn't care much about those who can stop _him_ once that person is dead."

"But Danny was only a boy," said John, beating one hand against the wall. Dr. Appar shifted uncomfortable, his hands clenched together and released. His eyes shifted uncomfortably. His mouth moved, as if he were arguing something over in his mind. He finally snapped up, though nervousness seeped out of his body.

"You won't act against _him_ will you, John?" asked Dr. Appar, voice soft. John's breath caught in his throat, and he froze.

"No, no, I will never act against your master Gymy," said John, barely above a whisper.

"I will tell you why _he_ did it, as soon as I find out myself," promised Gymy through Dr. Appar, John avoided his gaze. "Is the boy..?"

"Yes, Gymy, he is," said John, he barely dared to move.

"Oh, old friend, it is not your fault," consoled Gymy, leaning his head against John.

"How do you know that Gymy? What if _he_ is warning me to stay away, what then?" asked John, a forced tear running down his cheek, his body shaking in fear.

"Then it is _his_ own wickedness that caused it then. Do not blame yourself; it is not your fault that you are not dead. It is not your fault that you have the power to stand up to _him_. _He_ is being a wicked beast by involving children in this," said Gymy kindly.

"No one would want to end up like you Gymy," said John with a cruel smile.

"Aye, no one would like to end up working for _him_," said Gymy looking back on the door where Danny's body lie, he let loose a sigh. "I must be going, take care old friend, keep life sacred while you have it." John watched with sad eyes as Gymy's presence slipped out of Dr. Appar.

"Sorry about that," said Dr. Appar, he looked up to see a very concerned and serious John in front of him.

"How is Danny? Tell me!" demanded John taking the doctor by the shoulders and shaking him slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Notes: Sorry about the long wait. I especially apologize to **sleepwarrior**, it was taking long enough as it was to update, and I'm really nervous as much as this excites me. Anyway, I really need some reviews to keep going. From now on there is still very tense emotions, but the actions dies down for a few chapters (sorry everyone). I'm sorry about Dr. Appar, he was the reason I took so long. He wouldn't corporate, and only worked if I…well you'll see. (sigh). Now that I'm done complaining about the characters I created, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also I hope this clears up all the questions you have about some characters that I want you to know more about. (smiles and presents the chapter).

"_How is Danny? Tell me!" demanded John taking the doctor by the shoulders and shaking him slightly. _

Chapter Eight

Under Pressure

Danny stirred under the cover not opening his eyes because he was very comfortable. The sheets were soft as silk and warm. He inhaled the deep smell of the woods and pine dreamily. This confused him until he remembered he was at the Country Resort. Memories flashed through his head, catching him up on resent events, and even a few minor details about his life. This bed was comfortable, nice and squishy. Danny snuggled deeper under the covers. Five minutes later he found that no matter how comfortable he was, sleep would not take him again. Opening his eyes he noted dully that he was back in his room at his cabin. The curtains were drawn, and Danny could make out the sunlight that was beating against the shades, only a few rays, diminished, were able to find their way through the thick material. The air was still and heavy, and smelled thickly of pine wood and dust. Sitting up Danny found that his leg was fully operational. The last he remembered was some doctor talking to him, and then darkness, interrupted by static periodically.

Danny rolled over and groaned into his pillow. His head felt very light and fuzzy. Like how he felt after waking up from one of those tranquilizer Skulker liked to shot once in a while. He wondered how long he had been asleep. Pushing his body up, he suddenly fazed right through the bed and landed with a dull thud on the floor below.

"Danny?" came the strident voice of his mother. Danny tried to move but could only barely lift his body to his elbows before hitting his head on the bottom of the bed. "Danny, where are you?"

"Here mom," he croaked out, his voice strained.

"How did you get under there, sweaty?" asked Maddie pulling up blankets and looking under the bed at Danny.

"Fell off the bed and rolled under by accident, mom," said Danny. Maddie held her hand out and helped her son from under the bed. She then fussed over him, tucking him tightly under the covers. Danny found this amusing; he also wondered if screws had loosened in his mothers head when she married his dad.

"Well, now that you're a wake I'll get the doctor in to give you a once over," Maddie said while tucking her son in tight under the covers. "Until then, stay in bed. Here, this is the book Lancer wants you to begin to read." Maddie left placing the book into Danny's hand, and Danny looked down forlornly at his only entertainment. It was called The Old Man in the Sea by Earnest Hemmingway. On the bright side it looked really short. The name of the book did not interested him; however.

"Danny!" a body flung itself exuberantly. Sam's black hair spread itself across Danny's face, and her arms brought him into a tight embrace.

"Oh, get a room you two!" said Tucker, his face scrunching in disgust. Danny threw one of his pillows at him with a chuckle.

"It's good to see you awake, Fenton, we worried for a second there," said Valerie with a sad smile.

"Don't worry guys I'll do my best to avoid any other circumstances that involve bodily harm," said Danny giving Tucker and Sam a meaningful look. Sam gave him a look that promised they would have a long conversation later. "So, how long have I been out?"

"Three days," Danny eyes grew wide. "Yeah, the doctors said that it was close at one point. They also said it was a good thing Dr. Appar was in; apparently he is someone who specializes in 'these' type of accidents."

"What are 'these' type of accidents?" asked Danny, confused, all three of his friends shrugged.

"They didn't say precisely. Maybe mysterious cases, I mean John said that you were doing hurtles and just sort of collapsed with blood gushing out of your legs," said Valerie, wrapping her arms around her body and shaking slightly.

"The doctors also said that they can't figure out where your cut came from, or how a few hours later it just stopped bleeding and healed almost instantaneously," said Sam, and then on reflection continued. "When they checked out the hurtles they said it was impossible that you could have cut your leg that badly on any of them."

"I think we should be happy that we still have Danny with us," all heads turned to face Tereash, who leaning against the door way wiping his glasses on his shirt and then inspecting them with a critical eye. "I also believe that you three should let Danny and me attempt to better his knowledge in math, though you are all welcome to take this course with him."

"See, ya later Danny," said all three at once, quickly exiting the room. Tereash moved from the door, and chuckled behind the three teenagers back. "Well, now that you have no where to go, and the doctor won't come for another two hours, I believe it is time you and I started reviewing math since your others teachers seemed to have lost you somewhere back in seventh grade."

The next hour and a half was dedicated to re-teaching Danny seventh grade eighth grade math through. Surprisingly for Danny it was not as hard re-learning math Danny had only forgotten the basics and had been good with math to begin with. He had to have basic skills in order to be an astronaut, a dream he was quite avid to reach. Tereash was a good teacher, though he had a very clipped voice and was easily annoyed, he never gave up on Danny, explaining everything through. By the time the doctor showed up, Danny was a little into Algebra and graphs. Both Danny and Tereash looked like they needed a break. Numbers were spinning in Danny's head, and his eyes seemed to be permantly crossed. Cramming all those theorems and math skills down his throat has almost like being suffocated. Tereash was constantly taking off his glasses and rubbing them, seeming to hide a headache.

"You boys having fun?" asked Dr, Appar coming into the room. He was young, maybe twenty-five a young face with odd glass blue eyes. He had wispy stark blonde hair, and long fingers that ended in tips. With quick little steps he went over to Danny's bed. Tereash stood and left without so much as a goodbye only giving a Danny a note that told him what his 'homework' was. "Rather abrupt man. Though he always has been, hasn't he? Yes, yes, that's right."

"Excuse me sir, did you know Tereash when you were young?" asked Danny, thinking the guy was a little young to ever have become friends with the four. That and the fact that paranoia had settled in from all of those battles, and Danny didn't really trust anyone right off.

"Hm?" the man glanced at Danny as if just remembering he was in the room too. "No, but my predecessor knew him when Tereash was a kid." Danny was a little startled by this. What kind of doctor disclosed little facts about people they knew too trainees, unless it pertained to medical background?

"He told you about him?" asked Danny, brows knitted. Dr. Appar smiled.

"You could say that, yes," said Dr. Appar. For a few minutes the two sat there, the only sound was the air conditioner keeping the room cool.

"Are you going to give me a check-up?" asked Danny shifting slightly under his covers under the silent gaze of Dr. Appar.

"I don't think that's necessary," responded Dr. Appar.

"Why not?" asked Danny after a minute of silence.

"Because the last time I checked your leg was completely healed," said Dr Appar, voice low and windy. His blue eyes pierced into Danny, causing the boy to shiver and bring his legs tight into his body.

"How is that possible?" asked Danny, my friends thought I was going to die of blood loss. "I mean, I feel that it is fine, but I don't understand how my leg could heal so quickly."

"Either you're a good actor, or you truly do not know what is going on," Dr. Appar, Danny narrowed his eyes, staring at the man in confusion. "Perhaps your parents should be here with you then."

"Wait!" called Danny, sitting up abruptly. Dr. Appar stopped in his tracks, not turning around, but obviously not going any further. "What is it that you're so worked up over?"

"I need the truth, Danny, what do you know about your health right now?" asked Dr Appar. Danny felt the blood drain out of his face, his arms started shaking.

"I don't understand. What's wrong? Why did I heal so fast? Why are you acting as if I could die at any moment?" begged Danny, half wanting to know, half knowing the answers.

"Interesting choice of words," muttered Dr. Appar, and then a determined glint entered his eyes. "If that's all you know then…" He started toward the door, and Danny panicked.

"No! Please just tell me what is going on!" Danny was ready to jump and mull this guy over. What he would do after he wasn't sure, but he couldn't let it get out he was half ghost, he couldn't let it be known he was dying. Dr. Appar knew then, at least that Danny was dying even more, and he was threatening to go and tell his parents. His parents could figure out through tests that he was half ghost. He couldn't take the chance of them believing he was evil. His parents were such fanatics about ghost hunting. He couldn't live his last years being hunted by them.

"I asked you before if you had a dream if you had a dream about a cave. You nodded. Tell me all you know about, all that happened," said Dr. Appar, back still to Danny, hand resting on the doorknob poised to walk out of the room.

"I remember going into a cave. It was damp, and I was scared. Something, some beast, had taken my family and friend's hostage, the only one safe was Valerie. I was afraid loosing them because…" Danny stopped, realizing what he had almost said, and quickly corrected himself. "Because I didn't know what would happen if I no longer had any of them in my life. I also remember asking why it was me who had to do this, and why it couldn't be someone else. I-I started slipping and fell down a steep decline and I woke up my legs were scarred getting my head knocked against a rock in my dream."

Danny sat on the bed, gasping for breath after reciting that in one continuous breath. He waited for Dr. Appar with pleading eyes. The man had turned to look at him half way through his explanation. None of Dr. Appar's thoughts were betrayed by his expression. Danny felt as if the man were looking into his soul, trying to dig up some secret Danny was holding. Danny averted his eyes, still greatly shaken. No one could find out about this, especially now.

"Calm down Danny," said Dr. Appar gently. He walked over to Danny's bed and sat next to the boy. "I'm sorry for the interrogation; though you should be happy it was me and not my predecessor. He would have told your parents everything since you are a minor. I'll keep your secret and fill in on one about the old Country Resort. People have died here mysteriously since its beginning. A pattern started arising with the victims. Usually their last words before they died were about a cave, and a monster, or monstrous man.

"We knew little until your teacher; John showed up, he had one of these odd episodes but lived. At the time he was only four, ever since we've been afraid of his death. He gets visitors-lackeys that tell him what he can say about this monster man. According to John, this is an ancient spirit who once ruled this land and helped lock up a terrible evil at the cost of his own life. Now, as penance to his greatness he dwells somewhere on these mountains, killing anyone who has the power to defeat him and comes to close. From what John told me, I am not sure if he meant for you to live.

"I promise that I won't tell your parents you are dying, because I'm not sure it would matter which way you died. I think perhaps whatever happened that endowed you with a spiritual signature is an answer to all of our prayers. I only ask pit pf grace for my silence that you do your best to support my theory," all of this was said calmly, as if talking about a miracle, not an impending death.

"But the reason I came here was to escape from that," said Danny, tears welling in his eyes. He blinked his eyes rapidly as anger started to manifest instead of the sadness that dampened his heart. "I'm fourteen years old, and am dying! _Why_ can't you leave me alone? _Why_ can't you let me live whatever life I have left care free with friends and family? _Why_ does it seem I am constantly being punished for being curious and activating that stupid ghost portal? I know I choose to use my powers for good, but _why_ does it have to come at such a steep price? Now wherever I go trouble seems to follow me. I can't get a break, not even when I am so close to death."

"Child," said Dr. Appar. "Some people are meant for great things. Their lives are usually sorter then most. Some, true, prosper for a long time, but usually greatness comes with a great price."

"And what if I don't want these 'great' powers anymore? What if I couldn't careless if a hundred more people died mysterious deaths? I want to live my life, grow-up to be an astronaut, get old with a family. I don't want to die this summer by either some crazed ghost or my own powers!" screamed Danny, frustrated by what was happening to him.

"I am afraid that is impossible," said Dr. Appar, running a gentle hand down Danny's back. He looked sadly down at the mentally tortured boy in front of him. "It may not pacify you, but I have my own experience with mortality. You see, for me to be this type of doctor I had to have a certain-connection to ghosts. I'm a catalyst, the perfect host for a ghost. I cannot fight a possession of my body or mind, and my body fits to any ghost like a second skin. Usually only powerful ghosts can overshadow a human, and there is always a strain to maintain control. If that is one of your powers you understand this. I however have a body that is in habitual to all, it is painful for me, and exhausting, but it helps me understand them, and be better at examining spiritual phenomena's. I can; however, be killed by any of these spirits with no say in the matter. I'll be in a haze, sleeping almost, while the ghost walks my body off a cliff or something to that effect."

"How?" asked Danny, he had never heard of this before. He had read a lot of fakes, a few people who might have physic powers. He had heard of people who claimed to be like Dr. Appar, those who could be possessed by spirits with a few unique variations. Danny knew he could believe the man, didn't know who he knew, but he did. He also realized this was the only person he had ever confided in, only person who would listen and show no pity, maybe reverence (which could be just as bad), but not pity.

"I was half born and half inducted with the ability. I was born into a very spirit aware family. Not like yours who go around trying to destroy spirits. No offense they have nothing but interest in the spiritual and destruction of it that makes them at all formidable. My family was just aware, and tended the spirits alone, or (if the ghost was friendly enough) talked to them and had in-depth conversations on whatever the ghost was obsessed with. My parents died when I was born. A pyro-maniac ghost set the house on fire. Even my mother and father were killed, who were staying at the hospital. Burst into flames, no one could explain it. I was already born, but the ghost didn't know that. A physic took me in, and my power was manipulated under him. I killed him in the end. He controlled that ghost that killed my parents, and the pyro-ghost entered me saying it had been him who controlled it at the time of the murder. The ghost could have just overshadowed, me no problem, but I don't think he wanted to kill me unless I was like that other man. I let him take me over, stood there and let his power enter me, let fire rage over my body, and then destroyed my master. I could have died easily, it didn't occur to me until I looked down on my body, burning brightly, though the flame didn't touch me. He dived into my memories, forced me to relive the worst parts of my sixteen years. When I awoke I wandered for a year, avoiding ghosts whenever possible, but sometimes forced to do their dirty work. I met my predecessor a year and a half later, and have been being much help to the medical side of paranormal activity since."

"Why did you tell me all that?" asked Danny, head rested on his knees, looking up at the doctor slightly sideways.

"Perhaps to get it off my chest. Perhaps to tell you that I am willing to listen if you ever need an understanding ear. Who know?" said Dr. Appar with a small smile.

"I'm not saying I'll help you, but," Danny glanced up at Dr. Appar who was obviously trying to hide his anticipation, his hope. "I tend to attract bad guys whether I want to or not. Tell me; is there anything specifically I should know about this 'beast'?"

"I told you all I know. The only thing to add is that everyone calls this being _Him_" said Dr. Appar with a small smile. He stood, brushing imaginary dirt from his white coat. "I will be returning to the Resort shortly, but I must be off to another sight for a few weeks. If you have any questions at all I urge you to go and talk to John, he will be more help then you can imagine."

-----------------------------------------

"I wouldn't trust him Danny, he seems a little shifty to me," said Sam. Danny had come down for dinner, at the moment Valerie was washing up with his sister. The halfa had taken this opportunity to talk to Sam and Tucker, giving them as much of the truth as he could. He had been relieved that Dr. Appar hadn't told anyone, but there was something about the psychic doctor that had rubbed the wrong way on his ghost sense, and he wasn't sure if he could trust this man.

"We could go check it out," said Tucker, finding his game very interesting as he destroyed little digital people on his handheld.

"Oh, yeah Tucker," said Danny sarcastically. "Let's go walk into a possible trap."

"Do you have to play that all the time Tucker, we're sort of trying to have a meeting here," said Sam annoyed.

"Why wasn't I invited?" All three jumped as Valerie's voice broke through their conversation. "Or perhaps you purposely spoke now because you knew I'd be busy."

"No Valerie, we just didn't want our parents to overhear," said Danny, moving sideways to create an opening to Valerie, to join their group.

"What's going on?" asked Valerie, sounding a little skeptical.

"Dr. Appar seems to think I have the ability to destroy some evil spirit that inhabits these lands," said Danny, voice bored.

"_You_?" Valerie laughed. "Whatever would give him that illusion?

"That I lived through that scrape that already healed, on my leg. He said that accidents like that have been happening for a long time. No has lived, except John, and he's become some sort of lackey to whatever is in those mountains. That what makes him think that I have some power to defeat him, Lord no why," said Danny.

"He doesn't know you very well, does he?" asked Valerie in a playful tone.

"Thanks for the support Val," said Danny, sarcasm practically dripping acid fluid from his tongue. The two smiled brightly at each other.

"You all should be heading to bed now," said Maddie her voice strict wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "You all need your sleep, and I want Danny to get some extra shut eye just in case." They all nodded their in decent. They could pick up the conversation in the morning anyway.

Saying good-night, everyone headed to their respective rooms, the girls having the longest walk. Tucker and Danny hit the hay, but stayed talking until Danny's parents yelled at them near eleven o'clock. Tucker had had some pretty interesting stories about the new friends he had made. Danny didn't know if he approved. They sounded like a bunch of hackers, but Tucker didn't say anything about Valerie (much), and Danny was not his keeper.

When Tucker was asleep, Danny rolled quietly out of bed. He carefully wrote a letter and left it, signed on the burrow, hoping against hope it would find its way to the intended owner. He needed to know, and as selfish as it was, Danny hoped he was right. He had told Dr. Appar the truth; he was only a teen, the combination of the pressure to fight the bad guy, and the fact he could fall down dead at any moment when he reached true happiness, was just too much. Slipping under the cover Danny thought he saw eltroplasmic green through half closed eyes, but perhaps that was only wishful thinking.


	9. Chapter 9

Right, sorry about the delay, Sleepwarrior, you might have already gotten this, but I'm basically abandoning this fic, one review is kind of depressing. So I have two chapters I can upload, and then if anyone feels like a) actually inspiring me to keep writing by reviewing, or b) taking over this fic-contact me if that's the case- then please tell me, I'd appreciate it, and I kind of apologize for these two chapters, not even I have read through them yet (even if I have had them since last summer).

Slipping under the cover Danny thought he saw ectoplasmic green through half closed eyes, but perhaps that was only wishful thinking.

Chapter Nine

Truth or Dare

_Dear Danny,_

_It is good to hear from you, my boy. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I am afraid that your idea will not work. Your ghost half is deeply ingrained into your human half. While it can be separated from you, it will still steal, even unconsciously, continue to steal your life from you. While your idea to dispatch of your ghost half by use of the ghost-catcher was a good one, it is impossible hope._

_As for your other question, I am afraid these are one of those times you must figure out things for yourself. I know this is a little harsh, but true. As I said, I can only interfere so much, and the shades are already on my back about how much I am 'cheating (as they call it) with your fate. I can tell; however, that the humans are right in assuming that the creature in the cave is a spirit, and a powerful one at that. It would also not go unsaid that this being drives Walker insane because he is "breaking the rules," but can do nothing about it, because the spirit is so strong._

_I wish you happiness and fun times with your family and friends,_

_Sincerely _

_Clockwork_

Danny sighed and folded the letter that after such a short time was starting to acquire permanent creases. He knew it was dangerous to read at the dinner room table, but at the moment there was only him, and his half a sleep father at the table. Susan had dragged Jazz away to go hiking or something like that. Everyone else seemed to still be asleep. Shoulders slumped Danny took a last bite of pancakes (soaked in real syrup), before standing and heading toward the teacher's cabin to start whatever lessons he had.

------------------------------------------------

Tucker woke up and stretched. He looked around the room to see that Danny had already left, probably off to a class. Tucker laughed and reclined back in bed. Odd, he usually was a late sleeper. Unless he was forced out of bed, he could sleep happily until noon. Now-a-days his mind seemed to be timed to wake up, even if his body demanded more sleep. He usually was the first to the computers. His new friends arrived later. He had learned new tricks and programs from them. Sam didn't approve, and Tucker had the feeling, neither had Danny.

Grabbing a pancake on his way out, he made his way to the computer lab. The computer nerd smiled maliciously. Sam refused to hang out all day with him and the boys (though there was a girl or two who could take on any of the boys in their knowledge of computers and hacking); they never pressured him to do anything that he was uncomfortable with. He knew that they hacked into places such as banks and other high security area. He heard them boast to each other about the false bank accounts, and stolen goods they got by only lifting their fingers.

The odd part was that whenever someone new came into the computer lab, the topic would change, or no one would talk at all. Tucker didn't understand this, within twenty-four hours had somehow gotten into their group and learned a lot of their dirty little secrets. It thrilled him, and worried him at the same time. He made it clear that he stuck to the rules, especially the bog ones. Such as 'thou shalt not kill,' thou shalt not steal,' seeing as he had a friend who was crime fighting half-ghost. Their reasoning was that he gave them good vibes, and that was all they would say. Tucker had a feeling there was more to it then that, but let the subject drop.

"Hey, guys," said Tucker, not bothering to look around as the others surrounded him on their own assigned computers.

"Hey, newbie how's your friend? He fall back into a coma?" asked Michel, who was the ringleader of the group by default. He had his skills in computer, but his specialty was cunning, and it was usually him that finalized the big plans, working out all the details and leaving no traces behind.

"Nay, he was out of bed by the time I woke, went to go to his lessons I think," said Tucker, returning to his game. One thing he would cheat, use codes and generally be ruthless at. The point was that it was expected for people to cheat during these games, that's what proved you were top notch. The more cheat codes you had in your arsenal, the better player you were. Standard, simple.

"Poor kid, think I would have killed myself if I had to come to such a beautiful location, and then be expected to learn anything," said Rachel, ever the drama queen of the group.

"Because you spend _so_ much time outside," said Gil, leaning back in his chair as the computer booted up.

"That is completely beside the point," said Rachel, nose in the air.

"Come on guys, no offense, Tuck', but talking about your friend is a little depressing," said Michel, affectively ending the conversation.

"So what are you going to do today?" asked a silky voice, the young African American looked up, disinterested.

"Hello Myra," he said then continued to logging into his account. Myra smiled; her plush red slips parting so pearl white teeth were visible. Tucker continued on, ignoring her.

"We could hack into your school," said Myra, setting her butt down next to Tucker's computer so she could look him in the eyes.

"Setting things off in my school would have been a lot more fun when I was in it to see their reactions," said Tucker, continuing to only pay minimal attention to Myra. The girl rolled her eyes, and then let loose a feline smile.

"Yes, but it would be oh so easy to change your grades. Or have you actually shown them to your parents?" purred Myra, leaning in and crossing her legs. Tucker stopped typing, leaned back, eyes still glued on the computer screen, then shifted to Myra.

"Why do I have the feeling you hacked into my school's computer?" he asked, there was a hint of steal in his voice that made Myra's eyes sparkle with laughter.

"I didn't," said Myra, pouting while still smiling.

"I did," said Gordon, matter-of-factly, a killer hacker that seemed to possess little to no emotions.

"I'm not changing my grades," said Tucker looking at his new friends seriously, though it was a struggle.

"Why, because your goody-to-shoes friend would disapprove?" asked Lars, glaring slightly.

"No, it's wrong," said Tucker, voice cracking.

"You're not stupid, newbie, you know what we get up to here," said Michel, eyes never leaving the computer screen and fingers flying across the board.

"Your allowed to do what you want, just don't expect me to cover for you if you get caught," said Tucker, returning his attention to his computer. Myra leaned in to inspect the boy who was studiously ignoring her. The others all paused, waiting for some kind of single.

"Of course not, we wouldn't respect you if you didn't try to weasel out of a sticky situation," said Michel with a laugh. "Though turn about is fair play, newbie, they probably won't let you off the hock since you knew what we were up to."

"Who, innocent little me? How could I possibly have known that you people were world class hackers? I just came in here because I'm computer savy, and to take me away from computers would be a crime against nature," said Tucker. He placed his hand over his heart, and the other he threw dramatically to his forehead as he pretended to faint.

"Oh God, Rachel, look what kind of influence you've had on the poor boy," cried Gil, and then promptly collapsed with sobs onto his keyboard.

"What are you two, a packaged deal?" asked Tucker, looking at Gil as if he'd grown two heads. Rob picked up Gil's head to observe him, and blinked.

"He's actually crying," said Rob, put the guys head back on the keyboard and walked slowly away.

"The drama Kings and Queens of the universe unite," said Myra, jumping off the table in one smooth motion. She flipped her hair behind her back, and glanced down on Tucker. "There is a reason we let you join us and know what we're doing, Tucker, and we're no fools."

Tucker watched her make her way down to the computer next to Richard. The blonde boy threw his arm around the girl and Tucker felt a pang of jealousy, but ignored it for the most part. He got crushes so much that he had learned that unless he had an audience to bemoan his losses to, it was better to keep his mouth shut.

---------------------------------

"Manson, it's very simple, there is no way that boy can have hair _that_ white," said Valerie, coming into the kitchen and sitting down. She and Sam were engaged in a tension filled argument, about a boy no less.

"If you hadn't noticed, the ghost boy has white hair," said Sam, reaching over and grabbing crab meat roll.

"Yes, but he's a ghost," said Danny, grinning wildly as he forced his chair between the two girls. "And you do realize that you just ate crab meat, right?"

"Oh-eww-gross!" spluttered Sam, promptly spitting the chewed crab meat into her napkin.

"Yes, that display constitutes as an 'ew,'" said Susan, looking irritated that her food had been spit out. "We made salad for you, Manson, now shut-up and pay attention to what you're eating."

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" asked Valerie, softly as if asking what Sam thought of the weather.

"Why I ought to…" began Sam, shaking her fist.

"Come on guys, it's not that hard to get along," said Danny, leaning across to grab his own crab sandwich, obscuring the girls view of each other.

"Easy for you to say," muttered Valerie into her roll. "And where's Folly?"

"He should becoming any minute now," said Sam, she watched as the three ate. Danny kept going in-between the two, keeping up a strained conversation. In which the two would only talk to Danny and only pay attention to the other to throw an insult, and have Danny try and smooth it over.

"Hey guys, how's it going," said Tucker, walking in and seating himself loosely down in the chair next to Sam.

"What took you so long Tucker, we're almost done with lunch," said Sam, irritated.

"Why do we have to eat all lunches anyway?" asked Tucker, voice mildly annoyed.

"Because we see less of each other now then we did at school," said Sam. "With you hanging around those computer nerds, and Danny committed to his studies he skipped out during school, we only see each other a few hours everyday."

"Spending all that time with Manson is really starting to grate on my nerves," said Valerie, her voice just below a whisper.

"Well, it's no picnic with you either," snapped Sam, standing up and pounding one fist into the table.

"Calm down, Sam," said Danny, looking from one girl to the other uncomfortably.

"What? Are you going to spend the rest of the day with us?" demanded Sam, standing overbearingly looking down on Danny. Danny shook his head as a negative.

"Sorry Sam, can't, I have a science class with Lance, and then a history test to take," said Danny, concentrating on his food.

"Of course," snapped Valerie, Danny's shoulders tensed.

"Why not liven things up then, if you three are so unhappy with how the vacation is going on so far," said Susan, her eyes resting coolly on the group of friends.

"Good idea Susan," said Jazz brightly. "Let's see, why don't Valerie and Tucker go on a date?"

"What?" demanded all four friends. Susan became red faced trying not to laugh with food in her mouth. "It will be a good experiment, and who knows, you might meet someone that way."

"Come on, don't make it into a dare," said Susan, gulping back spurts of laughter.

"You just did," said Valerie crossly. "Very well, I accept, it would be something to do. Only don't expect me to kiss you or anything like that, Folly."

"And what about you, Tucker, you accept?" asked Jazz.

"I guess so," said Tucker, looking very reluctant.

"That leaves Sam," said Jazz, leaning over her fingers, and staring at the girl with piercing eyes.

"She could always try and snag that blonde jock they were talking about when she and Valerie came in," said Susan playfully.

"How did you-?" spluttered Sam, a little unnerved.

"Oh, sweetheart, Sam and I saw him the first day when we went down to the stables, quite an adorable young man if I do say so myself," she said, her voice huskier, Sam blushed a deep red.

"Then why don't you after him?" asked Sam.

"Not my type," said Susan breathily. Picking at her nails then bringing it away from her face, a picture of uncaring vanity.

"I have a better idea," said Valerie, her expression one of pure evil. "Why don't you go to the rich kid's room?"

"What?" demanded Sam.

"Come on Mansion, you saw it, the room where all the preppy looking boys and girls sat and talked and practically sweated money. It was on the same floor as the computer lab is on, if memory serves," said Valerie, an innocent smile placed lovingly on her face. Sam looked at the girl with eyes that betrayed true horror. Danny and Tucker looked non to discreetly at each other. Hoping that Sam found someone she liked, but knowing that the best that would come out of Sam meeting a few preps would be her gaining a few new enemies.

"Fine, have a nice time on your date Valerie," said Sam, slamming her fist into the table and storming out of the room.

"How much do you bet she's going to storm around for a while until she actually goes into the room?" said Tucker, watching for second.

"If that is what I get to bet for then, yeah I'm in," said Danny, digging into more of his food.

"You guys are _so_ sensitive," said Valerie, she grabbed Tucker by the ear. "Come on Foley, let's get this over with.

"Now, that we're going out, don't you think we should use each other's first names?" asked Tucker, then cringed under Valerie's glare. "Oh come on, at least let me eat the rest of my lunch!"

-----------------------------------

"Valerie, you are so dead!" screamed Sam, launching herself at the ghost hunter. Jazz caught her around the waist.

"Calm down, Sam," consoled the red haired teen.

"You think it was easy with your geeky, idiotic friend Manson!" screamed Valerie.

"Tea?" asked Susan, placing a tray on the table, and indicating they should take a cup.

"Tea, that stuff is disgusting," said Tucker, self-righteously.

"You will drink some," said Susan, eyes shouting daggers as she shoved a cup into Tucker's hand, Tucker took a sip, burned his tongue and almost choked.

"Delicious," Tucker said, lifting the cup up slightly.

"Good boy, now who else wants some tea," said Susan looking pleasantly at them.

"That won't work on us Susan," said Sam, Valerie nodded in agreement.

"Really, it won't will it," said Susan, cracking her knuckles, spoiling for a fight it seemed.

"I think you're water is boiling Susan," squeaked Jazz, Susan blinked then ran out to check on her potatoes.

"Hey Jazz, where's your brother? Shouldn't Danny be back by now?" asked Valerie, her arms crossed.

"He's spending the night over at the teachers cabin," said Jazz, shifting her weight a

little.

"Why is he doing that?" asked Sam.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe they want to keep him for extra lessons or something," said Jazz, and then broke into high pitched laughter that died off in a second into a tiny cough.

"_Right_," said Sam, glancing at Jazz susipiously. "Is dinner almost ready?"

"Dinners on the table!" came Susan's voice. "I was only waiting for the potatoes to finish."

"FOOOD!" came Jack's yell, he came charging down the stairs, and slammed himself into one of the chairs, immediately filling his plate.

"Careful Mr. Fenton, the potatoes are hot," said Susan, pulling out a chair for Jazz, and skutching it under the young psychologist.

"Manners Jack," said Maddie, taking the seat next the next to her husband. "Chew your food at least."

"Oh, come on Maddie, I haven't had food this good in a long time. Hey, Susan, you ever think about dating Danny, he's a little younger then you-"

"Dad!" shouted Jazz, who was ignored.

"But really he is a nice kid," said Jack, not paying any attention to his wife's head shaking, or his daughter outraged cries.

"Sorry, but I just don't think it would work out. If it's any consultation, I'm teaching Danny how to cook," said Susan, sitting down.

"Well in that case," Jack shrugged off, digging into his furiously.

"So, how was your kid's day?" asked Maddie, turning to the glowering group of teenagers.

"We were discovering the reason we need Danny in order to keep our group together," said Valerie, glaring at Tucker.

"I know one thing for sure, I'm never going to be friends with those jerks," said Sam, shoving some potato in her mouth.

"Not even the cute white haired boy?" asked Valerie, eyebrow raised.

"Shit," swore Sam, knocking her head against the table. She received several startled glances. "I forgot that I promised to go horseback ridding with them."

"Oh, I'm sure you just got the wrong impression dear," said Maddie, brushing the teen's silly problems a side. Sam snorted, she highly doubted it. From then on, Jazz and Susan filled in most of the conversation with their own chatter, ranging from what they did that day to politics, to a debate on butter. Sam stood in the middle of that and left without a goodbye, hands clenched, easily annoyed. Later when Valerie came in she pretended to be a sleep, both faking it until about midnight when their breaths finally evened out.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: So, I got four new review (only two for chapter nine, but that's ok), so here is my other horded story, the ext chapter has a page, so that one I need some real inspiration (once again, becoming more happy) and I'll try to make it possible for anonymous reviews, but no guarantees, I get lost trying to upload chapters. Oh, and this is more of a lost chapter then an actual one.

Chapter Ten

Carrying Out the Dares

Valerie was not amused. She followed Tucker around while he went to every available game in the arcade. This was such a waste of money, and she had voiced this opinion to him several times. The boy was intent on pushing her buttons, as he had taken no hint of hearing the hint of his warning. Valerie was very close seriously injuring the boy. Finally, irritated beyond all control, and having nothing better to do, Valerie went to a game next to Tucker's of the same make and started on her quest to beat him at his own game, which she would have succeeded in if the little bugger hadn't cheated.

The two now walked tensely, hand in hand. Tucker was basically being dragged, he had whined when forced out of the arcade. Valerie turned to him and said that if was too immature to even lose with a sense of maturity, it was time to leave. They were going to do something she wanted now, which happened to be shopping. Tucker made his views on this turn of events quite clear.

"Listen, Folley, I'm about one complaint away from dropping you off the roof. We went to the arcade, now it's my turn to have some fun," said Valerie, towering over the techno-nerd, who cowered, and then straightened.

"You're not the boss of me," said Tucker, sticking his chest out, and meeting her eyes.

"No, but for the day I am your girlfriend, that means that we have an equal relationship, I do something you want to do, then you do something I want, give, and pull," said Valerie, stalking Folley down until he was bent backwards with Valerie towering over him.

"You know, not all relationships are push and pull," squeaked Tucker, trying to muster up any dignity, and failing miserably.

"This one is going to be, or someone is going to find themselves explaining to God why they shouldn't be sent to hell," Valerie fumed, then turned and left. Tucker meanwhile had fallen on his butt, and was watching the girl leave with a sense of dread, not a good day in his books.

Valerie only got to try on a few clothes; she didn't buy much, whatever she did buy was shoved into Tucker's hands, though he kept his mouth shut, afraid of a repeat performance. They were out until dinner, when both were ready to kill the other, especially after one comment on one of the outfits that Valerie had tried on. Valerie had completely flipped out. Though to her credit, she waited until after they left the store to give Tucker the black eye.

Stalking back to the cabin, both were silent, Valerie muttering under her breath just loud enough to hear a few of the things she wished to inflict on her geeky 'boyfriend' and mentally trying to work out how sweet Danny had ever become friends with such a lowlife loser. Tucker to his part has staying as far away as he could from the venomous girl. He wished that Danny hadn't taken such a liking to her; she looked like she could spit fire. And if she could do half the things she was threatening, then either she wasn't human or she still had some of her ghost hunting gear with her. Tucker closed his eyes, imagining himself next to Myra, them going to the video arcade and cheating their way through all of the levels.

"This was a stupid idea; you have a girlfriend already," said Valerie, Tucker's eyes snapped open and he glared at the ghost hunter, and crossed his arms in irritation.

"I thought that it would be impossible for me to ever get a girlfriend," Tucker replied, his voice low with agitation.

"Doesn't mean that some low life girl won't date you out of desperation," said Valerie, arms crossed over her chest. "So, who is she?"

"Like you care," grumbled Tucker. "But since you asked, her name's Myra, and she's the loveliest girl who hangs out with the rest of our computer nerds."

"And here I thought you only went out popular, beautiful, vain types," said Valerie, chuckling at Tuckers love struck face.

"But she _is_ beautiful, and vain," said Tucker, and closed his eyes. "She has blood-red hair straight and long to the middle of her eyes, Green eyes pool with spunky fun, and a body of a Goddess."

"Do you fall for every girl this hard?" asked Valerie.

"Yes, especially ones I haven't got a chance with," said Tucker with a nonchalant smile. Valerie shook her head, Tucker was amusing, to say the least. He really had no real experience with girls, the only ones he seemed able to talk with was one that he had forgotten he ever liked in _that_ way. She wondered if Myra was really as great as he had described her, or if he had actually met someone his league, who he had fallen hard for.

"Folly, you make no sense," confided the once Rich Girl. "Either you've met someone who will be really good for you, or this is going to end in disaster."

"What do you mean?" asked Tucker, immediately on the defensive.

"Calm down, Folly, I meant no offense," said Valerie. "It's just that you've been a bit lucky with relationships, you either have no girls, or someone like star, who keeps a collar on you, and dumps you very quickly. But imagine what happens when you go too far with a girl."

"It's not like I'm the girl in relationship," snapped Tucker, Valerie raised an eyebrow.

"One, that is the lamest excuse, two, if you do it to the right girl, it won't matter who's impregnated," said Valerie, sending the boy a meaningful look.

"Whatever," said Tucker, kicking a can on the road.

-----------------------------------

Sam slipped into the room, carefully avoiding everyone's gaze. Sitting down at the counter, she ordered a drink and glanced around. They all looked very much the same. The girls were in skirts or tight jeans, boys in preppy suite clothes, or loose fitting bling-bling. Dropping her head, she let her black hair cascade into her eyes, and took a sip from her cup. The fee to get in here was substantial though nothing she, or her parents that is, couldn't afford.

"Hey there," Sam jumped slightly at the baritone voice, she spun around to a pale face, and striking white-blond hair. "You were at the stables this morning. We weren't properly introduced, I'm Gavin."

"Sam," she said, shaking his outstretched, fringe still covering her eyes.

"Is that all there is to your name?" he asked with a catlike smirk. The Goth blushed fiercely.

"Samantha Manson," she clarified.

"Ah, old money," a chestnut hair young woman came to the counter. "So, where do you herald from, and what kind of adventure your parents intend, dragged you here?"

"I'm from Amity Park," there were a few whispers, Sam pushed her bangs aside, and saw that a crowd had formed around them, and everyone was silent. "My friend is being home schooled here, and he convinced my parents to come, I'm not entirely sure how, they still think he is a bad influence on me."

"You're from that crazy town, who keeps claiming they're being attacked by ghosts," said the ebony haired boy sliding in to Sam with eager eyes; she backed away a few inches.

"For your information there have been ghost attacks," said Sam, slamming her fists on her knees. "I've-"

"Sure you have," said the chestnut haired, rolling her eyes. She stood up and left, quite a few preps following her lead. Fuming, Sam turned her back to the group, cursing Valerie and Susan from hell to back.

"Though, compared to here, hell seems a paradise," she muttered under her breath.

"Oh, it only seems that way," Sam glanced over to a chubby Asian girl, her eyes squinted in mirth. "Hi, I'm Veronica. Don't mind Lucy, the only reason she's a big hit around here is because she has the most connections."

"And she's hot," commented Gavin glassy-eyed. "If you ladies will excuse me, and Sam, why don't you join us riding tomorrow?" Sam nodded, dumbfounded, Gavin smiled and left.

"My, my, we catch them and real them in quickly, don't we?" teased Veronica with a chuckle, Sam glared at her. "Oh, come on, I've never seen Gavin get so interested in a girl. He's usually swarmed with girls he's not interested in, you got him in one swoop, and it's not as if you're not interested."

"I cannot believe…" said Sam, flushed, voice strained.

"Oh, do calm down," said Veronica, elbowing the Goth lightly.

"Why aren't you avoiding me like everyone else?" asked Sam, daring the girl to come up with a plausible

"Because, I realize your rightful place is here, and I'm not about to compromise my morals for miss fresh there," she said, tilting her head toward Lucy.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Listen, people with money have to stick with other people with money, it's just the way the world works," said Veronica, throwing some black hair behind her. "I know you're at the stage where everything is unjust. I went through that too, though I went and became obsessed with learning everything to do with archery and hunting. You can't hang around poor people forever."

"They aren't poor," said Sam, standing up, Veronica's eyes narrowed, she wasn't impressed.

"They are compared to you. They might not show it, but they are, or will be resentful of your money. And no matter how much you try and convince yourself you could live without that money, you know you're only fooling yourself. Where would all that Goth merchandise come from then?" asked Veronica, taking a sip from her cup.

"You're wrong," said Sam, slamming down her fist, a few people looked her way, startled. She took a few steps back. "You're all a bunch of shallow, self-absorbed, pompous kids who think you're greater then everyone else 'cause you have a few more Benjamin's then your peers."

There was absolute silence as Sam left, Veronica sighed, stood up, and went to her friends, deciding she probably could have worded that just a little better. Sam, flushed red, resolved to avoid that room at all costs, and give a piece of her mind to Valerie and Susan for setting up this dare.

---------------------

Danny tapped his pencil against the paper in rhythm to-the music playing in his head. Pulling his Raven hair, he leaned back in his chair and started counting in his head, not that that would help with the history test, but this was the last question, and it was growing dark. The line of questioning had irritated him to no end. There were questions of names, dates, and places, sometimes involving all three. The most irritating thing, that he knew these things, or at least heard of them, it was just the tip, but he didn't, not really, he was having trouble with specifics.

"Okay, I'm done," he said walking out, handing the multiple choice test over to his new teacher.

"Hmm," Brian smiled, looking very amused at Danny's answer key. "Got a little lost in details at school didn't you boy? Oh, my, now that is hardly appropriate." Danny flushed.

"Well, I better be getting back for dinner," said Danny, leaning on the door knob, ready to make a bolt out the door.

"No, Jazz called just a few minutes ago, it was highly suggested that you not only eat here, but that you spend the night with us," said Mr. Lancer, coming out from the kitchen area. He came over and picked the test out of Brian's hands. "Mr. Fenton, I thought we said that you work out the problems on paper, which did not mean that you wrote all your thoughts on the paper. I hardly needed our opinion on learning this summer, may I remind you, if you were not doing this, you would be in summer school."

"It's not as if you were going to read that," muttered Danny, arms crossed in aggravation. Mr. Lancer's face heated up read, looking ready to blow his top.

"Oh, come on Lance, the boy has a point, this was meant for Brian," said John with a deep chuckle.

"Come on Danny, better to get eating while John is distracted," whispered Charles in Danny's ear, hands placed on his shoulder, mischievous eyes staring at John.

"Oh no you don't, Charles, that food is mine," said John, glaring half hardily at the Art teacher. Charles grabbed Danny's wrist and pulled him in a mock race toward the dinner table, only beating John by hair. Danny was afraid the giant was going to mull his friend over for a second. A minute later Brian and Lancer came in, sitting down and loading their own plates with food. Danny didn't ask, nor (he had the sneaky suspicion) did he want to know what was going on back at his cabin.

Danny stayed the night, taking an 'intelligence' test with Charles, and falling to sleep to Brian's recount of World War II, he opened his eyes groggily as he felt someone lift him and then a second later place a blanket over him, he opened his eyes half way, in time to see a smiling John looking down on him. He then drifted off, and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: OMG, that review was wrong on so many different levels (sorry ILOVEBANNAS) I don't have any problem with yaio, but, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! Ok, trust me on this; no, no NO! Danny/John, under any circumstances, John is more of an authority figure, that's it. He's needed but not for romance, I'm having enough problems with relationships in this fic without even considering this pairing, so no, under no circumstances (if any of you have any doubts) will this be… just ew. Oh, and I hope you like this chapter.

Right, so now I have to write this chapter just to give this as a shout out (goes in corner and beats head against the wall in extreme mental pain.).

Also, if anyone has a better summary please tell me so I can change my crappy one, and give you credit for the new one.

Chapter Eleven

Sighting

Danny sat up yawning; the blanket on him tumbled to the floor. Blinking groggily he took in his surroundings, and it took a minute to remember he had slept over with his teachers…ok, there had to be a better way to word that. Shaking his head, he slung his legs around to the hard wood floor. He leaned back and a satisfying cracking ran through his back. It was sore from him sleeping on the couch all night. He glanced around the room, blinking as he noticed that the sun hadn't even risen to the tops of the trees yet. Groaning, he rolled until he smacked the floor and crawled out of the covers.

Danny glanced around, noticing the clock that read five thirty; he scrunched his nose in annoyance. He wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep; it just wasn't how his body was wired. Looking around- leaving seemed an idiotic idea, seeing as he had a lesson first thing in the morning, and he wanted to give his friends plenty of time to cool down from their dares. He opened the cupboard and started scrounging for food, not to hard; he found enough to make pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

Flipping the egg, he reflected on how everyone seemed on edge, everything remained the same, he had been out the same, and still the same tension existed between them. Sam and Valerie sure hadn't gotten any closer, and if he was to go by what he learned, they might be further apart. He wished all his friends would get along, it would solve a few problems, perhaps not his romantic ones seeing as he liked the two girls, but with his luck they probably thought of him as 'just friends,' though Valerie seemed to express a little interest once in a while.

"Something smells good," said a groggy voice, Mr. Lancer's head popped out from the upstairs doorway.

"Well, hopefully it tastes as good as it smells," said Danny, taking a stack of pancakes to the table. "I just sort of whipped up pancakes and some omelets, apparently you have to be an idiot not to be able to make them, not entirely sure what Susan was hinted at. I mean, Jazz and my mom are really smart, and they can't, well my mom…"

"Calm down kid, geez Lance are you already drilling the kid with lessons, I know you're first to teach today, but he doesn't need to learn fifteen hours a day to catch up," said Brian, throwing himself into a chair.

"Did you take a look at his tests scores?" demanded Mr. Lancer, the others rolled their eyes. Danny smiled. Today… the plate he was carrying dropped, and he brought a hand to his lips. Hand shaking, he took a step to the side hands trying to locate something to hold himself up.

"Hey, calm down kid, we're here, no need to freak," John's voice washed over him, and he buried his head in his hands. Right, he hadn't resolved anything, had he? Why his ghost power randomly going off and alerting him to a ghost nearby actually threw everything into an odd sort of perspective, he had no idea, but it had. Danny clutched his stomach.

"Danny, listen, breathe," Danny looked into Charles eyes, his own brimming with tears. Lack of oxygen, starting to affect his health, proof being the beginning migraine starting to erupt, and how the world seemed to be going out of focus. "BREATHE!"

On the forced command, Danny took a deep breath in, and then another. Hacking he recaptured the oxygen that he had missed. He looked up into the shocked and worried faces of his teachers. He tried to smile, but couldn't seem to manage. Damn, why couldn't- why couldn't he just be happy for once.

"Well, unless one of you objects, I think it's my turn to teach young Daniel," said Charles; he attempted a smile of his own. It was only a little more real then Danny's.

"Oh yeah, the kid has a panic attack and we're going demand he do more work," said Tereash, John knocked him over the head with his open palm.

"Just give the kid his day off Charles, or fry his brain, or whatever you plan on doing. We're probably not going to be much help in this situation," the large man said. Charles smiled and motioned for Danny to follow him outside.

Danny fidgeted; he wondered what he would be doing in lessons with this guy. Sure Lancer said art, but a: he hadn't failed art, and b: art wasn't really all that important. Had Lancer just wanted to make sure his friend didn't feel left out? He didn't have any way of knowing, so he just followed the older gentleman to the stables. The place was beautiful, it screamed rich and pompous. Yet, it allowed those without much wealth within its borders.

The half ghost gazed at the horses in the field, their coats shown in the sun, though none seemed keen on staying in its hot rays. Danny couldn't blame them; it was scorching out here under the summer swelter. He lifted his face to the sun, closing his eyes and letting the hot rays hit his sweating skin.

"You're an odd kid," said Charles. Danny glanced the man's way before returning his gaze to the horses. "Well, ready to ride?"

"Ride?" squeaked Danny in surprise. Charles nodded.

"What other reason would we have to come here?" asked Charles.

"But…"

"Yeah, I know, technically John should teach you this, but he won't, and plus, I have horse blood in my veins. I can feel their hearts beating their anguish at-okay kid, you can stop looking at me like that," Danny turned away, but the smile never left his face. Weird, right, _he_ was the weird one.

"Well, then what are we standing here for? Let's go ride!" said Danny, better to just get to it, right? Plus, compared to the classes he was forced to take, this was more fun, right? Ergh, whatever, as long as these were tame non-ghost horses, then he was perfectly happy riding them. How hard could it be?

By the time Danny was settled with a horse, it had come down to the one titled as he tamest of the bunch. Every other horse had attempted to buck the halfa off. The stablehand had thought at first it was because Danny was over nervous. But after a while they didn't know why the horses seemed so spooked to have Danny on their backs. Finally they saddled the sweetest chestnut, who was currently shifting uncomfortably under Danny's weight. Danny only half paid attention to the simple instructions he'd need to go on this simple hike.

Danny finally touched the side of the horses flanks, urging it forward, still scowling. These things were not making him happier, or helping him forget. He especially didn't like how the hostlers, or whatever they were called, kept on wondering how he 'spooked' the horses. Couldn't they think of a different word to describe their reaction to him? He sighed, and then pulled his horse to a stop, eyes wide.

Sam was here, she was in the midst of a group of kids. While she was decked all in black, they looked comfortable in complete jock gear; white, brown, with black helmets. The guys all seemed to be catering to a single girl, and while Sam didn't look comfortable surrounded by the giggling group. She did seem to have acquired her own caterer, and even one of the girls seemed intent on talking to her. The fact she wasn't responding was because she just hadn't realized the other girl was talking to her.

"Danny!" Danny's eyes shot up, Charles was waving at him. The ghost boy nudged his horse forward again. Reminding himself to ask Sam how the dare had panned out. If she was still hanging out with them, then it must have gone alright. Danny was glad that Sam had found some people to hang out with. Even if the look that white haired boy had been giving her rubbed him the wrong way.

"Yo, kid, anyone home?" Danny's head shot up. Charles was looking at him with an expression between amusement and concern.

"Yeah, what do you want?" asked Danny and then flinched; he hadn't meant to sound so rude. "Sorry, I just sort of zoned out."

"Understandable," said Charles, and then waited a beat. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," said Danny with a smile, why did grown-ups always have to be so nosey.

"You don't actually expect me to believe that do you?" asked the teacher indignantly. "Come now, drop that fake smile. Even John can pull off a better fake 'I'm happy, but really miserable' smile."

"It's nothing really, just a little put out because all of those horses seemed to hate me," grumbled the halfa.

"That only happened because you were so tense," said Charles.

"I doubt that every horse would have bucked me off because of that," grumbled Danny.

"You'd be surprised how respective horses are to human emotions," said Charles. Danny attempted a low grade glare. A few seconds passed in silence, the horse's hooves the only sound accompanying the gentle wind. "So your mood has nothing to do with whoever you were staring at in the pen?"

"No, not really, actually I'm happy. You see Sam was with them, and while she agreed to come here, our other friend is spending all his time with computers and that leaves her nothing to do, so its good to see she's making friends."

"Stop rambling kid," said Charles with a humorous smile. "So the fact she was with another guy didn't bother you?"

"How do you know she was with another guy?" asked Danny red faced.

"So your girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend," cut in Danny, then blushed and mumbled. "She's just a close friend."

"But it still bothered you," said the art teacher pointedly.

"Well, I mean, it's been assumed for a while… why am I telling you this?" asked Danny, he did not like telling anything personal to grown-ups.

"Because if you don't then we'll turn around and have Tereash teach you math for the rest of the day," said Charles.

"Evil," muttered Danny.

"Well…?" Danny sighed and began.

"At my old school I think it was assumed that we would get together," said Danny. "Even my parents assumed, dad gave me a ring for her once. But as much as I like her it's not- I mean I also like this other girl, Valerie. What if what I feel for Sam is only friendship and others are just pushing the other emotion on me? But, I do blush around her, and I wonder what it would be like to kiss her and stuff."

"Sounds like you're attracted to her," said Charles practically. "Keep an eye on your horse; she's trying to lead you off trail."

"Yeah, but Valerie actually seems to like me like that, I can't tell with Sam. So, Sam getting a boyfriend would clear things up, and I could be with Valerie without feeling guilty about hurting Sam," said Danny.

"She might just go out with the other guy because you didn't make your move," said Charles.

"I don't want to think about the possibility, it's already complicated enough, thank you," said Danny, plus, that wasn't really the reason. In fact, everything would work out if Valerie herself found a guy to call her own. That way Danny wouldn't get involved with either one just on principle. He had no right to be jealous of whoever was helping Sam, not that he could help that tight knot from forming in his gut. He glanced to the side when Charles chuckled.

"Thinking things all the way through might help in the long run, open possibilities otherwise not explored," said Charles.

"Yes, but the one you're trying to open is the one I'm trying to close," said Danny irritably.

"Ah, but what if Valerie doesn't like you and your out on both account," said Charles almost in a teasing manner.

"I thought you were an art teacher," said Danny, sick of where the conversation was going.

"I am," said Charles, raising an eyebrow at Danny's sudden change. "But I also teach children who have learning disorders, and am one of the school councilors."

"I am not retarded," muttered Danny, once again fixing the direction that his horse was trying to go in. Why couldn't it just go in a straight line?

"You don't have to be to have a learning disorder," said Charles calmly. "And don't worry; remember that personality assessment Lance gave you?" Danny nodded. "The reason I was so long is because it tested for not only a learning disorder but also a physiological disorder. And I can tell you were closer to having a paranoia or dissociative disorder then a learning one; though an anxiety disorder might also be possible after that display today."

"I'm not paranoid," said Danny grumpily. "And, what is a dissociative disorder?"

"Well, an example of it would be multiple personality disorder, though that's one of the more heavy ones, and also very rare," said Charles. Danny made a face. That one was the closest, he supposed. He did have another one of him currently trapped in the thermos with clockwork. Still, the rest was just…

"Ridiculous," stated Danny, eyes fixed on the chestnuts mane, what was she called?

"Do you freak out often?" asked Charles.

"I didn't…" started Danny defensively, then took a deep breath. "No, that was the first time anything like that happened. I've just felt a bit more pressure lately."

"Um, your old test score and such attest to that," said Charles. "I fact you were doing pretty well in school up until a little before the increased ghost activity in your town. I also noted your parents are the town's resident ghost catchers. No pressure from them?"

"To get good grades, but they don't force me to learn all about ghosts and take ghost-catching lessons, if that's what you're thinking," said Danny, no he was just going out on his own as Danny Phantom to catch them, not that he could tell Charles that. "I guess I just lost interest in school, didn't really care."

"Hm, maybe depression, have you…?" at the look Charles got from Danny he seemed to contemplate either laughing or melting into a sticky puddle to hide. "Fine, fine, but I will be working on helping you figure out why you suddenly lost interest, and also how to deal with whatever you're not telling me through art, well, after this horse ride."

"Right, and I'm the odd one," muttered Danny, he seemed to do that a lot around Charles.

"No, you're the kid with a secret, and a hidden agenda, while being incredibly normal," said Charles. "Personally I find what Lancer and your parents, even what I could get out of your sister fascinating."

"You asked my parents about me?" squeaked Danny.

"Would have gotten your friends too, but their too slippery, I hardly got out a few sentences, and I don't even know if the information I got is that reliable," said Charles, more to himself then Danny. Which was fine because Danny was sitting on the horse completely dumbfounded, his mouthing gaping.

"How could you..?" Danny trailed off not sure what to say.

"Well, it's always better to have information on whatever you're studying beforehand. That way you can skim over that stuff in the beginning and then get right down to the grit right away," said Charles with a smile. "There, that's a good study tip!"

"Are you supposed to admit you did that though?" asked Danny, he could trust Mr. Lancer not to give him nuts as teachers, right?

"Well, I suppose, but honesty is always the best policy," Charles was smiling. If he hadn't just said all that, it might have been a true smile. But five seconds ago Danny had decided the guy was off his rocker, so it was more frightening. It almost screamed 'whack-job.' Danny had a feeling that dealing with this particular teacher was going to be harder, simply on the matter of not allowing more people to find out about his secret identity.

The rest of the trail was relatively sane. It was awkward because Danny thought his companion was a little off his rocker, but that didn't deter Charles enthusiasm, he just kept up the conversation, deciphering some of the singular answers and grunts that Danny provided. All in all, Danny was quite happy when their trip ended and the hostlers took the horses back to the stables.

"Don't they usually only help with that putting the horses away?" asked Danny.

"Ah, but you forget that this is not like normal places," said Charles. "Personally I'm glad for it, never really cared for all the stuff in-between actually riding the horse, usually don't even ride. Ah, well, it's good for bonding."

"Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom," said Danny, and then left Charles behind him, knowing that even with only three hours left with the art teacher, the man had every advantage to freak him out more while he was there.

Danny got out of the bathroom. It had taken him ten minutes just to find it; he had almost just gone in the bushes. He was hesitant to go back to the man, Charles creeped him out a little now. At first he seemed maybe a little less cool then John, now Danny knew that the man was a little more crazy then his current Phys-ed teacher.

A blue wisp escaped his lips. Danny furiously looked around. He didn't see any ghost, shit, it looked like it went into the forest. But maybe there was a chance he'd seen it wrong. No, he never got it wrong. Well, ninety-nine point nine percent of the time he wasn't wrong. The combination of his body's physical reaction and then mental reaction to where the ghost was only when the ghost on an almost purely human form; though he had been tricked, in the beginning, by ones who acted human.

Danny slipped into the forest, his feet taking him unconsciously to where he had seen the ghost slip away. He stopped. This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation for him; he wasn't supposed to be worrying about ghost and the like. But, what Dr. Appar had told him ran itself through Danny's head. Plus, Clockwork must have known this would happen, he was the keeper of time. Still, perhaps his last summer, his last summer of fun, and much to his disgust, lessons. He didn't want to have to deal with ghosts; he wanted to forget that ghosts exist, because if he forgot, then for a time maybe he could forget he had an official expiration date. And as childish as it was, maybe if he forgot and didn't use his ghost powers then the expiration date would disappear. It wouldn't be fair to kill someone not using what was killing them, was it? But it wasn't someone who was killing him, was it? No his own body was doing it, by rejecting it was alive and dead at the same time.

Danny's eyes hardened, a bright green glow emitting from their center.

"Going ghost!" he shouted, and then was off. Dodging and going intangible between the trees. This was his thing. Screw the others; the thing was he simply had to help. Otherwise his conscious would bother him. So he would go and check out what was going, maybe go beat it up. That would help release some of the anger he was feeling at the moment.

Danny slowed up, there it was, but it seemed to be staring at a rock. Then he heard a squeak. A pathetic, not very manly squeak of fear. He flew to the side, to see teen, his age, with tan skin, pure white hair, still in jockey clothes pushed against a rock. The kid seemed be trying to get away from the claws that a half humanoid half cat like green creature. He noted how close the other male looked to the one helping Sam earlier that day.

"It's not right, you can't just kill people!" said the white haired teen.

"He was here first," spat the creature. "He ruled over this land long before any of these people. He has every right to kill off anyone who could oppose him."

"He should move on, he's dead," said the other, cringing when the cat started hissing in anger.

"The injustice of his death. He had dreams, dreams of uniting his people. Then these devils come in and kill him when he tries to protect what was his. In my mind he has the right to kill them and then make them his slave, the way they seemed to try and do to him and his people," said the creature, and then its voice dropped to an almost sultry growl. "So do our king a favor…"

Danny had seen enough, he flew forward ramming his body against the cats. It struck back but Danny moved fast enough to avoid its sharp claws. He flew forward, knocking him and the thing over. He picked it up and threw it. The cat flipped and landed on her feet, Danny glanced back, good, the kid had run.

Danny flew back, his back painfully connecting with a tree. The creature was on him in a second. The ghost boy brought his arm to block the slash aimed at him. He bit back a scream as claws slipped into the skin of his arm, getting close to the bone. Another paw hit him in the stomach sending him flying backwards. Danny's eyes closed in pain. He opened them to see the beast heading his way. He gathered energy into the palm of his right hand and shoved it into the beast midsection as soon as it was on him. The thing let loose an encompassing yowl and disappeared in wisps. The only indication of her attack was a forceful wind that tussled his hair as it passed.

Danny stood still for a second. He wasn't sure what to make of what happened; all the other ghosts he had fought had always flew backwards when hit with an energy attack. He had never seen one disappear, like it had been destroyed. Danny's stomach rebelled against the thought, and suddenly the scrape on his arm starting hurting like hell. Danny cringed and looked down. He was surprised to see that the wound was bleeding pretty heavily. He cursed and quickly flew toward the cottage.

He got there in record time, careful to stay intangible when in plain sight of anyone. He slipped in the bathroom window and quickly found the gauze. The halfa began to struggle to bind his arm. Clumsily trying to stop the blood flow that had just been slowing down when he got there. It had been a green-red speckled mess as a ghost. Odd, he never met any other ghost who actually bled, must be because he was still alive to lose blood. Danny clutched his head, choking back a sob, he would not cry.

"Danny, Danny is that you in there?" Danny's head shot up at his mother's irate voice. "Daniel Fenton you march yourself downstairs this instant. Your teacher just showed up asking if you came back here."

"I'll be down in a minute!" Danny called, panicking a little, he had completely forgotten about Charles.

"Well, hurry up and get down there and apologize, and just so you know that you are grounded for a week," said Maddie, Danny waited for her footsteps to disappear, wondering what being grounded here applied to exactly.

He slipped out of the bathroom, hearing his mother saying something to his teachers downstairs. He quickly slipped on a baggy blue shirt, noticing it didn't bulge too much over his new wrappings. He headed downstairs, reasonably sure that no one would notice unless they were actually looking for it.

"Ah, yes here he is," John sat on the couch probably talking to whoever had been looking for him. "I must apologize to you Danny, Charles is brilliant with people in your age group, but he is horrible with first impressions."

"Huh?" said Danny. He glanced over at his mother who looked equally as confused.

"Yes, completely understandable that you freaked out. Personally I knocked him out and then ran away the first time I met him," said John, not really talking to them or noticing their shell-shocked expressions. "He even admitted to being creepier for a first one on one than usual, which isn't cool considering your panic attack this morning."

"Panic attack?" squeaked Maddie, suddenly becoming panicked herself.

"Oh, don't worry, he's fine," said John with a smile. "He's just a little tense, we'll work on that."

"Alright…" said Maddie, still looking unsure.

"Also don't blame the boy for running away, any sane human would have. Charles just has that effect," said John.

"If you're sure," said Maddie, John beamed. "Fine, Danny you're not grounded, but please don't do anything like that again." Danny nodded in agreement. "Fine, Susan's waiting for your help in the kitchen. John would you and the others like to come over for dinner."

"No thank you, miss, we're getting a free meal at the moose lodge out of Charles tonight," said the giant, tipping an imaginary hat. "See you tomorrow Danny!"

"Bye John!" called Danny, already following Susan's instruction on starting dinner. God, he hated onions.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Notes: Gavin's hair is white, I believe I wrote somewhere it was ebony, I meant ivory, sorry if it caused any confusion. Right, and the excuse for this chapter, Tucker's part didn't want to write, he kept having the wrong come-back, and then I just left it for a while. So, it's late, but at least it hasn't been a year, right? Plus I'm in college now, congratulate me (dodges tomatoes) touchy, well, here's the next chapter. Boring, too much explaining, but this and the next chapter aren't anything fun, though the one after that….

I was worshipped! Here's to you XxRosePetalxX.

_God, he hated onions._

Chapter Twelve

Questions

"So, what is this all about Danny?" asked Sam, she rested on Danny's bed; Tucker sat up on his bed next to Danny's still rubbing sleeping seeds out of his eyes.

"Yeah man," said Tucker tiredly. "Why did we have to wake up before you headed to classes? No offense but we weren't the ones that failed all our classes."

"It's not about that," hissed Danny. He quickly dampened his temper, now was not the time to shot off. He had asked the others, after dinner the other night, to meet him in his room early. They had agreed because of how urgent he sounded, now it was obvious they had wished they had just listen to him then.

"Yo, Danny, anyone home? Geez, you're more zonked out then us, if you weren't going to tell us anything important then this is a huge waste of time," said Tucker, Danny bite back a growl.

"It is important, just give me a minute to figure out where to begin," a second past. "You guys know how I went riding yesterday?" Tucker nodded, Sam looked surprised, she obviously hadn't been listening in on that part of the conversation. "Well…"

"Danny, Danny open this door!" Danny sighed, Jazz was banging on the door, her piercing voice revealing she knew that they were having a meeting and she knew it, and was pissed she wasn't included.

"It's open," Danny shouted back, not willing to fight his sister on this, she might be able to help with this mystery, as long as she didn't try to fight against ghost humting on their vacation, again.

"Right," his sister said, slipping in and looking a little embarrassed. "So, what's going on?"

"We don't know yet," said Sam sounding bored. "Danny was just about to tell us."

"Good, I didn't miss anything," Danny rolled his eyes as his sister plopped herself down on the bed.

"Right, as I was saying, after riding with Charles I saw a ghost and followed it. It cornered some kid and they started arguing about how they shouldn't be killing people. The ghost said that their leader had the right because, apparently, he an old ghost sounded like he could have been an old Native American chief. Didn't get much more information since I had to stop the thing from killing the boy."

"Did you capture the ghost?" asked Sam. "Maybe we can interrogate it."

"No," said the teenaged hero, shaking his head. "I don't carry a thermos around here, and the thing went up in smoke during our fight."

"You mean you killed a ghost?" asked Jazz, looking bewildered.

"I'm not sure," said Danny, scratching behind his head. "I don't think it's possible to kill a ghost. It probably only got hurt and has the power to teleport."

"Which means it will be back," said Sam in a serious voice. The others nodded, the room going silent for a moment.

"Well, I guess that means that you'll just have to get a thermos to capture ghosts in," said Jazz. She disappeared and then came back tossing a Fenton thermos to her brother. At the others smirk and raised eyebrows she added a… "It's always good to be prepared."

"So, was the ghost you fought a wimp or something?" asked Tucker, ready to just have a 'normal' conversation with his friends, something he had missed doing this summer.

"Actually, until the whole 'poof' thing, it was doing rather well, got in a scrape on my arm," said Danny, holding up said offending arm.

"Good thing you're a fast healer then Danny," said Sam, but her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Actually, it isn't healed all the way, I had to wrap it last night," said Danny a bit sheepishly.

"What?" demanded Jazz; she quickly grabbed her brother's arm.

"Ow, Jazz," Danny protested as she roughly grabbed his arm, pushing up the sleeve. A small gasp of surprise left her as she looked at the wrapping, a little red where it had bled through the layers of bandages.

"This isn't good Danny, first your leg, now your arm," she muttered, the other two nodded in agreement.

"It's alright; the bleeding's obviously gone down because it didn't bleed through as fast or as much as last time."

"You had to change bandages?" asked Sam, the other two just sat like gapping fish.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal, I hid the evidence," said Danny, getting a little irate.

"Hid the evidence," said Sam in disbelief. "Besides the fact that now you sound like some kind of deranged cutter, that isn't the real problem here."

"Sam has a point, Danny," said Jazz sternly, her worried sister face coming on. "You could have died of blood loss that way, just because you're half ghost does not make you indestructible little brother."

Danny just stared. He knew, God knew how he knew that. Damn, it was the ghost inside him that was, essentially, killing him. He knew the risk he was taking, but he felt didn't seem to matter in this equation. The fates seemed to want him to kill this evil with the great power disposed on him because of a stupid accident. Here he was, trying to do the right thing, and his sister approached a subject he would rather not trod on, and now was looking a little smug under her professional physiologist look, that she had brought her brother to understand something he hadn't before, when she had done nothing but dig deeper into an already open wound.

"Well, sorry for caring," snapped Danny, causing the other three to jump.

"Danny it's not…" tried Jazz.

"Oh, on?" asked Danny sarcastically. "Jazz, this place is just as dangerous as home. I had equal chance of getting killed at home fighting any ghost that comes through. I've gotten lucky. The ghosts I come in contact with one at intervals I can deal with, and either are too weak to kill me, or not interested. The only thing extra I have to worry about here is bleeding to death, and I can handle that!"

"There's no need to be so rude, Danny, Jazz is just worried," said Sam, her voice patronizing.

"Worried? She never stops in that area, and I'm sick of it. It's my choice what I do with my life, she doesn't have any right to butt in!" said Danny, his voice harsh, not taking consideration to the tears forming in the corners of his sisters eyes.

"Well, maybe I should just stop then!" snapped Jazz, but immediately put a hand over her mouth.

"Good idea, it would certainly cause less problems for me," said Danny. Jazz burst into tears.

"That was uncalled for Danny," said Tucker, glaring at his friend as Sam put am arm around Jazz, who was still sobbing into her hands.

"Then she shouldn't presume to tell me that what I do is dangerous, to act like she knows more about ghosts then I do when it's my neck that's constantly on the line and not hers!" said Danny, fling out a hand and consequently destroying a lamp.

"What's going on up there?" called Maddie from downstairs.

"Nothing Mrs. Fenton, it just slipped, we'll clean it up!" shouted Sam, her glare quickly redirected at Danny again. "What the hell do you think you're doing Danny, there's no reason to get this mad, we're all just trying to help!"

"No, you're trying to tell me not to care that people are being killed off by ghosts," said Danny.

"Isn't this supposed to be a vacation from all that?" asked Tucker.

"Listen, you three do whatever you think is right, but I'm going to figure out what's killing all these people, just because there is higher chance of me bleeding to death does not change anything," said Danny, he turned to leave.

"Please, let someone else deal with this," begged Jazz. "I have a really bad feeling about this. I mean, you're not healing as quickly as usual, and you're more exhausted than ever. If anything this vacation is making you more stressed then being time for relaxation."

"What do expect Jazz? I have to take lessons, because I was too exhausted to actually I was out saving the town from ghosts," said Danny. "You know what, forget it, I'm leaving, I'd appreciate if you guys helped me with the research, but I will continue with this whether I have your support or not."

Danny left, banging his door childishly behind him and ignoring his mother's questions. Outside he collapsed. Cradling his head in his hands he let loose a sigh. He hadn't meant to go off, but really, it was his life, he could take whatever risks he felt like. It's not as if he had much longer to take those risks, now was it? It was stupid trying to act like it was an every other day, summer, when it might be all he had left.

"Well, at least you're feeling guilty," Danny looked up to see Sam's irritated face looking down on him.

"What, here to point out what a jerk I was being to Jazz?" asked Danny.

"No, I think you can figure that one out on your own," shot back Sam, then sighed, visibly relaxing, though still annoyed. "Listen Danny, I know a lots been going on, but you can't take it out on us, we're your friends not the cause of it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, and I am sorry. You think you guys could cut me some slack this time, I promise to try and not blow up like that again," said Danny, not attempting to get off his butt.

"I think we can do that, we can even help you on this scavenger hunt since we do care and don't want to see one of our friends get killed," said Sam. "Just remember that we also, on occasion risk our necks, and without ghost powers we're being a little more daring then you."

"I get it, I get it," said Danny, accepting Sam's hand and letting himself be pulled up. "And I really am sorry, just tense, and achy."

"Oh, that reminds me," Sam blinked at Danny's suddenly happy face. "Congratulations!"

"Congratulations?" asked Sam. "I'm not having a kid Danny, and I'd be too young to say congratulations to if it happened."

"No, no, I saw you hanging out with other people to go riding yesterday," said Danny. "I'm really happy because it seemed like you were having a crappy time here, and I thought if you had people to talk to and hang around then you'd have more fun."

"Oh, thanks, I guess," said Sam awkwardly.

"What's wrong? It wasn't still part of the dare was it?" said Danny, expression one of worry.

"No, no, actually I'm going back today, yesterday one of the girls knocked me out of the saddle and I guess I'm still a little sore about it," said Sam, shifting from foot to foot.

"That doesn't sound…"

"Oh, don't worry about it though, me and Veronica made fun of her all the way back," said Sam.

"She girl you were ignoring?" asked Danny, Sam blushed.

"I wasn't ignoring her, I just hadn't noticed she was there," muttered the Goth, hands tapping against each other.

"Right-" said Danny, and then he gave a teasing wink, leaving Sam to figure out what it meant. Perhaps today wouldn't be too much of a dud, especially if he could get Lancer to spill what he knew of this resorts curse.

------------

Tucker cracked his knuckles. He wasn't sure why he was doing this. But Sam had said Danny was sorry, and he didn't want to see his friend get hurt simply because Danny was too stubborn to let it drop, and Tucker was fully up to giving up information for Danny begging for forgiveness and buying him ice-cream, or at least the ice-cream part. So that only left the problem of getting the information, which was proving to be more of a hassle then he originally thought.

"Having problems newbie?" asked Gordon, making Tucker job in surprise.

"Hey, where's he going?" asked Gil. "Well, there's your problem, you're reaching too high."

"I don't see how," groaned Tucker. "It's just history; I'm mostly looking for myth and speculation. Shit."

"Scoot," demanded Gordon. The screen had gone haywire and numbers and codes started to infect the system, crashing and tracking the computer at the same time.

"Looking for anything around here?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, my friend was hurt, and I heard one of the doctors saying he wasn't sure he was going to live because they suspected he had a haze dream," Tucker said, idly moving back and forth, he noticed the others gazing solemnly at him. "What?"

"Same guy as last time? You didn't mention it was a haze dream. How did he get hurt, must have been something to land him in a coma?" asked Gil, his smile almost seemed fake.

"They didn't really understand. Apparently he cut his leg while jumping over a hurdle, or something, but they couldn't find sufficient evidence for that and said it seemed almost as if he had reopened a wound. But that's impossible because there is no way that Danny could have hidden something like that before," at least he didn't think so, with recent events he wasn't sure. Once again Tucker looked up to see everyone gazing at him intently. "Why, does it matter."

"Well, it doesn't, not really," said Rachel, spinning her hair with her finger. "It's just, easier to identify people who died of a haze dream if their death was-off."

"You mean you guys believe this?" asked Tucker.

"There's been enough reports that this situation is a high possibility of actually being true," said Gordon, hands now lazily playing across the keys.

"You don't seem to be resisting the idea," pointed out Michel.

"I live in Amity, believe me, this idea is not that farfetched when your town is frequently attacked by ghosts," said Tucker with a chuckle. The others nodded, taking it in.

"Well, you see, this place has a history of death attached to a 'haze dream,' even before the resort was built here," started Michel, relaxing back into one of the swivel chairs. "A lot of accounts gave records of those who died having a similar dreams about a cave or a lake or something, and then later that day, or even the next they'd be dead. Be it an accident or suicide. Some made sense, and others just-didn't fit either with the person's personality or the circumstances surrounding it."

"But it's all a bit hush-hush. Everyone who frequents here knows about it, because it happens enough to get around," said Rachel, her own voice low. "It also tends to target new people more than those who have been here all their lives. It once, people suspect, took a baby, the parents tried to sue here but the authorities quickly put a stop to it. No one knows for sure but the most common theory is that they were bribed or threatened to keep quiet."

"Why?" asked Tucker.

"Well, this is an exclusive spot, I mean, if it was common knowledge then a lot of people would start coming for tourism and also so called ghost hunters, and really, that would only be a pain," said Gil, rolling his eyes.

"That and the military has this place under some kind of special observation or something. We haven't looked too far into it, but it's almost as if their doing research through the deaths of people, trying to figure out what motive the killer has, some special group studying the effects of ghosts. No one ever makes too much of a fuss, though, since they already know the risk and come anyway. That's also the excuse for the military for not shutting the place down," said Rachel.

"Well, I don't want any trouble; I just want some information so we know what we're dealing with. It's always nice to have background on what's attacking you, even if there isn't anything you can do about it," said Tucker with a shrug.

"If that's the case then we'll help with your code cracking, should prove to be entertaining, plus, you could always call that weird ghost kid to help us out right? I mean, he doesn't exactly care if he's working with the or against the military does he? They can't do much, he's already dead," said Michel. Gordon continued his rampage on the computer.

"Thanks guys," said Tucker excitedly, he was pretty sure that if they hadn't helped he would have been caught by those trackers, really, so much security just for that?

"Huh, uh, you aren't getting this free," said Rachel with a wicked smile across her face.

"Now that we lost Gordon, we need someone to help us start his hacking," Tucker shifted uncomfortably.

"Come on, newbie," said Michel, looking at him from the side of his eye. "Gordon would have done it anyway, it's mostly the mundane hacking, repetitive, and you can't say you've never hacked into nothing before, you have better skill then that."

"Well, I guess, I mean, it would have been done anyway," and I do need that information. Though Tucker and moved to continue Gordon's work. Gil and Rachel smiled at each other. Gordon caught Michel's eye and nodded, Michel smirked and returned to his work.

"Good morning everyone," said Myra coming in arms raised above her head. She saw Tucker working and smiled. "Need something sweaty."

"Yeah, yeah, you're good at reading people," said Tucker making shooing motions at her. She smiled a Cheshire cat expression.

"Shh, declaw sweetheart, I'm giving you a compliment," Myra left him with that thought and settled her body done in the chair next to Richard, leaving the teen with a small kiss against his cheek.

-----------------

Sam nervously flattened her skirt, the dark plaid pattern setting her nerves on fire. This always happened when she had to be nice to someone outside her social group. All of a sudden what she looked like counted, it just wasn't something superfluous. She shouldn't care, but they would, and it would hinder her getting information. Plus, Veronica liked her, a trait she found in very few people outside her designated social group and friends. Though, Veronica only seemed to like her because she thought Sam was in a phase, too child like to see the truth. Sam, stored away those thoughts, she needed to concentrate on the task at hand, not stall the inevitable. The door swung open.

"Sam, oh thank God, Lucy was driving me up a wall," Veronica grabbed her friends her hand and tugged. Sam followed eyes wide and slightly shocked. She noticed that upon seeing her Lucy sniffed and turned away, nose high.

"Drama queen," muttered Sam.

"Tell me about it," said Veronica, her eyes rolling in annoyance. She sat her and Sam down at the bar, ordering a coke, Sam got tea. "So, what brings you here? You didn't sound sure yesterday."

"You're here about ghosts, right?" asked a breathy voice behind her. "Diet Pepsi please." Sam turned around and found herself presented with Gavin, white hair plastered messily to his head.

"How did you?"

"Popped in on the hackers, heard your friend talking to them about it," said Gavin. He smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, it'd just be nice to know at least the legend of why it happened," muttered Sam.

"You wouldn't…" started Gavin. Sam was quick to shake her head.

"No way, do I look suicidal? I know how stupid it is to mess with ghost and junk," said Sam, lying through her teeth. But the boy smiled, obviously falling for her bait, Sam almost felt bad.

"Well then, I guess we'll tell you, but you have to promise to come tomorrow, I swear, Lucy is converting everyone into her evil gang," whined Veronica.

"Oh, come on, Ronnie, she's not that bad," said Gavin, smiling kindly and brushing the hair from his eyes.

"Gavin! What are you doing with those losers!" shouted Lucy, barreling in their direction. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Oh, really?"

"Hey Lucy, you know anything about the ghost that lives here?" asked Sam, trying to distract the rampaging drama queen.

"She wouldn't, new money and all that, but you don't?" asked one girl behind the furious leader. Lucy shot her a nasty glare that went ignored.

"No, this is my first time here," explained Sam, relaxing her hands at her side. There was a gasp.

"But you're old money!"

"You're parents are drowning in the WASPs!"

"Oh, this is isn't right, she needs the lowdown now!"

"Alright, calm down," shouted Veronica, and then looked up at Gavin, he nodded.

"The tale goes as such. Once upon a time this land was ruled by a firm but kind chief. Though many hated him none could doubt his ability as chief. He cared for all of them and mercessly drove away any invading tribes. His people lived comfortable lives, the mountains connecting them intimately with their ancestors. One day the shaman found a prophesy of a being so evil it would kill them all. Many wished to flee, but the chief stood fast, and gave such a speech that it put courage back into their hearts. For a week the men trained to face this evil spirit, the chief sat in a deep meditation, preparing his soul for the encounter.

"Finally the day arrived and they all stood at attention. Men armed with spears and bows, war paint on their features, not sure where to face to attack the creature. Being secure in the fact their women and children were carefully hidden away. Then a great army descended upon them. All the evil spirits attacked though the tribe stood firm, their ancestor's souls standing by their sides defending the home. The battle was long and bloody; finally, the chief stepped into a vortex and drove his spear into the master of all the corrupted spirits.

"The battle was won, but at a high price, bodies littered the ground, only three lived to tell, two children and wounded warrior. They found the chief's body, bloody, torn from having part of his soul in this one and the next. Half his face was encroached in blood, and eyes were empty. The others dared not touch him, for it seemed as his insides had melted and now leaked out his mouth and sockets. They burned the bodies, unable to put the king on top and then left the mountain.

"They say that even to this day the chief's soul remains here to protect it. His endless life to preserve his home and make that it isn't destroyed," Gavin finished in a deep bow. A soft round of clapping followed his tale. Sam sat in thought. If she didn't know better, she would have brushed the story off as ridiculous, but, while some parts might be over exaggerated, there was a chance the skeleton could be the information they needed on this ghost. It would also mean that getting rid of the ghost would be more difficult then home. This spirit had had power before its death, and it wasn't out for something petty, but a sense of place. It did what it felt it had to protect its home, making it leave wasn't going to be evil.

"Do you think that they attackers might have been a group of early Europe settlers?" asked Sam, Gavin shrugged.

"That's what everyone thought at first, but the after doing some digs and stuff, the date would be closer to the end of the middle ages," said Gavin.

"So it's an old ghost story to explain the destruction of a tribe because of a famine or something," said Lucy offhandedly. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"It's this places history," said another guy to Sam, the comment obviously for Lucy. The other blushed, stuck her nose, and left.

"Ah, the drama queen finally put in her place," said Veronica sounding pleased with herself.

"Come on Ronnie, you know better than that," said one of the girls, a seat next to their group, another trio joined them.

"Sure," said Veronica rolling her eyes, glancing at the girl. "You guys are only interested in her because she's a new face, a passing fad. I know it, and she knows it. Sam on the other hand, she might seem contrary now, but she'll be the one we'll know all our lives through connections and the like."

It was said in such a bored tone and accepted in one breath, and Sam got the sudden impression that she wouldn't be seeing much of Lucy anymore. She felt bad. The other girl wanted to be part of them. She wanted to desperately to have the connections that these girls did, no matter that it was superficial. Her parents had talked about children like this. The little ones were sent to fancy schools with the order to make friends with the richest person they could. They wanted to have those connections, maybe even be asked to be a WASP, silly idea, it was impossible.

"Hey, don't feel bad for her, she wants to make your life a misery," said Veronica. Sam sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

------------

"Now, flappers were…" Lancer's hand started to clench, irritation clear on his face. "Danny, I know it's a beautiful day, but is there any other reason besides that, that you couldn't at least pretend you're learning what you missed last year?"

"Sorry, Lance, my mind just slipped for a second," said Danny, that comment didn't seem to help Mr. Lancer's mood, Danny gulped. "Hew, maybe you can help me."

"With what, behaving like a teen without ADD?" asked Mr. Lancer with a shake of his bold head.

"No, no, it's about the history here," said Danny, Mr. Lancer froze, so the man did know something.

"What about it?" asked Mr. Lancer, obviously stating he'd rather go back to the lesson.

"There's rumors about some weird ghost that hangs around here causing mayhem. You know, that it kills people who it feels are threats or something. I just wanted to know the story behind it," said Danny. He watched Lancer for any movement any sign. All he could see was that his teacher was really pissed off about something.

"Silly folklore made up by the locals to scare away any potential easy comers. They do want there to be a minimum of people coming here after all. So they just change all the hiking accidents and stuff to ghost stories," said Lancer, not looking Danny in the eye. "Now, as I was saying-"

"But it's the local folklore, right? It has to have something to do with an actual event or part of a tradition that Native Americans had here."

"It is a silly, recent story, that has nothing to do with the actual history of this place, and anyway we are now going over the 50's, now as I was saying."

"Shouldn't Brian be doing this?"

"He's sick, now just listen," Danny sighed and tried to pay attention. But he could shake the feeling that what he had to investigate was a little more important than the fifties. He needed that information now, and he had a feeling he would need it sooner then later.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Notes: So I disappeared again, eheha. Um, well, I watched the third season, which I had never seen before. The ending was… cute. Kept true to the story, can't say I wasn't a little disappointed, but I'm in college and cynical, I personally think that everything went a little to smoothly, plus, there was something about the romantic… well, if you haven't guessed it already then I'm not saying, and I'll also explain my reasoning later. So, this is the last 'boring' chapter of its sequence, we're not quite getting to the major battles for a bit, but the plot definitely becomes more interesting on my side of things after this explanation chapter.

Read and Review because there is wonderful ghost cake for all that do!

Chapter Thirteen

Information

Danny put his hand to his head, Lancer had been as helpful as… well - actually the man had been completely and utterly useless. The teen sighed and banged his head against the wooden upholstery. At least he didn't have a lesson with the man today or he might be tempted to do something stupid, like jump off a cliff, or use his powers on Lancer - a good shot to the behind wouldn't kill the man; maybe bring him to his senses. Danny sighed and half heartedly tried to smoother himself with his own pillow. Moronic man who thought he was doing his student a favor but was probably only pushing him closer to death with anxiety.

"Well, don't tell me you had no luck," came a voice of bored distain. Danny quickly looked forward. This ended up being a very idiotic idea since not only was he staring at wood, but also his neck loudly protested the movement with bursts of pain.

"Tucker?"

"What can't even look me in the face now?" Tucker sound pissed off. There was no other way to describe his friend but utterly and totally pissed, and before Danny could be forgiven the halfa would probably have to call Tucker a king, the smartest and most desirable guy he had ever met while secretly deciding when he could take it all back later and deny ever stooping to that level.

"Wait Tucker," said Danny turning around and stopping with a wince as his neck decided that it really hated him.

"Damn Danny, what fight did you get into now?" sighed Tucker obviously noticing the neck crick.

"None," said Danny, Tucker raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I'm serious; I just tried to turn around too fast."

"Yeah sure, and what, you actually have no idea how you got that damn thing on your leg?" asked Tucker.

"No, the only thing I can think of is it has something to do with what Dr. Appar was talking about," said Danny, trying to keep his temper in control.

"Everything's always about you, isn't?"? spat out Tucker.

"Listen, I tried being reasonable, 'cause I acknowledge that I said a lot of stupid things the other day; however, the only thing I'm trying to stop right now is having some sort of ghost thing take me completely by surprise and then just going with my gut instinct and hopefully come out alright. In my mind that's a good way to actually get killed, so I apologize that I was an ass, but not that I decided to get involved," said Danny, mostly just tired and irritated. The bed sagged.

"You worried your sister," the African American accused.

"Yeah, I know, I'm an ass," said Danny.

"No wonder you were never popular with the ladies," teased Tucker, Danny bumped his friend with his shoulder, they both laughed.

"Well, if you two are done flirting, I have some interesting information to pass along," said Sam, walking into the room.

"We weren't flirting, ew, Sam thank you for ruining any good moments me and Danny may have in the future are going to be ruined by that one statement," complained Tucker.

"Something wrong with homosexuality Tucker," asked Sam looking irritated.

"No, I'm just not gay and would rather not be – seen –that … oh, come on Sam, I'm a guy what do you ex-"

"For you to act your age," snapped Sam after whacking the guy over the head.

"Many people over my…"

"Well then for you not to discriminate, because somewhere along the line I know you know what that feels like," said Sam. Tucker glared at her.

"You know…"

"Come on guys, wouldn't it be better…" started Danny, but stopped suddenly when two red glowing eyes (that he calmly told his imagination it was putting there because his friends looked so angry) focused on him, and his friends growing irritation focused on him and not at each other, Danny suddenly remembered why he never butted into their arguments, these two were bears when their beliefs clashed.

"Stay out of this Danny," the two snapped. The halfa sighed and then turned to leave. They would stop fighting eventually; they just had to get it out of their system first.

"Hey champ, is it already Sunday?" Danny turned to see Susan smiling at him.

"Yeah, where's my sister, don't you two usually stick to each other like glue?"

"Yes, well, she's sick at the moment, and as fun as it is to watch Jazz sleep, I can think of better ways to occupy my time, like teaching a certain person how to cook," Susan smiled creepily making Danny take a nervous step back.

"Aw, come on Susan it's my only day off in the week, you wouldn't- be…that---never mind," relented Danny with a sigh.

"That's my boy," said Susan with a Cheshire smile. Taking Danny's arm she happily led him into the kitchen. "Now, how about making some meatloaf. I'll tell you what to do and you will follow it to the letter, otherwise I leave you to the mercy of your family."

"You'd think with eating toxic waste all these years would mean that they'd be used to having awful food," complained Danny, Susan chuckled.

"If there's one thing I know about your family, it is to expect the unexpected. Also that if that doesn't work then to at least trust that they will act on their basic instincts."

"I suppose that statement has some merit to it," muttered Danny, Susan fell into peals of laughter, pushing some ingredients at the boy.

"You've either spent too much time around that sister of yours, or too much time around the teachers," said the mental patient.

"Probably both," sighed Danny, and started cutting some onions, why was he always stuck with this job?

"Too true," said Susan, Danny watched her from the corner of his eyes. She seemed completely content just cooking; he wondered if that's what helped her settle.

"Have you seen Valerie?" asked Danny suddenly.

"Hm? Oh she said something about starting to look around for a job; apparently she's gotten bored with all this. Makes sense actually, I know quite a few people who never stopped bitching about how they hate work and after they get a week off- won't stop bitching about how they want to go back to work, makes no sense to me, but Jazz says that's because I was born to be a slacker."

"Can't be too much of a slacker to have gotten into the same college as Jazz," said Danny remembering how Jazz had 'discreetly' bragged about all the colleges that had accepted her.

"Yes, well, she lowered her standards for a college a little for me, and plus, it was always my best kept secret that I scored high in grades and that damn SAT, course then your sister found out and I became her next test subject. Scary woman, but wouldn't trade her friendship for anything," said Susan wistfully. Danny starred at her in amusement for a bit before starting back to cooking.

"Well, if you take anything away this summer, except a head full of knowledge and the wish to drop dead because your brain doesn't get a rest between learning all the wonders that schools supplies and coming and learning all the wonders that school supplies at a higher level. Actually, I think your brain is going to fail you soon into the sophomore year and that you're going to have a mental breakdown," said Susan confidently, brandishing her wooden spoon at the last moment.

"Was there a point in your lecture?" asked Danny.

"Oh, yes, as I was saying, if you learn anything it's that you can now cook to satisfactory terms. You may not be a natural at cooking, but neither are you a natural disaster, like the rest of your family," said Susan happily.

"You're insane," said Danny.

"Yup, and happy to be so, that's why Jazz will never cure me," said the girl happily. They lapsed into silence, and after a while Sam and Tucker sulked down to the kitchen, already knowing that it was getting close to lunch. Valerie showed up soon behind them looking put out, it didn't appear that her job hunt had gone over well. Eventually his parents showed up, his mother taking some separate chicken noodle soup to Jazz before heading back.

"And for your delight, meatloaf," said Susan with a flourish. Danny rolled his eyes and placed some ketchup on the table and pushing some salad toward Sam.

"What is this," said Jack pocking at his loaf with a fork and a child's skepticism. "It looks disgusting."

"Odd, seeing as it's mostly hamburger, usually I just dump ketchup on it and have a blast," said Susan sounding surprised. At the word hamburger Jack and Tucker instantly took notice and dove for the ketchup, Jack won because of bulk and while spraying the meatloaf gave Tucker the time he needs to figure out that he was nearly doped, and dubiously takes the ketchup as Jack digs into the meatloaf with vigor, probably not tasting a bite.

"Well, from Jack's reaction it seems we will be having this more often," said Maddie with a loving smile. Danny rolled his eyes and wondered how his mother could get along so well with such a goof for a husband.

"The salad, is as always, the same," said Sam dryly.

"Why not try broadening your horizons then Sam? Oh, yeah, because you're an ultra recyclo- vegetarian, so that leaves you to eat… grass, isn't that a bit much?" said Valerie feigning a concerned look.

"Shut up Grey, I'll have you know…"

"That really isn't very healthy for you is it though?" said Danny more to himself. Tucker's mouth fell open and Valerie looked smug. Sam looked down right pissed. "What I mean is – well- from what Charlie said you need meat to get…"

"You can get it other ways," snapped Sam.

"Yeah, but you never do, do you? At least, I never…"

"I just don't eat it…"

"Well being a vegetarian is idiotic," said Tucker firmly. "Being a meat eater is the only way to go."

"You don't get the right nutrition only from meat, in fact you never could, unlike with my diet," snapped Sam.

"No, you're diet is ridiculous," said Tucker, everyone else at the table sighed at the growing argument. "Regular vegetarians have enough variety to choose from, yours makes us back into animals."

"Come on Danny," the halfa jumped as Valerie's breath tickled his neck. "Let's get out of here before we get caught up in their argument."

Danny showed little resistance as Valerie took his hand and started to lead him out. In fact, he was grateful, he hated taking sides, especially against Sam, the girl could make anyone feel two feet tall and a horrible human being. Tucker could be generally annoying, and pull the 'we're guys and we have to stick together and if you don't your less than a man,' which drove Danny to ignore his side also. Of course with his refusal to pick a side generally led to them both 'ignoring' him.

"Thinking of all the other times they did this to you?" asked Valerie knowingly.

"Yeah," said Danny with a small smile. "Sometimes I think their friendship thrives on the fact that they can never see eye to eye."

"Your group is a strange one," said Valerie with a shake of her head. "Not that I can talk, I'm not part of any social group. And don't you dare try to say otherwise. As much as you want me to be part of your group your other two have made it their goal to make sure I know I'm not welcome."

"I don't know… well alright I do know," amended Danny when he saw the look Valerie shot him. "I just don't understand their reasoning behind it."

"I do," said Valerie. "I mean, I did torment you guys with the rest of the popular crowd."

"Yeah, but that didn't mean we had to sink to their level and not give you a chance," said Danny, Valerie smiled.

"You really are much to kind for your own good," said Valerie. Danny blushed and looked down as if inspecting the grass, Valerie giggled.

"So, where are we going?" asked Danny, somehow finding his resolve.

"To find me a job," said Valerie firmly. Danny blinked at the odd combination of speech and resolve.

"I hope you didn't ask for a job like that," he said before he stop his mouth.

"Don't worry Danny, I have done this before," said Valerie.

"Sorry Valerie, it just sort of slipped," said Danny, Valerie sighed.

"I told you not to worry about it," said the African American girl.

"So where are you trying first?"

"Well, I already tried a bunch of places, but it seems this place lives on regulars that either come to work with a full staff or have people that come every year and help them out," said Valerie with an irritated sigh. "Plus I'm trying to get a job that isn't quite as degrading as that last job. That costume was uncomfortable and did not generate good reactions from people."

"Have you tried that hair cut place…?" Valerie gave him a weird look. "Well, you took a few classes right? That was originally going to be your main source of income for this summer, right?"

"Yeah, I'm impressed you remembered," said Valerie blinking at Danny in disbelief. "I don't know though, I didn't finish, and it might not be enough to go on."

"You could always just go and see, I mean, the only thing they can do is send you off, and it's not like that hasn't happened all morning," said Danny.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Danny," said Valerie sarcastically and then sighed. "But I suppose you do have a point, I mean, I'll never know until I try."

"That's the spirit," said Danny with a goofy smile. Valerie giggled lightly with a small blush. They made their way to the Hair Master's, Danny glaring at the name making Valerie look at him with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"How can we help you?" asked a bored middle aged woman at the desk, not even looking their way, Valerie gulped but walked forward.

"I'm wondering if you were taking applications at the moment?" she said, the woman gave her a long, and very bored look before she sighed. Valerie prepared herself for rejection when…

"A new applicant?" a bouncy young lady came into view, tossing a southern accent with no shame making the lady at the desk cringe. "Why, we've been lookin' for a new hand around here? Come on to the back, my mother'll have a look at you and such. Come on sweety, don't be shy, we'll have you on by the next day. You go on boy, your girlfriends in good hands."

And with that Valerie was gone, leaving Danny with the creepy lady. He sent a nervous glance at the woman behind the desk, who was glaring at him like it was his fault the woman had come in so perky. Very slowly he stepped back with a strained smile until his back hit the glass, and he was out of the door faster then a blink.

"Where did he disappear to now!" Danny heard Tucker cry out as he made his way back.

"I don't know, but when I see him again…" said Sam, hitting her fist against her hand.

"When you see me you're going to do what?" asked Danny with a skeptical chuckle.

"Where the hell did you run off to with Valerie?" asked Sam with fire in her eyes, Danny rolled his.

"I just went with her a bit to see where she was applying to work since I didn't want to get caught in you two's pointless arguments again," said Danny, two glares immediately fixated themselves on his person, Danny was afraid that his clothes would melt off at this rate.

"They're not pointless, Danny. We feel very strongly on these issues," said Sam in obvious annoyance. "Plus, going against meat is like saving the world."

"How does that configure into any data?" demanded Tucker. "I mean, the last time you tried to go all natural a ghost came and tried to destroy the school for going off the menu."

"It is a statistical fact any environmentalist who is not also a vegetarian is a hypocrite," said Sam, Tucker gaped at her.

"Wait a minute guys, before you start trying to rip out each other's throats… again. Let's concentrate on the here and now, no comment Sam," said Danny, his goth friend instantly zippered up and Danny sighed in relief. "At the moment we've got some kind of ghost who is actually causing a great deal of deaths in this area, and we're the only ones, it seems, who know enough and have enough skill to do anything about it."

"Alright, let's go back up into our room and tell each other what information we've gathered so far, that way we'll at least all be on the same paged to plan ahead," said Tucker, seeming to try and drag his mind out of the self induced anger. Danny smiled a little, at least his friend was trying to mature.

"Alright, but I swear this whole mess is so inconvenient, I mean, I may like hunting ghost and stuff but I'm stuck dealing with the closest thing to cheerleaders in this damn place," swore Sam, Tucker chuckled and Danny shock his head in amusement, taking Sam's words as she had also decided to leave the argument on the backburners for the moment.

"Don't worry Sam, it might just blow over on its own," said Danny, Sam sighed but nodded her head.

"Alright, now that we're comfy, let's get down to business," said Tucker with a small stretch. The two explained what they had found. Sam had the basic urban myth behind the place, which matched well against the actual historical data that Tucker had acquired. Tucker was able to give statistics, from the earliest death and its apparent cause, even the reason why they had covered the whole ordeal up, had a lot to do with money passing from hand to hand, and the need to research, what kind of research not even his friends could find out.

After the information download, Sam spent a good amount of time trying to find exactly how he had coerced his friends into getting him that sort of information. When Tucker refused to tell her it just made her more suspicion and Danny was forced to listen to them once again yell at each other, this time about morals and laws and the possible ones that Tucker could have broken, Danny sighed but turned to his computer and started to record all the information that he had just learned. In prospect it didn't help much, the deaths appeared random and unnecessary. He guessed from the conversation he had overheard that the victims had been considered dangerous in some way to the ghost that lived there. Danny decided that he'd probably have to see if there was any information on them, especially the ones more recent.

"So Danny what do you think?" asked Tucker.

"That we still have a ways to go before we have anything to really go on," said Danny swirling in his chair.

"Yeah, well, that's better than normal," said Tucker offhandedly. "I mean usually we don't know anything about the ghost until we're in the midst of a life and death battle," said Tucker.

"Yeah, I guess I'm being overly worried," sighed Danny.

"I don't know, this might be for the best, I mean we've never faced a ghost quite like this before, have we?" asked Sam, hanging upside down on the bed. "This one actually kills, really strangely and randomly, but it does it intentionally."

"Hm, and it sees us as the bad guys," said Danny. "It feels that it's protecting its territory and keeping its land safe from invaders. Which means that it's going to be hard to root out."

"It's also an old ghost, that has followers," said Sam. "So basically its set up base, knows the area, wants to defend the area, and is going to be a general pain in the ass to get rid of, joy."

"We'll beat it," said Tucker with determination, taking his game out of one pocket and starting to hit random keys in a fashion that probably meant little but to those computer nerds. "We always do."

"We can't just assume it's going to be that easy Tucker," snapped Sam. "I think that encounter Danny had a few days should make that evident. I mean, ghosts that just disappear?"

"So maybe he's easier than we're assuming," said Tucker flippantly. "I mean, maybe these ghosts can die, or something to that effect."

"Or maybe they have a power that far exceeds anything we have encountered so far and we need to have a firm strategy when we face it," snapped back Sam.

"I think I'll go with Sam on this and try to be cautious than not," said Danny turning off his computer. "I mean, it's always better to be safe than sorry."

"Just don't stress over it man," said Tucker diverting his attention from the screen for half a second. "Remember you're still taking classes, and your parents and teachers are going to run over your ass if you start slacking or randomly disappearing."

"Yeah, I know," said the halfa with a heavy sigh. "Anyway, we have…"

"Danny time for dinner!" called Susan.

"Come on Sara, its Sunday!" whined Danny.

"Exactly, its cooking lessons day," shouted the girl. "You should be happy I let you hang out with your friends, don't expect me to be this nice every week. Now get your ass down here before I drag it."

"What is it with asses today?" asked Danny under his breath. Sighing in defeat he prepared himself for the brutal teaching that was cooking. He grinned; there could be worse teachers, like Tereash, who took everything that Danny didn't know a little too close to heart.

"Ah, good, you came when I called good dog," said Susan ruffling his hair. Danny glared and rearranged his hair so that it fell in its normal messy pattern. "Don't despair my little cooking angel, you have a companion at the stove today."

"Hey Danny, I decided to help out since it is partly your influence that got me my job," said Valerie when the two entered the kitchen. Danny forgot about Susan at his back and happily went over to Valerie.

"You got the job at the hair place then?" asked Danny, Valerie giggled but nodded her head.

"Yeah, I have to do a little training, but it won't be long before I'm cutting hair," said Valerie, Danny smiled. Valerie really seemed to have matured after her father had been fired. While she held a strong dislike for his ghost half, she also now seemed more capable, and less shallow than before. He wondered if he came off as shallow to her, or lazy, seeing as while she got a summer job, he had to be in a special summer school program because he had not paid attention to his classes.

"How are the classes going?" asked Valerie suddenly.

"Alright, I think that half the time Lance-r wants to rip my head off for not studying like I should have been doing," said Danny with a shrug.

"Yes, well, I think that you probably just had hard time adjusting, Mr. often times drops his pants and is forbidden to touch anything breakable," teased Valerie, Danny blushed and nodded.

"From the way Jazz explains you, I think that you're more of a mystery then the ghost kid," said Susan, making the two other teens jump. "Though, she seems to know what the secret is, if her bad cover-ups and giggles are any indication."

"Yes, well, if our school wasn't so focused on fashion, jocks, and money I think they'd find Danny to be mister dark and mysterious, even if he isn't tall," said Valerie with a wink.

"I don't, I think before he gains that title he'd need to change his wardrobe, something cooler, and darker," said Susan, holding her hands up for a camera view.

"Oh, come on, I'm an outcast, not even the geeks conspire with us," said Danny.

"You mean you're the bully magnet, and Sam and Tucker are your pick-ups," said Valerie, and then crushed a tomato in her hand. "I swear, sometimes I just want to beat Dash over the head with something hard."

"Wouldn't we all," muttered Danny. "But, I mean, sometimes I kind of ask for it."

"Yeah, like when you put toilet paper in Dash's locker. Funny, but next time don't do it with the stuff from home," said Valerie. Susan laughed.

"Yeah, getting beat up, and having to hear Sam's lecture is irritating," grossed Danny.

"At least your striking back, no other way to truly irritate a bully," said Susan. "Hey, we could try and get you some martial arts lessons, then you could beat his ass into the ground. That would make him back off."

"And when would I take these lessons?" asked Danny, pointing out the obvious.

"Don't know, but it'd be the perfect thing against bullies," said Susan with a far off sigh.

"I could teach you some moves," said Valerie, seeming to like where the conversation was going. "I don't have much formal training, but I'm not a ghost hunter for no reason."

"Double negative, stop it," said Susan, Valerie glared lightly at the girls back and Danny ignored it.

"That's alright Valerie, if I learned martial arts then I might be tempted to get him back for all the things he's done to me," said Danny. That, and Valerie might find it suspicious how good he was at fighting, so good in fact that his style could probably rival hers. Though that was up for debate seeing as he could chalk up many of his own winnings on his powers.

"At least you're mature enough to realize that," said Susan with an over announced sigh, and a pat on his back.

"Yeah, well, Dash would deserve it," said Valerie.

"You've never defended me before," teased Danny and was surprised when Valerie blushed and looked away quickly.

"Yeah, well, you don't deserve the shit you get in school," muttered Valerie, not looking his way.

"Alright, enough swearing, back to work," demanded Susan. Danny and Valerie caught each other's eyes and smiled before getting back to their work.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Notes: Well, I've had this done or a while, and then the laptop died, and when we went to fix it I didn't get it back until after I came back from college, thankfully most of the chapter was still intact. So that's my excuse for this chapter, I'm good with those, don't you think? (ducks garbage and other randomly flying objects). Well, not my favorite chapter to write, though the concepts fun. I like writing for Danny better. That and I have no experience in fashion except what my friends and mom shove down my throat. The ends of my hair are ratty and I wear no makeup. So – this is mostly for character development, and moving the plot along, though the next chapter will do that better. Love to all!

Chapter Fourteen

A Makeover

"It's been a month girl, don't you think it's time to drop the gothica threads?" asked Veronica, sitting at the bar they casually drank something with virgin in the name. The two sat side by side, generally ignoring the hustle and bustle of the other rich kids, especially one in particular that had decided to sit beside Sam and was silent as death, but had refused to leave, attaching herself like a leach to the two friends. Sam had felt bad for her when as her reputation grew, Lucy's appeared to disappear, but now that the other had made it clear she was going to annoy her until the end of summer or Sam stopped coming Sam had chosen to stop feeling bad for her.

"For once, you have a point," sneered Lucy, causing both to look at the girl.

"We weren't talking to you," shot back Veronica then turned to Sam.

"Doesn't matter, I'm taking interest in this matter," said Lucy like she was once again the thing that everyone should pay attention to. "Let's see, we could definitely get you dolled up, maybe even in some dark colors if that hair of yours matches once we get all of that dye out."

"Lucy, are you consciously agreeing with me?" asked Veronica.

"Only when it suites me," said Lucy flippantly, still looking at Sam like the girl was a dress up doll that needed a new outfit after her color blind little sister had come through and dressed her.

"I don't think so, I look fine the way I am," said Sam confidently.

"I don't know, I mean, I'd love to know what you like under all that black," said Gavin with a captivating smile. Sam blushed briefly before pushing the idea away.

"I like the way I look," she said with determination. "I like all things dark and gloomy."

"And yet you're obsessed with the environment. Don't get all high and mighty on us, you follow a band wagon, it just happens to be that you follow ones that are thought to be… undesirable with faults that others like to exploit because they are easier to make money off of, and keep the general population happy," said Lucy, an odd sort of determination in her eyes as she gently tapped her lip with her finger.

"Do you even know what you said?" asked Sam, scrunching her nose in disgust. "You are just like everyone else in school…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Lucy, turning back to the counter.

"I'd love to see what you really look like, Sam," said Gavin, a heart stopping smile gracing his handsome face. Sam nervously looked down, trying to will her blush away.

"Yeah, yeah, listen to the stud," cut in Lucy ruining the mood.

"Lucy, she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to," consoled Gavin laying one pale hand against the Goths shoulder. Sam was struck by sudden inspiration.

"Hey, Lucy, if I agreed to this makeover thing, afterword would you leave me alone?" asked Sam. Lucy leaned in, and Sam blinked while pushing back, surprised by the seriousness in the girls gaze.

"Yes, I think I would, as much as we can be hanging out with the same group of people and all," reasoned Lucy. Sam refrained from responding to that. While it was okay to hangout with Veronica since she had an easy enough personality that did not mean she planned on hanging with these people for the rest of the summer. She was only staying as long as they might be useful to this whole ghost thing seeing as most of their families had been going to this resort for generations. After that she was going to find people who were more into her kind of scenes. The ones that were dark and dreary preferably.

"Does that mean we get to doll you up?" asked Veronica seeming to perk up to the idea.

"Yeah, fine, whatever, if it will get her to stop acting depressed around us then I'll do anything," said Sam pointing her straw at Lucy the other made a face at her, but pushed herself up and went to leave with the Veronica and Sam following behind.

"I'll catch you girls later," said Gavin, with a small wave then winked at Sam when she turned to look his way.

"You've got him wrapped around your finger," teased Veronica going down the stairs. Lucy snorted in head of them.

"More like the other way around," said the girl flippantly. "Why else would she hang out with a bunch of preps. I mean, it's not as if your 'the rich can only associate with the rich, and the poor only with the poor' would actually change her mind. That's a lessons she's got to learn on her own."

"That's a prejud-" snapped Sam.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just pointing it out to the fatty," interrupted Lucy. Two deadly eyes rested on Lucy's back, which the girl ignored in favor of heading down a cobble walk way.

Sam loved this place, if simply because it seemed so untouched. Sure it had a small town and cabins… well it was over run by humans. At the same time the scenery was serene. It was a place that had actually achieved its goal when it tried to incorporate human technology and nature, well, as far she could tell. The buildings were either a deep wood color, or a gentle white. They appeared to spring as if wildlife from the grass, and the stone pathways were kept clear except for the most beautiful perky flowers that everyone had taken a vow not to trample. The landscape had not been terrible altered. There were still the small rolling hills, though they were covered in grass instead of trees. The valley was perfect, with high reaching mountains reaching out with recognizable but tasteful trails beginning at their base. There was even a small pound where the horse trail led past.

"Hey, goth, we're here," said Lucy jabbing her in the side. Sam glared at the girl, and Veronica looked less than impressed.

"Hair Masters," muttered Sam. "Can't escape that name."

"I know it sounds common," rasped Lucy, sounding irritated herself about the name and then glanced at Sam. "But I thought that wouldn't matter to you."

"It doesn't it's just that…"

"Don't care, let's get this over with," said Lucy with an irritated sigh. Veronica and Sam shared a look before following the irate girl inside.

"That's basically it, get someone who can…" Lucy had somehow already started talking the front person's ear off. She looked almost murderous, but seemed to know better than to interrupt the chattering. "Ah, here we are, so the one decked out in black. As you see, a moron cut her hair, it looks like – someone threw a skiff metal dome on her head that somehow sprung a cow lick. It needs to be washed five times to get the gunk out and then, I don't know, layer it maybe, get someone creative who can really…"

"Margret!" the woman shouted, Lucy cringed back and unhappily clasped her hands over her ears.

"Yes Miss Fina? Oh, whose hair do I get to do," said the woman practically bouncing with excitement.

"No ones, this is a much too difficult case for you," snapped the woman, the southern lady pouted but still looked… overly perky. "Now, get the new girl, I want her to watch me do this, and I want you to watch the desk."

"Course, I'll be back in a sec." said the woman with a small flirt with her hips. "OH, don't look at me like that Miss Fina, I can't very well get the girl and man the desk at the same time."

"No I suppose your accent is too thick for that," muttered the stern woman but Margret had already headed back to get 'the girl.' "Alright, you goth girl, follow me."

Sam huffed, for some reason having all these people call her goth in such a negative connotation was ticking her off. She wasn't sure why, people had always seen her that way and had let it known. Hell, even her parents had at one point in time, though they usually skirted around the actual term like it was the plague. Really, they needed to grow a backbone; but back on track. Perhaps the reason it was so irritating was because she was trying so hard to be in their good graces. That had to be it, the fact that she now had a reason to fit in, it started to make her just as shallow as the rest. Sam shivered in disgust. After this she was going to go through a serious soul cleansing. Nothing cute, nothing fluffy, perhaps she would even perform a ritual that could be fun and it would definitely kill any good will from these people that might come up. All that Danny and them had to do was catch this ghost and put it in the thermos and she would be free!

"Come back from the depths of the abyss, girl," snapped the woman. She rolled her eyes when Sam glared, and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to one of the chair with the uncomfortable neck brace. She glared at it.

"Well, you'll be on it longer than most," grossed the woman. Sam glared at Mrs. Fina. Who just looked more annoyed, there was going to be blood split over this issue.

"Oh, I should have guessed that it was you when Margret told me that the old hag was going to be doing a hard cut," Sam glared at Valerie.

"So this is your job?" snapped Sam.

"Yeah, and you have known that if you had you been paying attention to any of Danny and mine conversations," said Valerie, backing the goth into the chair and throwing a heavy blanket over her. Sam glared as well as she could at the other girl.

"I'm, going to ignore that slur on my age and looks and just tell you to keep this little black thing under control until we can get her hair into something that doesn't ice the retina's," said the old woman, pushing her sleeves up like the hard work had just started.

"Oh, nice way of putting it," said Sam sarcastically, cursing her weakness and giving into the two rich girls.

"Child, what monster told you that a dome style was legal, and who gave you the ponytail that forces your hair into some kind of freak cow lick?" demanded the woman. She pushed Sam back and started the water. First cold but soon becoming almost unbarring hot.

"It was a look that established my being an individual," grit out the girl, curling her hand into fists. The woman scoffed, lathered her hands and attacked the Goths hair. It smelled like oranges.

"Right, you and every other rebellious teenager out there," grossed the woman in annoyance. She rolled her eyes and really went for the deep scalp cleanse, she hoped that how long the girl had had this junk in her hair wouldn't take too long to get out. She sighed, but almost marveled at the product, her hair was a little damaged from the use of the dye and wasn't as real feeling as those who did nothing with their hair. Still, it might even still have a nice shine to it after she was done. Not need too much products to bring it back to its usual gloss, and if the silly thing would learn better then she could grow out her hair and have it back to its usual glossy self. Though if these girls scathing eyes were anything to go by, then this lass would be properly dressed and putting so much junk in her hair that the black would have almost been better with it. But it would bring in money, so what did she care?

"It looks like your hair is bleeding black," said Lucy with a slight interest.

"Like your soul is being cleansed," said Veronica with a smile.

"Or like your soul is so dark that you bleed back," drawled Valerie form the side. Lucy scoffed but didn't pay the other any special attention.

"Don't you have a job to do?" snapped Veronica, glaring at the dark skin teen. Their eyes caught and they glared at each other until the old woman sent her worker away, sick of dealing with teenage melodrama. What lovely young women this modern age was baring.

"Veronica, I don't like Valerie much, but she is Danny's friend, and he'll get on my case if I just let you mow her down like that," the Asian-American girl lifted an eyebrow, but didn't say anything; however, Lucy looked confused and mildly irritated at being left out.

"Who's Danny, I thought that you were into Gavin?" asked Lucy looking between the tow girls.

"Who's Gavin?" asked Valerie.

"Hot guy where we hang out, tall build, stark white hair," said Veronica with meaning in a flippant sort of way.

"Which means you get the Danny guy," said Lucy seeming to pick up part of the tension between the two girls. "How is the washing going? Almost done, I want to see the Goths real color."

"If you girls didn't chatter so much I might have been done sooner," snapped the woman. She rinsed out Sam's hair again, and black seemed to have faded, but before they could really get a hint of her real color, the old woman had once again lathered her hands and was making quick work of Sam's hair.

"Well, he dad has blonde hair and her mother has red hair," said Valerie.

"You sure they don't dye their hair?" asked Lucy.

"No, I'm sure that's their real color," Lucy scrutinized Valerie for a second, making sure she was sincere, before nodding and going and watching them with intensity again. "You sure you can make her look good?"

"I can make her hair perfect, or as close as it can get," assured Ms. Fina. "The rest of her is up to you lot."

"I see a shopping spree in our close future," said Veronica with a wicked smile. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh, we can't just stop at her hair, it'd look like a happy wig on a goth body, ew," said Lucy with a disgusted face. "That's not really your eye color; please god let that not be your real eye color."

"Well, no," said Sam, but stopped talking when the woman tugged on her hair hard.

"If she had purple eyes it would unique said Valerie off handedly. The others took this as just a fact, or they were still pretending that she didn't exist. Sam tried to glare at her and ended up glaring at the ceiling, she knew how important being unique was to Sam.

"Alright girls, time to unveil," said the old woman wrapping Sam's hair into a white towel and starting to drag her toward a chair. She sat the girl down violently and twirled the girl. Sam glanced around her; it seemed that there weren't that many people having their hair done that day. Then again, this a resort meant for people big on hiking and the like, and people that most likely had only one specialist that they went to for advice on their hair. "And walla, she's a red head with gold highlights."

"What the hell Sam, why'd you dye and chop that gorgeous mop?" squealed Valerie. Sam glared at the reflection of her now sunny head of hair.

"It's too bright," she said with her patent glare.

"As I said, I can fix up her hair but everything else is up to you girls," said the woman, taking her scissors with a mad gleam in her eyes.

"I suddenly fear for your Goth life, Manson," said Valerie sarcastically looking quite pleased about something.

"Thanks for your concern," said Sam not even looking in the direction of the other. Lucy snickered. And Sam shut up when the hag pulled a harsh hand through her hair with only a little of the junk that she had just sprayed on it.

"You too don't get along, at all; I would have thought that Sam would be more tolerant of someone in your position," Valerie seemed surprised to be acknowledged by the other.

"Makes sense, plus half the time I think their mad at me for a reason that completely escapes me," Lucy looked at the African American seriously, her confusion one of complete confusion.

"What?"

"I used to be rich and then that Danny Phantom and his damn dog ruined it all. My friends dropped me quickly enough after that. I only started noticing Danny after that, and while he was easy to forgive me, but the others continue to distrust me. That and they'll randomly be either paranoid or mad at me," said Valerie with a shrug.

"Well, she makes sense," said Lucy tilting her head toward Sam. "You were competition for Danny, not sure about the others."

"Hey..!" squawked Sam before her hair was pulled again and the scissors made a threatening snapping noise in the air.

"Danny, one second isn't that the name of the ghost also?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, but the ghosts name is Danny Phantom," said Valerie with a shrug.

"And your Danny is..?"

"Danny Fenton," Lucy blinked and looked even more confused.

"Their names are really close," she pointed out with a flourish. Now it was Valerie's turn to look confused, until she backed up with a shaking head looking furious.

"No way, for one thing Danny isn't dead, another, he's too much of a wimp to ever do half of the things that blasted ghost does," said Valerie, now split between anger and endearment. Sam choose this time to once again try and make her voice known among them.

"Don't underestimate Danny Val, he can be tough when he wants to be," said Sam.

"Yes, his little revenges against Dash were very daring," Valerie said sarcastically. "Plus, I think that he's cuter that way."

Sam didn't agree, but Veronica saw the expression on her face.

"Hey, remember this is for Gavin, remember Gavin? Cute tall boy with natural white hair and can ride a horse like no one's business," she pointed out.

"I thought this makeover was because you thought that I had been a Goth for too long," snapped Sam.

"Well, yeah, but Gavin is definitely a bonus right?" said Veronica. "Hey, wow, your hair actually looks good!"

Sam glanced at her red gold hair, she wasn't too thrilled. It was still short but layered and fluffed so it had more body instead of looking like a thin helmet. Her bangs now relaxed into her hair and there was no cowlick thing.

"It's definitely a start," said Lucy only mildly interested. She pushed herself off the wall and went to the front desk, supposedly to pay.

"How long do I have to keep this look?" asked Sam tugging at her hair. All her hard work.

"Until I no longer half to see you," muttered Valerie, but her back was already facing Sam by the time the still purple eyes locked onto her.

"At least this week, if you still hate by then, by all means go all black again," said Veronica, Sam almost shivered at her smile. Danny better pull her out of the club by then. Why was she still there she had no idea. Boredom seemed like a good excuse, oh, and finding out more about the weird things that happened at this resort.

"Well, here are all your new junk," said Lucy shoving a bag of hair products into Sam's arms. "Ones a shampoo, a conditioner, and something that gives your hair body sense you made it lie so ridiculously flat for such a long time that it probably needs some help, oh and some gel that will help the hair you forced into a cowlick."

"Well, no need to stop now, we're a bunch of girls on a mission with unlimited funds," said Veronica with an evil smile, and quickly cut off Sam when she looked like she was going to protest. "Oh, no, today you don't get to spew any of that high headed free Goth talk, today is about me and Lucy getting you into the perfect look that is much more natural than anything you've been wearing in this rebellious stage of yours."

They gave her no time to protest. Soon the three girls were deep into the shopping district. The place was interesting. It had a lot of the latest fashions mixed with general stores. It was pretty impressive all in all. The stores were massive but the trees seemed to loom over all of them. Creating a picaresque scene instead of looking like a modern world dropped rudely into the woods. Each store had a theme of gentle colors. Many had vines growing against stones, and many were rough and untamed. One store they went into even looked like a hobbit home from the outside.

The two girls hardly gave Sam anytime to admire how well they fell into line or all the really cheesy green name of the stores as she was dragged from clothes stores, to shoe stores, to jewelry stores, they even took her to a special place that specifically did her nails, plucked her eyebrows, and her makeup redone. During that time Lucy had refused to stop being a twit until Sam handed over her contacts, she could have standed it if Veronica hadn't joined in. Of course when she was idiotic enough to give Lucy her purple contacts the girl promptly destroyed them and the Goth teen had to be restrained from ripping the other to shreds.

By the time they had finished Sam was exhausted. She felt like she had visited every store at the resort. She was ready to hit her head against something hard. Too many bright colors, and while she could usually brush it off with a slight twitch of the eye, the bright colors had been on her person, with the strict instructions not to turn them black, especially sense they didn't feel like buying tacky clothes. The best wardrobe was filled with amazing clothing that was lucky to be worn once. What was worse was that half way through it Sam had to check herself. She had been starting to have fun. A girl's day out just shopping, there had been something liberating in being part of a group, especially a group of females. She was so used to the shallow girls who paid her no attention, and only being around two boys. The fact that she was having some fun was liberating and it scared her. With these two girls at her side it would be easy to lose herself in the crowd, become just another face. She needed to stop hanging around them. If she stopped coming she doubted that they would come looking for her. Lucy just wanted her out of the way, and Veronica wasn't that intrusive. The fact that Sam kept coming meant she thought that she had somehow gotten to the Goth girl.

"Well, we got everything that money could buy," said Lucy looking at Sam with a sadistic smile. "You look great, unfortunately they don't sell anything that can change your attitude or you would have been perfect."

"Oh hush harpy," said Veronica putting an arm around the glaring Sam. "Come on girl chill out. Give us at least a kind of smile."

"I don't smile," said Dam crossing her arms over her light green shirt with a bold pink-red rose. Her jeans were speckled with glittered and ripped strategically, they also rode low and were the most uncomfortably tight things she'd ever had the displeasure of wearing.

"See, Veronica, the look isn't complete without a smile," teased Lucy seeming to be satisfied.

"Excuse me," came a soft unsure male voice came from behind Lucy, while the two girls turned toward him with a small bit of interest while Sam tried to hide herself. "You girls know a girl that goes by Sam Manson?"

"Who's asking?" asked Lucy crossing her arms and looking at him skeptically. Veronica looked at the hiding Sam and a sudden knowing smile.

"Hey, you Danny?" asked Veronica already dragging Sam out from behind her.

"Ye-" all words seemed to fail him and he just stared at Sam. They looked at each other until it became apparent that Danny did not recognize her, there was no flash of recognition in his eyes. Sam blushed and looked away. She couldn't help but feel a little betrayed that he didn't recognize her, but then again, that was her fault wasn't it. This was basically a completely new look for her. The way that her hair hung probably made her face look different, and the way clothes clung to a body could alter the shape of a person, at least to other people making different aspects of their bodies into the light. Still, a part of her couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"She looks real good, right?" asked Lucy moving so that she was leaning against his shoulders giving an evil smile to Sam. "You'd never recognize her as your friend would you?"

"Sam?" gasped Danny.

"Perfect," squealed Veronica. "You've definitely got his nod of approval over your new look, and he seems like the type to go for the dark haired chicks. You've got Gavin in the bag!"

"Um," Danny was blushing and his eyes glanced away before he found his courage and the reason he'd been looking for his friend in the first place. "Right, dinner is – well, by now its probably done now… and right I guess."

"Oh my God," said Sam looking down at her watch in horror. "I'll see you two later. Susan is going to kill me!"

"Seeing the new outfit might help," said Danny unthinkingly. Sam just stared at him for a second, hoping the meaning was in her eyes. "Oh, right my bad."

Danny laughed nervously, and Sam rolled her eyes. She noticed that her arms were still wrapped around Danny's arm and they both blushed and looked away when she hastily pulled away.

Behind them the two young rich girls watched them leave. Both of the their arms were crossed, their bags being sent to their rooms.

"You could have scared her away with that," said Lucy, her voice flat.

"It's a chance I had to take," said Veronica, she suddenly smiled with satisfaction. "It's best to do this cleanly, with as little mess as possible."

Lucy glanced at her and then shrugged.

"What do I care, she's not my project."

"I can't believe you didn't recognize me," said Sam, once they were far enough away.

"I'm sorry," said Danny rubbing the back of his neck with a friendly smile. "I've just never seen you in those kinds of clothes, or that color hair dye."

"It's my natural hair color," muttered Sam, Danny's eyes grow.

"Really, wow, why do you dye it, I mean you look great, I mean…"

"Danny, I'm black, whether or not my genes agree with me," sighed Sam. "Though you might have to deal with the eyes for a while, Lucy destroyed my contacts."

"I didn't know you wore contacts," said Danny thoughtfully, Sam tried to reply but was caught off by Danny's face appearing hardly an inch from her eyes. His blue eyes dug deep into hers, and she felt her cheeks burn with the proximity. "Turquoise."

"Ex-exxuse me?" asked Sam trying to steady her voice.

"You're eyes they're a really pretty shade of turquoise," Danny had that friendly smile back on his face as he backed up to a respectable distant. Sam told her heart to calm down. Her eyes darkened.

"Danny," her voice came out colder then she wanted, but she needed to get this across, the halfa almost looked nervous. "I can't hang around them anymore. If I do, I know that I'll lose who I am trying to make sure I continue to fit in."

"Oh, you never had to stay Sam," said Danny and then gave an apologetic smile. "I thought you had made friends there, but there's probably a group of Goths around here somewhere."

"As long as I don't have to hang around those computer nerds," said Sam with a smile. Danny gave her a look she couldn't decipher and then smiled and started chatting about classes and how the teachers and Susan were driving him up a wall. Sam didn't pay too much attention, her thoughts lost in the actions and thoughts of that day.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: I swear, characters keep doing really annoying things to me, like John going into chock, over and over again until I just have to deal with it. I'm sort of sorry about the wait. Not really because I really am getting my own things written, though a few of you might have noticed I'm working on something else and want to kill me for abandoning this. Anyway, the feedback is great, I do appreciate it. And I've worked out the chapters so that I can finish this story before I die of old age. It's about 22 chapters in all and I'm at fifteen, yeah! I hope this isn't a disappointment; I need this chapter to really start the ball rolling!

Chapter Fifteen

Flower Kisses

Danny tapped the work sheet in irritation. He wasn't sure what to make of Sam's new look, even though she no longer would be hanging out with those rich kids she had muttered something about a promise and kept her hair, though she was back to the black clothes. Valerie had glared at her and then laughed when she saw what she had chosen. Sam had glared and muttered something about keeping promises. Tucker had been completely unhelpful by telling her that her drab look on life had obscured her fashion sense which had been messed up in the first place. Not that Danny helped by saying that she should at least try to goth her style of hair a little. So Sam had muttered something about just being a Goth again.

"Danny," came the growl from Tereash. Danny rolled his eyes. If the man wanted him to pay attention then he shouldn't have brought him to a place with such natural beauty. Half the time he just wanted to sit on the cool grass and look down on the clear pound. The water lilies were beautiful and the frogs croak was distracting. This was stupid. It was beautiful and he was uncomfortable sitting on his ass on the bumpy dirt. He glared down at work sheet. Damn thing could do itself for all he cared. Not that he wasn't almost done, just that he had problems with graphs, and the last three problems were just that. What the hell did he care about parabolas and stuff like that anyway?

"Really Danny, these graphs are very basic," said Tereash with a sigh. "And in a minute you're going to have to go with John and I'll have to keep you because you haven't finished. Listen, I'm assigning you extra work on the graphs, you obviously have a hard time with graphs. Don't groan the more practice you get the more natural it'll seem."

"I don't know why I need to know this," complained Danny, he fluttered the paper in annoyance, barely looking at the thing.

"You want to be an astronaut, right?" asked Tereash. Danny nodded. "Then use your head boy and do your homework without complaint."

"But by the time I get back from all these lessons it's basically dinner, I do homework, don't have any time for my friends, and then wake up the next day to do the same. I have Sundays off, sometimes, but that's hardly a vacation," said Danny, but feared the answer to his exasperation as soon as the words left his mouth.

"You should have thought about that before you failed every class there was," said Tereash. "Though, I have to say, when it comes to failing, you do excel in that area."

Danny huffed and looked down at his hands. He hated this. He couldn't see his friends and he was called stupid for something that wasn't even his fault. He hadn't been the perfect student; he never seemed to be able to build to that level. So it wasn't a surprise that he couldn't keep up in his classes when faced also with long nights of saving the world. He'd done alright, at first, and then pressures had made him slowly slip until he couldn't keep up at all and was falling asleep where he sat. So, he'd failed school, and with each lesson that he took this summer he would be reminded of that. Worse still was that he couldn't tell them the reason.

He would be sick of school by the end of summer and he might be dead by then. The only bright side that he could see to this entire scenario was that the whole process was just making him more depressed. The three main things that occupied his time, was homework (and school dragging on and having to do this next year because the same thing would happen), the thought of dying too young because of his father's invention, and trying to figure out what was happening at this resort. Charles seemed to realize that he was depressed and had many of his art lessons coincide with getting to the roots of his problems, somewhere along the way he had realized he had to pull out the big guns and had apparently discussed telling Danny's parents to find him a therapist, which he had been against.

"Danny, here, let me help you through this one last time," Tereash's voice was soft, as if he realized that he had just depressed his student. If anyone wasn't qualified to help someone who was slow in math it was the genius next to him. Tereash's teaching confused him and forced him to learn faster then he should. Half the time his head spun with figures he didn't even understand.

"I just don't get this, it's too much at once," said Danny holding his head in his hands.

"You're doing fine," said Tereash, a little grudgingly. "Listen, you actually sped through the course, after these graphs I have two more sections to go over and then you're actually done. It seems that you can learn in your sleep. Graphs are just a little hard for you to grasp. As long as you concentrate it won't be long until lessons with me are done," said Tereash with a shrug.

"Really?" asked Danny, unable to keep the eagerness out of his voice. Tereash laughed lightly but nodded.

"Charles might cling to you a little longer, but that's only because of that little panic attack you had, might make it easier for you to actually pass your classes this next year," said Tereash with a chuckle. "And John likes you, so he probably will bully you into taking hikes and junk even after he's past you in his 'class.'"

"There's nothing wrong with me," grumbled Danny as he looked at the numbers and pictures and letters. "Who invented this, I want to go back in time and wring his neck."

"You could always find his ghost, those are supposed abundant in your city aren't they?" asked Tereash. Danny had to calm his racing heart, and school his features. Tereash didn't mean that he had anything to do with the hunting, probably had just heard about how Danny's parents were ghost hunters.

"Yes, but that wouldn't stop him from inventing this form of…. argh," said Danny, Tereash laughed.

"This form of argh is what let's do allot these days that give us luxuries, plus, someone would have figured it out, just called it something else," Tereash shrugged, looked at the problem that Danny was working on and winced. Danny went back though the piece and started all over again.

"Danny, are you out here?" a voice boomed across the field.

"Damit John could you not scare the natives," shouted back Tereash. The man was on the other side of the pound laughed heartily and they rolled their eyes as Tereash spent the next ten minutes trying to make Danny understand the information he still didn't quite understand, before someone cackled evilly and Danny felt himself lifted and spirited him away. Danny rolled his eyes; John had an annoying habit of finding creative ways of making sure there was no way for him to not get Danny for phys-ed. Apparently the man thought that keeping a healthy body as all a person really needed in life. He seemed more focused whenever there were weird stories about ghost or anything on the trails.

"Well, today we are going on a hike; this is the mountain we'll be climbing. No rock climbing and it's a fairly simple, here's your pack, this will take the rest of the day," Danny grunted when the backpack was put in his arms and toppled over.

"What you'd put in here, rocks?" asked Danny glaring at the bag and not wanting that much weight on his back. He might be more athletic then he let on, but he definitely wasn't that much stronger than his skinny self looked like.

"Nope, supplies," sang John happily while moving around to secure the backpack on him.

"I thought we were going on an easy hike," grumbled Danny trying to find his balance with all the extra weight.

"We are, but if we could do this properly I'd be taking you on a weeklong hike," said John starting up a trail with Danny weaving behind him.

"There's supplies in here for a week?" puffed Danny.

"Yup!" crowed John, Danny sighed and started going through his list of ghost powers to make this load lighter. He couldn't think of anything. He could make it intangible, but then the pack would be invisible and John would try and find it. Maybe he could concentrate more energy into holding it, make himself stronger by force, but that didn't make sense either. John would notice, he knew exactly how well fit Danny as, and he was already suspicious of him. So Danny would just have to deal with dragging the heavy bag up and down the mountain and hope to be home by dinner time.

"Do I hear depressed sighing?" Danny jumped in the air wishing the man carried a bell. He fell on his back, losing his balance on the fall and landing so he could glare up at the man. "You'll need to save that energy for the hike."

"Yeah, I know," said Danny and let himself be dragged by the arm so he as standing and trying to keep his balance with the bag. "Do we really need a week's worth of stuff in here?"

"Yup, best way to build stamina," grinned John. "Come on Danny we're just starting and I plan on you aching by the time we're done."

"That's nice to know," said Danny, he sighed and readied himself for a long hard day.

They stayed on the trail for over an hour, it got harder and harder, while it hadn't killed Danny yet the man's singing was bringing his close to insanity. The path had started to steadily become steeper and rockier. Now he was looking up at a rock slope that was angled just enough so that someone could walk up it with minimal use if their hands, John was climbing p it like a pro. Danny stood at the base glaring at the slope. He didn't want to try; he was already straining and panting under the weight and long trek. He was used to spurts of short fighting, not this continuous strain.

"Come on Danny!" shouted John looking happily back at the stalling boy. "We want to get you back before tomorrow!"

Danny puffed but tried to place his foot in the most stable looking area of stone. He had to be careful not to let his powers go haywire on him. He was known to lose control when tired. So he tried focus only on not tripping and staying tangable and all that jazz. He actually made it half way up the dreaded path.

"Danny, come now… shit!" Danny's foot had slipped into the stone at that loud exclamation as his he tried to counter it and ended up twisting his foot funny and rolling right back down the small hill head over ass.

"Danny, you alright?" John came down to the teen's side. Danny tried to push the other man a side and stand. He fell right back down with a wince. That felt like a break… great. "Don't move so suddenly; let me look at it first."

John carefully stripped off his boat and then sock. Danny winced, it really looked bad, already starting to swell and color. He had hoped that the ankle would reset to seem like a bad sprain, but his healing powers were still weak. Not horrible, no he was actually healing faster than normal. It might have been all these extra classes he was taking and the feeling that the group was falling apart. There were no ghosts here, and after a day of doing whatever they wanted the group of friends usually only had a few hours of talking before their parents forced them asleep. Even Tucker had taken to going to sleep before ten so he would be able to wake up early to see his new computer friends. At least Sam now would have more time to talk, maybe be more inclined to escape through the window to come and talk to him.

"Damn it, definitely broken, alright Danny, hang on," Danny blushed ten shades of red as the man picked him up bridal style. John would be another problem, he could easily see if Danny faked a break, and would easily figure out that it has not enough time for someone human to heal completely.

"Hey, Danny, you in shock?" asked John after a few minutes of hoofing it back toward civilization.

"No, why?" asked Danny, trying to discreetly figure out how much it had healed in that limited time.

"Well, not that I'm complaining mind you, but I'm used to even boys with broken bones putting up more of a fuss especially with how ruff this hike back must be on your leg, I didn't even wrap your foot," Danny tensed, if he had been anyone else, would John have? Danny knew what people sounded like when they started to mistrust him, start questioning what he got up to that left those few bruises and dirk marks, and why he never seemed to be around when the action as taking place.

"I'm used to it, to some degree, I'm a regular target of the bullies at my school, one of the top football players has signaled me out as his favorite punching bag," said Danny, trying to sound flippant but also more hurt than he felt.

"And they break your bones regularly?" asked John sarcastically.

"Well, not too many times," he said truthfully. Dash usually didn't notice the few times something had broken. Usually it was that last caste-off that as part of the beating, so Dash didn't feel it. The blond might be stupid, but he had quickly figured out the Fenton might be just as wimpy as the rest of the geeks but that he could take allot more abuse.

"Right, but there are no recent records of you going to the hospital with broken anything, and as spacey as your parents are, I'm pretty sure you could only have fooled them for so long, and for a second there I couldn't damn well see you and when I did half your leg looked like…" Danny and John fell in a confusing tumble of bags and limbs. Somehow Danny ended up rolling a few feet away from the tall man and decided that it was probably for the best. He'd rather not be crushed under John's weight.

"John?" asked Danny limping over to where the man as muttering to himself on the ground. The man rolled on his back and looked at the halfa seriously.

"And you shouldn't be able to even try to walk with how bad it looked," Danny blushed and mulled it over in his head for a second. John knew something was wrong. It might not be that bad to tell John, he was pretty sure the man could keep a secret, and he didn't really see his parents. Plus, from hat he knew John as the only one who could identify with him, the ghost had also made an attempt on the man's life. Perhaps John as even a halfa like him, it was possible and would create a pattern.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," said Danny, John blinked at the serious teen. "You have to promise to pass this off as a light sprain because I doubt it will hurt past tomorrow."

"You died, you're one of his," John sounded broken, and Danny tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I'm not a ghost, if that's what you mean," said Danny carefully, it looked like John might be able to give him more information than Lancer had. He just had to shock and horrify the man first, or make him an ally. "It still hurts, and from my experience the only thing that really hurts a ghost for any period of time is something supernatural, usually something from their own world."

"What?" now John looked confused.

"I'm not a full ghost, and I didn't become a ghost here, I've been a half ghost for quite a while. You know my parents are ghost hunters? Well, they built a portal between this world and theirs, and I went to fix it, and turned it on while inside it," Danny shrugged, while John was slowly pushed himself up so her as sitting Indian Style, Danny lowered himself sitting so no weight was on his injured ankle. "I've been battling ghosts that come into our world ever since. I'm known as Invio-Bill at the moment, but there's a few people starting to call me Danny Phantom, which is what I prefer and promote. The sad part of that is that my town is so dense I have no fear of being caught."

"Half-ghost, right. Inviso-Bill, Lancer's complained about someone named that for a while. It would explain some unproportional strength on your part," the man muttered standing up. Danny stood, favoring his better foot, hoping that he hadn't made a mistake, but he did need more information about this ghost. "And that would certainly explain why _he_ was targeting you. Shit, if you're even only part ghost but in _his_ territory, I'm surprised _he_ hasn't sent his two favorite minions out to kill you!"

"John, um, are you alright?" asked Danny, the man's eyes were unfocused, and he looked like he was half muttering to himself and talking to a pinecone.

"Hm," the man blinked, stared at Danny for a long time and then nodded. "Yeah, that was just, would you mind showing me some proof, you know, that you're half ghost? Just so I know this isn't some really bad attempt at a joke?"

"Sure," said Danny awkwardly. He stood back and stretched his arms. "Going ghost!" the familiar glowing rings circled his waist and extended to include his whole body. When he opened his eyes he was looking at `a very skeptical John who was about two feet from his face. "Ow!"

"Sorry," muttered John taking the hand he had just cut and watching as the cut bled red for a second before closing into a paper thin cut. Danny frowned at his hand. "You don't look impressed."

"I'm not healing like I should be," growled Danny glaring at his hand, before letting it fall back at his side and conscientiously forcing his form back to its human counterpart.

"You healed pretty fast I thought," said John with a raised eyebrow.

"I used to be able to come home without a scrape," Danny muttered. "Sure my energy was drained, but I used to heal while fighting, thrown into a wall, break a bone and have it almost instantly healed."

"So, you're not a ghost," Danny gave the man a deadpanned look. "Hey, I've met ghosts that can manipulate their forms so that they can pass as human. They look, less clear then you, and bleed green."

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," said the half-ghost, hoping to impress upon John how important that was.

"Right, your parents are ghost hunters, so are you, but different. Come on, I need to get you home, we'll pass this off as a mild sprain, stay in bed the rest of the day, or if you have to walk then limp on the right foot," said John, Danny decided he shouldn't push the man anymore, he seemed to be in shock. He didn't think that it would have been such a shock to anyone, but then again he had never really told anyone. They had usually found out by themselves and then confronted him after a good amount of time, getting used to the idea. Like Jazz and that stupid boomerang.

John lifted Danny back into his arms. Danny took this time to actually enjoy the wildlife around him. He had been too loaded down and John had been pushing him too hard for him to really take a good look around. Now he could appreciate the lush green above them and the small flowers and moss that grew along the trail.

When they got back, Danny's mother was the first one to see them, she ran forward and quickly started calling for Jack. Danny tried to tell his mother he was fine, just a bad sprain and steer her away from the fact that his teacher was operating completely on autopilot because he didn't think the man was up to anything but grunts for answers. John left quickly enough after dropping Danny on his bed and the halfa was left to explain the situation to his over protective parents. His father said something about it being safer if they went ghost hunting, Danny could almost hear Jazz's snort.

After being fussed over for a good hour Danny was able to get rid of his parents and lie back on his bed. He had the rest of the day free, a good two hours before dinner, maybe he should sneak off and try to look for clues to this new ghost. From what John said, if the ghost figured out he was a halfa he would attack him. Plus a ghost that killed people was serious. His parents were trying to look for it with limited supplies, but Danny knew they would only stumble on the ghost by dumb luck, and he would bet anything that the ghost had hid himself well, so that left Danny to scope out his hideout, find his weakness, and shove him in a Fenton thermos.

"Danny," the voice was soft. Danny blinked and stared at the girl in his doorway. Her clothes looked familiar, but her hair and face.

"Sam," he said and then smiled. "I'm sorry, you're new look threw me off for a second.

Sam blushed, the tint in cheeks accented nicely by her red gold hair. She came and sat by his side.

"So, I hear you did something to your ankle again," said Sam looking at his foot under the covers.

"Yeah, John was there so I have to draw it out for a few days, but nothing too bad, I think I'm starting to heal faster again," said Danny, he tensed a little, it wasn't that he was lying to Sam, he was just omitting some important parts of that account. He would tell her, after he figured out what was wrong of course.

"So, you going to keep the new look?"

"Oh, no, I just don't have any dye with me, and the purple looked odd with my hair," said Sam brushing a hand under one eye. She jumped a little when he caught her hand and leaned to look deeper into her eyes.

"I like the color of your eyes, and your hair," Danny ran a few fingers through the short red hair. "Even if it's dulled a little from the dye. Don't you know that stuff is going to make all your hair fall out?"

"Hey, I'm rich, I get the really expensive organic stuff," said Sam with mock anger. Danny snorted.

"Yeah, and I'm sure it'll just make our hair fall out faster," said Danny with a smile, Sam hit him on the shoulder. "There, now there's the Sam I grew up with. See, it doesn't matter what you look like you're always going to be Sam on the inside. And personally I think you're unique enough without having to dye your hair and wear contacts."

"You just want to see me like this 'cause I'm less intimidating looking so gussied up," said Sam with a teasing glare.

"I think you're prettier without the…" Danny blushed a deep red and Sam right with him. He looked away and started to apologize. He stopped abruptly when a pair of lips met his. His mind stopped working and he tried to just feel. To just experience those lips on his, the pleasure they brought. They broke away and Danny looked at Sam's averted eyes to see the same disappointment that was in him. But she looked determined and he had to grab her shoulders from making the same mistake again.

"No, Sam," he said. She looked heartbroken, and Danny realized what a relief this was. It complicated things weren't working out how they should. He couldn't fall in love with anyone, and it was a little confusing that he felt more relieved not to be in love with Sam as he was with Valerie, because it spared her feelings. He could tell, somehow he could, that she wasn't in love with him, she just had her feelings crossed, maybe she hoped they would mature into love, and Danny had to stop that from happening.

"Why? This can work," said Sam, she placed a hand on his chest.

"No Sam, I've felt what it was like to kiss someone I'm…"

"Who, Valerie?" now the goth looked pissed. "God dammit Danny, once she finds out who you are, you're dead, don't you get that? She hates you! I get you Danny, you're different, you…"

"Yes, and that's just what you like about me isn't, you just want me because I'd be something else that would set you apart from the crowd! What am I going to be, your half-ghost freak of a boyfriend you can proudly trot around to flaunt how…" Danny really wasn't all that surprised on reflection that Sam had slapped, yelled something very unlady like, and stamped out of the room. He lifted a hand to his cheek, and touched the red there. He shouldn't have gone that far, but he hadn't wanted to break his part, and sometimes that is what he felt like that was what she was to her. He knew he was more, friendship was almost always more complicated than that, but Sam had a tendency to preach on how good being an individual was and it tended to drive him insane.

Sighing Danny buried himself into his covers and concentrated on falling asleep, he was sure that if he fell asleep that he would wake up and this day wouldn't have happened. Sam would still be his best friend, John would know nothing, and if he was really lucky he'd wake up in class to find out that he had never gone to clockwork and this had all been a very bad dream.

---

Valerie casually sipped at the tea Susan had made her. Something stronger would have been nice, but she hadn't been to any popular kids parties in a long time and was sure her alcohol tolerance was even worse than it had been. Plus, she doubted Danny's parents would have appreciated her drinking when they had been the ones to invite her and that really would have been rude.

Valerie played with the cup and jumped when a door crashed behind her. She looked in time to see Sam slamming the door behind her. Valerie snorted; the Goth was probably going to tell her rich friends that she finally got the boy she wanted. She hoped they were the sort to try and talk her out of it. Maybe leave Danny broken hearted and Valerie right here to pick up the broken pieces and finally make her move. Then she'd have the boy all to herself, and he probably wouldn't object if all that blushing was any indication as to his feelings.

"Whatever you're thinking isn't nice," said Susan pointedly, standing above Valerie with a cup of ice-tea. "You sure you don't want something stronger?"

"No, that wouldn't be the way to repay the Fenton's hospitality," sighed Valerie into her cup.

"I'm here because of their hospitality, doesn't mean I don't try to get Jazz shit-faced every night with me," said Susan sagely.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," said Valerie trying to fight back a smile.

"So, what's got you so down?" asked Susan.

"I caught Sam and Danny kissing upstairs," said Valerie, she stared at the tea and took a long bitter gulp.

"So? Did they catch you, is that why you're upset?" asked Susan. Valerie glared at the dense girl.

"If you haven't noticed I like Danny," said Valerie with a glare.

"I'd have to be blind not to," said Susan and continued before the African-American could continue. "And if you're telling me this because you think they're a couple now, I can almost guarantee you they're not."

"Did you not...?"

"Yeah, I heard you," said Susan looking at Valerie like she was slow. "But I bet you walked upstairs, saw the kiss and retreated before seeing the outcome from it. The way that Manson girl came down the steps in a huff I can tell you right now that one of them was rejected, and I'm betting it was her."

"There's no way, if you've seen them in school…"

"I would have seen two kids, who had a chance at a teenage romance, but I'm here on this trip, and I see two girls, one who that boy respects and smiles at and knows almost everything about, and a girl who he blushes at and tries to impress and can't completely show all of himself in fear of rejection. The second girl is the one that he's in love with, at least as much as any teenage boy can be at love with and that girl is you," said Susan. Valerie snorted.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Susan, but I know what I saw and they were both enjoying that kiss, I think I'm going to go the range, or whatever it's called and see if I can't go shot something," Valerie huffed, banging her empty glass on the table. Susan sighed and wished that Jazz was there, she would really use the girl as someone to vent her frustration out on.

----

Tucker knew it was almost time to leave, he knew that no one would object to him leaving, that did not stop him continuing to wish for something that he couldn't have. Myra sat on the table near her boyfriend, squirming and reprimanding, and he couldn't shake the feeling that she meant it this time.

He hated Richard; the teen was constantly pushing Myra past where she was comfortable with his public displays of affection. Myra would whine and hit his hands away, and he would ignore her. He had a feeling that they shared a rather close relationship. Closer then what he wanted to consider. Still, she seemed so out of this world, so perfectly beautiful that he couldn't help but want her more.

And then she had to go and have a jerk for a boyfriend. This would have been fine with, except the guy was strong, really strong. Well, maybe not strong, but one of those karate buffs you find once in a while dedicating their lives between playing RPG's and hacking and in life training their bodies to be ninja's so they could conquer the world. Usually they would drop one dream eventually, but it appeared Richard was sooner going to stop being a nerd then stop his quest at perfecting that lean body of his.

Tucker snorted. Straight nerds (ones that only practiced and dedicated their time to their beloved machines), were much sexier than his sort. Really, what advantages was there to dating a nerd at the college level. When girls went for nerds they were looking for someone they could control, someone they could probably talk into taking shopping with them by force if they wanted to. To date a nerd was the safest thing a girl could do, because unless the nerd had somehow built an advanced robot, that girl had nothing to fear physically from him. And he'd probably worship the girl, so she could get him to do anything she wanted.

So why was Myra dating Richard? Was it because she was so good looking? He found that most girls that were good looking liked to date strong guys. To some it was almost a game. She would continuously push the larger male, ask him for things, force him to do things, just see when he'd reject, or when he finally put a price on what he expected from doing all that shit. A girl could rack up her bill pulling shit like that, and then when the taller male teen asked for payment and stated what she owed him, sometimes it ended with great satisfaction… sometimes it ended in disaster. Tucker collected the on that sort of thing to know which girl would be most interested in a harmless guy on him. Plus, it was sort of fascinating that way also.

"Hey, freak," Tucker blinked, he wondered how long he'd been staring into space like a loon. Now it seemed Richard had decided to take offence to him 'staring' at him so long. "What the hell do you think you were looking at?"

"Nothing," said Tucker.

"Nothing!" Tucker tried not to sigh. The guy had seen too many actions movies, or something and was wound too tight, though his aggression only came out when he started getting jealous, which meant he probably thought Tucker had been staring at Myra. Tucker wish he'd taken a better look at the girl, at least then he'd be beaten up for the right thing. "You were checking out Myra and probably imagining her without her clothes writhing beneath you."

"Gross Richard, porn is great and all, but friends I can do without seeing," whined Rachel.

"But guess what, I'm the only one that get's to do that to her, the only one who gets to see her naked with my…"

"Shut up, now you're giving me a mental image," all eyes fixed on Gordon who continued to allow his fingers to run free over the keys. No one was sure what would happen if pushed. He could be completely incompetent at fighting, or he could be some insanely efficient killer.

"Whatever, you got my drift," snarled Richard looking like she was getting ready to back off.

"I was wondering, though, what she could possible see in a brainless ape like you," said Tucker lightly, trying to sound light hearted to take the edge out of his words.

"What did you say?" the teen demanded.

"What was that too complicated for your pea-brain?" asked Tucker.

"You bastard, what the hell do you think you're implying?" demanded Richard.

"That Myra could do better than a cock-suc…" Tuckers world was first filled with pain and then complete darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Notes: So, this is coming out sooner than I thought. Probably because I'm avoiding working on my Creative Writing homework… but I can't feel bad for that. I realize what this looks like. To all of you who are despairing over Sam… it gets worse before it gets better. Hope you enjoy.

Tuckers world was first filled with pain and then complete darkness.

Chapter Sixteen

Turmoil

When Danny woke up the next he had this immediate need to turn right around and crawl under the covers and forget the day ever rose, in fact, he wanted forget that yesterday had ever happened. Not only had he, in a moment of weakness and need for acceptance, confessed to John what he was, but he also hurt Sam. He wished, perhaps he should have addressed the problem sooner. It wasn't as if he didn't know the other girl was interested. He might have tried to explain all the flirting, awkward moments away as just reading too much into it, but in truth, he had known, some part of him had known. Still, he hadn't known if he liked her or not.

That was the problem wasn't it? He had hurt Sam by rejecting her like, there had to have been an easier less heartbreaking way to tell Sam that he just didn't feel that spark. Danny made a disgusted face, girls expected sparks when they kissed someone. Still, he had felt sparks, or something similar, when he kissed Valerie. He didn't think it was because she hunted him. Though the danger she presented was – exciting. To have someone who hated his alter-ego with a fierce passion, who could very well kill him if she knew he was that. That danger was intoxicating; it drew him those last few inches in and enticed him to keep pushing forward.

Still, Valerie wasn't all danger. There was something physically pleasing about her. Danny had to say her curves were very nice to look at, something that had sparked some of his more… interesting dreams. Not only that but she had this amazingly confusing personality that drove him completely insane one moment and the next would have him looking at her with reverence. She was deep, someone fraught with emotions. Who worked not only on a deep level, but also a shallow level that confused and drew Danny in. She could understand him, and he knew that she could see himself reflected in her, the stress they shared; even if she didn't know what he was she did feel that connection.

Sam was great. He had been friends with her so long that they could practically read each other's minds. She was a good friend, someone he was lucky have in his life. She was loyal and pushed him, he knew he could count on Sam to try and correct his morals, even if she was trying to corrupt him to hers. But, that was the problem. Sam, in his mind, registered the same as Tucker. She wasn't someone that he wanted to be romantically involved in. The thought of being intimate with her was daunting and wrong. Fooling around might be fun, but he couldn't see having a relationship with her.

Did that make him an awful person? He hoped not. Did he judge the kiss too fast? There was a good chance. He might be putting too much into one kiss. There could be the chance that Sam was just not as good a kisser as Valerie. Then again, when he kissed Valerie it was more than just the physical act, there was something inside him that had trilled at it being her. Could it be that need for danger? He didn't know, and he couldn't correct Sam because, he still didn't think he was attracted to her and he didn't want to lead her on if he was only going to end up dumping her and really ruining their friendship. Why did she have to…

Danny sighed and looked over to the other bed. He glared at it a little. They had gotten the call about Tucker somewhere in the middle of dinner. By that time he had been in the hospital for at least two hours according to his frantic father. It wasn't anything major the doctors had proclaimed. Seemed Tucker had taken a nasty fall and bashed his head on the side of something and had been knocked out and was being held for observation over night. Tucker's father and Danny's mother had gone to visit for as long as they could, while trying to explain to a hysterical Danny and Sam why they couldn't see Tucker. That hadn't stopped Danny from flying over later that night and checking on his best friend. The African American had lied horribly when confirmed that, yes, he had knocked himself out. He was such a klutz.

So that was the end to a perfectly horrible day. Danny groaned and buried himself under his hot comforter trying to drawn everything out. John would be… John. Suddenly Danny was out of bed and throwing on clothes as quickly as he could. John needed to be visited before his classes. He couldn't let there even be a chance the big guy would tell someone. He couldn't let his secret loose. He couldn't let Valerie or worse, his parents, know his secret identity. He would be as good as dead.

He ran out of the house, ignoring Susan as she tried to get in his way to force him to make breakfast he ran to the cabin that all his teachers had congregated in.

"John!" his voice bounced around the cabin. Brian was looking at him from the television in confusion.

"You're here early," said the man around his breakfast. Danny winced at the mush in his teacher's mouth.

"Where's John, I forgot to tell him something yesterday," said Danny coming closer to the man and nervously wringing his hands. Brian just raised an eyebrow.

"He had something to talk about with Charles, actually, now that I think about it, he wanted to talk about something to you before my class also, wanted to incorporate it with that anxiety thing you had, that's why he's talking with Charles," Danny paled. He had been right. John had been in too much shock to think right. It didn't look like he had gotten to everyone. But if he had told Lancer, well, he never knew Lancer to hide things of importance from parents, especially if it was dangerous.

"Ah Danny," boomed John. Danny couldn't help the stab of betrayal that coursed through him directed at the man. "Come, I need to discuss something with you."

Once outside, Danny wasn't even sure where they were going before he was in front of a familiar pound. He found that he couldn't help his anger and anxiety at everyone knowing bottled up, and he lashed out at the man who hadn't kept his secret and blabbed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded, making the giant blink, taken back by the vengeance in the teen before him. "I told you to keep it secret. Can you imagine what my parents would say, what they would do, if they knew what I was. And don't tell me they're my parents love me and would never hurt me. They are obsessed with ghosts, and they never see one as friendly. If they knew what I was at the least they'd try and cure me. And well, one of my problems would be fixed because there's no way in hell that I'd be happy with them never completely accepting me openly and looking at me like some sort of disease. No one besides you can know, how could you tell, if you told Lancer…"

"Wow, wow kid," said John grabbing Danny's shoulder and giving him a little bit of a shake. "Who said anything about telling Lance? No, no, the only person I told was Charles, and he already chewed me out for that, scolding me about breaking your confidence. So, yeah, I'm sorry about that, but like your parents I'm not used to any sort of ghost being on my side. But I'm glad, from what I remember yesterday, you're a threat like me, I'd tell you to lay low, but I'm a pretty quick study, and from the little me and Charles read, there's no way you'll sit back and let this happen. So I'll help as much as a human can and so will Charles."

"Charles?" asked Danny, calming down a little. John seemed sincere, and he did want help, that is the reason he'd opened up to the big man in the first place.

"Yeah kid, you know, you're unofficial psychologist. It's obvious that you've got issues with all that crap you just spilled, and he'll be able to help you better now that he knows the circumstances," said John and let his hand fall on Danny's shoulder making the half-ghost's knees buckle under the pressure.

"I don't want help," muttered Danny, his mind whispering the consequences of coming to terms with his power and its place in his family and life. He sounded depressed even to his own ears and John just shook his head.

"We'll see, just let him in a little," said John with a knowing smile. "He can even make death seem like a time to look forward to even if it does come too soon."

Danny tried desperately to not react to that sentence. There was no way; no John couldn't know that his 'gift' was killing him. He was probably commenting on the way that he himself had constantly been looking over his shoulder because of his own demons.

"I wish that you had never been involved," now the man sounded regretful. "Everyone _he_ attacks ends up dead sooner or later, usually sooner."

"Yeah, well, even though I'm technically half-dead already, I'm really hard to kill off," joked Danny. He smiled up at John, who was giving an odd look and responded with a cynical smile of his own.

"Never regret a minute of your life, kid, never miss out on that adventure," said John.

"Danny, John, I said you could talk to him not take over my class, Danny still has to deprogrammed from the slip up Lance made!" shouted Brian, both males turned to see Brain trying to run toward them. His face was red from exertion and annoyance.

"Catch you later kid. The only good thing I can see from this is that you seem to be coming to a close in your studies," John clapped his shoulders and waved goodbye and Danny was left in the hands of a pissed off teacher who grumbled about inconsiderate friends before plopping down to explain the fifties clearly without getting the era's mixed up.

-----

Sam sat on the rail, feet hanging into the pen and swung her feet back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. She looked up at the horses gathered in the fenced area. It looked really boring to be a horse. You were either ridden by some stuck up rich kid, stuck in a stall, or sent to stand around in a field. Snore.

She sighed, yeah, she was ignoring the real 'issue.' Danny, she had finally just acted on instinct. She had… she had finally just decided that it was time to act before her chance with her friend was over. She had kissed him, it was nothing like she imagined, but she didn't have much experience with kissing, it wasn't like she had 'practiced' like she'd heard other girls had. But still, it was Danny, and Danny was sweet and thoughtful and all she could ever want in a guy. He tried to understand her even when she confused him and often pushed her to be true to herself even if his idea of being true was different then her.

It was an interesting sight that greeted her when she looked forward. Gavin was emerging from the middle of group of horses. Sam gulped impulsively. Wow, he looked good. He had this contented smile as he ran a hand down the flank of one of the horses. His white hair was care free and framed his face, the longer bangs framing his face while the rest was sort. He also had abs. Not bulky ones, but enough for her to see the beginnings of a six pack. It also helped that he was shirtless.

He also happened to be staring at her.

Sam turned bright red. She wished that she had her veil. Really, if she spent much more time in the sun she'd actually tan. How could she ever be a respectable goth with a tan? Sam glared at her skin; she could see the beginnings of a light tan appearing there.

"Hey there," Sam jumped a little; she looked up to see Gavin's face barely an inch from her own. Her skin became impossibly hot.

"Hi-i," stumbled Sam and then fidgeted. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"They let me work with the horses if I wish," said Gavin whipping his hand against a greasy rag. "And what about you, what's got you here acting all depressed. Valerie and Lucy are waiting for you back at the bar."

"I kind of decided not to return," muttered Sam backing up a little.

"Well, I know that Veronica would be happy to cheer you up, though from your expression I'd say you don't want to see her. Lucy would – most likely tease you. Though she'd be happy to rag on Veronica if you brought up interest in the subject," said Gavin awkwardly, Sam glared a little at him and he chuckled. "Well, I'd like to see you smile again. And Veronica thought you might be upset with her. Still, I was also under the impression I'd see you all dolled up for the rest of the week. Looks like you didn't keep your word." At Sam's glare he held up his hands in defense. "Which, depending on what Veronica said or did was completely understandable. Still, I was looking forward to seeing it. Though you do look good, I like your hair, it's a good color, and that's even sweeter."

Sam blushed a little as her hair fell from the cow-lick of a ponytail so that it better showed the layers her hair now made.

"Beautiful," was the reverent declaration. Sam shivered a little. It had been said so unconsciously. He thought that she was beautiful. Sam found herself trying to hide a small pleased smile and Gavin stuttering but also smiling. "Come on Sam, let's go to the bar, I promise I won't leave your side if tomorrow you promise to wear one of the outfits you bought the other day. One day, that's all I ask then you can go back to wearing all black."

Sam, stared at the offered hand. She wasn't sure, should she accept his offer? She hadn't wanted to go back there. She also didn't want to just go with, she lost something when she hung out with these rich, spoiled kids. Something about her changed and was lost.

But she didn't want to be her own. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Danny had pushed her away. She had put herself forward and he had…

"Hey, come on, let me distract you, help you, please, I don't want to see that expression anymore," Gavin looked so – cute. Sam smiled, she didn't want to hurt, he was just being nice. He wouldn't turn her down; he complimented the way she looked in a sincere fashion without judging her. She could see – getting to know him better.

"Alright," she agreed and even let him help her off the fence.

"Well, well, look who we have here," Lucy was at the bar when they arrived, her was twisted and smug as she watched Sam and Gavin approach her. "I see you actively avoided Veronica, what, I don't get the same treatment, I'm not as important to you?"

"Can it Lucy," snapped Sam coming to sit on a stool one away from the girl. The bartender passed her the usual and Sam blinked, she hadn't been there that often had she?

"What the hell is that?" asked Lucy, leaning over her drink and pointedly sitting next to Sam. The Goth glared, she sighed and just let it go. She might as well just go with it. "It smells like, let's see, kiwi and… you've got to be kidding me."

"It tastes good," defended Sam. Lucy raised an eyebrow but just returned to her drink.

"So, what happened to wearing the clothes you bought for at least a week? I wouldn't think you'd just like to waste food, unless you've given them to charity already," said Lucy her voice teasing and condemning.

"No, and I'll be wearing something tomorrow," snapped Sam.

"And the rest of the week?" asked Lucy with a knowing smile. Sam glared at her.

"We'll see," hissed Sam.

"Sh, Lucy isn't the problem, just ignore her," said Gavin. Sam felt a small blush touching her cheeks as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Finally," said Lucy and Sam glared the girl. But easily found herself falling into a conversation with the two. She relaxed slowly and Danny only became a distant memory, especially with all the off color jokes that Lucy began making about exactly why she hadn't seen both Gavin and Lucy the day before. She felt a little bad about Gavin, he was kept on his toes as a mediator between the two girls. Sam found herself enjoying their presence more then she should. Though why Lucy kept carefully steering the conversation to Valerie and then away was starting to interest Sam, she saw something in the other's eye when she mentioned the African American, and Sam was even more surprised when Lucy even suggested going and visiting Valerie when Sam didn't remember telling the other about how rich Valerie used to be.

The day passed lazily that way, and Sam decided around four that she would leave a little early. Just so she could go to check on Tucker, and if he was already off with his computer friends she could always actually try and sort through her feelings and decide exactly she stood in her infatuation not only toward Danny but now over Gavin.

Not that he wasn't still mad at Danny, she was pretty sure she still wanted to slap him for breaking her heart, but she should at least figure out how mad and exactly how she was going to confront the half-ghost, or if she was at all.

--

Tucker was bored. His dad was not allowing him any slack. He was to stay in this bed, never mind that the only other place that he went to was the computer room, he was still confined to his bed. His father was almost sure that what they'd been told about him 'falling,' it didn't help that the hospital might have mentioned something about a cheap shot because Gil tended to think out loud to himself. So, at least for the day he was stuck in bed with either his father or one of Danny's parents checking once an hour making sure that he was still there.

"Tucker, there's a young lady here to see you, she says knows you from that computer class," said his father as he stuck his head into Tucker's room. His father was giving him a look that said he'd easily end the girl away but Tucker tried to look back and his father opened the door wide enough so that he could see the hesitant face behind it.

"Myra," said Tucker in slight shock. "What are you doing here? Dad let her in."

Myra let the door close behind her before hurrying over to Tucker. She seemed to actually care and Tucker felt very odd still dressed in his pajama's.

"Oh, that brute, I can't believe that he hurt you so badly that you're bed ridden," snapped Myra coming and sitting on the side of his bed with a very cute pout.

"He didn't my dad is just freaking out more then he has to," grumbled Tucker, and then glanced awkwardly at the slightly fuming girl. "I didn't think I'd see you."

"Why? Don't tell me you weren't going to come back to the lab," said Myra in confusion.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be interested in, well, after what…" Myra blinked at them, and then she became considerably unimpressed.

"This is some macho 'guy who beats up other guy gets the girl' thing isn't it," she didn't sound angry, just disappointed. "Listen you; even if I went for that sort of macho shit I wouldn't decide this on a cheap shot."

"Well, I thought you'd appreciate something like that what with the adventures in your computers," said Tucker. Myra punched him as hard as she could into his shoulder.

"Moron, you have class, I appreciate class," said Myra and then looked away from him. "While I might not be beyond hacking into a few unsecure places and messing with their minds, that's a thrill. And well, Richard's like that also, but he's a passing thrill. You'd I could see you as a more steady thrill."

"Steady thrill?" asked Tucker. Myra blushed but continued not looking at him.

"Hey, my parents ain't no wasps, but their money ain't nothin' to scoff at, and my dad, his job's flexible, if I pouted and looked pathetic enough, he's sure to let me transfer to any school, even a public one," Myra smiled sweetly down at him and Tucker just blinked in surprise.

"You want… you want…"

"I want to be your girlfriend," clarified Myra with an amused smile, finally turning toward Tucker. "And don't you dare say you're not interested. I've seen the way you watch me. Someone who only wants to be friends does not stare with that much – interest."

"Are you sure?" asked Tucker. Myra's eyes softened and she took his hand.

"I just dumped my boyfriend last night. He's sure to come back and demand me back and I need you to distract him with bravado while I sneak up behind him and knock _him_ out," said Myra with a teasing slash evil look in her eyes.

"Oh, um, is he going to be a problem, because I can't pro-"

"Don't you dare finish that thought. I'm not dating you for your brawn; I'm dating you for your mind and sweet, cute, personality. I totally expect you to try and act all masculine but for me to actually wear the pants in this relationship," said Myra and Tucker frowned at her. "I'm just stating a fact."

"We'll see," said Tucker and Myra giggled; she tried to cover her smile as Tucker playfully glared at her. And then her lips met her, and for a second Myra just lingered over a shocked Tucker before she pulled back with a lecherous smile.

"There it's official, now I'm yours and your mine," whispered the girl.

"Until you get sick of me," said Tucker with reverence.

"That'll take a while and a whole lot of sampling," she stole another kiss. "Don't you think?"

Tucker just stared at her. He had a girlfriend. He had a girlfriend who had chosen him over someone else. There was something that was just completely unbelievable about that.

"Tucker," both teens jumped and Myra back up a little to look back at the door. Seeing who it was Tucker wasn't sure if he was relieved or annoyed. Sam was blushing a little, but also looked set to visit her 'sick' friend. Tucker chuckled a little, getting a concerned look from the two girls. There were a lot of injuries over this vacation, even more than usual, and considering their 'lifestyle' that was a little hard to believe.

"Hey Sam, um, this is Myra, from the computer lab," said Tucker. Sam raised an eyebrow and looked over the girl skeptically.

"His girlfriend," clarified Myra, a possessive tone that told him that Myra had misunderstood the cautious, slightly disapproving look she had received from Sam.

"Yeah, and Myra this is Sam, one of my best friends," said Tucker while Sam slipped in and shut the door behind her.

"Charmed," said Myra and then leaned over to kiss Tucker quickly before standing. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, wait for me. And don't worry about Richard, people don't mess with me.. I've got the wrong connections for them to try and Richard knows this."

"I'll see you tomorrow," sighed Tucker and watched her leave, well, watched her ass leave. She had an amazing ass.

"So, you have a girlfriend," said Sam, dragging the desk chair over to his bed.

"Yeah," said Tucker dreamily.

"With a scamp you'll only see this summer and who hacks into places and steals," said Sam with a glare.

"Hey, she sometimes only does it to mess with the system. Those places need to be kept on their toes," defended Tucker. Sam sighed and sat down. Tucker was glad that she looked like she was going to drop the subject, but he was also concerned, Sam never just dropped a subject unless she and Danny were fighting.

"What happened? You never just drop something like that," said Tucker, he was sure it was mostly Sam's fault, what with her ideals and so.

"It's nothing," said Sam.

"It's not nothing," countered Tucker.

"Maybe you should butt out," snapped Sam.

"Fine," said Tucker, there was an awkward silence. "So, what did Danny do this time?"

Silence stretched between the two. Tucker fidgeted under the girl's glare.

"Alright, I'll ask him and get his side of it first," said Tucker, which got him a glare that froze his blood. Tucker tried to remain strong, that look usually meant Sam was about to cave.

"He rejected me," she finally said, Tucker was completely confused.

"Come again?" asked Tucker, Sam turned an interesting shade of red. It showed more now that she wasn't all dark ironically.

"I sort of – kissed him and he… he said he wasn't interested," said Sam, biting her lower lip looking utterly uncomfortable. Tucker was shocked.

"He said he wasn't interested? But, you two always seemed inevitable, like, if one of you just got a clue you'd fit together like a glove," said Tucker, he looked completely thrown by the information. "Wait, he didn't say no because of Valerie did he?"

"What do you think, he said I didn't kiss right," said Sam and then scowled. "No one kisses right the first time, it takes practice. He should wonder more about how it is that Valerie got so good of it."

Tucker flinched.

"What?" asked Sam, her eyes narrowing.

"Do you realize how insanely jealous you sounded right then, ow," Sam left in a huff. Tucker was tempted to knock himself out again. He had a feeling that things would only get more complicated between his friends and he found himself wishing that Sam had waited until she was sure Danny was over Valerie before she even thought about confronting Danny. And he needed to discuss with Danny the idiotic move of choosing his enemy over his friend. And also teach him the fine art of telling a girl he wasn't interested without breaking their hearts.

-----

Danny was pretty sure he didn't understand this exercise. He really didn't see how first picking a medium and then drawing a flower was supposed to help him discover himself. Danny ran the marker over the page and glanced up at his flower. He hoped he wasn't being graded to seriously on the thing. His flower looked nothing like the original, or anything that resembled art.

"Well, are you just going make it black and white, or do you want to color it in," asked Charles over Danny's shoulder. Danny was used to it so he didn't pay much mind.

"You can't really shade with markers," said Danny.

"You knew that when you choose to use markers," pointed out Charles with a small laugh. Danny glared at the picture. He finally settled in on only slightly coloring in.

"Here," said Danny turning the picture around toward Charles. "It doesn't say anything about me." He added for good measure.

"Well no it can't talk, but it does give us a good look into what's going on at the moment," said Charles, Danny looked at the flowers.

"It was a relatively quickly drawn picture of a couple of flowers," said Danny with a light glare.

"Ah, but you haven't taken into what you used to draw said flowers," said Charles, Danny continued to not care and just wait for Charles to pull something out of his ass that would at least make it seem like drawing the ridiculously girly flower had not been a waste of his time.

"I choose marker because it's easy and simple," said Danny deadpan.

"But you wanted to shade in the flower," said Charles.

"I didn't think about that when I choose markers," said Danny. Charles looked at him in a way that let Danny know that Charles knew he was being difficult on purpose.

"I told you, that if you wanted you could start over," said Charles.

"I'm not that picky, I wouldn't start over again just because I want to shade in some stupid flowers," said Danny and then glared at the man when Charles just continued to look amused.

"Why didn't you use another medium on the pictured? Asked Charles, his voice light and beyond patronizing, Danny glared at him.

"I didn't know that was an option," said Danny, trying to keep his anger from getting loose.

"No, but you didn't question what I told you to, you just went along with it," said Charles. "I find you fascinating."

Danny glared at the man though it didn't appear to have much of an effect on the man.

"What did I do this time?" asked Danny with a sigh. He was sure it had something to do with him being a half-ghost. John said he had told the man, but so far Charles hadn't mentioned anything about it. Hadn't tried to categorize or talk to him about what being half ghost meant to him in the long run. So Danny had been with the man forty-five minutes just waiting for him to bring it up and say something.

"You act completely typical," said the man. "Maybe you're a little more sensitive than most teens, but you seem to make an incredible effort to fit in. You don't try to think outside the box and instead seem to excel at, at least outwardly, looking and acting mediocre. In away that doesn't draw attention to yourself."

"So?" asked Danny with a pout.

"You also make it your business to keep your city safe from ghosts when I have the feeling you could easily ignore your ghost half and continue your life on in a normal fashion. And yet, I've seen a few clips of you as Inviso Bill, you can't seem but help but protect people, even if you don't really want to, something inside you compels you to be a hero." Said Charles and Danny felt as if he were some kind of animal on display the way the man was looking him, it made him feel distinctly uncomfortable.

"What do you want me to say to that?" asked Danny bitterly. "That I act normal because I am? That, sure there is some part of me that can't sit back and just watch other people get hurt knowing that I could be out there protecting them? I personally blame it on my genetics. But unlike them hunting… fighting ghosts is not my whole life. I have the same problems as every teen. I still need to make good grades, deal with peer pressure (being a loser), relationships, hormones, and on top of that my parents fight me, the girl I like wants to kill me, and I found out…"

"You found out what?" asked Charles after an extended pause.

"Nothing," said Danny looking away. Charles watched him.

"Alright," said Charles and Danny looked at the man in surprise. "Now what I need you to do Danny is spend some time actually going over what you just confessed to me. I need you to work out what exactly is stopping you from embracing everything you know and hopefully start prioritize and start actually thinking about what would happen if you let more people know, perhaps based not only on their personality but also by people's reactions to those few who might know your secret. I also want to make sure it's clear that I'm not the only one you can talk to about this, you can also talk to John about anything, and if you ask he will no longer come blabbing to me."

"So...?" asked Danny in confusion.

"Go on home, I'll see you tomorrow," Danny nodded and started to leave.

"Will you tell me what that was all about then?" asked Danny.

"Nope, I can help guide you, but in truth I can only be a helping hand, you need to do most of this on your own. Just know that there are people around you ready to listen when you need to talk," Danny nodded awkwardly and left. He didn't look forward to the rest of the day. Sam not talking to him and possibly Tucker if Sam had told him what happened, and graphs to try and decipher for Tereash the next morning. Yeah, he really wished he could just stay under his comforter for the rest of summer vacation.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes: Well, here is the next chapter. So, this little fic is going to start ending. Yes, though don't think this chapter actually puts everything right, but I am aiming to finish the rest of this fic over my Christmas break. So, I need help. I'm thinking of what comes after this. I need help with picking the next fic to pick from. I have a poll on my profile. At the end of it is the explanation to all the titles and I ask you vote so I can pick between the five. Please vote or give a suggestion, and it'll inspire me even more to finish (though I won't rush anything). But for now, enjoy this chapter, it is one of the reasons that this fic is T.

_Sam not talking to him and possibly Tucker if Sam had told him what happened, and graphs to try and decipher for Tereash the next morning. Yeah, he really wished he could just stay under his comforter for the rest of summer vacation._

Chapter Seventeen

It's Maths

The two sat there, a piece of paper between them, the dark haired boy was writing down a quick amount of numbers with his hand flying toward a calculator every now and again while the middle-aged man with wide glasses looked over his shoulder as if to make extra sure the teen didn't cheat. Danny was under the impression this was a miracle. Sometime this morning when he was rushing to complete the math homework he'd slupped off it had finally made sense. Now he spread through the problem, drew on the lines on the boxes on his paper making a ninety-degree angle, able to identify and mark it correctly. He made the appropriate dots, playing connect the dots correctly, and then drew an arrow with the correct equation. He did a few more calculations off to the side and then wrote a nice little set of numbers at the end, circled them, and had it as the number… and all of it made sense. He wasn't following the procedures from memory, he understood that to get from one thing to the next, these were the steps he had to take and it all made sense. Tereash gasped, dragged the teen up, looked at him in shock and dragged him into a done crushing hug.

"Finally, and I thought I would be stuck teaching you math all summer!" yelled the bespeckled man making Danny glance up in a glare at the man who obviously thought him a burden. Really, the guy shouldn't… did he just say..? "Yup, Danny my dear boy, graphs are the last thing I have to teach you this summer. You're surprisingly bright. The only part you really struggled in was with graphs. The only thing you should do before going to your sophomore classes and study this book, the first few chapters just so you have an idea of what will happen. I'll give you a schedule sheet that should help this never happen again and give you and your parents a copy."

Danny just stared down at the textbook Tereash had given him. One of his classes was done with. Sure the summer was coming to an end, but he had what, at least three more weeks of summer. Sure, he still had the rest of his classes, but that didn't really matter anymore. As long as he had some extra time he may be able to patch things up. Perhaps be better able to corner Sam and tell her exactly why he had pushed her away.

"Danny?" Tereash's voice sounded a little unsure and Danny found himself snapping up to look the man. Tereash looked a little uneasy. "Um, should I get Charles?"

"No," said Danny, a blinding smile splitting his face. "I was just thinking of all the things I could do with my extra time."

"Well, whatever it is you need to do you should start now because you still got the other classes to finish up, but after that you're as free as a bird. I would suggest you go and do whatever you want in the… two hours you have left," Danny didn't need to be told twice. He was off, trying to keep the weighty textbook from falling and only hearing the beginning of Tereash's amusement at his eagerness.

He sprinted back to the cottage and started rapidly trying to figure out what he could do. The time he had left wasn't enough to completely explain everything to Sam, but maybe he could at least make sure she understood enough not to hate him and give him time later to explain everything. But she was probably back with all those rich kids and if they were hanging out in that room he wouldn't be able to get in. In that case… well, he'd just have to improvise. He couldn't stay here, Susan would make him cook. Valerie was probably at her and would kill him if he tried to hang out with her and lost her that job. So that left Tucker, who's friends were a little sketchy and who had tried to talk to him last night and got snubbed. Sam had thought his friends were vaguely dangerous, so he thought it was probably a better idea if he waited until Tucker came back to apologize. So, he could only hope to somehow catch Sam on her own, maybe she was with the horses?

_Do you really think that would be a good idea._ The voice had a slightly sophisticated and evil edge. Vlad? Danny glanced around. No Vlad wasn't here, and what would that mean in the first place. Of course he wanted to explain things to Sam, she had been his friend for so long it wouldn't be right just to leave it.

_Danny, Danny, Danny._ Vlad wasn't anywhere, his ghost lsense hadn't activated. _Use what little brains you have my dear boy. Is there any reason it might be easier if they stayed mad at you. I could think of two possible scenarios that keeping your friends mad at you would benefit._

Danny was confused how would. He paled and sat down heavily at the kitchen table. Of course, how could he have forgotten, even for a second?_ Yes Danny, we can't forget you're dying, can we? So that means that having your friends mad at you can work one of two ways. You can see things my way. Without friends and with the ones mad at you, you will probably find enough sorrow to stick around a little while later. Or you can look at in your self-sacrificing way and say that if they hate you then when you die at the end of the summer they won't nearly be as heartbroken, they might even be glad._

Danny shoved the Vlad voice forcefully from his mind. He was sure that was what it was. Not so much Vlad as just a voice his mind had conjured up for the moment. Because who was better at being twistedly honest with the half-ghost? But the voice did have a point. He was, in a way, being selfish, why did he want to make it right with his friends when they would only lose him at the end of this summer. Wouldn't it be better to if his death didn't impact too many people, if people didn't mourn his death? Something inside him rebelled against the very idea of _dying_. But at this point there was little he could do to stop his own death.

So, he would… he didn't know what he would do. He would somehow make it up to his friends. He wouldn't tell of them he was dying, but he would make his death mean something, and he would make his life worth celebrating, not mourning. He beat his head against the table.

"No dad, I'm fine, goodbye," Valerie stomped into the room, her face scrunched up in annoyance. "Oh, hi, Danny, I thought you had classes."

"I've graduated from math," said Danny with false cheer. Valerie gave him a funny look and then smiled and pulled he chair to sit next to him. "I thought you had work."

"I have the day off, like you, I guess," shrugged Valerie.

"Well, I don't have the day off, I still have classes, but for the next hour and half I'm free to do what I want. I thought I'd apologize to Sam, but I'm not even sure I can get into where she's been hanging out," sighed Danny, missing the hurt slash sad look that Valerie flashed him by staring morosely at the kitchen table.

"Already had a lover's spat?" asked Valerie with a little venom. Danny glanced over at her with confusion. What the hell did that mean?

"Um, no, you know we're not a couple," said Danny confused and then sighed. "Though that's part of the problem."

"What do you mean?" asked Valerie, Danny blushed; he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Well, Sam sorta – kissed me yesterday. I wasn't expecting it and after I told her… well, I guess I didn't handle that well, and now she's mad at me and I'm not sure how to fix it," rambled Danny.

"Come again?" asked Valerie dryly and Danny sighed.

"Never mind Valerie, it isn't your problem," said Danny and started drawing circles on the wood table, still stuck on how to do this with his narrowing time limit. Now that Valerie was here he had even less reason to try and make it better. He could just try and spend some time with the girl. He had invited her over as a friend, and while he had neglected Sam and Tucker, he'd basically ignored Valerie.

"Oh, come on Danny, I'm here and willing to listen, I might even have advice on how to fix it with Sam, I am a girl you know," she said while rolling her eyes.

"I don't know, you two are so different," said Danny looking a little lost. Valerie smiled and gripped his hand encouragingly.

"Just trust me," she said and Danny looked and couldn't help but melt to her will when she looked so interested, so caring. Still, this was awkward and he found himself looking away, searching for words that would help articulate to her why he thought it was his fault, but that he really wasn't to blame. "Don't think, just say."

Forced to look at the girl, shoulder and head forced to look directly at her, Danny could only avert his eyes and start telling him his version of what happened. It took longer than the fight had, a good deal longer. He tried to explain everything, including justifying why he had pushed Sam away, and Valerie just sat there listening, an odd gleam in her eyes. At one point he even stood up and started heatedly explaining why he had told her that he didn't think it would work and she looked shocked.

"What is it...?" Danny blushed. It started at his nose and he could feel the heat traveling all the way down his neck. Valerie smiled, and somehow the tension became dense. Danny swallowed, something in the twinkle of her eye making his mouth as a dry as a desert.

"Was the only problem with the kiss that she didn't ask?" asked Valerie, her voice so low that Danny almost couldn't hear her. And yet her words echoed loudly in his head and made him scowl a bit. That sounded like something a girl would complain about.

"No, I told you, it was weird, the kiss didn't feel…"

"Right?" she was right in front of him, gripping his arms lightly as if to stop him from running away, but the it was hardly any pressure, he could easily still run away. "Were you expecting fireworks?"

No, because once again, that made him sound like a girl.

"No but kissing her, well it wasn't as weird as kissing my sister would be, but it was – well, like kissing a friend. I wasn't really feel attracted to her. I felt a connection, but I don't think I'd want her as a girlfriend or anything," said Danny, trying to place exactly what he felt when he kissed her with Valerie so close.

"But, you don't feel that way when you kiss me," it was a statement that made Danny blush an turn an even deeper red.

"Well… no, but I mean…" suddenly not only was his mouth dry, but it was also unbearably hot.

"So, you have a problem with too close friends, and you would rather turn down a girl when you learn the truth then drag her along, I think that that is sweat," said Valerie running a hand down to his chin.

"You do?" he croaked and Valerie smiled in triumph.

"Yes, so Danny, am allowed to kiss you?" before his brain could even try to process those deadly words his mouth had answered for him.

"Yes," and then two warm lips had found his. Danny's mind took a nap and his senses took over. His hands found curves while his lips moved against lips that tasted vaguely of artificial raspberry. He allowed the push and ebb against each other, the sensation somehow stimulating against his lips to spread down and even reach his toes. Something wet and warm brushed against his lips that made him gasp with the slight pleasurable tinge.

Danny had heard about French kissing, but from the explanations he had always thought it was a little disgusting sounding, this was not disgusting. He followed Valerie's movements, trying to copy the movements to create the same sensation against her. To ignite the same passion Danny was feeling. The way she sighed against his lips he had a feeling that he was at least partially succeeding. Their bodies seemed to have gone beyond command complementing the deep kiss by running over the individual bodies in away that left Danny wanting something more, something that went a little beyond his knowledge of mechanics. Though, he had to admit that even French-kissing was going beyond his knowledge of finite mechanics.

"Don't think," and then she did something to Danny's body that left him gasping and pushing her against the nearest wall. They let their mouths play against each other more before Danny broke the cycle and started kissing up her chin to her ear where she attacked him all over again when he ran out of things to do. His hands ran up and down her body and he could feel her bra strap before experimentally racking his nails down her back. Suddenly they were out the door and practically on the floor in the living room.

She was on him again in a second and Danny found something that was almost as pleasurable as their deep kisses. The feel of her skin against his hand. It was warm and soft and he desperately searched for it. Trying to coordinate his hands and lips and feel everything at once. Valerie followed a trial of her own up his jaw and nipped at his ear, as if telling him what he'd missed. He stored the information away and twisted his neck so that his teeth found her neck. He wondered briefly if their teeth had clashed, if they had the sensation hadn't been unpleasant.

They both broke away for a second. Cloth resulting in a way that should have concerned Danny, but all his senses seemed to be able to tell him was that now he could get to more skin, all he had to do was get rid of one more layer and he would be able to have complete access and his mouth trailed against the thin fabric, wondering what this flesh would taste like, if it was different from that stretched across her face and neck. The body shivered under him as his hands found the underside of the bra running up a rounded breast.

Their bodies continued stumbling backward, sideways, making a deliberate path that was unknown to their hosts. They finally landed against a wall and groped and explored. He was breathing hard against her neck; he was aching and panting from pleasure and build up. Two hands found the handle to the door at the same time and they twisted the handle to stumble in towards there. Danny shoot one glance around the room and he instantly lost any thoughts of pleasure.

He did a double take, squeaked and ran for the kitchen. Alright, he was officially scared for life. What the hell did his sister have her shirt off for? What could she possible be doing with her shirt off in the study? And what had Susan be doing so close to her?

"Yo, you ever hear of knocking before you come into a room?" Danny glanced over at Susan standing huffily in the doorway. Valerie shuffled behind her and snuck around the other meekly, sending the other dubious looks. Susan looked at the two. "I don't which is worst, the one without the oblivious look, or the one who is starting to treat me like I'm contagious."

Danny looked at the girl in confusion and saw Valerie bristling. He then looked at Susan, spoiling for a fight and Danny sighed, he didn't think that he was going to be leaving, and whatever they were going to fight about he was sure he'd be dragged onto one side or the other.

Kneading his forehead Danny thought back to Valerie's kiss. That was… intense. Valerie obviously knew what she was doing. Danny couldn't imagine himself doing as well as her, or her enjoying it that much, especially when he'd been so caught up in what he was doing. But to be to do that again. She had felt so right under his lips, under his hands. He wanted to do that again… though perhaps they should take it slower… not just…

Shit, what the hell had happened to taking it slow? He wasn't supposed to be looking for any sort of relationship. He was didn't want anyone to be attached to him if he – when he died. He just wanted to make life worth living, but he didn't want his death to crush anyone. He knew that if Valerie dated him she would be looking for something of a permanent something that she could count on being there at least for more than a week, something that was more about cooperation and passion, than felling and lust.

So, shit, he shouldn't have said yes. He had decided to let her go and instead he becomes more attached to her. He let his own stupid teenage needs override common courtesy. He would somehow stop this. Shit, this was worse than Sam, he had led Valerie on.

Danny wasn't sure what had made him do it. One second the girls were yelling at each other, a background noise to his own churning thoughts, and the next a chair was clattering against the floor, and he… and he was out the door. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't know the excuse that they would come up with. He decided that they would probably infer what it was pretty well by whatever argument they were having upsetting him when he was already a little unstable. He was still traumatized. He wouldn't be able to look his sister in the eye for weeks. He didn't have weeks to be upset over seeing his sister… oh, God, that image wouldn't go away!

"Hey, careful there, don't scare the horses!" shouted a voice and Danny looked up as he slowed down. He froze when he saw who it was. It was that boy. The one who had been talking to that ghost. He remembered something being off with that conversation. What had it been that he'd been yelling back at it? Danny couldn't remember, but he did remember that on better reflection the whole incident had seemed fishy. The way this kid had spoken to the cat-ghost had seemed much too familiar.

"Yeah, um, sorry," said Danny hurriedly and walking down the posts away from the teen. The guy gave him a funny look and he started to wonder if he should go back toward the boy and question him. But what would he say? I'm that second ghost that came around and kicked the kitty's ass for you? That wouldn't go over well, and he was sure that the information would go like wildfire through the small resort. Plus, the guy had white hair. Who had white hair at such a young age that wasn't obviously dyed?

"Danny!" the halfa's head sprang up at the voice. That was Sam, and coming toward him, Sam in a very girly looking dress and layered hair. She didn't look much like Sam anymore, but her voice sounded the same… and that glare she was giving him at the moment he definitely remembered.

She turned in a huff as if to leave and Danny knew this would be the only time he could smooth things over, and of course he probably looked thoroughly kissed.

"Sam wait, dammit, why do you have to overreact like this," swore Danny, leaping the fence so he was on the right side and jogging up to his best friend.

"Is Valerie the reason you look like this?" demanded Sam, her eyes judging and scornful. It took a bit for Danny to find the sorrow in there too, he needed to see that though, so he would be less likely to go off the handle with her.

"You know I'm interested in her," said Danny defensively, and then shook himself. What he felt for Valerie didn't matter anymore, he couldn't have a relationship, not with either of them. "And even if it wasn't it wouldn't have changed anything."

"What? Are you saying you'd have pushed me away even if Valerie hadn't been in the equation?" asked Sam sounding completely unconvinced.

"Yes, you're my best friend Sam, I wouldn't hurt you by leading you on," Danny tried to keep in mind that Sam was angry. That anger and rejection was forcing her to be this bitter. That nothing he could do, short of crushing back on her, would make the expression come off her face.

"And what if it worked out?" asked Sam her fists clenching.

"If what had worked out Sam?" demanded Danny. "I don't feel right kissing you, it's like your too close in a way that's different and if I try to mess with that and make it a different connection I'll just lose you."

"And I suppose Valerie makes you all warm inside," said Sam snidely. In the clothes that she was wearing Danny found himself automatically comparing her to the popular kids back in Amity. Which was messed up in so many different ways and would not endear him to Sam. "How do you know that isn't just her experience showing through? How do you know that you don't just prefer her because she knows how to excite all those rampaging hormones that just started to bud when you stared dreamily at Paulina?"

"Sam," Danny couldn't help how his voice had tensed. It didn't matter how upset she was, there was no excuse for her going there. "It was more than how good you kissed, it was the idea and the realization that led me to decide that pushing you away was the right thing. If I were to go with my hormones I would be inclined to be more likely to have sex on a casual basis, but no, I don't think I could be in a real relationship with you, not one that would last anyway."

Sam looked at Danny and he knew that he had probably just stepped over some barrier himself. But Sam needed to know the facts didn't she? She needed to know so she wouldn't keep pursuing him, she needed to start thinking about other guys, to see that while they were an obvious couple they just wouldn't work out. She needed to know that even if they might, Danny wasn't willing to sacrifice their friendship trying to be in a relationship with someone he considered too valuable to lose over something as petty as romance. He needed to know that he didn't really think she loved him.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway," Sam's nose rose a bit and Danny was reminded of exactly how much money her parents had. "I've moved on. I could care less if you're selling yourself to someone who wants you dead."

"Moved on, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Danny. He tried to sound interested, tried to ignore the fact that she had, in a way, called him a prostitute.

"Well, not officially," and Sam's face had this adorable little blush that peppered her cheeks. Danny found himself smiling back at her in return, his anger ebbing away at the cuteness of it all.

"Who is he; do we get to meet him?" Sam bit her lip and suddenly looked guilty. "What is it?"

"I just accused you of all that. I still acted so jealous, and I've basically moved on," Danny really smiled then. Good, it looked like they would be able to salvage their friendship after all.

"Don't worry about it," he said in his usual carefree manner with a genuine smile. "You needed to get that off your chest, I'm just glad your talking to me again. You're the one I trust to set me straight after I do something stupid, to be the one with the level head in our group."

Sam smiled, shifting uncomfortably.

"So, the boyfriend?" asked Danny in a teasing voice. Sam huffed and crossed her arms. Her usual Goth pose in preppy cloths.

"I told you, we aren't exactly dating, but he's over there, the one with the horses," Danny glanced where Sam was blushing and he saw the boy from earlier. "Danny, you don't have any reason to be jealous."

"What?" asked Danny taking his eyes off the white haired kid.

"The way you're looking at Gavin, you don't have a choice in who I decide to date anymore," snapped Sam.

"That wasn't it," said Danny trying to not sound too defensive. "It's just…"

"What?" asked Sam sounding suspicious.

"Well, you remember that time I told you about the ghost that disappeared when I attacked it?" Sam nodded. "He was there before. He was the guy I thought was being attacked by it, and I'm not saying it wasn't, but they were talking – arguing. They sounded like they knew each other."

"They could have," said Sam thoughtfully. "But, John also kinda knows them, doesn't he? It doesn't mean he'd in on it. This place is a bit odd. They all know about the ghost, but are afraid of it. Gavin's really moral, he might have done something that concerned the ghost and now it's threatening him, but he's not as much as a threat because he's so passive."

"That would explain it, I think," said Danny, it wasn't like the other was a ghost, he didn't set off Danny's senses. "But still Sam, I'm glad you have someone, just be careful and maybe…"

"Yeah, I'll try, he'll probably help out if I tell him you're in trouble, he's really sweet," said Sam and then smiled. Danny felt a bit odd with this gooey Sam, and she seemed to remember that he was there and looked a little conflicted. Danny smiled awkwardly and glanced at his watch.

"Shit, I'm sorry Sam, I've got History in a few minutes," said Danny, Brian would not be impressed if he was late, the man could be unreasonable about time when he wanted to be.

"Sam!"

"Yeah, and Gavin's calling me to go… see you tonight Danny," said Sam with a smile. Danny tried to place Sam in this new person. He tried to tell himself it was just the new look. He was having trouble.

"See you later Sam," he said and started his sprint back to the lake.

----

That day at dinner was something called chopsuey. Danny had been tricked into doing it with Susan. The other had been giving him funny looks all through her own class and acted as if she really wanted to say something, but first Danny had to bring it up. In fact, he had the feeling she was waiting for him to blow up. Danny's parents came from somewhere and started setting the table – well, Maddie did, Jack told an overblown story about chasing a ghost that Maddie insisted was a dead end. Not that the fact seemed to put out the woman, indeed she looked just as adoring as ever.

So they started dinner with everyone but Tucker, seeing as he was late. Danny had made sure to sit away from Valerie. She had looked a little sad, and then Jazz sat next to her and only Susan's glare kept Valerie from moving. Danny had a feeling that he was missing something, though what that was he wasn't entirely sure. He guessed that it might have happened either during the fight he wasn't paying attention or right after. Whatever it was had Susan beyond upset and Valerie up in arms.

Sam's parents made a valiant try to keep the dinner lively despite the tension between the three girls. They talked all about the friends Sam had made, and raved about the teen she had brought home and the family he came from, though they never remembered him mentioned before, well, they had been out of the loop for a little bit living in the middle of nowhere. Danny decided they were too peppy to deal with for an extended amount of time, which would explain why they never really hung out at her place.

"Tucker, where have you been?" demanded Sam and Danny looked up to see his African American and saw the silliest smile on his face that he ever had seen. Yesterday he'd just avoided dinner. He had been forced to help make it, but he had stolen a plate and gone upstairs to study.

"Just saying bye to Myra," he said with a goofy grin.

"The girl you have a crush on?" asked Danny, he seemed a little more interested. Tucker couldn't actually be winning a girl with his bad stabs at pick-up lines and the like. Plus, he'd seen Myra, once, but while Tucker might be able to win over a geekish looking girl, but Myra was hot. She fell into someone who was cool, rich, and probably had a lot of better options then Tucker.

"The girl's he's dating," drawled Sam, obviously she didn't really approve.

"You two just got to a bad start," said Tucker, still dreamy. Danny blinked, well, there went his theory. He found himself unconsciously looking over to Tucker's father. He wasn't sure what he expected, but the slight disappointment on the older man's face was not it.

"She's a nice enough girl," he said dismissively. "Now, Jack, earlier you were talking about some ghost expedition earlier." And the room was filled with Jack's voice as he happily recalled their pointless hunt and bemoaned their lack of ghost hunting equipment. The banter helped to override the tension a little, though it was bubbling under the surface.

Finally they had all eaten and everyone seemed under the idea that going to sleep would be preferable. So the Manson's and Valerie headed toward their cabin and Tucker and Danny went to their room. Susan gave him one more look, shook her head, muttered something that sounded like 'naive,' and went into the room she and Jazz shared.

"You really dating Myra?" asked Danny taking some homework out of his bag and to his desk. Tucker sighed happily, which Danny guessed was a yes.

"She's amazing, why are we going to sleep so early?" said Tucker, as if just noticing how early it.

"Well, I don't' know about everyone else, but I have a lot of homework to do," said Danny taking out the ridiculous amount of history homework that he'd glared at Brian for. Just because he had finished math didn't mean that he had to give him more, even Lancer had gone crazy assigning him the rest of The Scarlet Letter, and while that was only two more chapters, he was expected to also shell out an essay by the next morning, and a grammar exercise.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Tucker.

"Do you know what it's like being taught one on one? You can't slack off, they're monsters if it looks like your even thinking about it," said Danny.

"I pity you, really. Do you think that this will last thee rest of the summer, I really missed hanging out with you guys," said Tucker lying back in the bed with one of his electronics.

"I miss you guys too, and I'm sure, I'm done with math, but I've still got the rest of it," Danny made a face. "And aren't you busy with Myra?"

"Well, just warn us when it's coming to an end and I'll pencil you in somewhere," said Tucker with a smile. Danny smiled and nodded. They spent the rest of the night in companionable silence. Danny tried to concentrate on homework and not that the next person he had to apologize and explain things to was Valerie. Hopefully she wouldn't be too bad, though he could see why she might hate him and or beat him up.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes: So, Merry Christmas! I told you chapters will be coming fast now, and while this chapter is choppy as hell, even my notes say it's supposed to be. Also this is another reason the fic is Teen, and yes I planned this from the beginning. Actually it was supposed to be more heated, but I decided that I wanted no chance of being kicked off, me or my story, so don't complain about the little I give you, and please, I know this is longer than normal, but pay attention to normal and try to enjoy life as it seems easy for them now, life is never that easy. Also, please vote in Polls, the one vote is nice, but more backup is nice.

_Hopefully she wouldn't be too bad, though he could see why she might hate him and or beat him up._

Chapter Eighteen

Fall Up to Fall Down

Danny trudged, half asleep, to the cabin. He yawned and knocked on the door, close to falling asleep. At the moment the teachers were not his favorite people. Well, Tereash was, but that was only because he said he had said that learning math – algebra was over and had not decided to go insane and start loading with more information. How much of this information would he need anyway? Sam was right, staying at home might have bees best. That way he would have gone to classes where he could easily sneak away, he would have been able to spend time with his friends, and probably could have avoided a lot drama. No, instead he had to spend his last month's deep in studies and the only time he has for his friends is just enough to piss them off.

"Danny, good, let's have your homework and you can go talk with Charles," said Brian grabbing Danny's bag and pushing the stunned teen into the sitting area and into the chair across from the Native American who looked up from his coffee looking a little confused and amused.

"Um, don't I have a class with John now?" asked Danny watching as Brian left the room and called for Lancer.

"Depending on how you did well on your homework last night I think you'll like the alternative," said Charles with a chuckle. "Guess we can't go to deep yet, not with all the guys still here, but doesn't mean I can't help."

"What?" asked Danny.

"Do, anything new, or do I have to make you draw another picture of a flower?" asked Charles with a teasing smile. Danny lightly glared at him and fidgeted in his seat, Charles just smiled into his coffee. "Come now kid, if there's anything I've learned about you is that being with you is even more exciting then John, something's always happening with you."

"Nothing's really happening that's exciting now," shrugged Danny wishing for his own mug to hide behind.

"It doesn't have to be exciting. Anything a little more conventional? You forget, most of the people I deal with are 'normal,' they still successfully mess with their lives and have spectacular breakdowns. Damn, I'm pretty sure that's what being a young person is all about this day-an-age."

"I'm not having a breakdown," said Danny. Charles smiled and Danny tensed further. Charles had to be the most frustrating person he'd ever met.

"You're close to one. You've even had attack this summer, if you'd forgotten. I'm surprised that you haven't crashed before," said Charles and then shrugged. "You take on to much as it is. You slack off, but only until if starts to upset the people around you. You keep a huge secret because you're unsure if you admit what you are if you'll be hated for it. You take on the weight of people's lives and safety. You've been in life and death situations. On top of that, you have to deal with the pressure of regular teenage life. Somehow, I can see you finally falling under that normal teenage drama then your secret hero life. So tell me Danny, what boring adventure is happening in your life that has you so tense and sleep deprived."

"For one thing, the reason I'm sleep deprived is because I was up all night doing the homework those jokes of teachers assigned me, and they aren't adventures as me screwing up and then having to go through the steps to correct those," said Danny and then rolled his eyes at the obvious question written across Charles face. "Which I fixed, for the most part."

"They were that easy?" asked Charles skeptically.

"Well, no, but I mean, we're teenagers, right, everything kinda just keeps going?" said Danny with a shrug. "I just tried to keep a friend while it was happening."

"What's happening with you Danny?" the question was serious and Charles was leaning over his knees. There was a frown on his face and he was looking at Danny as if he was some puzzle that had a few pieces hidden in some dark corner of a house. "The day that Charles met you, after that, he said that part of the reason he reacted so positively to you was because you had the same look in your eyes that he did."

"Well, he's the adventurer in your group, right? That's the reason he's my phys. Ed. Teacher." Danny smiled, Charles didn't.

"Charles had his first haze dream when he was sixteen. He'd knew what it was, had since he was a child, always warned by his parents never to seem too aggressive against the mountain. So, he knew what was one, knew about the cave and the… ever since that day he's been prepared, has been waiting to die," Charles voice echoed uselessly in Danny's head. "That was what he found in your eyes."

There was silence. Danny couldn't move, couldn't break eye contact with the suddenly serious man. A crackle happened under his skin. He could almost feel the overwhelming panic starting to boil in his body. More than that his ghost powers were touching the surface, breaking through his human shields. Acting as if they were a dominant factor for when he was panicked, which with a ghostly foe, in the midst of battle it would be, but not now.

"Danny, we have great news!" and suddenly there were two grinning teachers in front of him, they looked like Lancer after the man had forced him through his paces and finally had him pass something after rigorous hours of study. That may have because one of them was Lancer. But even Tereash and John were in the background with their won smiles.

"What is it?" teachers and great news did not always work out well for the student.

"You have officially graduated freshmen year of high school with straight A's," said Lancer, a little bit of pride detected in his gravelly voice.

"No way!" now Danny was smiling, but they were nodding.

"Yup, your classes are over. Just some textbooks, a study sheet for the regular school year so we don't end up doing this next year, because I would like a break if it's all the same," Lancer smiled, though not to take the edge off his words. "And you'll still have classes with Charles and John, but most of your time is now free to spend among friends, and we've even booked a room in the main lodge to celebrate your graduation. Which most of us will go and supervise while your parents setup, you have the rest of the day off."

As shocked as Danny was, that did not stop him from shooting like a bat from hell out of the teacher's cottage and into the warm air. He was free! Sure, he still had some classes, but those were jokes, no work after class, and left him plenty of time to try and drag his friends together so they all could reconnect again after this weird summer. In any case, he had the rest of the day and all afternoon to at least try and clear things up with Valerie. He couldn't have her thinking that there was a chance between them, and he didn't really want her hating him either.

Still, at least now he could have a proper breakfast. Susan gave him a reprimanding look when he walked through the door. She put an extra plate on the table. Danny rolled his eyes. He had a feeling she had somehow found out that this was possibly the last day of classes and that she wasn't disappointed in him 'skipping' as she was with him missing a perfect opportunity to learn a new dish to cook.

"Thanks Susan," said Valerie meekly from Danny's side, he almost jumped. For some reason he hadn't seen her there. The way she sat there he had a feeling she had been working up the nerve to say that for a while. Susan sniffed at the Valerie and left the room in a huff.

"What happened between you two?" asked Danny, completely perplexed. Valerie seemed to sink even deeper into her seat looking mortified.

"What…" Valerie coughed, she straightened and looked at Danny for a minute, her will slowly coming back into her eyes and posture. "What happened to you yesterday? You ran out of here like there was a fire under your ass. Susan says she doesn't think had anything to do with our – argument, but, well -- was it because of Jazz's state of undress when we walked in?"

Danny groaned and banged his head against the table. Valerie watched with a little bit of shock and worry.

"I had been trying to forget about that. Ergh, someone please burn my eyes!" said Danny, this time face planting himself into the waffles. Valerie giggled, unable to stop the mirth at the sight, and then she frowned.

"Well, if wasn't either of those, then why did you freak out so badly?" the girl looked completely lost now, and Danny tried to figure out the best way to break it to the girl.

"Well, you see," he said and then paused again. There wasn't a away to word this delicately. Damn, he really didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't leave any room for doubt. What was he going to do?

"Danny, maybe you should just tell me, I think if you think any harder about whatever it is you're going to have kill the few brain cells you have left," said Valerie, still smirking.

"Hardy, har, har," said Danny dryly and sighed. He just needed to say it and get it over with. "Listen, Valerie, about yesterday."

"Do you want a reminder?" asked Valerie and her tone made him blush worse than ever.

"No, Valerie," he took her hand and she looked at him in confusion. "Listen, I didn't, I'm sorry that yesterday happened, and I understand if you hate me after this, but I can't be in a relationship with you right now."

That was a mature way to let a girl down 'right?'

"But you like me," or a way to completely confuse the girl in question. "You can't say you aren't at least interested. Sam talked, threatened, whatever she was doing last night long enough that I got what you'd do if you didn't like the girl you were kissing. I mean, she told me you…"

"I like Sam, she's a good friend," said Danny, Danny gave him a significant enough look that he decided to shut up until she was done.

"But you didn't like it when your best friend kissed you," said Valerie. "You didn't brush me away. You may like me, but your interest is deeper, different then just as a friend. So, why can't you have a relationship with me? We go to the same school, you are oddly busy and so am I, but we still see each other around. You haven't really broken up with anyone, crushed Sam's heart, but it's better to see that you have someone else to solidify the point she doesn't have a chance. Your friends don't like me, I'm still not entirely sure why, but they tolerate me, and you always ignored that fact before. So, once again, why can't you have a relationship with me?"

"I just, I don't feel I'm ready for one?" and if that wasn't the most lame excuse he'd ever given, Valerie looked completely unimpressed.

"You want to try again?" she asked.

"Listen, Valerie, I know it might not seem like it, but I've got a lot going on right now," said Danny, his hands rubbing against each other. "I don't want to – I don't want to weigh you down, and it'd just… I'm not sure at this point in time if I could really help a relationship last past this summer, and I don't want to leave you hanging."

There was a tense silence. Danny didn't dare look up. Still, Valerie didn't seem angry, she just appeared to be, something he would be able to identify better if he would just lift his head and look at her. But while Danny could face down the scariest ghost he couldn't see her disappointment. Making his friends upset with him wouldn't work or be smart. He'd go for missing him but not… and he'd just end that train of thought there.

"Sam said that you weren't actually getting any counseling by Charles," said Valerie and Danny looked at her in shock.

"How much do you two talk?" asked Danny.

"We basically have a curfew. We can't sneak out anymore since Sam's parents setup a better alarm system. Sam can't wait until you stop doing so much homework because apparently you're good at disabling those sorts of things," said Valerie.

"If you guys needed me to break you out you could have told me earlier. If you'd just given me a time I would have been there to let you guys out," said Danny. Valerie glared at him, he had latched onto that change of subject way to fast.

"She didn't because she said late night adventures were the things you guys did as friends," said Valerie. "Plus, the only thing we could do was hang out with each other, and while we talked we were also desperately trying to fall asleep."

"I don't have any more classes, I guess we can start having midnight adventures again now that that's over," said Danny gleefully.

"Goody for you," said Valerie sarcastically and shoved bacon in his mouth when he tried to talk. "But by the sound of it she's starting to forgive you for turning her down, especially since she met Gavin, and now won't shut up about him."

"That's – that's good," said Danny swallowing his bacon. Valerie's eyes narrowed.

"What, don't tell me that you're jealous," said Valerie.

"No, I just, didn't meet him under the right circumstances the first time," said Danny, Valerie gave him a look that blamed him for whatever had happened. "It's not like I met him when I met Sam, in fact, I don't even think he saw me. But earlier in this summer I saw him in a situation I'm not sure if he was trying to get out of or part of."

Valerie giggled and Danny looked at her with more concern.

"You're either the geekiest guy I've ever met, or the most mysterious," said Valerie.

"Valerie stop," said Danny, who wasn't dense enough not to notice she was flirting with him. "I already told you…"

Valerie was giving him the most pathetic sympathetic stare he had ever seen.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Valerie.

"No, well, I just…" Valerie kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I won't ask any more questions, and I won't even demand to know what's wrong. I will wait for you, mostly because I don't have any more interests on the horizon, and I will continue to wait for you until something interesting comes along or you can open up enough to give me a reason that we shouldn't go out and then I might be tempted to wait until you're ready, or know how I can convince you otherwise," she held his chin so he was forced to look her in the eyes and smiled gentle. "Now I need to go, unlike some slackers I could name I have work. I'll see at the main lodge at five."

Valerie kissed his forehead and followed her out of the house with her eyes.

"Ah good, you're here, you can help me cook your celebration dinner!" said Susan coming back and her eyes lighting evilly as they fell on Danny.

"What?"

---

The party was mellow when Danny came in. His mother gushed and his father dragged him into a bone crushing hug, but as a whole the celebration seemed to be more relaxing get-together than anything else. The teachers were interacting with the families, with John trying and succeeding to creep out the Manson's. Tereash and Tucker's dad were deep in conversation, what about Danny didn't think he even wanted to know. And Lancer appeared to be trying to describe Danny's new study schedule to a very distracted Jack.

"Danny, so how does everything look?" asked Valerie coming up to him from nowhere. Danny tried to stop his racing heart reminding himself she was a ghost hunter and probably had experience with stealth.

"Great, and I can guarantee the food's good, Susan had me slaving in the kitchen and taste testing anything," said Danny, sighing with gusto.

"Poor baby, and the only thing that seems to make coming here worth it is the food," said Valerie, and suddenly the two were squished together.

"We'll just have to fix that won't we?" said John joyfully and awkwardly carried the two to a suspicious looking box. John cackled slightly evilly and dug into the box while both the teens rubbed their arms trying to regain feeling. John grabbed the box and flung it open. A rustle of plastic flung open a sheet that revealed the floor pattern that symbolized twister.

"To liven up the party we're going to play twister?" asked Valerie sounding a little scandalized. Danny guessed that she was used to cooler parties with dancing and alcohol.

"Yes," said John. "Charles come and spin and make sure neither of these two do anything inappropriate."

"John, don't torment the kids, Danny just graduated, I'm sure that being terrorized by you when he's still forced to take classes with you is enough punishment," but the art teacher came over anyway and started setting up the spinner. Tereash came over to the big box himself and took out what looked like chess. As if drawn by string everyone else followed the lead and everyone separated into groups with various games, not all board, but all enough to name the party officially lame.

"Teacher's should never be allowed to plan a party," said Valerie dryly.

"Right foot red," said Charles and they all moved as one.

"Not exactly putting up too much of a fight, are you dreary?" said John with a twisted smile. She glared at the man and decided to ignore him. "Plus, it wasn't like we could make this a dance party, we old people have too sensitive hearing for that, and we couldn't include alcohol. We're adults now, we're not allowed to supply alcohol to minors anymore."

"You're never supposed supply minor with alcohol," said Valerie dryly.

"Ah but in college, or when you're a minor yourself it's expected," said John. A good three hours was spent in between games from then on. It soon trickled into groups of people just talking, most having forgotten the games. Not that the games hadn't been fun. John had won twister, with Danny being the undeniable loser after the other two stayed a good half an hour at the game after he rolled out on an impossible pretzel.

Now he, Valerie, and Jazz were talking over some veggies and hoped that Jack had been suitably confused. The ghost hunter had suggested they play spin the bottle half-way through. He had tried to convince them it was only truth-or-dare spin the bottle, but everyone seemed in agreement that would be a bad idea and without any coaching Maddie had dragged him off and distracted him with mini-hotdogs.

"Well, now that we're all played out!" shouted Lancer over the noise. Somehow everyone but Jack went quiet and after a quick, affectionate, jab from Maddie he was facing the teacher also. "I believe that it is time to present a certain stubborn student of mine with a certificate that states he passed freshmen year of high school, and also a little document that states he will follow the study techniques we all worked to create for him so we don't have to repeat this joyous experience ever again. Because I don't know about the rest of my colleagues, but I would at least like the delusion that I teach during the school year actually means something to thme and sticks in their brains longer then a second."

Blushing Danny walked forward to receive a handshake from each of his teachers, sign the document, and have the certificate shooved at him. His parents forced all of them together so they could take a good picture, and Danny blushed under the suspicion that this was all just a bit overblown.

"Yes well, Brian, Tereash, and I have to leave soon to get ready for school, but we'll be here for a few more days. But Charles and John will stick around until the last week and continue to give lessons to Danny, just so he can't skip out on those. And now that that is done may I welcome you all to join me in the adjoining room for a very late dinner," said Lancer with a flourish.

"Food!" cried Jack happily and practically sprinted toward the adjoining doors where the meal had probably been all laid out in some fancy mess. Danny had to admit, he was a bit hungry himself.

"You mind if we sit next to you?" asked Gavin, Sam was on his other side. Gavin had proven over a game of bop-it to be a good enough guy. He was so harmless acting that Danny couldn't even imagine him hanging out with the 'rich' snobbish crowd, never mind in any deadly ghost activity.

"If you want," said Danny with a smile and then frowned. "Hey, same, have you seen Tucker?"

"No, he hasn't shown up yet," said Sam now sitting on the other side of Gavin so Danny had to lean over to see her.

"Does he know?"

"I don't know, he'll probably be here soon," Danny nodded, still a little unsure. Gavin started piling food into his and Sam's plate. Valerie soon caught him a conversation about the actual look of a gnome; she was convinced that it was somewhere between what Rowling had described and a regular garden gnome. All thought of Tucker was forgotten.

---

Tucker was currently looking around the spacious, and slightly better furbished, cottage that Myra had taken him to. She had said something about spoiling him with a home cooked meal and had the Afrcian American in her kitchen before Tucker's mind caught up to his stomach and found himself drooling over whatever was cooking in the oven. Though his mind was happy to tell him that it was loaded with meat.

It had been delicious, Tucker could hardly say it was better than his mothers. In fact he'd say that Myra's cooking was better than his mother's, and that sort of praise from him was hard to come by. He happily lounged in her couch as she cleaned up. His fingers tapped against the controls until the little ship exploded into a million little electronic bits and he finally was brought far enough back to Earth to see that his girlfriend was looking at him a little than amused at his antics.

"What is it, did I do something embarrassing remembered the time he'd yelled something out so loudly that Danny and Sam had broken down in laughter, and then refused to repeat exactly what it was. The little kid near them hadn't hesitated and its mother had looked less then amused at the new words the kid had learned.

"I've been standing here for the last ten minutes," she said still trying to bite back giggles. Tucker paled.

"Sorry Myra, you should have said something sooner, I would have…" Tucker was freaking out. He got a hot girlfriend and what did he do? He went and ignored her for his games, what sort of idiot was he?

"Sh, don't fret, I thought it was adorable," she draped herself over his lap and laced her arms behind his neck. "As long as you pay attention to me now I see no reason to be upset at you."

"I don't see how I could pay attention to anything else, especially when you're right in front of me and willing," said Tucker rubbing his nose with hers.

"And yet you were perfectly willing to…" Tucker cut her smug speech off with his mouth. He really liked kissing. It was a lot of fun he had decided. He was sure that Danny had no idea what he was missing. How could he turn down anyone who wanted a good snog here and there? And while he admitted, yes, it was be a little creepy to think about. But he had always stole himself for the idea. Them being together was the most natural pairing that existed in their school. Everyone expected it, the teachers, kids from the other cliques, Danny's own parents, but no, Danny had to fall for the psycho-bitch who was bent on killing his ghost half.

Slim fingers reached under his cap, dug into his scalp, and pulled hard.

"Ow," exclaimed Tucker breaking off from the kiss to rub his abused head. "What was that for?"

"You need to concentrate on me," said Myra scouting into his space. Her face skimmed his, her cheek just touching it. "Where could you go if you're as fixated on me as you claim."

Tucker flinched. Myra might be purring, but there was also hurt hidden in its tone.

"Sorry, it's just – where are your parents? Shouldn't they back at the lodge? Or are they staying out late tonight for a romantic dinner or something? Myra?" Tucker tried to see her but her face dug lower and lower until it was hidden in his shoulder. "Myra, what's wrong, did I say something to upset you?"

"No, you just brought up a very important point," said the girl and he could feel her smile against his shoulder.

"And what would that be..?" his voice hitched a little as she started trailing little kisses up his neck.

"My parents are going to be out all tonight and tomorrow on some business thing. So I'm left all by my lonesome for tonight and tomorrow, I wouldn't suppose you'd like to keep me company," she nipped at his earlobe.

"I don't know, someone will probably notice if I'm…" and his breath hitched again as her hands skimmed under the tops of his jeans, stimulating sensitive flesh, and her mouth found his. His hands slowly started to move themselves, skimming her slim sides and coming up to fondle two clothed breasts. He moved closer, kissing her deeper and grabbed the edge of her shirt from the back and started to pull up. From the way she giggled she was all for the idea instead of against as he feared. He peeled away the offending article, breaking their kiss just enough to remove it and throw it somewhere, probably the coffee table. She retaliated soon after, grabbing the edge of his own shirt and pulling up. He found the clasps that kept her bra together and started working on those.

She soon was throwing away the shirt from Tucker and slipping off her bra in the process so that when Tucker finally resurfaced he say her shirtless and braless. He just stared for a second, his gaze fixated below her face.

"Like what you see?" purred Myra and Tuckers glance only flicked upward once before he was nodding vigorously. She chuckled and took his wrist and maneuvered him so that his hands rested on top of her breasts. His hands took that as an invitation and started skimming and then kneading the flesh under it. Soon his entire body was into worshipping them and his thumb and lips playing with two perk nipples while Myra moaned appreciatively.

In a moment of aggression Myra had them off the couch and moving. Tucker's legs melted and bucked under him. Engrossed in her mouth again and his hands exploring all in front of him and working against the tight zipper of her pants. He was forced against the wall but quickly had their positions switched. His mouth moved to the space between her neck and shoulder and started working on creating a hicky there, having done another one already on the other side.

She continued to move and Tucker gasped a little more as her breasts moved against him. Pressing his own chest against two nipples and moving up and down slightly. They stumbled through a doorway and Tucker saw a bed. His mind immediately decided in that second to come back. It warned him of AIDs, that they really should be tested before going; they should also have a condom. A hand slipped under his jeans, under his boxers, and wrapped slim fingers around him. Tucker's mind stopped working again and he pushed his mouth harder against her neck and breathed in the smell of her hair.

"Stop thinking my little genius," whispered Myra. "Just feel."

And with so little effort Tucker was under her spell and the sensations rocked his mind. Myra closed the bedroom door behind them.

----

"Why did we come if you insist on not having no fun?" asked Gavin as he came up and shoved the punch in his dates hand. Sam just continued to stare melancholy at Danny and Valerie as they danced to the ridiculous music with all the grownups around them following suite.

"We're here for Danny," said Sam, her tone could have frozen the bravest soul in fear. Gavin chuckled and shock his head. He leaned over and stole a kiss from Sam, something he'd grown accustomed to doing whenever he thought she needed a pick-me-up. As Sam turned red he smirked and laced his fingers in hers.

"The boy you're still mad at for turning you down?" asked Gavin with a teasing smile. Sam turned her small frown on him. The effect was completely lost with her new look. Instead of looking intimidating the nice skirt, bouncy blonde-red hair, and sparkle lips made her look cute as she pouted at the ivory haired boy.

"I told you, I'm not upset, he explained it to me and I forgave him, we're still friends," said Sam with conviction. Gavin's eyes softened, but his resolve did not.

"You can't tell me you aren't still a little hurt," said Gavin running a finger across Sam's hand. "I mean, by the end, maybe even the beginning even that kid Danny knew and from what I've heard and seen, he can be a little dense."

"I'm not…" Sam growled. Gavin now put a hand and stroked her hair.

"Sh, listen, I know it hurts, but this isn't helping you get over him. Plus, he seems like a decent kid. Can't say I'm not a little jealous that he can hold your attention so well, and I can't understand how he could turn down you. But, after hearing about you two, I don't think either of you deserve to lose such a good friendship. I know a lot of guys, whether you were best friends or not, would have taken advantage of that," said Gavin.

"He had Valerie," muttered Sam, refusing to give up her right to sulk.

"I'm not so sure about that," Sam gave him a look that seemed completely unimpressed. "Look, you mean the black girl he's dancing with right? Watch the way they dance. He's obviously interested, and she's even more obvious. But the way they interact. Every time she gets to close he'll back off, during dinner he was the same way."

"But yesterday…" said Sam but Gavin held up a hand, asking to be allowed to finish.

"Yes, you told me, he looked thoroughly kissed, and I agree with you. It's just, something between then and now made him rethink any relationship between them, at least for now," said Gavin. Sam looked at them funny.

"How do you know he isn't just trying to keep the relationship on the down low?" asked Sam.

"Trust me, I'm good at reading people. He rejected her, not as thoroughly as you, because she still believes and probably has a chance, of being with him. But for now they are not together," said Gavin and watched as Sam's face scrunched up and her frown deepened. "Now what's on your mind?"

"I still don't think Danny's seen reason. So that can't be the reason why he decided to not date her," muttered Sam.

"You're not going to do anything to the poor girl now that I told you?" asked Gavin sounding a little concerned for the others girl health. Sam was to focused to notice.

"No, I'm going to ask Danny what his problem is. He's been acting funny all summer and it's time to come clean," said the former Goth with a glare. Gavin smiled and laced his fingers in hers.

"See, a perfect friendship," he said.

"It'd be better if Tucker was here," said Sam.

"You have so many men in your life," lamented Gavin, throwing himself comically over Sam's life. "How can I hope to compete?"

"Yeah, well, the only thing I'm worried about is leaving him alone with his hot new girlfriend," said Sam with a shake of her head. "Nothing good can come of that. Danny, though, Danny's different, I've got more reason to worry about him."

"Why, because he's your crush?" asked Gavin sounding a little bitter.

"No," said Sam relacing their fingers. "Because he's a trouble magnet and has been attracting more trouble ever since ghosts attacks doubled in Amity and he's even weirder than normal this summer. I mean, he already takes on too much at home and he comes here to relax and he has a 'haze dream' whatever that is. Which, of course, put him off school work since he failed every class and this place is homeschooling… are you alright Gavin?"

"He had a haze dream?" asked the teen, he didn't sound as if he believed his own ears.

"Yeah, I thought everyone would know by now," said Sam, still concerned.

"I'd heard that someone had a haze dream," said Gavin, still shaking a little. "But I thought the kid was dead. I mean, that's what normally happens. The only person I've ever heard of living after one of those dreams is John, and we're still waiting for him to kick the bucket every year he comes back."

"But there must be others," pushed Sam, but Gavin just shook his head.

"That's just the thing," he seemed to be getting over his surprise quick enough. "No one else has. It's almost guaranteed that after forty-eight hours that person is not going to be among the living anymore."

"Well, Danny was always made a tougher stuff, and maybe after we get back home he'll get out of this funk. You might not have any more information about all this would you?" asked Sam with a shy smile.

"Why?" asked the other cautiously.

"We're just trying to figure out exactly what is going on. You know, make sure this doesn't interfere later," said Sam and Gavin's expression softened into a kind smile.

"No, sorry, all I know is what everyone else knows, you'd have to ask the owners for any real answers, and their hard to get a hold of," said Gavin and then sighed. "I'm not sure if this is the right time but… I know this might sound sudden, but would you mind making this the first date of many?"

"What?" asked Sam, mostly thrown by the abrupt change in subject. Gavin smiled indulgently.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked plainly. Sam gaped for a second, blushed, looked away, and then nodded. Gavin's smile almost broke his face and he captured her lips in a longer stolen kiss. "Good, then there's no more need to be jealous. Because now you're mine, and the only thing that kid should be to you is a good friend who slipped me a death threat at dinner because that's what friends do."

Sam made to stand and pummel her friend, but Gavin's hand brought her back with a laugh. He kissed her and held her closely to her side so she was forced to cuddle against his chest. Not that Sam actually put up that much of a fight.

---

Tucker lay under the covers his breathing fast and he seemed to have lost his mind while Myra cuddled against his side. He couldn't quite remember everything that happened, he didn't know if he had been at all interested in making sure that Myra also felt pleasure. Not that she seemed to be upset while she was curled around him.

"Come on, we need to clean up," said Myra running a hand over his chest and kissing his shoulder.

"I don't want to move, never again," said Tucker grabbing her shoulder and pushing her down trying to ignore the wetness on the sheets.

"You'll regret it if we don't do it now," said Myra rubbing her nose with his. "Come on, I'll let you shower with me first before we give the sheets to the maid to be washed."

Tucker laughed and snuggled into her. Then his mind kicked in again and shoved the facts violently into the forefront.

"Shit, we didn't use protection, we…" Myra rolled on top of him.

"Sh, you silly goose," said Myra looking him in the eyes. "Trust me, I dated before I know what to do to stay safe, and with a treasure like you, well, I couldn't just let you slip away without a taste."

"But I'm inexperienced, it couldn't have been that good for you," said Tucker, he couldn't really look down, that would probably just make him seem horny since she was still naked and her breasts there for the ogling.

"Trust me, you're a natural, and from what I can tell from this time, a quick learner," said Myra and put her chin on his chest. "Trust me with the protection and disease control. I can get test results if you really think that's necessary, my parents know I'm adventurous and drag me to be tested every six months, maybe because I'm on the pill. As for pleasing me, trust me, you're very good at that and teaching someone so pure and kind will be half the fun."

"I don't… it was fun," he amended. Myra smiled seductively down on him.

"Don't worry about it, I don't plan on giving you up anytime soon," said Myra and then started to try and tug him up. "And now we're going to have fun in the shower for a nice… clean up."

"From the way you were at it earlier, I don't think we'll become any cleaner," said Tucker conversationally, and rolled her over, and she giggled under him.

"Well, I am your kit," said Myra and purred. "At least that's what you called me last night."

"That's because I swear your eyes turned the most interesting shade of gold and I swear slit into cat eyes," said Tucker with a smile. She looked at him in shock and then smiled.

"Well, I would love to be your little kitty," she said in his ear, hugging him to her.

"That's slightly wrong if you think about it," said Tucker hugging her tightly to him, and bringing them to sitting position. Myra smiled into his neck, her eyes flashing gold once again.

---

The party was winding down. The dinner was over and Charles had collapsed onto one of the couches and fallen asleep. They all waited for some signal to go home. They all were a little silly. The party was almost until eleven now and they were all tired, a yawning mess.

So naturally John decided, not to disperse the group, but to bring them all around the piano to sing. The only problem was that no one could play the piano, so they just stood there. Valerie hadn't been too thrilled with the idea to begin with, stating it was the middle of summer and singing Christmas carols would be ridiculous.

"Well, it can't be helped," said John. Sam sagged in relief in her new boyfriends arms, thinking they could finally go back to the cottages, maybe even see Tucker so she could yell at the boy for not being there for Danny. John went over and picked up Charles, the man seemed to weigh nothing in the monster's arms. He then plopped the still snoozing man into the seat and slapped him on the back to wake him up.

"John, you are evil," said Charles with irritation and started leafing through the music book while still asleep.

"We're singing Sweet Home Alabama and then moving to Christmas music because my new friend Valerie was so interested in doing so," said John crushing Valerie against him as he said it. Charles sent him a look that told John he was not amused and cracked his knuckles in preparation. Everyone sang with varying gusto until the last song, the 'Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer' and then they all headed home in various states of exhaustion.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Notes: Please review, I love reviews, I would love more than one person to vote on my poll. I'm not really good at being pathetic right now because I am annoyed. Not at you, mostly asthma and stuff. Anyway, this chapter doesn't make me happy… I will try to have the next chapter out soon. Not by Friday, but soon I promise… don't look for any resolve, but hey, John in that chapter (sneaks away to actually go to sleep).

Happy New Years Day!

Chapter Nineteen

Two Big Cats

Danny woke up the next morning, stiff but late. He could finally wake up at nine and not be late for classes. It felt great. He now had only a few classes a day with only two at most and Saturday and Sunday off. Plus, he had more time for ghost hunting now. He did still plan on at least looking into the issue. The ghost was killing people, that was more dangerous than any Amity ever had. Sure they could be dangerous if he wasn't around, but allot of them didn't want to harm, just manipulate, or leave alone until they found someone good enough to hunt. They were a ridiculous bunch with even Vlad being little more than a fruit loop. So, one that killed over territory was a little out of his league. But, in his life that usually meant there was even more pressing reason to defeat the ghost and send it back to the ghost zone.

The teen brushed his hair to the side and sat up in bed with a small yawn. He rolled out and onto the floor. Groaning he sat up, he wasn't the most coordinated in the morning, but he had thought John had worked that out of him with the few morning classes he had with the man.

"Danny, stop making so much noise," Danny for his part jumped. What was Tucker still doing here? It might not be normal for Tucker to wake up early normally but this summer half the time he had left Tucker had also been gone.

"Tucker, when the hell did you get back last night?" hissed Danny.

"Sleep," muttered Tucker and buried his head in the pillow. Danny wasn't feeling very charitable toward the friend who never showed up to his graduation party. Though, there was a good chance that Tucker simply never heard. He'd left, once again, before he woke up and never come back. Tucker hadn't even been there when he'd come back a little past midnight to crash for the night.

So Danny went into the bathroom and found the bucket. He put it under the sink and let the water run for a few minutes until it was significantly filled. Took it out of the sink with a flourish and headed back to the shared bedroom. Tucker had buried himself under the blankets to hide from the sun and Danny pealed them off with only a slight groan from his victim.

An almost evil smile spread across Danny's face. One would think that after the five times Danny had done this already the tech-nerd would have figured out the signs that he was about to be rudely awoken. But no, instead Tucker only tried to hide himself further into the blankets. So Danny did what any decent friend would. He dumped the water on Tucker's snoozing form.

"What the hell!" and Danny was off like a rocket, but this time Tucker hadn't been completely oblivious and Danny found himself tackled to the ground. "Stop waking me up like that."

"Stop sleeping when I try to wake you up," said Danny with a smile. "Plus, your reaction is priceless, and I hope you realize how futile this grasp is on me."

Danny quickly turned intangible and went into the floor. He fazed back by his own bed and sat on it only by making himself tangible again. He smiled as he perched there and Tucker frowned at him. Tucker's from turned into slight confusion.

"I didn't hear you say 'going ghost,'" pointed out Tucker, Danny blinked and looked down. He was in his black and white jumper, and the hair he could see was white.

"Yeah, I have to be a little more careful now," Danny easily lied. "When Clockwork took me before this summer he warned that my powers were going to fluxuate, that I'd have to be careful for this."

"I guess I should have mentioned this sooner," Danny looked up from his lie that he'd been working on all summer to see a sheepish Tucker. "You see, sometimes, well, I've only seen it twice, but you sometimes go ghost in your sleep. You don't say it or anything, but I'll wake up with a light glow coming from you."

"A glow?" asked Danny with a little bit of panic.

"Yeah, now that you have the time I'd suggest you'd train your power up a bit," said Tucker, Danny smiled, they were back, time to get reacquainted with friends.

"You'll help, right? Then we can find and defeat that ghost that's terrorizing this place together with Sam," said Danny, his usual fighting spirit coming back full swing with the end of the summer of hell studies. His smile faded when Tucker didn't look as enthusiastic as he did. "Tucker?"

"Danny, that sounds great, and I'll definitely help you train back, but I think you should leave the ghost alone," said Tucker. Danny looked at him a little funny.

"What?"

"Well, I don't know about Sam, but I'm kinda busy most of the day," said Tucker awkwardly. "Plus, it's not as if me and Sam are actually any sort of help. We just stand there looking pretty, you're the one who has the power."

"No, you guys have always helped me; we've always been a team. This ghost, whatever it is, isn't just a run of the day ghost, it's going to take all three of us together to defeat," said Danny, not quite grasping that his friend was almost refusing to go ghost hunting with him.

"And what do we do exactly, provide comic relief?" asked Tucker and Danny blinked at the tone. He didn't like the way this was going, but he wasn't just going to drop the issue. He needed to understand why exactly he was being ditched.

"And what's the reason for the sudden change of heart, the new girlfriend?" asked Danny. "Or did you get lost in the woods yesterday and that's why you didn't hear of my graduation party?"

"You… told you that given enough time I would be there, you can't expect me to read your mind," snapped Tucker.

"No, but I do expect you to have my back, or is having sex with that whore going to take up all your time," what he had said didn't actually register until the silence became too much to bare.

"Don't you ever call that again," snarled Tucker. "And maybe I figured this out another way. Maybe I saw what you were really like this summer when you dragged us here and abandoned us. Maybe I found out what real friends were when you would have think of nothing but yourself and I was hanging around people who care, who actually included me and used my expertise."

"Friends?" demanded Danny getting right in the other boys face. "Are these the same friends that Sam asked about earlier, the ones that do lord knows what with computers. Hacking or whatever it is for fun? Those are your friends?"

"At least they appreciate me, at least I'm good for more than just a good laugh," spat Tucker and Danny saw red. How many times did he have to deal with Tucker's jealousy before the other got that he was important, that he was braver then Danny was because he could face the ghost without power. Instead he had to go green every time something wasn't working out the way he wanted or if he was trying to make Danny feel horrible in some way about himself.

"I appreciate what you…"

"Yeah, how? You never really use my gadgets, my knowledge, I'm useless in a fight," said Tucker and then glared. "The superhero life may be for you Danny, but I'm not made out to be a sidekick. I don't mind being your friend, but I'm sick of chasing the ghosts down, and if you ask Sam, really ask her, I think she'll finally tell you the same since you went and broke her heart. I mean, come on Danny, you're so wrapped up in your own world you missed that one of your best friends was in love with you."

"That wasn't my…"

"What? Fault? No, ad that isn't the point. This isn't about manipulating people, this is just about being so damn selfish that you can't see what's right in front of you," said Tucker with a flourish.

"And what is that supposed to mean, I protect Amity all the time," countered Danny and Tucker chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, then where are we now? Wasn't it your bright idea to come here for the summer and leave Amity completely open?" countered Tucker.

"Yeah, but I needed a break. Maybe you don't understand this since you were starting to ditch near the end of the year," snapped back Danny.

"That should have been your first clue that me and Sam were finished being your lackeys," said Tucker without remorse. "We were getting sick of it, that constant watch where we just stand there and maybe help do your homework since you were too busy playing hero. Is that why you still need us around, to do your work for you?"

"If you hadn't noticed, that was what this entire summer was about," said Danny.

"For you!" shouted Tucker. "And personally, I'm glad you brought me here, it let me meet an amazing group of people who understand me, a girl that I'm falling in love with, and it let me see who you really are."

"And who am I, exactly?" asked Danny with gritted teeth.

"Have you been listening?" asked Tucker. "You're a selfish jerk who can't look beyond yourself. You play hero to boost your own ego and you drag us along to keep it up even when the town doesn't see you that way. You're just using us to make yourself look better."

"Is that a fact?" asked Danny, they were right in each other's faces.

"Yes, and if you think I'm going…" and he was gone, Danny had never seen the other run so fast. He stood there for a good minute in shock. As soon as he realized this he started to run.

"Danny, Danny wait up," Sam catch him by the arm as he was heading for the door. "If you're going after Tucker, I'd suggest you give him a little space, he seemed a little, violent. Said to tell you, well, you might not want to follow him to that computer lab. Danny, are you alright?"

"Sam, are you sick of chasing ghosts?" asked Danny looking her in the eye. Sam looked at him with a little chargin.

"How could I be, we haven't been chasing them all summer," said Sam and then looked a little concerned. "Is that what the fight was about? I wouldn't worry about it too much Danny, I'll talk to him. You were talking about catching that ghost right? He's just a little silly over that slutty girlfriend of his. I'll straighten him out, probably take a good shot or two," Sam cracked her knuckles. "But by the time I'm through with him he'll be eager to return to ghost fighting."

"Are you sure?" asked Danny, still unsure, Sam hadn't really given him a straight answer. Sam looked at him a little funny.

"About ghost fighting? Yeah, of course. I mean, we can't just let this thing continue to kill people can we, not when we have the means to stop it?" said Sam and then continued to look a little perturbed.

"But, I mean, you two don't have to, I'm the one with powers," said Danny, he'd cover all the bases; he needed something to throw back at Sam if she was swayed to what Tucker thought. He had enough trouble to know he'd really need his friends' expertise to defeat the ghost. So he would need something to convince at least one of them to help him defeat it and capture it. He could get Jazz, but she tended to get in the way more than she actually helped.

"So? Don't get a swelled head Danny, we contribute too," snapped Sam her hair bouncing oddly when she shook her head. "Plus, having no powers is not an excuse for allowing this to happen."

"Thanks Sam," said Danny with a smile. She smiled and nodded before looking guilty.

"No prob. Now I have to go I have a – date," Sam looked a little guilty and blushed. Danny grinned.

"With Gavin, you two looked cozy singing carols yesterday," said Danny encouragingly.

"Yeah, he asked me – properly during the party. You're alright with it, you seemed a little hesitant yesterday," said Sam.

"Because of the ghost thing," said Danny. "Have you –"

"Yeah, I asked, but he – seemed to be lying about not knowing anything. I don't think we're going to get much out of him. I think we should go ahead and start hunting the thing down. Just give me tonight and I'll have Tucker ghost hunting with gusto in no time," said Sam and then paled looking over Danny's shoulder.

"Oh goody, they're training the next batch delusional ghost hunters," said Susan sarcastically.

"Ghosts do exist," said Sam, and Danny wondered why the girls all seemed to get in arguments with Susan.

"Keep telling yourself that," said Susan, rooting around in one of the cupboards. Danny automatically came up beside her and took what she handed down and started arranging it. She gave him an approving, but mocking, grin.

"You live in Amity, how can you say that ghosts don't exist?" asked Sam.

"I refuse to acknowledge their existence and thus I don't have the insane hallucinations that the rest of Amity does," said Susan with confidence and then turned to Danny. "Get some bacon out of the fridge and start frying it."

"Is that why Jazz tried to counsel you, because you seemed suicidal sitting calmly in the middle of a ghost attack?" asked Danny teasingly. Susan's disapproving glare had him fully engrossed in the bacon within seconds.

"Aren't you Goth? Goth's are supposed to be into that sort of thing," asked Sam, she seemed completely serious.

"No, you used to be Goth, I'm Punk – in other words, I rock and am not just a faze," said Susan, who was followed by two sarcastic 'rights.'

"Well, you two better hope this hoopla about ghosts is just a faze for you two, because there's no real money in ghost hunting and you're looking for ghosts where professional nut-jobs can't find any," teased Susan.

"My parents are not the best people at locating ghosts," scoffed Danny remembering a few of their past adventures. Especially when they used that devise that kept telling them he was a ghost, the Fenton ghost finder or something like that identified him as a ghost and they had thought that it was Jazz.

"Danny, be a dear and start the scrambled eggs the way I told you the Manson's liked it, there's a dear," said Susan sweetly. Danny started sweating a little. He had only seen their eggs done twice, and they could be quite vocal when they hadn't been done just so.

"I'll see you later Danny," said Sam unhelpfully and waved to leave. Danny glared as the door slammed shut behind her, but Susan had him cooking quickly.

She kept him there for an hour making breakfast for his parents, Tucker's dad, and the Manson's who all didn't wake up until after the teenagers were already gone, which sounded a little backwards to Danny but he tried not to think too much on it. As soon as it was done Susan basically chased him out of the kitchen and slipped a note in his hand as he tripped down the steps into the fresh air.

When he actually inspected the note it turned out to be some note from some phone call. He didn't recognize the handwriting so he guessed Susan had dictated it. The worst part wasn't the fact it said to see Dr. Appar immediately, it was that it had been dated with the time it was written. He supposed it was good that it wasn't a week ago, but the fact that it was apparently taken the day before in the morning was a little irritating. Susan shouldn't have just assumed that what Dr. Appar had to say was less important than teaching him to cook.

"Just a sec, just a sec," came the slightly groggy voice behind the screen. It opened slowly to reveal the half asleep doctor. "Hello Danny."

"Hey," said Danny and came in as the door opened more. Dr. Appar scuffled around him as he removed his shoes heading for the kitchen.

"I guess it's good you're here at all," said the man coming back with a cup of coffee.

"That wasn't really my fault," grossed Danny, the man sent him a disbelieving look and then sighed…

"You must have busy with that graduation thing," the man sounded less than impressed and Danny glared at him.

"Sort of, the girl you left the message with decided I was too busy helping her cook yesterday and didn't give me this message until about fifteen minutes ago," said Danny and rolled his eyes.

"I said it was urgent," said the man looking a bit confused.

"Yeah, and that's Susan for you. You must have not made it sound urgent enough and well – she wanted help with the meal," said Danny with a shrug. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to give you a physical, for one thing," said the man. He placed the empty mug and stood in front of Danny expectantly. "Well, go into your other form."

"You know about that?" asked Danny, tensing.

"Course, how else would I sound so sure, you slipped into that form and I knew something was going on," said the man with a shrug and continued to look at him with little patience. "Well, go on. Don't worry, the time it happened under my care I made sure no one else saw."

Danny continued to squirm for about a minute, and just as the man looked close to pulling out the big guns to make him change he slipped into his ghost form. Slipped into it, he didn't change, he didn't cry out 'going ghost,' it was completely effortless, he only seemed to think about it and he had changed.

"You okay kid?" asked Dr. Appar while taking Danny's arm in his own. He started pushing on various points and Danny was surprised to feel tiny bits of energy running through his arm at each gentle push.

"That was too easy," whispered Danny. The man did the same thing as most doctors, made an acknowledging grunt but moved elsewhere.

"Can you take these off," the man asked tugging on his jumper. "No, looks stuck right on, very ghost like. Alright kid, this might feel weird."

Dr. Appar put the heel of his hand on Danny's chest and pushed. Energy attacked Danny's heart and just seemed to be absorbed there and then flood his veins. The man hummed a bit in worry.

"It seems that all your power is now concentrated in your ghost form," said Dr. Appar.

"It always has been," said Danny in confusion. "I mean, when I'd lose a fight I'd always go back to my human form, my ghost form always took more energy to hold.

"And now, when you become too grievously injured you're probably going to remain in your ghost form. It has become your true form and your human one is almost only a shell," Danny swallowed nervously and looked down at his hand in torment. "Though, thankfully you've lasted longer then I originally thought by the diagnostics back at the beginning of summer. Which is good because I know for a fact the ghost is still here."

"I haven't really gotten anything, some research, but I've only seen this huge cat once, though my ghost sense has gone off a few times," Dr. Appar's face sprung right in front of him and Danny jumped a little.

"What do you mean you haven't looked yet?" the man sounded insulted. Danny glared.

"I've been a little busy trying to learn everything I was supposed to before I got dragged into all this," said Danny crossing his arms. Dr. Appar plopped down in front of him looking devastated. "That was the reason we originally came here, summer school, but so that I'd actually learn something and Lancer would get some sort of vacation this summer."

"You should have been concentrating on killing this ghost before it killed you," Danny glared at the man. "And what use is school work to a kid who's probably not going to live long enough to see the beginning of the next school year!"

"You don't know that," said Danny heatedly. "I haven't been feeling that badly. I could get better, or this could be a test or something…"

"Who makes a kid…" Dr. Appar looked at Danny funny. "This isn't going to go away. Your parents must have told you that. Why they're making you do school work when you're going to die before it matters?"

"They don't know," said Danny. Dr. Appar knew that, he had threatened to tell his parents the first time they had met.

"Well, no, they don't know about the whole ghost thing…" a light seemed to flicker on in the man's head. "That's why they never tried to contact me. I just thought they were being flakey."

"What?" asked Danny, he was almost completely sure the man had gone off the deep end.

"You have to tell them you're dying," said Dr. Appar strongly. Danny jumped a little at the volume.

"I can't, I can't tell them about me being Invso-Bill, they've labeled him an enemy," said Danny with a flourish. "And what would I say otherwise, I could look up some deadly thing but they'd just drag me to some doctor that was 'more qualified' to check and when they'd found nothing wrong what would I say?"

"So what they're going to wake up one day and find their sons dead body lying in bed? Do you even realized what that could do to a parent, to not even be able to get partially used to the idea, to not have the time to try and give their child a proper goodbye?" asked Dr. Appar. "You're being unkind to them and yourself."

"What do you mean?" asked Danny and forced himself into his human form. This just seemed to piss the doctor off more.

"You're not accepting the fact. What's going to happen to you when your soul starts to separate from your body and you haven't come to turns with your own death? You'll become a ghost yourself, is that what you want?"

"My power's just a little wacky, and I have been trying to come to terms to it. I've tried to devote as much time as I could to friends and family while studying, but this ghost thing has left even less time for that," spat Danny. "Plus the place I got the information from was a little uncertain."

"Then take it from a professional. You have this summer and that's it," said the man with no remorse. Danny refused to look at anything other than the man's shoes.

"And how would you be a professional, I just thought that you were some medium for ghosts?" said Danny bitterly. Dr. Aapar's hand roughly grasped Danny's chin and forced the halfa to look him in the eyes.

"Because I've been dealing with ghosts all my life kid, especially ones from this area. I know what a ghost feels like stuck in the material world," Danny glared at the man. "You might be special, but that doesn't mean I don't know what I feel in you."

"Do derive some pleasure in telling me this?" asked Danny. "Telling me there is no hope and I'm going to die?"

"No, but since you are sacrificing so much I thought I'd tell you," said Dr. Appar. "You need to come to terms with this, you need to tell them what is going on so that you can start to mentally prepare yourself and so your family isn't forced to one day just find your dead body with no explanation."

"What do you care? My family is staying here for another two weeks, I'll make sure to get rid of your ghost in that time, he might be tough but I'm no rocky myself, then you won't have to worry about me anymore," Danny started backing up.

"That's not what I meant it to sound like Danny, Danny!" but the halfa was running. He had no idea where he was going, all he knew was that he had to get away. He didn't want to hear it. He already knew he was going to die. The about not knowing was only a wishful slip of the tongue, but he had been planning all this time to eventually leave his parents and friends behind and cross over, so to speak.

Danny didn't even realize that he'd gone intangible and was flying. All he knew was that he couldn't – wouldn't force his parents to mourn him before he was dead. To try and fix him when it was already too late. He was pretty sure he knew what would happen if they found nothing wrong, they'd think he was crazy until he was dead and then blame themselves. Or they could find something wrong and then stress all the money they had and find it useless. They would still be devastated and broke. So, no option actually seemed to not cause grief. He was taking the road he thought would lead to the best outcome. He knew it would still hurt people, especially his family, but he wasn't going to force more at them simply to be selfish.

"I already knew," Danny froze, and realized he was in a tree.

"What do you mean you already knew?" this was a young males, almost sounded like Gavin, though maybe a little older and wispy. The voices came from a little ways behind the tree he was in.

"I've been trailing one of his friends," said the woman's voice sounding profoundly bored. "So have you, if memory serves, or have really fallen in love?"

"That's none of your business," Danny started to feel a little uneasy, what were they talking about?

"My question, though, is how come you didn't know? You actually got to see him when he fell. You assured me he was dead. It was a good thing that fool came to that place and didn't realize he should be careful who he told his friend was still alive to," said the woman.

"I didn't ever see him. I took over that Doctors body after he had been rushed in already and John told me he was, he looked sincere," said the thing sounding very self conscious.

"Of course he lied to you," hissed the girl voice. "Though after we take care of this problem then I think it's time to remind John of his place, can't have him thinking that he can play hero."

"He's just a boy," said the male.

"One that the master told us to make sure was dead. Usually the haze dream is enough to kill them." Danny started to slowly maneuver himself around the tree to peak around it.

"It didn't kill John," muttered the other. Danny just had to move a little more…

"No, because he is corruptible, this boy is not," said the woman. "Use that brain of yours Gymy."

"He's just a boy, what could he do?" asked the male, Danny now could see the female and recognized her from the time he went horseback riding. So she hadn't been killed, or disintegrated, she had probably just retreated.

"You can't tell me you haven't learned that something is off about the boy," scoffed the ghost.

"Well, he attracts trouble, but his parents are ghost hunters in a ghost town, that's to be expected," said Gymy. Gymy was also some sort of ghost cat. He stood taller and had a little more human feel about him, but he was still cat like. Darker but somehow less of a threat.

"He should be dead according to his friends," snapped the woman cat and Gymy looked a little taken back. "If his parents are the ones that have been bumbling around on our mountain, and he attracts trouble he should be dead."

"Hera," said Gymy making a face but the ghost glared at her companion.

"I don't know how good this kid is, but we need to take care of him before we are faced with a ghost hunter who can actually use the weapons his parents invented," said Hera. Danny couldn't quite believe what he was hearing and, while trying to get closer, slipped.

Two pairs of cat eyes immediately zeroed in on where he was. Danny chuckled nervously and waved while the female's lips curved into a snarl.

"You," she hissed.

"Now Hera," said Gymy, like he could pacify someone with that much evil running in her ghostly body.

"No, he's mine, he is trespassing after all," her lips curved. "And don't think you'll be beating me with any cheap shots this time boy. I was learning to fight long before God had decided that you were needed to be born."

"What?"

"Shut up Gymy," hissed Hera.

"No, your partners right, you need to work on your threats," said Danny, he had a feeling that he hadn't helped his cause.

"What does it matter if the person who hears it is going to end up dead anyway?" smiled the cat.

"Technically he's already dead," observed Gymy. The glare he received would have killed him if he wasn't already was. As it was he wilted a little.

"Then I'll scare him so bad he'll wish he were dead and never tread on our territory again," she hissed and turned to Danny. "Now, let's tango."

She jumped and Danny flipped and used the branch to launch himself under and at the other ghost. Gymy was ready and collided in air with the halfa. He punched and was caught in a flurry of fur and confusion, he was only slightly sure the girl had joined in trying to rip him into ribbons. He concentrated inward and sent out a wave of his power forcing both a few feet back. Then he concentrated energy to the tips of his pointed finger and aimed. The guy cat was forced back into a tree, but the girl jumped over and was clumsily slashing at him again.

Danny untangled himself by going through the ground and appearing behind her for a cheap shot. Immediately he was jumped by the other cat that he had to almost double over in order to throw Gymy off. He slashed back caught the ghost in the chest and it was forced to disintegrate. Danny was only shocked for a moment, this had happened with the last… he formed the energy he had left into a blade and cut as the other came into range.

He looked around, they both seemed to have retreated, or whatever they did when he ran a blade through them. He slipped in darkness.

---

When he woke up it was to the jubilant voice of Jack who was certain they were seconds away from catching a ghost. Looking down he saw that his father was close. With considerable effort he forced his form to shift back to human. He wasn't sure he could fight his father off feeling so drained. Plus, while his father could be a little flaky, his mother could figure things out pretty well, she'd question what Phantom was doing so far from his 'turf.'

"Danny!" cried Maddie. The woman came and sat next to her child. Danny looked up through his fringe and smiled nervously at his mother.

"Hey mom, what are you doing here?" he asked weakly.

"Why are you lying on the ground, are you hurt?" she asked in a panic, Danny tried a weak smile but that only seemed to worry his mom more.

"Don't worry, I just, lost energy and fell," the look on her face indicated Danny had said something wrong.

"That's it, you've been acting odd all summer, we're going to take you to see a proper doctor after this," said Maddie and Danny found his eyes widening.

"Mom, that isn't necessary," he whined. Maddie's expression hardened.

"You used to go everywhere with your friends and still have energy to go all night long. Now, you collapsed during a walk. We've talked to John and he says that instead of becoming more fit you're… you're going to see someone, we're going to make sure it isn't anything serious," Danny flinched. His mother had no idea and there was nothing she could do if she did know.

Danny sighed and his mother seemed to take that as some sort of agreement and nodded sharply.

"Jack," and with one word Danny was scooped in his father's arms as the man started to tell a story about their 'productive' day. He gave his mother a pleading look, but she was once again making gooey eyes at the football fit man and was completely oblivious to his plight.

When they arrived back at the cottage Danny was put to bed, though he was able to somehow convince his mother not to call in Dr. Appar to have a look at him. They left him with orders not to get out of bed and while he put up a fight, it was mostly so they didn't freak out more. He lay in bed just wishing he could curl up and fall asleep, it would probably be best if he just slept it off. Whatever 'it' was.

"Danny?" something was shaking him. Danny groaned and turned away. "Come on Danny, wake up." Danny swatted at it this time. "Oh, for goodness sake and I was even being nice." Something smelled good. His stomach complained and Danny found himself surfacing to the real world long enough for his body to realize that there was food nearby and he was starving. He opened his eyes and found himself looking at tight jeans and further up strawberry blonde hair. Who was that?

He grabbed their wrist as they started to move away and startled blue-green eyes met. Danny's sleep clouded mind took him a bit to work out that it was Sam he was looking at. She looked shocked and then concerned.

"Danny, no wonder your mother is so worried?" said Sam, she sat next to him and placed a plate on his bedside table. "What the hell is going on? Tucker has one thing right, you aren't acting normal, you haven't ever since you dragged us here. You talk about spending more time with this but actively push us away! You make up for it… eventually, but you know, we can help you better if we know what the hell is wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong," sighed Danny turning away from her.

"Danny, you're exhausted, you've been acting funny, you get hurt more often this summer," said Sam with a glare, she was worried, but he didn't need her trying to figure everything out not so late in the game. So she could very well butt out of his problems.

"I'm just coming down with something Sam, nothing to get so bent of shape about," said Danny forcing a smile. Sam glared at him.

"And this summer?" she demanded.

"I just… listen I was just taking Clockworks advice and getting out of Amity," said Danny, Sam opened her mouth. "He said that it wasn't anything I should really worry about. That I didn't have any reason to talk about it. I thought that was a hint to not tell anyone, or something, I'm still don't know. I don't even know what he was trying to tell me."

"I guess, you have no idea why you had to get out of Amity, I mean, he can be a bit – odd when he wants to be," said Sam.

"He sounded sincere enough, and well, my power's doing that changing thing, I had guessed it has something to do with that," said Danny with a shrug.

"That would – make sense," said Sam carefully, but she didn't really seem to believe him. "Well, this was fun and all, but… you mind opening the window tonight around ten? Gavin said he wanted to show me something. And don't jump to conclusions, it's not that," said Sam nervously.

"Su-" began Danny. He stopped because, now, given the time, he couldn't help but… the conversation that those ghosts were having. Oh, that was great, he could stop her from seeing the creep who was overshadowed, or he could let her go on a date where she could be abducted – or worse.

"No," he said with a lost sigh. He could practically feel Sam's annoyance radiating off her.

"What are you playing at Danny, damnit!" growled Sam.

"Listen, I saw two ghosts talking. From the way they were going at it, it sounded as if you and Tucker were dating people who were over-" Sam slapped him.

"How dare you Danny Fenton. You know what, Tucker damn well is right you can catch ghosts on your own, when you wise up and start thinking about someone other than yourself you can see if I want to be friends with you again. Until then you're on your own, try not to get killed you conceited bastard," Sam swept the plate with food onto the ground.

Danny tried to follow her as she slammed the door behind her, but his mother rushed in and started fussing. She scolded him and told him to stay and apologize in the morning. Danny glared at her back. He was still hungry and he had a feeling no one was going to bring anything else. That and why was their arguments always his fault? It wasn't his fault that Sam had decided to think he was jealous or something and making excuses for her not to see him. She could very well figure it out herself then. This wasn't his fault. This wasn't his problem. He wasn't going to use up time trying to convince Sam of something when she was the one that was wrong. He only had so much time. He needed to get that ghost and then he'd yell at his friends. Maybe he'd even tell them what was wrong. That would either have them permanently hating him until he did die, and then they'd feel like jerks. Now Danny just felt like crap and wanted to sleep, he hoped he didn't glow too much, that would be messy if his parents came in and he was ghost. He would be living years to come if that was the case. But Clockwork always had thought his powers were useful, maybe he wanted him a bit more and that's why he told him.

Even with all this turmoil, it barely took anytime for Danny to be fast asleep, his ghost form dully glowing under the covers.


	20. Chapter 20

Author Notes: Well, we're winding down. This chapter's a little slow, but only a few more chapters to go before we reach the end. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Twenty

How Far Up Have We Fallen

It had been a week, a long weak of sudden fatigue and small skirmishes. Now he was stuck with friends who avoided him actively, Valerie who kept trying to seduce him and had elevated to something more than friend no matter how many times he shut her times, and fighting little ghosts that disappeared every time he hit them. The little things had been popping up all week now that he was looking for them. He had been steadily taking them out, they retreated, same as the big cats, disappearing in a puff of green, and not getting enough time to capture them. They were slippery and had whiny voices that made little to no sense.

He was worried about Tucker though, also embarrassed. The ghosts, he figured, had found another way to watch over his friends. He had been watching them in his spare time, which was limited between classes and ghost watching. He had been watching them for a while, though he did stop, especially he watched Tucker and his girlfriend long enough to feel like a voyeur. He stopped following them since he seemed the two didn't appear to be overshadowed. Danny wasn't going to apologize though, Sam was the one who freaked out, he was only trying to protect them, and if she couldn't get that then perhaps… he was done apologizing and if she continued to insist on talking to him there was little he could do to change her mind.

So he had extra time to sit around and talk with Valerie and his sister. Of course 'the instance' had forced itself to mind the first few times but he had worked through it and then it just became a really embarrassing memory that he… well, there was no later was there? In fact, even though his schedule was pretty busy he still had an hour or two where his mind was free to wander. It wasn't fun when he started to think about things. About the relationship with his friends, with Valerie, with his parents, with his teachers. He didn't like to wonder how much time there was left.

Maybe it was because he thought about it, wondered, tried to not think about it when he was alone. So, now he woke up in ghost form, would start fazing and going ghost like before he had learned control. He'd had six fainting spells. He would wake up tired and he would often see Charles who seemed to have realized that his life was shortened. He would see John who would watch him with concern when everyday he became weaker.

Danny had no idea how to handle it, he felt like he was a step closer to insanity, slowly slipping into his own mind. He was a kid, and Dr. Appar was right, it would be easier just to tell someone, but that wasn't the point. He didn't want easy, he didn't want to explain; he didn't want to cause more of a fuss than he already had. Because somewhere along the line it just wasn't an option to tell them. Somewhere along the line he had to stop hurting them. If he told them, when it was so close, he'd be rushed somewhere to be 'fixed,' to be properly diagnosed, and then where would they be. He at least wanted to keep his promise of helping to clean up the place.

So Danny remained silent. He ignored the symptoms as best he could. He hunted the little guys and soon had the location of the chieftain pinpointed. That didn't mean he knew how to go about capturing the ghost. So he waited for information, in fact, with the hike John had promised he thought he could get more information out of the big guy. He was easier to talk with than Lancer.

"You ready kid?" John asked as he walked into the kitchen. Danny looked up from his pancakes at the man. He looked eager to begin the hike.

"No, he needs to eat," said Susan. The girl now thought Danny was to skinny and trembly. She would force him to make the meal, and afterward would watch him like a hawk to make sure he ate every bite. John smiled at her and she pushed a plate into his hands. Watching the man eat almost made Danny lose his appetite, but one good glare had him finishing them up almost as fast as John and jogging to keep up with the man as he made a beeline out.

"Where are we going to go?" asked Danny, still walking fast to keep up with the man. John grabbed a bag and threw a water jug at Danny.

"Oh, nowhere much. One of the easier trails though it has a good view," said John slowing down and slapping Danny heartily on the back.

"Where's my bag?" asked Danny a little tense. The man gave him an odd look.

"You don't get one. Not with how your health has been going steadily downhill the beginning of this summer," said John with a shake of his head.

"I've only been doing bad starting this week," said Danny in confusion. The man raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief but Danny's face showed genuine confusion.

"No, why do you think you pushed you so hard after you hurt your leg, I just thought that since you weren't doing your regular – well later I thought since you weren't fighting you were just out of practice. But then you just kept going downhill. You're strength is sapped, your endurance almost gone. So we're going on a leisurely walk where you will at some point in time explain to me everything that is going on since getting stuff out of Dr. Appar was almost impossible," said John and started to walk just in front of the half-ghost.

They walked to the beginning of a steeper slope up the mountain. Danny guessed they were going to a false summit, or whatever they were called. There was a shack to pick up a map, but John ignored it and started following a beaten down track. Danny still wasn't sure what the man wanted so he followed a few steps behind as they slowly started to ascend. The trip was eerily quiet. Danny usually couldn't get the big man to shut up and now all he could hear was their feet against the leaves and twigs.

"Are you going to talk, or do you want me to drag it out of you?" asked John. Danny caught unaware since he was concentrating on walking. Stumbled and landed roughly on the ground. He grumbled but soon found himself picked up bridal style.

"Put me down," said Danny, he scowled at how breathless his voice sounded.

"You should have told me you were running low on energy. At least have asked to stop for a few minutes. Now I think I'll carry you instead of having you collapse on me which from what I guess has happened at least once this week," Danny looked pointedly away from him.

The trees were mostly pinecone and a few still had leaves. The path was covered in pine needles and dead leaves. A few roots made the path treacherous to run. And a boulder or two was present every few feet. There was even an old rock wall where most of the old rocks had fallen off and moss covered every crevice. It was obvious they hadn't hardly started to climb the mountain. The boulders were few, no real rock formations yet, and the trees were thick and twisted together, but sturdy, it hadn't even begun thin. He was jolted rudely out of his wandering thoughts.

"Kid, I know the scenery is beautiful but we need to talk about this," said John harshly. They both glared at each other. Danny finally sighed and fazed so that he now could walk on his own. He decided to stay in his ghost forms. Not many people would probably be on a trail this easy and John already knew. Though the way he was staring at Danny was starting to piss the halfa off.

"Is the fact that I'm half ghost that disturbing to you?" asked Danny, he sounded bitter, but he couldn't really care. Someone needed to accept what he was. Someone besides friends who abandoned him for their respective girl/boyfriend, or a sister who treated him like the time like the greatest psychology experiment.

"It's just… most of my life I've spent fearing ghosts, it's odd to think of one as being on my side," said John with an apologetic shrug.

"You had a haze dream at… sixteen, right?" asked Danny, though the dates threw him a little.

"Actually, I probably had my first haze dream at three though I didn't figure out what it was until I was eight that they were actually haze dream," said John with a laugh. "I didn't tell my friends; mostly because a few days after Dr. Appar told my parents they had a haze dream and were dead. Seems that _he_ thought that if I ever wanted to face him it would be with a group of people. So, they only found out after I had a bad attack. It became just a little too obvious at that moment."

"What about me? I mean, wouldn't they see this as teaming up?" asked Danny with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, well, while in the past I'd say they're able to see and know everything. They seem to be a little denser this summer for some reason. Plus, I took a hike the other day, and the mountain is almost devoid of spirits," said John giving Danny an amused look.

"Wouldn't that warn him sooner when they go back to heal or recharge, or whatever they do?" asked Danny. John gave him a funny look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "The spirits aren't able to come back after they are 'hurt'."

"When I saw the big cat, I got her pretty good and she went up in smoke, but I saw her with the other big cat just last week," said Danny.

"Big cat?" asked John looking confused, and then a light seemed to go on. "Oh, you must mean Gymy or Isabella; they tend to go between their more human form and the cat forms. They have more 'lives' than most of the other ghosts. They're stronger, or so I'm told, it's why they can come back. Most ghosts, here at least, have one chance, after they're destroyed, they cross over, they aren't a problem. The same will eventually happen to them."

"I've never heard of ghost crossing over before their time," said Danny in confusion. John shrugged.

"It's past their time. Their forced there, they're forced to follow the chieftains orders. Isabella doesn't mind, I think she would be a proper ghost if she hadn't been trapped by the haze dream. The truth is they both don't know how it works. It could be that once they are destroyed in their service they become proper ghosts, or they could eventually cross-over to whatever is left after life is completely left a soul," said John with a shrug.

"The haze dream traps ghosts, why don't they kill themselves then?" asked Danny.

"Isabella enjoys her job, the rest can't disobey his orders," shrugged John. "And we're not here so you can get more information on the ghost."

Danny smiled at the slightly irate man.

"I'm going to be facing him soon or face the wrath of Dr. Appar," teased Danny. John looked less than amused and then sighed.

"I suppose I can't stop you, not even by telling you exactly how much energy you lost over the summer," said John dangerously.

"No, I'm going to do this," said Danny and then shrugged. "It doesn't sound like they're going to give me a choice soon."

"No, I suppose not," sighed John and then frowned at the boy. "I'd feel better if you told me what is wrong and also say you'll take me with you when you face _him_."

"No, you're not coming with me," said Danny and then shivered.

"Why not, I would be of help," said John, sounding a little cheated.

"Listen here," said Danny picking up pace in frustration. "Just because your – athletic, doesn't mean that you'll be any help. Believe me, after having to deal with my sister I know how much… you're going to follow me there if I want you to or not." John nodded. "Do you at least know where he is?"

"Nope, can't help you there," said John with a happy smile. "Now, as fun as it is to skip around the actual reason we came here, we need to talk about this Danny."

"There's nothing to talk about," said Danny stubbornly. John sighed sounding very self-sacrificing.

"Right, you know, Dr. Appar pointed out something very important to me, so did Charles, though I ignored him, I'm ashamed to admit," said John and then turned on Danny. "You have that look in your eyes Danny. It's the one I've had since I was eight, and if I'm to understand the good doctor you've been trying to avoid the inevitable."

"I'm doing no such thing. Just because I don't want to tell my family I'm half a ghost and dying because I don't want to prolong my life because they abandoned me," ranted Danny angrily.

"Wow, what are you talking about kid?" asked John stopping Danny.

"I'm half ghosts, my ghost half crosses-over, or whatever it is, when my soul is at peace. I'm generally fine with my life, and you know what, every time I feel accomplished, I die a little more because my spirit, or whatever it is, keeps becoming stronger in preparation to leave this existence and soon it'll leave completely, leaving my body behind with little to say then I died of exhaustion or whatever," ranted Danny.

"Then you are dying?" asked John.

"Yes, and it has nothing to do with that stupid dream like you," said Danny and John sighed.

"Guess it's a bit hard to swallow at a young age," said John with a cynical smile himself. "Why you would spend your last month's learning. Unless you found out when you got… when did you get your powers?" asked John. Danny shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I learned at the beginning of summer, during finals, as it was. I just didn't want to spend my last few months in Amity. He told me that I should spend the last few months with loved ones. I thought if I came here. A few classes, but plenty of time to actually connect, but my parents are as flaky as ever, my sister spends all her time with Susan, Valerie is closer – but what she wants – she'll just be hurt if she keeps pushing, I learn that apparently I'm a horrible friend and the distant that was starting to form at the beginning of the summer has gone into full swing," said Danny. "This is a bad time to have a falling out with friends."

"Have you tried to connect with anyone?" asked John skeptically.

"Haven't had time. When Lancer said I'd be learning everything I didn't in my freshmen year, he meant it," said Danny with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, but you didn't seem to mind from what I could see. Well, except for this last week when you refused to talk to Charles, which, by the way drove him insane," said John sounding more amused than anything else.

"I got the impression," said Danny dryly and then sat down abruptly. "He should get the message I didn't want to talk."

"Talking soothes the soul," said John with irony and then shook his own head. "Take it from me kid. Being able to tell someone really does help. Pain in the ass, especially when they start dancing around you like you're made of glass. But, before I told them I was so self-destructive, I did things that would have killed me faster than my haze dreams have. I pushed away my friends, got high every chance I got, went on thrills that only teens would think were actually impressive and not just stupid, got in with the wrong crowd at school, I did everything wrong. It was ironically enough was that haze dream that allowed my old friends to forgive me," said John and then looked at Danny. "Sound familiar?"

"No, not unless school work is like that," huffed Danny. He stood and started up again.

"Which makes me ask the same thing as Dr. Appar did, have you actually accepted the fact you're so close to death? Even if you're this close to death, what if, as this spirit is leaving you have a moment of regret? What if by ignoring this, or somehow, some part of you denying it exists somehow stops your soul from crossing-over," John was now in front of Danny, his eyes daring him to lie, to say there was no chance he thought he could survive. To admit that their concern was founded and needed to be addressed.

Danny rolled his eyes. He went intangible and walked right through the man. John couldn't have that much experience with ghosts if he didn't remember that little trick. Ghosts were known for it.

"I fight ghosts, and there have been some – close calls. I know I'm not indestructible. I'm half ghost, that makes me half human. I lose badly enough to another ghosts, like Skulker, and my head is mounted on his wall, I'm not going to survive that like other ghosts. I know what I can become if I become a ghost and I won't let that happen. I won't let the little bit of good I've done be destroyed by my ghostly half 'cause I couldn't figure out that eventually everyone dies and what I do shortens my life considerably," said Danny. "I know I can die, I came to the realization a long time ago. I'm not telling my family because I don't need them all weepy over me. I don't need them hating me."

"Do you really think they'll hate you?" asked John.

"I'm – I'm not sure, I feel like, even if they accepted me originally, there'd always be this tension. I mean, they're ghost hunters. They don't want their kid to be a ghost. Or they'd finally start paying attention to me by using me as an experiment; especially if they found out I was a ghost. I want to live my last months with them having fun, not in mourning. If that makes me a little selfish, so be it, no matter what Sam or Tucker say, I think that after everything I've done I think I'm allowed to be a little selfish!" Danny was breathless by the end, almost tripping over a root in his haste to get away from what he was saying.

"Danny, Danny, Danny damnit stop making your arm go through my hand!" said John in frustration. Danny turned to him, his ears sparkling a deadly green. He was still in ghost form after all. "Wow, you're ghost form is intimidating, though it might be more so if you lost the corny jumpsuit. How do you change clothes when you do that?"

"That's… never mind, this is what I was in when I was changed. Ironically it was by one of my parents experiments, which my mom makes so they work, and my father uses so they don't," said Danny and then shook his head.

"But they replace your clothes," said John, still sounding confused.

"My hair and eye color also change," pointed out Danny.

"Yeah, but that's you…"

"Don't think about it. You have to cross way too many bridges to…"

"But…"

"Stop," said Danny and then smiled. John was completely hopeless when it came to being serious.

"Danny," Danny turned to John. Something had changed in his voice. The man grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "You're not alone. I promise you that. I won't let you face this without someone to crash on, and don't worry, I'm very good at not mourning and waiting for death, but living life."

"But what if, because of all this stupid mess that's going on I actually live long enough to go back to Amity?" asked Danny in confusion.

"Hey, I have been a trust-found baby for quite a while now. Never had to take a job I didn't want. Living in Amity will be no problem, especially if I get the chance to torment Lance," said John and Danny found himself turning away with a weak smile of his own. "Ah, we're almost there!"

Both of them climbed past the few more trees and into the sunlight. Now there was only rock and moss. Danny found himself walking to the edge of the rock. Before him was laid the entire valley. It wasn't that high up. Just enough so that he could hardly see the tiny dots of the horses below. It was so green, so alive. Accept for a few modern cars and such, the resort almost looked like a tiny olden time village. The road was even made of rock, and the Danny found himself commending the stores that stuck to wooden signs, and frowning at the neon ones.

A hand handed heavily on his shoulder, and Danny glanced up at the tall monster.

"It's views like these that help to remind that life's worth living," said John with a goofy smile. Danny looked back at the wilderness stretched under him. He thought of all the people living there. Hiking these mountains, putting their life on the line for a thrill. He thought about his friends and family here for a rest. They didn't need a psycho ghosts to make threats against their lives.

"I don't know, these things remind me what's out there worth protecting," the arm around his shoulder squeezed and released.

"And that my friend is the reason you will always be the hero," said John heartily. Danny chuckled a little and turned back to the sky.

--

"Come on Myra, don't tease," said Tucker rubbing his nose against her neck. She giggled and nipped at his ear. He catch Richard's jealous glare and smirked at the teen. He should have known better than abuse the most gorgeous girl this side of the Bible Belt. She made Paulina look like a pimple faced loser. Tucker loved how it felt to know he had her.

"You finish this little hack job, and we'll go back to my place," whispered Myra. He looked at her in surprise. "My parents are going to be back late tonight, I wish your place was free at sometimes."

"But you know the most interesting places," said Tucker running a hand up his spine.

"Stop flirting until the job is done," came the dangerous demand from Gordon. The two went right back to work. Tucker because he was scared to death of Gordon, and Myra simply giggled and complied because she enjoyed scamming people.

"Alright, I'm done," said Myra triumphantly. "And it looks like you are also, come on! Let's go!'

"You're in a hurry today," said Tucker with a little bit of shock, but not complaining. That would be odd.

"A girl has needs too you know," said Myra tugged at Tucker's arm out the door.

"We have all afternoon," he reminded her.

"And I plan to use everyone of those minutes as best as I can," said Myra.

"I don't think I have that much stamina," said Tucker seriously. Myra looked back at him like he was an idiot. He shrugged and she smirked with suppressed laughter and shook her head.

"I plan on doing just some, regular, parent approved, well closer to parent approved then what we're going to be doing as soon as you get your ass in motion and we get over to my cabin. Come on Tucker!" whined Myra tugging at his arm in earnest.

They made it there, a little longer then Myra would have liked. Though the reason they took so long is she kept pushing the poor geek against various walls for heavy make-put sessions.

"So, what's the occasion," asked Tucker between nips as the stumbled into the living room.

"No occasion, I just don't want to be late," said Myra.

"Late for what?" asked Tucker. Myra stepped away from him and smirked.

"You'll see, it has to do with why I was late this morning," she said and then rocked her body against the African American's forcing Tucker to fall back against the couch in shock. She crawled into his lap and ran her hands up his shirt, lifting it off with no resistance and then divesting of her own. "Now come on, just a little fun, please?"

"Anything for you my darling kitty," she smiled and rolled him off the couch, and soon they were making their way toward the Myra's bedroom. "Going for the traditional today?"

"Can't beat the basics," said Myra, and Tucker was proud to hear her voice was a little breathless. Tucker worked on Myra's jeans, cursing the sipper under his breath and making Myra giggle by blowing against the sensitive area at her neck made worse since it was wet.

"Don't be so hasty silly," said Myra.

"Thought you had to go somewhere," teased Tucker finally smirking triumphantly when he started to slide her jeans down her hips, and then they stopped. Because apparently she'd been sewn into these jeans they were so tight.

Myra pushed back a little harder and Tucker found himself banging against the wall.

"Careful there Myra, any harder and you'll knock me out," said Tucker with a weak smile. Myra smiled sweetly and then bite down hard on his lip drawing blood.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Tucker froze, was it just him or had her voice just become icier.

"Myra?" She lifted him and forced the teen against her dressing room mirror hard enough to shatter the glass. Tucker slipped down onto the ground. He could feel the blood slipping down his face and his world starting to become blurry. He looked up with trouble at a smirking Myra who was smirking down at him.

"I don't understand," Tucker stumbled, his world slipping in and out of the dark haze.

"Then don't worry about it," she said and brought her fist, though whatever connected with his head was much harder. Right before he passed out he swore he saw her eyes go gold and then slit, just like a cats.

--

"Not really," said Lucy and sucked down her drink angrily.

"Why?" asked Sam. Lucy glared at her and continued to suck down her drink. Sam smirked at the girl. Ever since they had started hanging around each other Sam had become steadily better at picking at the girls weak point. Veronica had finally stopped trying to convert her to her group. Something about her going to the dark side.

"You girl's at it again?" demanded Gavin. Sam smiled at him. "Looks like your low Sam."

And like that a new drink was in front of Sam. The girl glared at the fast service while the waiter looked at her with that self-satisfied look he had every time she showed what she thought of people flaunting their money and taking advantage of their servants.

"It tastes fine to me," said Gavin and Sam turned to see him putting down her drink with a smile. She blushed and brought the straw to her lips for a sip.

"You two are gross," said Lucy, glaring a little. "So Gavin, you two going to go… horse watching again today."

"You know he takes care of the horses," said Sam with a cruel smile.

"I know he has enough money somewhere for him to at least make it seem that way," said Lucy with a toothy smile.

"You followed us that one time, don't you remember, when you thought that the mare was charging you and fell into manure?" asked Sam with a twisted smile of her own.

"You were just lucky that day," said Lucy and then glanced at the clock. "Isn't it about time you were gone, by the way?"

"Yeah, come on Sam," said Gavin grabbing Sam's hand. Sam took one long drink from the juice and was off down the stairs. She really wished that she could have had more of her drink; she still didn't like to waste. But knowing Mac, or whatever his name was, he would have one ready as soon as she sat down at the bar, and it would be fresh.

"Wow," Sam tipped a little, her world tipping as she tripped into Gavin's arms a heat encompassed her much hotter than before.

"Quite a difference between air-conditioning and actual summer, isn't there?" asked Gavin with a worried laugh. "You sure you want to come?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," assured Sam with a smile. "As you said, it was only the change in temperature."

Gavin nodded, though her still looked a little nervous. Sam couldn't help but think it was sweet. Gavin was always just a little too good to be true.

"This isn't the way toward the barn," said Sam in confusion as Gavin went into the woods a good ten minutes away from where the horses were kept.

"No, I just got the call before I came that one of the horses got loose, they think it's somewhere around here," said Gavin and waved a little to keep her following. The forest rustled and a few times she swore she heard something move. It wasn't a horse, but she passed it off as an animal scurrying in the leaves. Gavin had joked about ghosts when she actually gripped his arm in freight. For some reason that possibility had not soothed her.

Sam started to feel weak kneed after a while. For some reason she seemed to be – well, she wasn't swooning, but the ground kept moving.

"Hey, maybe you should sit down," said Gavin. He caught her elbow as her legs agreed and collapsed under her.

"Sorry Gavin, I don't know what's wrong with me," said Sam brushing her brow. Wow, she was sweating pretty hard. "I'm usually stronger than this."

"Sh," said Gavin and helped her lean back against a tree. Her vision started going blurry. It was now hard to make out the other teens face. Why would he look at her like that? Worry made sense, she was a little worried about this also. She was not some weak little rich girl who'd never had to lift a finger before. She'd once hunted ghosts with Danny and Tucker. So yeah, worry made sense but not… wow.

"What's wrong, Gavin, maybe you should…" she slurred, but couldn't find the strength to finish. Gavin continued to look at her with sad eyes as her vision started tunneling and right before she was gone in a world of white noise she thought she heard him whisper.

"I'm sorry," but she was too far gone to even wonder as her body collapsed bonelessly against the tree.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Notes: Warning for these next two chapters is there's a bit of blood. More in the next chapter, this one is only a taste. The poll will be opened only until next Monday. There are three votes, and I will work on that. Just drop a review and I'll be eternally grateful. Telling me to update is redundant, you get the next chapter tomorrow. Also, this will be one more chapter then I thought in the beginning, mostly because it didn't really have an ending, but I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Twenty-One

Blood Money

Danny felt at ease coming down the mountain. Telling someone, even if it was his substitute gym teacher for the summer was soothing. It at least felt like took some weight from his shoulders. He still wasn't going to tell his family. Neither would he tell his friends, not even Valerie. He'd rather not lose his only friend left because he had to admit he was half ghost to convince her, yes, he was dying. Hopefully she'd lose interest romantically in him before his death.

John had lost all pretense of being serious, and was completely relaxed now that Danny had forced himself back into his mortal form. He couldn't really see John all angsty, not even as teenager, he was just too full of happiness, like it's what made him so big. Danny had a brief image of a surely John with pimples and hardly three feet tall and painfully skinny.

"Hey, clue me in, what's so funny Danny?" asked John slapping him heartily on the shoulders. Danny winced and play glared at the man. John just continued to smile.

"I was trying to imagine you – depressed," said Danny with a shrug. John looked at him funny for a second and then seemed to consider it himself and chuckled himself.

"Kinda pathetic isn't it?" asked John still laughing. Danny smiled, and then paused just a second. A wisp of blue escaped his mouth. He followed it and shivered as a distinct gust of wind blew against them.

"Danny, something wrong?" not that John sounded any better off.

"Can we go see mom and dad?" asked Danny. Something wasn't sitting right. He didn't feel right. He knew that something was wrong and that probably meant that whatever had been stewing all summer with this ghost was probably come to a front. Danny sighed. He had wanted to fight on his own terms, at his time, he wanted the element of surprise, but he had taken all summer so the ghost probably got sick of waiting and decided to start it seriously on its own. How it did that was still to be seen.

"I think it would best if we saw Dr. Appar first. He might be able to help," said John grabbing Danny's arm. The teen raised an eyebrow.

"Can't he be overshadowed really easy?" asked Danny skeptically. "That'd be an easy way to get both of stabbed in the back."

"It's not like I can stop them from overshadowing me either," said John. "I'll just be able to fight it a little better."

Danny gave a man a look he hoped showed how impressed he was with that stunning analysis, emphasis on the sarcasm in the eyebrows. John sighed and shrugged.

"Well, maybe not take him along then. We'll face the ghost together after we make sure that your parents are alright, but Dr. Appar knows this place in and out, if there's anyone that will know how to go about getting to and destroying this guy once and for all," said John and glanced at Danny who was looking at the man in amusement. "Don't get me wrong kid. I'm no hero, but this ghost has making my life much harder than it should be. Facing him won't bring me, at this point, any closer to death than I already am."

"You think he's going to encourage you going. I mean, Dr. Appar seems to be set on me going, but if he thought you…" trailed off Danny; the man laughed and slapped him on the back. Danny knew there was a bruise there. He was sure that if he actual tried to look at his back it would be a nice shade of purple.

"Don't be silly kid. He'll insist on it now, I told him a long time ago that _he_ only would start considering me a threat when I teamed up with someone. That'd be you kid. Now, let's see if the only two people to ever survive a haze dream are enough to take down the old fart," said the man joyfully. "Come on, here is his cabin now, all we need to do is face his might…"

"This doesn't feel right," said Danny stepping inside the cabin. A big hand gripped his shoulder and Danny allowed himself to be pushed back.

"Dr. Appar, we need to speak to… Danny go home and check on… better thought, just go to the main lodge, I'll see you there," John's voice was strained. It was dead serious and had a hint of panic of a man who would do something incredibly stupid if not given a firm shake to do what's right. Danny had a feeling that if whatever had happened to Dr. Appar had happened to his parents, Danny would never see the older man again.

"What is…" Danny almost wished he could faze through the man and do as the man had suggested. "My parents!"

Danny was off as fast as a shot towards his cabin. His heart felt as if it was in his throat in panic. He tried to worry only about his parents, but that only replaced them with… How long had he just stared? Long enough. Much longer than it had actually felt and the image to stick there. The former living room had been a painted in red. Blood had been spattered everywhere. The walls being painted white were streaked red and a few places looked as if bloody hands had run across it. The couch was ripped by claws and darkened in places with clumps of something squishy looking covered the same deep red. The rug was drenched and flesh and a few blood soaked bones could be seen.

Danny ran to the side of one of the cabins and threw up. It looked as if the good doctor had been completely destroyed. Pieces of his body exploding over the room after torture that left his blood a new color for the living room. He'd never thought he'd see anything like that. It was like a bomb had gone off, and Danny wondered if it really was Dr. Appar because there wasn't anything that was actually identifiable in that room.

The halfa stumbled into his cabin. He hoped to God that his parents hadn't met the same end. He had no idea what he would do if the ghost had killed his parents. Certainly he wouldn't just let the ghosts who killed his parents cajole him into their service for a few more shaky years of life. Revenge always does have a place in a person's heart after all. And Danny had the power to carry through with any killing it required, and not enough life to regret it afterwards.

"Mom, dad!" called Danny running into the building. He searched everywhere, up and down. Nothing, the cabin was eerily quiet. That was either good or bad. Everyone could just be out doing whatever they do at the resort; it wasn't like anyone would actually spend their entire summer indoors in such a beautiful place. Tucker at least went to inside to be with friends. But, they could just never show up again. There could be a body area somewhere in the woods where the ghosts struck, someone would just come across their sticky remains, or they could just be lost. Danny thankfully made it to the bathroom to worship the porcelain God before whatever was left in his stomach met the fresh air.

"Danny," Valerie, and she wounded scarred.

"Val, are you alright?" asked Danny coming up to her and gripping her tight by the elbows.

"Yeah, I heard you yelling," said Valerie and played with a folded piece of paper in her hands. "Danny, do you know what's going on? I've looked everywhere but I can't find anyone. I was supposed to be back at my job half an hour ago. But Susan wasn't here with lunch, but there was stuff as if she started. I looked around. I can't find anyone anywhere. I just came back and was planning to find Dr. Appar's address when I found another note."

"Another note? What do they say?" asked Danny. Valerie looked uncertain.

"They tell us what happened to our friends," said John coming through the door wiping a hand across his mouth. "And sweetheart, you don't want to go see the good doctor. Not going to be much help where he is now."

"What?" Valerie's voice was shaky. "I mean, I knew ghosts were evil. I hunted them where I came from. But known of them killed anyone to my knowledge."

"Most don't," said John. "From what I've heard from the few experts I talked to before their own deaths, it takes a truly powerful ghost to be able to kill. Especially through the means he's been using."

"So what? What does he think that capturing everyone will do?" asked Valerie shakily.

"He hopes to lure out and kill the only two who have survived the haze dream," said John.

"Why not kill, well, you two like he does everyone else?" asked Valerie and then blushed. "Not that I'm not happy you're both alive."

"Because, he's tried that and failed. Now he has to lure us to him. He won't leave his hiddey-hole, he's at his most powerful in there. His flunkies have lost in a fight against him, and since he's killed most of the underlings and taken at least one of the lives of his two main ghosts he won't dare anymore. So a face to face confrontation," said John sounding very eager to get started.

"Are you two insane?" asked Valerie.

"He'll kill them if we don't," said Danny self-assuredly. "We have to at least try."

"No you don't," said Valerie gently gripping him and giving him the most pathetic look. "You don't even know how to fight ghosts; you're one of the most clumsy people I've met. You won't last five seconds."

"As flattering as that is," said John with a touch of dark humor. "There's a reason the ghost tried and failed to kill your friend, don't sell him short."

"Val, it's not as if my parents actually took time to do something not ghost related. Believe me, as long as the ghosts didn't look hard enough there will be plenty ghost hunting weapons around, and while my parents can't make them work with shit I tend to have the magic touch," said Danny with a smile. "Don't worry we'll be fine."

"But you're so weak. There's no way…" Danny tried not to be too pissed at what the girl had just said. It wasn't as if he was known for being the strongest in school. Not with him being one of the bullies favorite victims.

"My parents are quacks, their portal is not, I can fight ghosts, I've just never fought at this level before," said Danny with smile. Valerie frowned at him.

"This isn't a video game Danny, this is your life!" said Valerie, the paper ripped under her fingers a little.

"I know that. I also know that if I don't do something everyone I care about is going to be gone. I won't let that happen," he met her eyes. Their face only an inch apart. She looked so worried. He wouldn't stay behind and wait this out, it wasn't in his nature, plus he had taken on an army of ghosts and come out battered but alive. How would this be any different?

"Fine, but I'm coming with you," said Valerie, she looked too serious for Danny to feel comfortable.

"No," said Danny. Valerie's face fell and a determined line pulled her lips tight.

"Excuse me?" she demanded. Danny could hear her daring him to say that again. Of course he couldn't have her come along. This wasn't her fight. She could easily get killed and that wasn't a chance that Danny was willing to take. He had to find away to keep her from going.

"You're not going, this isn't your fight. Not your family or friends," said Danny with hard eyes. "This ghost has left you alone. It doesn't see you as a threat and if we don't succeed it's better if it stays that way."

"No way, I'm going to prove to that hothead that he shouldn't have just written me off just because I was a girl, or whatever, because I can be damn scary when I want," said Valerie glaring at Danny. "You don't think I didn't bring my own equipment did you?"

"You're not coming with us," said Danny.

"And how are you going to stop me?" demanded Valerie getting right in his face. "I'm not going to lose the person I love because he's gone macho and got himself killed."

"Valerie," said Danny sadly taking her bigger hands in his own. "Valerie…"

"Yes Danny?" asked Valerie leaning into him. Danny took that time to quickly push her into the bathroom behind her. He closed the door firmly and thanked his stars that, for some reason, there was no window in that bathroom. It meant that when he melted the lock and the metal to the door there was no second way to get out. Now all he had to hope was someone thought to check the cabin before she starved to death, but not soon enough to get caught in the fight.

"You sure that was smart?" asked John looking in morbid fascination as interesting phrases filtered into the living room as Valerie pounded and cursed in the bathroom.

"Yeah, she'll be safer there," said Danny, when she did get out and he was still alive he was going to get quite a collection of new bruises.

"So, where's this equipment you were talking about?" asked John with a greedy glint in his eyes.

"This way," Danny dragged out all the ghost 'Fenton' named weapons from the various places that his parents had modeled after their own house and set them in front of John. He quickly had made six or seven smaller items disappear on his person and started to look at the bigger stuff with reverence. He glanced at Danny who was just sitting watching him go through it all on the kitchen table.

"Aren't you going to take any of this stuff?" asked John, sweeping a hand over the gadgets. Danny shook his head.

"Nope, all I need is this," said Danny.

"A thermos?" asked John with a raised eyebrow.

"It captures ghosts, if I get the chieftain in this I can take him home to deposit to well, either Clockwork or Walker," said Danny hoping Clockwork would just take the pest off him. Dealing with Walker was always more trouble than it was worth.

"Alright, not sure what that means but I'll take your word for it," said the giant with a grin. "No what does this little guy do?"

"That gives you full body armor and will strip a ghost molecule by molecule until it can be safely caught and sent back where it belongs," said Danny clipping the thermos away.

"Cool, you sure about this? One of these things could come of use," said John spreading his arms to show off all the stuff. Danny chuckled.

"I'm sure John, I've always found that relying on my own skills worked better," assured Danny. John shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat. Now, let's go, we've got friends to save," said John leading the way out the door. Danny rolled his eyes at the man's theatrics but followed obediently.

They headed down the street. A few people were walking around, all with hushed voices. Everyone seemed to realize that was something was wrong. Shop keepers would only meet their eyes for the barely a second before turning away. It was very eerie, it was as if they all knew what the two were up to. As if they could feel a bomb was going to go off and just didn't want to get involved, because what they wanted was unlikely to ever happen. Great amount of support there. The inspiration really had him sure that he'd be able to save his friends. Maybe he should try to ditch John.

"Don't even think about it kid," said John as they approached a trail marked red. No one ever used it, Danny had, but that was only because most of the little ghosts could be found meandering around the trail.

"Is this the way?" asked Danny, shifting uncomfortably.

"Yup, and we'll be splitting half way up," said John as they started their way in.

"Why?" asked Danny, that didn't sound very reliable. Wouldn't it be better if they faced it all together? At least that way there was a chance they could defeat the ghosts. While Danny could defeat the two ghosts, it tended to take a lot out of him, and this chieftain didn't sound like a pushover. If he fought those two alone there was very little chance he'd be any use against the chieftain.

"It wouldn't be wise to charge in banner flying. We have a better chance of getting in unnoticed if we split up and attack from the side," said John.

"You sure?" asked Danny.

"Always worked best when Isabella decided to get a little too interested in my death," said John with a chuckle. "Plus stealth will us to at least reach inside. They probably won't have the place too guarded yet. If there's one thing that _he_ takes for granted it's his strength and power. He'll have them waiting in the main part of the cave most likely. Though there is a chance that he set up traps to catch us. Plus, whenever I had my dream I never saw you at my side, did you see me?"

"No, but what does that have to do with anything?" asked Danny looking at the man oddly.

"Ah, those dreams are rumored to show a person exactly how they would have gone about confronting and defeating the chieftain. Which would have been useful if it didn't have the bad habit of killing said people," said John with a chuckle. "Now come on, we have a little bit of a hike before we split up."

"Do you actually believe we'll win?" asked Danny skeptically.

"If we play our cards right I think we have the chance of at least giving him a little bit of hell," said John with a smile. "And I'll definitely looking to kill him, or capture him as it would be, because of all the pain and suffering he forced me through."

"But you don't think we'll actually win," clarified Danny. John flinched.

"Listen, I know you're used to fighting ghosts and all that jazz. But I don't think you've gone up against someone this powerful. He kills, no one has been able to stand against him and only the two of us have about as much chance defeating him as you have of spontaneously sprouting a beard," said John still looking jolly. Danny glared at the man.

"I've faced a ghost that killed people before. Sure he wasn't targeting me. That would have been suicide, but I almost, well I didn't save them I had help…" Danny trailed off and John was looking at him as if he had just proven his point. "I defeated the ghost that claimed to have ruled the ghost world. He must have done some atrocious things because he was sealed away."

"Then how did you defeat him if he was already caught? Were you asked to transport him or something?" asked John. Danny groaned, now he was just confusing the older man.

"He was released, obviously," said Danny rolling his eyes and then sighed. "He won't win, not without a huge fight. Going in thinking we're going to die is going to get us killed. Where's your bravery? We need to save them, not condemn us with them. That defeats the point."

"No, that saves us the pain from grieving because we're dead also. Saves everyone else from mourning since they're dead to," said John and Danny just stared at him.

"We're saving him, not going on a suicide mission," said Danny giving the man a dead look. John chuckled.

"Well, if you're sure. Then I say we stick to the plan since this way since the dream is supposed to show the way to defeat them. I haven't seen it all, but I've had more dreams which means I've seen more," said John with a grin.

"I thought you hadn't seen me," pointed out Danny.

"Ah, but I have seen your family and friends," said John. "Fate's a bitch that way."

"I don't think it's fate," said Danny with a little reserve. "But if you're sure than we might as well try it your way."

"That's the spirit," said John with a forced smile. "Especially since we're here."

"I thought it was a cave, this is just where the path splits," said Danny looking from one red marked trail to the other.

"And if you had been paying any attention at the beginning of this beautiful hike you would know that we're splitting up," said John with reserved humor.

"Now?" asked Danny.

"Yup, see you in inside," said the big man and then his smile faded. "Be careful."

Danny watched him leave. He was surprised to barely hear John move away. Apparently the big guy could be quiet when he wanted to be. Scarily quiet in fact. Shaking his head Danny started his trek up the trail. He ended up walking for a good twenty minutes before he even started to get anywhere. The trees were becoming more malformed and smaller. Rocks slipped under his feet but he tried to stay steady. He needed to get to his friends and find the entrance. He almost broke out in tears when he finally saw the dark opening at the end of the marks on the rocks.

A cold breeze flew the trees. Danny walked carefully over the jagged stones. His hands slipped over the rocks. He looked into the dark cave, breath stuck in his throat momentarily. Looking down into a puddle he noted that he was in ghost form. Looking back into the cave, Danny took a deep breath before heading in. He had to go in. The fate of the world rested on him. God, why couldn't it be someone else, anyone else? This was supposed to be the time he spent with family.

The cave was damp and cold. The walls were covered in moss and slime, which made it hard for him to walk. He wished he could use his ghost powers, but the best he could do was his ghost form. If he did anything else, it would alert the chieftain or his cronies, and the hope he had of saving everyone would be lost. Danny took another hesitant step. He couldn't remember a time he had ever been more scared. What would happen if they were killed? Would he become psychotic, and even knowing the consequences have his ghost half separated from his human? God—no, no he couldn't think about that. Pushing the thought from his mind he headed on his way through the cave. He had to be careful. The way was treacherous, and he banged his legs up trying to get just this far through the cave. It was one of those places that only extreme cave goers dared. There were too many places from someone to twist or break their legs for it to be for an amateur.

He hoped Valerie was alright. He had locked her in the bathroom after all. He hoped someone would find her when this was all done if he was killed. He clamped his hands over his mouth, as he slipped down the rocks. He almost cried out as he slipped down; his legs getting scratched and bumped as they straightened trying to stop his fall down the steep hill. Just as he was getting his wits about him, his head went up and down, and knock hard against a jutting rock.

He surfaced from the icy depths a second later, wincing at the stabbing pain pounding in his head. He carefully made his way through the water using his the glow from his body to make sure not to bump into any sharp jutting rock, which with his luck, would show up the second his attention slipped. The water rippled gently around him, and Danny tried to just think about swimming forward. Not the fact that this was cold mountain water which had probably melted or something like that and now was trying to cramp his muscles and make him sink like a rock to the bottom. Was it possible for him to drown in ghost form?

Finally Danny half dragged, half tumbled onto the dry rock, water tumbling off him onto it. Sighing he rolled and finally stood up and leaned against a larger boulder rubbing his bleeding leg and trying to ignore the pounding headache. Great, he hadn't even made it to the fight yet and he was injured. This wasn't going to end well, he just knew it.

It was a relief when he saw a faint light in front of him as he continued his path through the cave. A high pitched cackle met his ears. It sounded like the woman cat ghost. Had that same tint of insanity at the very least. He slowly made his way through the cave. It was damp and cold and he just wanted this to begin so that the pain would fade into the background with the adrenaline of a real fight. He could almost feel the blood rushing red and green in his veins, straining for a fight.

He made sure that he was quiet walking to the entrance. A huge hallow was inside lit by a couple of torches. There stood the two cat ghosts. Isabella looked to be toying with Tucker and Gymy sat dejectedly in the middle of the room. His entire family, his friends, and even Charles was hung up by chains to the wall by their hands, their toes hardly touching the rock floor. Everyone was in various states, Tucker was almost naked from the waist up and a dark trail ran down his face. Sam was fine and so were Susan and Jazz just a looked little pissed. Jack had a black eye and Maddie seemed to be having trouble breathing. Charles was a little cut up and they all looked a little confused and scared.

Danny huffed and looked around, trying to find where the chieftain. He couldn't find a trace of him anywhere in the open space. He looked around and saw another head poking from a passage way on the other side. John met his eyes and smiled with a wave. Danny cocked his head in question. John looked at the two ghosts, sized them up, and looked back at Danny. It was time to fight.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Notes: This part has a weird section where a whole lot of action is taking place but all you get to really see are Tucker and Susan… in a manner of speaking. I don't really like fighting scenes, tell me what I can do to make it better the next time I write a scene like that. So this has one more chapter, I hope you like this one.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Two Sides of the Same Coin

Tucker came to and the first thing he felt was a throbbing pain in his head asking for him to pass out but keeping him from immediately slipping back into the darkness. It pounded and made him groan in pain. His head swam and concentrated on the single pounding point. Tucker's eyes fluttered open and closed against the weak light that made his head pound harder. He shook his head trying clear it, which only made him groan in pain as his head throbbed harder.

"Poor baby," Myra, Tucker's eyes flew open and he looked right into gold cat eyes. He started backwards but his feet slipped under him and the ropes tying his arms above his head rubbed painfully against the raw skin on his wrist.

"What the hell?" said Tucker slipping back and hitting his head on the wrinkled stone behind him. He hissed as stars played across his sight.

"Leave him the hell alone!" shouted Sam somewhere to his right. Somehow he got his feet under him, toes straining to support his body and take some weight off his wrist. He blinked and looked to see Myra smiling at him cruelly.

"Myra?" he asked weakly. She smiled her twisted lips full of venom.

"Yes darling?" her voice was mocking even to him. He recoiled and looked at her in confusion. "You didn't actually think that someone who once had a body that looked this good would ever actually want to be with you? Though I have to admit, the sex was amazing."

"What?" shouted a voice that Tucker couldn't help but wish was far far away. His dad was so going to kill him. He didn't even see what the big deal was, it wasn't like he was a girl.

"I don't understand why are we here, why is everyone tied up?" asked Tucker looking down the long line of people strung up. He turned back and saw the person he was pretty sure was Sam's boyfriend come and stand behind Myra. He looked reserved but steadfast.

"We're here because it seems the ghosts here are able to take form that looks human for days on end," said Sam bitterly.

"Exactly," smirked Myra placing a hand on one hip and looking down at her nails smugly.

"I told you Sam. All your friend had to do was to drop his fraternization with John," sighed Gavin. "And whatever he's done recently has really set the chieftain on edge."

"Did it mean nothing to you?" demanded Sam. Tucker tried to ignore her. He had met Myra's eyes; he could see exactly what he meant to the girl. He had been someone to get close to. The only thing he was good for was making Danny weaker. To break ties that help strengthen Danny. To ensure they had a hostage if Danny continued to be a problem. Tucker chuckled bitterly trying to ignore Sam's curses that she tried to cover her own sadness. He wondered if this betrayal, to realize he was used because he was friends with the halfa would be the thing that permanently severed his friendship with Danny.

"What's wrong sweetheart, you so fragile that this little betrayal going to break you?" asked Myra with a pout. She sauntered forward, her hips swaying and body molding and changing. When she was right in front of him she no longer looked human. Her body a little hunched and her features cat like.

"A cat woman?" asked Tucker incredulously. Myra threw her head back and laughed hysterically. Gavin looked guilty and licked his lips before his body started to, more awkwardly he changed and flinched back behind Myra when Sam screamed.

"Not quite, apparently cats are our leader's spirit, so when he killed us our ghost forms took the façade of giant cats," said Myra showing off a full mouth of fangs. Tucker gulped and started to try and figure a way out of this.

"Why are working for the person – ghost who killed you?" asked Sam disbelievingly.

"We don't have a choice," whispered Gymy. "We have no real control over our actions, we have to do as he commands, it's compulsory. If can't die, we can't save anyone, all we can do is carry out his wishes and hope that less people get hurt than needs be."

"That's your goal," snapped Myra. "Personally I've learned to enjoy this line of work. Mucking with silly mortal lives that think themselves so smart. They're the ones trespassing in a land more sacred then where Jesus walked. Because really, what did that hippy do? Save our souls by dying? What good is an immortal soul when it can be bound so effortlessly to the land and someone else's will? No, he saved us all, and what does he get? His entire tribe is destroyed and some freak says he has to leave his land to unworthy bastards. He was strong; he defeated the changes of time and let all of us become a possibility. So a few people die because he's paranoid about his land. One could be the one that that jerk sends to finally remove him from his rightful land!"

"He died. You don't get to keep everything after you die you move on," said Maddie. "There are many hero's that have died protecting humanity, their people, you don't find them lingering and killing off those they protected out spite. What your master is doing is perverting his accomplishments in life."

"And for that we are going to kick his ghost behind and send him screaming back into the ghost zone!" said Jack with a great amount of gusto. Tucker shivered a little at the glare Myra sent the big man's way.

"You think that an oaf like you will ever come close to capturing a great being like him?" asked Myra coming to Jack and smiling when the man fought against his chains trying to get at her. "You haven't even captured any of the lesser ghosts in the area. Plus, he's never been in the ghost zone; even if you were able to capture him do you really believe that the ghost zone would hold him? He's power, raw, unchallenged. The greatest ghost from that place couldn't force him there. It's a little arrogant to think that you would have any chance against him."

"Then why is killing people, if he is so sure of his power why doesn't he kill himself?" asked Sam.

"Or leave them alone," said Susan and then coughed up a little blood. "If he's so confident why doesn't he just let them come and go."

"Because they might get the idea that they have more right over the land then he does and try to make it their own, and then he'd have to kill them anyway. Plus, those deaths help to show those who inhabit this area that they are only visitors or at best subjects while on his land," said Myra with a laugh. "And he does kill them. Those are his dreams, premonitions you could say, were his work including the death afterward."

"He's never had someone like Danny or John. People strong enough to live after a haze dream," said Gymy morosely. "He has to take drastic measures to get rid of people that stubborn."

"John was fine until that boy came along," snapped Myra. "He wasn't interested in heroics and took the deaths with good grace just glad that it wasn't his. He was good to get information from and even the occasional job. Then that boy came and survived a haze dream himself and he starts having hope, starts ling to us, starts training the little menace. Now he's no good to us. If he'd just convinced all of you to leave, to be thankful that you were alive and gone home, then none of this would have been necessary."

"Danny wouldn't have just let you get away with murder," said Jazz. "He wouldn't leave you here to continue to hurt innocent people."

"We realize this now," said Myra glancing at her very long nails. "That is why all of you must be deposed of."

"What did we do!" demanded Tucker's dad.

"Nothing, but the best thing to do is go for the heart of the matter, and using close friends is a good way to bring them to fight on our turf, gives us an added home court advantage," said Myra with a sweet smile. "And I'm afraid that after we can't keep you alive, too risky, you know too much. Now we just have to see how long it takes them to come and try to collect you."

"And what if they never come?" asked Sam stubbornly.

"Then they're going to have a lot of bodies on their hands," said Gymy with a bitter laugh.

"What?" squeaked Tucker.

"Every day that your friends don't come to save you, one of you will die, and we'll delivery your body to them to prove just how serious we are," said Myra and then smirked her eyes narrowing. "And don't worry about them not being able to find you. John's known the entrance here for a long time."

"What's the point of them coming if you're just going to kill us anyway?" asked Charles. His voice hoarse and strained.

"Well, they will want to save you, right? When they come they'll come thinking they can save all of you. It'd be pointless if we'd killed you off beforehand. Now, it is getting late, we should probably decide who we should kill. Should we go for someone close to him," Myra fluttered her eyelashes over to Tucker. "Or should we start with someone he doesn't know well." She walked over to Tucker's dad and ran a claw down his shirt. "Or perhaps we should begin with John's little friend."

"John isn't a hero. He'll probably only come to save Charles, he won't care about anyone else. If we kill Charles I don't know if helping the kid will be enough to get him to attack us here," said Gymy with an annoyed huff.

"True," said Myra dragging her eyes back to Tucker's dad. "And if we kill him, it might make them pause and figure we're serious and take longer by getting more weapons or the like. So," she sauntered over to Tucker. "Guess you're first sweetheart." She smirked and placed a long claw on Tucker's chest.

She hissed and dodged backwards just in time to miss a flash of energy form hitting her. She turned to hiss at whatever had shot it when another blast of energy had her rolling on the stone ground. John was suddenly running from one side with a war cry and Myra was staring at him in shock. Another body crashed into Gymy and the two immediately elevated and Tucker almost cheered to see Danny immediately retaliating with another energy blast.

"John, what the hell do think you're doing?" hissed Myra, her claws glinting dangerously.

"Saving my friends and avenging Dr. Appar," said John with a cruel glint of his own and aimed one of the Fenton's gun at the ghost. She dodged the oncoming blast, and it ended up almost hitting Tucker who squeaked as the smoke billowed up close to his waist.

"Hey, careful!" said Tucker, but was ignored as the now shooting happy gym teacher started to chase the cat ghost around.

Danny wasn't having much luck himself that Tucker could see. He winced as the half ghost took a plunge into the rock ground.

"I wonder what he's doing here?" said Susan watching the fight in morbid fascination.

"What do you mean?" asked Tucker. Odd, he sounded a lot calmer then he felt. That could be because he was latterly stuck. He couldn't help or run away. Not while he was chained to the cave wall. He couldn't do much more than hang there and hope that Danny won the fight. He supposed he could cheer, and urge Danny on, but what if he slipped up and used Danny's real name. Though, Danny did want to be known as Danny Phantom, the people in Amity were idiots.

"Isn't he supposed to be in Amity, why did he follow us here?" asked Susan in annoyance.

"Inviso-Bill is known to fight against great evil, he is a menace, but there have been a few times, especially when other ghosts are involved then he tends to step in and help human's otherwise he's a menace," said Danny's mom. "Go Invso-Bill!"

"Your mother is insane," said Susan leaning over to try and talk to the other girl.

"Danny Phantom!" the oddity exclaimed before flying anyway.

"It's what he likes to be called," said Sam confidently. "Go Danny!"

"You're last name is Fenton, right hunny?" asked Susan, Jazz nodded nervously. "You have a brother named Danny that's friends with those two losers who seem to know what he really wants to be called and don't seem to be surprised he showed up to save us instead of your brother. You've got to be kidding me."

"My parents haven't figured it out yet," shrugged Jazz.

"Haven't figured out what?" asked Danny's mom, apparently paying enough attention from her cheering to listen to them.

"Nothing mom, ouch," Jazz flinched as a claw caught in Danny's shoulder and a mix of green and red spilled down before he struck out and Gavin disappeared in a puff and appeared in the middle of the cave.

"You're parents are idiots," muttered Susan returning her attention to the fight. The fight continued and somewhere along the way John disappeared and only Danny was left fighting the two ghosts. He looked a bit of a mess. His wounds weren't healing as quickly as they had before and he seemed to favoring his right leg and both were bleeding.

Myra appeared for what felt seemed the dozenth time in the middle of the cave. Her breathing was strained and her eyes moved and rested on them all chained together. Her form shifted and she looked human for a second. Tucker acknowledged she wasn't as pretty as she used to be. Not after fighting for so long. She was still bleeding lazily in some places and her hair was all over the place and wet from blood, sweat, and a few puddles she had landed in. A cruel smile twisted her face and her form shifted confidently to a cats.

"Well, sweetheart, looks like you're going to be of some use after all," smiled Myra stalking over toward Tucker, her eyes flashing.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" demanded Danny before throwing himself backwards away from Gavin's wild punch.

"Gymy, give him a sec," Myra's now standing right up against Tucker her sharp claws gripping right around her neck while one lone claw reaches out to gently poked where Sam's heart was. "I want him to know exactly what I'll do to his friends if he even thinks of attacking us again."

"Coward," shouted Sam and bit back a moan when Myra lightly dug her nail into the girl's skin and made a clean cut.

"Strategy, sweetheart, this is called strategy," said Myra, Tucker supposed she was starting to see that Danny really was a threat. The only problem was that she was starting to fall apart. Tucker could almost see her looking, well, more like a ghost, a little greener around the edges, her skin more transparent and bright. She was breaking apart. Every time she was destroyed by Danny she was becoming more like a ghost and probably losing the connection with the chieftain, probably at least going to the ghost zone if her body returned to that of a ghost.

"Danny, keep destroying them if you…" Tucker choked a little as the dug into his skin as Myra started to cut off his hair supply.

"Let him go!" shouted Danny but stopped as her grip only tightened when she came closer.

"My, my, if you two keep this going there's going to be one less nerd and rich girl living and breathing," teased Myra and then squeaked in a puff as she was blasted from above. She reappeared snarling and looking up but was soon retreating as a barrage of shoots were aimed right at her. Danny and Gavin also separated and while both big cats had retreated to the shadows, but Danny watched in interest as Valerie, all dolled up in her ghost-hunter outfit came flying down and landed next to him.

"Fancy seeing you here ghost boy," she said with a tint of malice. Danny smirked right back at her. "Doesn't look like you're doing so well. Where are the big guy and Danny?"

"They're up ahead, confronting the chieftain," said Danny his focus slipping to the back now that it didn't seem the red girl was going to attack him.

"Better go help them then, they don't have too much knowledge or experience fighting ghosts," said Valerie, she used the gun on her wrist to shoot into a dark corner and it rustled a bit.

"That would leave you alone…"

"With the two cats who both look they've been through a meat factory. My friend needs your help, I'd suggest you jump to it," said Valerie hitting him with her gun, Danny smiled nervously and fazed into the ground.

"Here kitty, kitty, let's get this over with," said Valerie getting to the ground and her voice mocking the ghosts, trying to coax them out of hiding. It worked, Gavin came down her back and left a long scratch before she feel back and hit square between the eyes with an energy beam. She rolled and tucked, moving away as Myra came streaking at her. They both shifted their weight enough to end up in a deadlock gripping each other in a mock wrestling pose. Gavin whined from where he appeared, unable to get at Valerie without hurting his partner.

"Why even try sweetie, you aren't anything special. Even with all this fancy gear you aren't any threat to us or we'd know about you," said Myra as they tried to overpower one another.

"You sure about that?" demanded Valerie and clicked her foot and against the ground and let loose a knife from the inside of his boot. Her leg swiped across the other and Myra was gone with an oomph.

"Now how about getting rid of me?" asked Gavin as he melted from the floor and dug his claws into his legs.

"Get off my back you bastard!" shouted Valerie. She twisted but couldn't get a good angle to attack the ghost. He made quick work of her shoes and wrist gun. His claws and even teeth leaving marks of his conquest. She finally was able to get him off with a swift stab with her sword.

She watched as he materialized in the center next to Myra. He looked like his old self for a second. Both haggard ghosts snarled through pants, just watching, waiting weighing. Valerie was in better health, but that attack had left her weak. Her ankles and feet were scratched up and a few cuts were deep making it painful just to stand. The pink sword wavered in her hands. He had done quite a number on her wrists and hands. Her hands shook from pain to grip the hilt but the grip was slick thanks to the blood slipping from her hands down the metal to start dripping on the ground.

Valerie stood there waiting for the next attack made by the pair. She looked into their eyes and saw the same will to live, both forced into human form. They knew that they were slowly losing their frail grasp on existence and were fading. What was in their eyes had nothing to do with protecting their master or doing what they were told. It was just surviving. They were afraid of death; they clung to this life because even after they died they'd been stuck in the living room. After all they had seen and done they dared not look what was ever. If there was nothing then all their efforts had been futile, if they were judged… they weren't going to heaven that would be sure.

Valerie tightened her grip on her sword. They would kill her; they would kill everyone in this cave so they could keep this grip on their afterlife. They didn't have a choice, the liability was too great. It was a matter of survival at this point. Not who was right and who was wrong. One of the groups had to be destroyed, and both wouldn't go down without a fight. Valerie wasn't sure how she could still fight someone after seeing just how human they were. How afraid they were. How similar they were to her.

A steady hand tightened over the sword and brought it up to fight. Something in Valerie's skin called out for death. To see a ghosts green blood spilled one more time and watch as the bodies disappeared into the beyond. Her feet carried her forward and she lowered her sword. Both the ghosts eyes hardened and they shifted to big cats. Gavin disappeared into the ground as Valerie and Myra charged forward. Just before Valerie met with the cat, claws tangled in her legs and she went crashing to the ground.

The ghost hunter continued to roll away from the two cats. They both tried to jump on her and only ended up landing on each other. Valerie twisted and stabbed the ground and only ducked fast enough to keep her head from being severed by unknown claws. They broke apart and she found herself almost bent in half trying to keep her sword from being ripped out of her hands by Gavin and Myra advancing on her faster than she could rip it from the claws.

A scream as deep as a roar rocked the entire cave. A frantic look around revealed nothing, and Valerie hardly noticed that the ghosts had also frozen.

The ghost hunted tensed when Myra started right for her again. She flew up and away through the cave ceiling. Valerie watched in surprise before her helmet was ripped from her head and she forced her head back and body away. A warm trail ran down her face and neck. She blinked, closing her right eye to keep the blood out. She glared at Gavin who stood with a certain amount of grace.

"Don't you dare get yourself killed bitch or I'll never forgive you!" shouted Susan from the sidelines. The whole line of those captured looked at Susan like she was insane.

Valerie rolled her eyes and concentrated back on Gavin, who brushed his lips and was off faster at her than a shot. She shifted her sword, but not fast enough to catch him it seemed as claws dug through her shoulder. Her vision spiraled black for a second and when she opened her eyes she found herself looking into soft grey eyes.

"Thank you," whispered Gavin with a small smile and he started to disappear, and finally his image swept away as if by a breeze and his last expression one of almost ecstasy.

Valerie just watched in morbid fascination, the fantasy of it all distracting from the various wounds that made themselves known with more persistence every moment. She startled a little when a clang of metal hit the rock floor and her eyes started to fall closed from exhaustion.

"Valerie, Valerie get the keys!" was repeated, and she forced herself to move. To find the ringlet of keys and then limped over to Charles and released him.

"That's it girl, nice and easy, we'll get you to the hospital as soon as we can," said Charles soothingly as Valerie worked on his chains. She kept spacing, her visioning tunneling into black. But all she had to do was free Charles and he could do the rest. Her fingers slipped a little. Shaking from loss of blood and exhaustion and the keys slicked from her blood. Finally Charles was on the ground, rubbing his wrists to try and get the blood flowing through them.

"Good girl, now give me the keys so I can unlock everyone else and you can wow…." Charles caught the African American as her legs gave out on her. He leaned her against the rock wall and tried to ignore the puddle her blood made from all her wounds, and was almost glad her suit was red so he didn't have to know exactly how much blood she was losing.

He turned to free the Fenton's and Jazz gasped looking at his shirt, and on instinct he looked down also. His entire shirt and some of his pants were smeared with blood. He swallowed and tasted just a little vomit in his throat, a slight burn. He ignored it but with quick efficiency got Maddie and Jack free.

"You two have to take her down to the Country Hospital, she's losing blood too fast," said Charles as they were rubbing their red wrists.

"But what about Danny," said Maddie and the same question was in Jack's eyes. Charles looked lost at them for a second before trying to explain.

"The rest of us will go look for him, but right now our priority has to be Valerie, please, I know I can trust you two to get her to the hospital quickly," pleaded Charles. The two parents shared a glance and finally nodded their assent. Jack scooped the still bleeding girl in his arms and Maddie took off in a sprint leading the way. Charles nodded and immediately started on the other's bindings, they would need everyone free if they were going to find their friends, hopefully still alive and breathing, though after this battle he doubted they'd be anywhere near fine.

---

Danny came just in time. The chief was a huge burly ghost with a multitude of pelts and a huge sword that had to be compensating for something. John had been forced to his knees and bleeding from a shallow cut on his eyebrow. His eyes were dulled and defeated, and several weapons were now lying useless about the cave. Danny barely had time to think about it before he was off gathering energy into the palm of his hand and shoving it into the small of the ghosts back.

For someone that must weigh a ton he flew very far and made an interesting crunching noise as he hit against the far wall. Danny quickly went down to John to help him up while the chieftain was still in shock.

"It's impossible to defeat him," said John, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Come on John, that's no way to start out the fight," said Danny grabbing the man and shaking him. He winced as his own wounds pulled and the blood loss was starting to get to his head. He needed to get them both fighting again, if he stopped the adrenaline would go away and he'd probably pass out.

"He's too powerful, we never should have come," said John brokenly.

"If we hadn't come our friends would have died," said Danny, and tried to pull the man up. John stayed glued to the ground.

"They're going to die anyway," his expression was lost and it didn't look like he was even completely there. Danny wasn't sure what to do. John couldn't do this to him he had been hoping that John would be of some help and not become a liability. Now he was an unmoving thing he had to protect on top of defeating an extremely powerful ghost that was over a century old and still going strong.

A blast hit Danny right in the chest and it was his turn to be stunned by an impact against the far wall. It hurt like hell but at least he was back in the game, only problem was that John had to be his first priority, getting rid of him more important than defeating the chieftain.

With a wince he pushed himself as small rubble fell around him. He gulped a little in fear when he saw the chieftain, bottomless dark eyes staring down at him, sword resting against John's shoulder. Danny tensed and glared. His entire body wired for a fight as the ghost smirked down on him.

"How pathetic, from the energy I'd been feeling I could have sworn that you would be much more – impressive," drawled the ghost. Danny glared at the ghost. He waited for some sign that he could go in. Some weakness or long speech that would allow him to get John out or him a good shot at the ghost.

"What's wrong boy, worried about John? He knows not to fight me, he should have continued to remember that and I might not have been forced to kill him," said the chieftain with cruel look at the defeated man.

"No, he needs to fight, if he's going to die he might as well give it all he's got," said Danny trying to catch the man's eyes. John looked dully back at him.

"Why would he?" asked the chieftain. "When he know that if he simply gives in it'll be that much less painful."

"And then what, a few hundred years of servitude to you," asked Danny looking straight at John. The man seemed to remain completely unmoved, but Danny thought he might have seen a spark for just a second.

"It's futile boy, soon it will be just us and I'll have two new servants in my ranks," said the chieftain and started to bring back his sword, intent on John's death. Danny sliced his hand forward letting loose a line of energy at the ghost and tried to also move fast enough for John not to catch too much of the backlash. The same time it sounded like a small blast went off and the chieftain was flying backwards again, though with a roar of anger he was up again and reaching for the big man who'd made the cheap shoot.

Danny grabbed John and went intangible through the ground and back off to the side of the chieftain. The ghost immediately heard them and the two split apart, Danny flying into the ceiling and John taking wild shots at the specter. Danny came right above the ghost punched it at the base of the neck with as much added energy as he could summon in a hurry and was swatted away and thrown against the far wall where his back made an interesting noise on impact.

He winced and flew to the side away from the swords blade coming down on him and picked up one of his parents energy swords that John had probably dropped earlier. He stored it and gathered energy into his fist before dodging a wild swing of the blade that got lucky and caught him in the side. Wincing he rolled with momentum until running into what felt like John. He reached up, ready to fight, and felt cold metal under his hand when all the energy started to be pulled from his body. Gasping in shock he pulled away and the gun went off. Danny watched the chieftain disappear in a violent blast of smoke.

Breathing hard the two men looked at each other in shock. Danny wondered briefly if it really was that easy until a roar had both of them on their asses looking up at a pissed, slightly hazy on his right side. John was held him close as the chieftain screamed and looked down on them crazed.

"I was not defeated by that time-wizard, I will not lose to you!" roared the chieftain, fire in his eyes. Danny forced himself up and pushed against John trying to ignore the pain pounding in his head from the sheer level of the roar that rocked the entire cave. As if by some power as he brought back his sword back and Danny and John took off. Danny felt something slipped into his hand by John.

It was sudden and startling when Myra appeared right in front of them with a snarl. John made the smart move and jumped backward, but Danny tried to skid to the side and was rewarded with sharp claws digging into his shoulder. He winced bur quickly secured the Fenton, he forgot what it was called at the moment, on his wrist and only spared a quick glance back to see Myra was tangled with John and now looking in his direction. Her head was thrown back in peace. He couldn't wonder why before his body was encased in a bulky armor and he pointed at the swinging chieftain who he had to destroy before all three of them were destroyed by his sword.

He aimed and shot. The chieftain immediately started to be destroyed layer by layer. Oddly enough it started with his sword and moved down until he looked frail and awkward in loosely hanging skins. He didn't have much energy and even as he drew the makeshift sword he could feel it flickering with his power. It took only seconds and before he had it embedded in the chieftains shoulder and looked at the almost apologetic expression in his eyes and the air whispering an apology before the air sucked in and then pushed out.

Danny blacked out for a few seconds. He blinked into awareness, his body draped over a limp body, something as soft as an animated as a doll. His arms moved to a neck and wondered at the feeling. It was dead and lax like skin shot up with Novocain. He looked up to see John's eyes. They were glossed over with only a touch of green and without any life. His body was draped over the big guys sideways and Danny found himself completely at ease that his gym teacher had… moved on, so to speak.

Reaching forward Danny brushed his hair back and just looked at the big guy. Finally he reached forward started to close the unseeing eyes. Danny found himself becoming less aware. He wondered if he was also crossing over. He wasn't ghost, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. But he was so tired, he had no energy left. He just wanted a nap and he could hardly care about not waking up, so he let his head fall against John's chest and his eyes slip closed. A morbid picture painted in the dimly lit cave as the fires slowly died away.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Notes: Well, technically this is the last chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed; it really did help to inspire me when you did. Tell me what you think about this chapter and continue on at your own discretion. Hmm... nothing else to say besides I hope this doesn't let you down. I tried to keep it real, tried to answer the questions I want answered, hopefully doesn't create more.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Hospital Run

It was a hospital. That's all Danny could think when his eyes flashed open for just a second. Why the hell were all hospitals so insanely bright? How many people after being knocked out in some way or another wanted to be woken up and blinded by white walls? There had to be quite a few people who thought they were dead when they woke up. Until they smelled that sterile stench that screamed hospital and suddenly they were alive. That or heaven smelled like old, sick, bleeding, sterile people – and made a person slightly woozy with a side of pain.

This time he squinted into the light. He couldn't move his arm bound stiff in a caste along with his leg. Sighing he fazed through and sighed in annoyance when his arm felt completely fine. Great, hopefully they wouldn't look at him too closely. Healing this fast wasn't normal, unless, of course, he had been in here for a few months. At least then he had lived longer than was thought.

"Danny, Danny is that you?" Danny started, was that Valerie? Where was she, was she on the other side of the white cloth? He fazed through his arm and leg back into the caste and swung his leg off the bed, and then glared at the needles stuck in his arm, he made quick work of trying to rip it out.

"Valerie, what are you doing here, where are you, how long have we been here?" asked Danny, he pulled at the needles and then started to stand and hobble toward the divider.

"Slow down Danny and don't… the nurses are not going to be happy with you," Valerie teased as Danny pulled away the divider. He smirked at her and clumsily went to sit next to her.

"I don't care, I feel like I've been lying forever, and my mouth is a desert," said Danny against the sticky mess inside his mouth.

"You've been knocked out for three days, woke up one day after me, though your parents think you were out so long because the Fenton Blaster drained you. They said it fed its power directly from its user," said Valerie and then looked at him in concern and lifted her gauze wrapped hand first to give him her water and then to his cheek. "They were afraid you wouldn't wake up."

"Well I'm up, it just proves you were right and you're stronger than me," said Danny putting his big hand lightly on top of hers.

"Damn right," said Valerie with conviction. "You shouldn't have shoved me in that bathroom. I hope that that jerk of a ghost boy told you how much help I was. I kept those ghosts back as best I could."

"Isabella still got to us," said Danny teasingly.

"Isabella?" asked Valerie. Danny winced a little, of course she didn't know the ghosts proper name. The only one she had been told was the one that Tucker knew.

"It's what John said was Tucker's girlfriend real name," a thick silence stretched between them and Danny looked to the floor and Valerie toward the sky. "John's really gone, isn't he?"

"Yeah, Charles found you guys first. He was a mess. You were hardly breathing and we thought we had lost you both. Of course that ghost was gone, did Inviso-Bill, or whoever he was, ever show up?" asked Valerie bitterly. Danny strained a smile her way. What would she do if she knew he was the ghost? Sam was right about one thing, getting in a relationship with her was dangerous, especially if he didn't tell her outright what he was.

"He saved me and John, right when he came, but disappeared right after the chieftain imploded in on himself," said Danny trying to fake confusion.

"He should have stayed and made sure you were alright," said Valerie bitterly. Danny smiled and brushed her hair and got close to her with a smile. She cared about him; she just never gave his ghost half a chance.

"He's dead, I don't think keeping people breathing is on the top of his priorities," said Danny teasingly. He smiled and actually started to pay attention to the fact that she appeared to almost be covered in bandages, including her face.

"Yeah, well, maybe he should remember that most of those on Earth are here because we're still breathing," said Danny. "He did save us."

"And he left you," pointed out Valerie and then looked away. "He didn't stay long enough to keep John from having Myra's claws shoved through his heart."

"Valerie, I don't think there was any way he could have stopped like, that's like blaming me too for not stopping that," said Danny with venom. He sat back in his seat and looked away, trying not to see the glassy green eyes or the soft dead flash under his fingers.

"No, no," said Valerie clumsily trying to get her wrapped hand to take his. "There's nothing you could have done. You almost died trying to save us. Trying to rid this place of its evil."

"He-"

"He abandoned you!" practically shouted Valerie. "Damn it Danny, you and you're friends are always taking his side. I don't get. You should know what ghosts are like; your parents fight them for God's sake."

"He just different than most ghosts Valerie," said Danny, almost begging. "He actually seems to be trying to save people most of the time."

"Then how do you explain me, or the incident with the mayor?" demanded Valerie in irritation.

"Misunderstandings?" said Danny with a small shrug and smile. Valerie just leaned back and groaned in exasperation. Danny laughed. "Or we could just drop it and agree to disagree, at least for now."

"Fine, oh look, I think they came to tell you off already," said Valerie conspiratorially looking over his shoulder. He turned to look at a very stern looking nurse tapping her white shoes in his direction.

"For future reference the only reason I'm not yelling at you is because you've got the craziest and most confusing healing rate this hospital has seen," she said and then signaled over to his own uncomfortable white bed. "Come on; let's have a look at you."

Danny sat on the edge of his bed and spared one more awkward smile at Valerie before the nurse she closed the divider with a quick flick of her wrists. She turned and snapped her gloves making her gulp. She was shaking her head and tilted her head to the side to tell him where to go. Danny gulped but complied.

--

"Well Mr. Fenton, you have to be one of the healthiest people that I have in my care," said a doctor after looking at the miracle boy himself. His parents were also sitting at his side, though they looked pleased and happy. Hopefully that meant they didn't suspect anything with his quick recovery, attributing it to whatever weirdness that had gone before.

They had checked him out. Looked at everything and made sure that he was alright. They found his broken arm and leg were completely healed. On top of that he had only a few scars and they were all faded and looked months old. They called him hora specto, he wasn't sure why and he didn't question it as long as they didn't go into and find out that he shared a lot of similarities to ghosts.

No, what really interested Danny was just how good he felt. He hadn't ever remembered healing this completely before. Aches that had tinged on rainy days were completely gone. His entire body felt rejuvenated, it was as if he had a power boost. It no longer felt like he was dying, it felt almost like a second chance. He couldn't help but revel in it. He had come so close to death and still able to pull through and become stronger. He wasn't dying, he was just evolving.

Danny couldn't help but smile as the doctors marveled over him and his parents boasted about him. Jazz of course had to spend five minutes crying into his shirt, exclaiming that she was so glad he was awake and that if he ever did anything that stupid again he would kill him herself. Jack of course had taken full responsibility for giving Danny these amazing powers, and Danny was having a little bit of trouble trying to convince his mother not to run tests on him. She was the smart one between his parents after all.

More good news was to come when the doctors told them he and Valerie could leave in the next day. Valerie was given instruction on how to take care of herself, especially her hands and feet. She was also told not to be stubborn. If she just stuck to the schedule they told her she would be eating and pushing herself in her wheelchair by herself in no time. She just had to be patient. Valerie didn't look to happy with the prospect of going back to school without their use, but soon was cheered up when she was able, with help from Jazz, to convince her father to let her stay with her friends and go to the party that the Country Resort was throwing in their honor.

It was all a little overwhelming for Danny. He'd never really been thanked for saving anyone before and could hardly stop smiling even in the stuffy hospital bed and gown. It was a relief when they started trickling out and talking about sending Sam and Tucker in. Especially since Valerie's father had somehow taken her back to the Manson's after a lengthy talk with the doctor. He had insisted Danny stay though, just for the night for observation.

"Well, it's good to see you awake," said Sam as she sat in the uncomfortable looking chair by his bed and not lifting her head from the apparently fascinating tiled floor.

"You can see something where you're looking?" asked Danny with a chuckle. "Wow, you must really have eyes in the back of your head."

Danny smiled teasingly but it dropped quickly when from where he was sitting Sam looked hurt and blushed a little in shame.

"I – there's no excuse for how I acted," started Sam and Danny tried to cut her off, but she put a hand over his mouth and took a deep breath, ready to continue. "I shouldn't have jumped you with that kiss and then just expected you to do the logical thing and fall in love with me when love is completely illogical. I'm sorry that I ignored your warning because I was jealous and hurt when you were just trying to be a good friend. I'm sorry…"

And then she just burst into tears and Danny leaned over and hugged her. The waterworks were quick and sloppy. Sam hated to cry. When she did she either tried to hide it or got it over with as fast as possible. Danny thought that was one of her more endearing qualities.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," said Danny happily. He wasn't cruel enough to shove her guilt in her face when she had had such a bad scare. Plus, he had her back and he felt great, so half the drama had been him taking a silly old time wizard much too seriously.

"Yes there is and I'm not going to drop it until you accept my apology," said Sam self-righteously. Danny rolled his eyes and muttered about woman, but he turned back to her and looked her in the eyes and accepted her apology.

"Why are you wearing those black clothes again?" asked Danny abruptly changing the subject. Sam blinked in shock and looked down at her old dreary clothes she'd warn before this crazy adventure.

"Oh, well, I mean… kinda hard to wear clothes approved by a ghost who lied and used me to get closer to someone I had a crush on," said Sam almost teasingly, though her eyes looked hurt. Danny gulped and knew he should drop it. But he wanted a normal conversation. He wanted to open the doors that would allow them to be friends again.

"To bad, they really looked good on you," said Danny and then leaned back when Sam just looked more put out.

"Have you heard about Tucker?" asked Sam abruptly. Danny shook his head.

"What about him?" asked Danny. It was very hard to tell if it was good or bad news.

"He's well… maybe he should, but he's probably still at the trial," muttered Sam.

"Trial!" Danny practically jumping out of the bed but Sam got up as fast and pushed her down.

"Don't freak, it's just, the people he was hanging out with hacked into something they really weren't supposed to. The trail was… well their getting their sentence together, community service most likely, especially since most of them are rich. Only thing Tucker's worried about is that the community service will have to be served somewhere around here and he won't be able to go to school, or something like that."

"Is it really that bad?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, well, he has been in on it all summer. Most of those kids should be spending time in juvie, including Tucker, he's lucky one of the rich kids got a good lawyer and got them a good deal," said Sam with a shrug.

"I hope it turns out alright. I mean, what with Myra and everything he's had to deal with enough," said Danny with a shrug of his own.

"Yeah, well, he didn't actually deal with it well," said Sam. "We shouldn't have turned our back on you."

"Well, I guess this summer just got away from us a little," said Danny and looked away.

"Yeah, we all were kinda stupid, I guess," said Sam. "What did you know Danny? I mean, I'm sure you've had some idea that all this was going to happen this summer, right? I mean, that's why you went along with this insane idea to go to that ridiculous idea of summer school, right?"

"Ever think that that might have just been a bonus?" asked Danny and Sam looked at him disbelieving. "I wasn't told what to do. I was given completely misgiving information and I had to decide what to do with, and I did what he knew I'd do I suppose."

"What did he tell you exactly?" asked Sam. Danny looked away, and he could almost feel Sam becoming red with anger, that even now he didn't trust her with whatever information Clockwork had given him. Or jumping to conclusion because of his silence.

"It was vague, all I could think of as the best solution was to get us all out of Amity. That I needed just time with friends and family," said Danny carefully, trying not to lie and please her curiosity a little. It didn't work as well as he hoped. Sam looked pissed beyond belief at his admission.

"Why, was Amity going to be in trouble?" demanded Sam.

"No, I would never abandon the place I…" Danny stopped, the drugs still in his system were making him emotional and to his embarrassment he found himself trying to blink back tears. Then in a moment of stupidity and immaturity he threw his blankets over his head and hid under them.

"Danny, stop being such a child," said Sam angrily sounding a little confused and worried. "I know you wouldn't… but this whole summer's been. You've been acting weird, and I've been wearing flower dresses, and you've been with Valerie. I had a ghost for a girlfriend. Tucker lost his virginity of all things, to a ghost, and – and I'll talk to you later, ok? We'll work this out. It would be stupid to lose our friendship after everything we've gone through."

Light footsteps retreated into the background. Danny just continued to lie under the blankets. He couldn't just tell Sam what was wrong, not before he had visited Clockwork and found out exactly what was going on. That and they were far enough in the future that this summer had become little more than just an awful summer that was only a bump in the road of a very abnormal life.

"Hey, you ever going to surface?" Danny threw back the blankets and looked up to see Tucker leaning over his bed with a strained smile.

"Tucker, what are you doing here, I thought you had a trial," said Danny. Tucker flinched and then chuckled darkly.

"You heard about that?" asked Tucker and then laughed again. "Yeah, guess I won't be seeing you and Sam for a year. They gave us all community service. Instead of hours they gave us all year long sentences. Wouldn't let us pick either, I'm going somewhere a few hours away in the opposite direction away from Amity am going to work with some construction company that helps build shelters and the like."

"Sounds, educational," said Danny, wincing a little.

"Yeah, guess I deserve it after everything I've done this summer," said Tucker and then sighed. "I can't believe half the things I did for that witch. Can't believe I took it out on you. No one should abandon their friends, especially not for a girl that they've only known a few weeks."

"Yeah, but from what I remember you had a few more reasons not to hang out with me anymore," said Danny and then winced. That was away to patch up a friendship. Goad them so they become defensive, have a huge fight where they don't talk to one another for at least another week and then repeat the next week. Yes, that sounded like a real winning solution. Tucker could then go on because some sort of player in the hacker world, Sam could actually become a member of the popular crowd, and he could be some solitary teacher's pet with a really hot on and off girlfriend.

"I guess, it's just being a superhero sidekick was… well, we all got a break and by the time I get back I'll be begging for late-night ghost-hunting. My dad has a promised an early curfew, not meeting one outside the site, for the whole year," said Tucker and sat down heavily in that uncomfortable chair by his bedside.

"You'll be out of shape," teased Danny, trying to bring something positive insight to the conversation. Tucker gave him a look that told him he was being insensitive and then rolled his eyes.

"No, trucking all that stuff around I better get some muscles," said Tucker. "You'll just have to tell me if there are any changes to the whole routine, I might even be of some use then."

"I'll miss you Tucker, it'll be hard, especially if Sam doesn't come around," said Danny and then bashed his against the soft pillow and glared at the ceiling.

"She will, you'll see," said Tucker.

"I don't even know how to go around apologizing to her," said Danny and then looked at Tucker. "I don't know what she's mad at me for. Because I really don't feel like telling her the reason I decided to come to this nightmare place or because I don't want to date her."

"Probably a good combination of both Danny," said Tucker with a smile. "You probably both have about the same amount of apologizing to do. I still can't believe you choose Valerie, but then again, out of all three of us you apparently hooked up with the less psychotic one. And seeing as that is the girl who wants to hunt you down and destroy you, that's saying something."

"She isn't my girlfriend," muttered Danny, crossing his arms with a huff.

"That's not what she thinks," Danny opened his mouth and Tucker rolled his eyes. "Or at least is saying. Personally I think you should stop whining and just date her. You've never cared she was a ghost hunter before, working for Vlad no less, you obviously like her."

"I just… I can't – I'm going to wring Clockwork's neck when I see him again, I swear," said Danny.

"Did he tell you not to tell?" asked Tucker.

"Not exactly," Danny admitted. Tucker stared at him for a second before shaking his head.

"Whatever is going on between you I'd suggest working out and then when I come to live in Amity again next year you better have a good story to tell me that we can laugh about for years to come," said Tucker poking Danny in the chest.

"So, how is this going to work, where are you going to stay?" asked Danny.

"My dad's going to find us an apartment, he can work from home, and will only be gone a few days at most for meetings," said Tucker with a shrug.

"And your mother?" asked Danny. Tucker sighed and looked away.

"She really likes her job in Amity and it seems a little silly to try and find a place in Turnstown for only a year when she'd transfer back afterward, so she'll probably remain in Amity and keep the house ready for us," said Tucker gripping his pants and looking out the window.

"Tucker, I'm sorry, this never would have happened if I –"

"No, it was my fault; you can't take blame for something that was down entirely my decisions. There are a lot of other things I could have done then agree to do something as stupid as hacking and stealing and… it wasn't your fault, at least you were doing what you thought was right," said Tucker with a sigh. "But thanks."

"We'll be alright," said Danny. "We always come out on top."

"Yeah, just doesn't feel like a complete victory this time," said Tucker and faked a smile.

"One day it will," promised Danny. "One day we'll see this as a learning opportunity or some such crap."

"Yeah, I'll see you at the party Danny, still some things me and my dad have to work out," Tucker left, and Danny thought that it was on a somewhat good conversation apology thing. Which was good because it looked like he had a whole lot less time to make it up to Tucker if he was right about not seeing each other for a year. Then again, email had been created for a reason.

Danny lay back in the hospital and was abruptly bored out of his mind. This summer had been some sort of nightmare of emotions. He lay and looked at the ceiling. He wished he didn't have time to think, to feel the ghost feelings of death under his fingertips. How much he had hurt his friends by coming up with this stupid idea. All the deaths that made what he did seem pointless. Dr. Appar who had lived through so many heartbreaks and finally made something of himself only to be brutally murdered and made an example of. John had lived to long with death over his shadow and when he faced his fears he had been killed almost effortlessly.

"Danny, hunny, are you alright," Danny almost jumped his mother had gotten so close to his face. "Here, we thought you'd be bored and Mr. Lancer recommended this book."

"Oh goody, the 'Yellow Wallpaper' sounds fascinating," said Danny.

"Yeah, that's why I'm giving you this," said Jack happily. He dropped a book into Danny's lap.

"_Fenton's_ _Complete Guide to Ghosts and Their World_ by Jack Fenton," said Danny and shook his head in reservation. "Thank you dad."

"Well, now that you're a big time ghost hunter like me, well, not as good as me, but you'll get here working directly with me and your mother from now on," boomed Jack.

"Thanks dad," said Danny with a tense smile.

"Yes, it's a good thing you love your son so much but I really think it would be best if Mr. Fenton used this time to rest," said a nurse walking in with an air of command.

"But I feel fine!" said Jack and the whole room tried to fight back a groan.

"Not you big guy, your son," said the nurse patiently.

"Right, we'll pick you up tomorrow, sweety," said Maddie pressing a kiss to her son's forehead. She smiled and left with Jack.

"Alright, now I'm only giving you something that should knock you for a few hours," said the nurse and then smiled. "Then again, we never know with the hora specto."

She seemed to be more amused at this then anything and shoved a needle in his arm quickly, still smiling, and left.

Danny waited and after nothing seemed to be happened he started to flip through the 'Yellow Wallpaper,' it at least looked short. A piece of pinked paper fell into his lap. He picked it up and had the insane idea it was a love letter. No, not insane it had a heart sticker keeping it closed. Was it from one of the girls in the Country Resort somehow hero worshipping him because he had gotten rid of their ghost. Sighing he broke the seal started to take out the letter.

_Dear Danny,_

_This is your girlfriend. You can say what you want, you can try and deny it as long as you can, but I'm going to enforce this point with everyone in school until even you start to see it. I love you; I won't stop pursuing you, not anytime soon. I hope that one day you'll be trust me enough to tell me everything. I hope one day that we can be together as a couple and you'll admit you love me. I don't care what they say, that teenagers don't have love, we're not mature enough to know what it is._

_You never know what love is until you've fallen for someone who breaks your heart and you're able to forget them a week later. And then you meet someone who is perfect, who completes your world, and who you can't stop thinking about. We'll be great; we even have a corresponding hobby. I even have a job and you can cook. See, we even have the roles worked out._

_It's funny; I think a letter like this would freak any other guy out. But it'll turn you on. You might have been one of the many boys who idolized Paulina, but you're still sweet and sincere, the most captivating boyfriend a girl could hope for. And in my case one that doesn't make me scared of a long term relationship. You'll see Danny, we'll go along way together. Maybe not forever, maybe not a year or two months, but I think it's worth the chance, don't you? _

_Your Girlfriend _

_Valerie_

Danny's hands shook a little and crumpled in his hand. Clockwork better have just been covering some need to be rid of the chieftain and to hide his evolving power. Valerie was right, for some reason the majority of his brain and heart reeled with happiness and want. One part was freaked out, she sounded just a little too serious.

He knew that it would be alright. Not perfect, not close. But he had his family, his health, and apparently a girlfriend whether he wanted her or not. It was a good thing he liked her or having a stalker would have been very annoying, as it was she was someone he liked very much and who he had to live for, at least until he got bored of. And he succumbed to the drug with a lazy smile.

End Note: You can choose to have this as your ending or you can go on to the epilogue for the real ending. Just know that you've been warned.


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

Good Charlotte

If Danny had to shake one more 'grateful' citizens hands, or listen to the sob story about the kid, or parent, or significant other he who had died because of the chieftain he was going to explode. It wasn't that he didn't care; he just didn't need to hear all about it from every single person. At this point in time he would love to go back to his cabin, sleep, go to John's and Dr. Appar's funeral, and then go home. Where he would be expected to be a superhero and student once again, joy.

Still, it could be worse, the Manson's, thank God, had just arrived back from wherever they had disappeared to. Some sort of get together with friends it turned out. Danny was just glad they hadn't been tied up, that would have been a headache. Sam had spent the whole of the other day convincing her parents she was fine and that it really wasn't Danny's fault she had been captured, and the only thing she now had was a shattered heart and bruised wrists. Of course he had to learn this from Valerie because Sam was actively avoiding him. Danny just decided to let it be for the time. Sam seemed to be trying to figure things out for herself at the moment. Even though she was wearing her dark clothes again her hair was still fluffed and red, and eyes still a deep turquoise.

Valerie had become Danny's cling-on; Susan was often teasing them, lightly to Danny and with a touch of cruelty toward Valerie. For some reason Valerie looked guilty every time that happened and she wouldn't tell him why. Jack had figured out quickly what was going on and had asked for the ring back to be modified. Danny had no idea what the man was talking about and said so. Jack looked confused and a little relieved. Valerie looked between them funny and then gone and dragged him away. Thankfully she wasn't so pushy about the whole kissing and admitting they were going out. Danny just had to deal with a warm, very sexy, young woman cuddling up next to him all day.

He scanned the party. It was taking place in the main lodge in a huge ball room on the third floor. It was nice, he supposed. There were streamers on the wall, a huge thank you banner on the wall, a small memorial at the other side of the room where there were flowers placed to honor to those who lost their lives to the ghost. At the end of the party they were all going to be gathered into separate bouquets to place on all the graves of the victims whose family decided to bury them at the Country Resort.

Of course Mr. Lancer, Tereash, and O'Brian had returned and they were all chatting happily over punch. It was an odd sort of mixture of happiness and reserve. Lancer looked the most at ease in the setting of the four teachers, but though there hadn't been many deaths in Amity, there had always been a bit of a celebration after a huge attack on Amity, Danny had usually made a point to enjoy himself. But Tucker had had to leave early, saying good-bye that afternoon, Valerie had ate something wrong and was puking her guts back at her cabin, and Sam had disappeared into the shadows.

So Danny hung out and nibble at mini hotdogs and chips. Oh, and of course listen to annoying citizens who seemed to think that if anyone dared to become a hero they should be tortured to madness by annoying stories and an odd mix of guilt for just not coming soon enough to actually make a difference, and if they didn't stop calling him by that stupid nickname he was going to strangle one of them. Rope them up by their… and stop this train of thought before it became anymore morbid and murderous.

"Danny!" he almost groaned at the chipper tone. Not another one. "Hey, you could at least pretend to be happy to see your sister."

Danny flinched a little under his sister's quick smack.

"Sorry Jazz, I thought you were another 'grateful' citizen with a sob story," said Danny rolling his eyes.

"This is your party," said Jazz, and Danny just shook his head in irritation.

"Yeah, a hero's party, now I know why they always try and sneak out in the movies," said Danny. "Now I have even more reason to keep my identity a secret. You think anyone would mind that much if I ducked out for the rest of the night?"

"Oh I know a few families who would be disappointed to hear that you left before midnight. They've been trying to find you all night," said Jazz, Danny started to inch toward the balcony doorway. She laughed and caught his arm. "At least until midnight, then you can say you stayed as long as you thought was appropriate but wanted a fairly good rest for the funeral tomorrow."

"Couldn't I duck out now and say that I got tired and needed my rest?" asked Danny.

"No, because everyone knows that hora specto has amazing healing power and is in the best of health even though he came out the big bad ghosts cave with extensive bleeding, broken bones, and on the brink of death if you just counted the exhaustion."

"Don't call me that," whined Danny.

"What, hora specto?" asked Jazz and giggled when Danny groaned. "So they got you confused with Clockwork, from what you told us about your fight with the big bad chieftain Clockwork was the one that the chieftain had a beef with. It makes sense that they would change that idea to mean he would be the one to defeat the chieftain."

"Oh great, now I'm the champion watcher of time. That sounds like a great label for someone fourteen years old," said Danny sarcastically.

"Just hope that some insane newspaper doesn't get wind of this or your also going to become a nutter," why did it seem like whenever Danny was having a bad day did his sister have to get a sense of humor?

"That helps a lot Jazz, thank you," said Danny sarcastically.

"Oh buck up, it's just a few more hours, a funeral, and then two days to rest and relax and then back to school for your sophomore year," said Jazz, Danny glared at her and then sighed with a shake of his head.

"Thank you for reminding me of that," said Danny and then pushed her out of the way. "I'm going to get some more fresh air before I have to face the annoying crowd. This summer is a disaster."

Danny opened the door and breathed in deeply. It was loud in there. They had music playing loud enough so that people had to try and talk over it. Made for a loud room full of people who all seemed to shake slightly in anticipation and a bunch of rich WASPs. Danny could feel the cool summer night air easing the bit of a head-ache he'd got while waiting in there.

_One day I woke up_

What the hell was that?

_I woke up knowing_

Great, they had cranked the music up. Hopefully that meant that everyone inside was dancing and that no one was trying to talk to one another. Danny leaned against the railing and decided that if anyone wanted to talk to him they would have to come out here to annoy him, he wasn't going to go back and have a shouting conversation with annoying rich people who got in arguments with thrill seekers.

_I called my mother told her I loved her_

"Danny, what are you doing out here?" Danny turned and smiled at Maddie. She came up to her son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I guess this thing has been a little overwhelming for you."

Danny smiled and looked over at everything. The small town was mostly dark. It was too late for most stores to still be closed and quite a few people were somewhere in the main building. Further in the trees there were a few lights on. Street lights and cabin lights of people who were in their cabins for the rest of the night. He'd been told that there was even a group of people going to the top of one of the taller summits with candles in memory and celebration. People were a bit odd sometimes, but there wasn't anything Danny could have done about that.

"I wish they'd stop making me into some sort of hero, I wasn't the only one who helped get rid of the ghost once and for all," grumbled Danny and shivered a little, it was chilly for summer.

_Can you feel the cold tonight?_

"Yes, but you were the one that finished him off, and the one that showed up," said Maddie hugging her son from behind.

"Valerie helped, John was there the whole time, Danny Phantom saved our lives," said Danny and sighed when his mother looked at him with confusion. "Invso-Bill."

"Oh, don't be silly, and Valerie would be getting her recognition if she hadn't eaten that bad chicken and had to stay in the cabin the rest of the night," said Maddie with a chuckle.

"Lucky her," muttered Danny. Maddie laughed and hugged him tighter he squirmed in annoyance.

_We talked of old friends and all things that we did_

"You have no idea how happy that you're alive," his mother whispered, her voice a little choked. "When they brought you back you were hardly breathing and they thought we were going to lose all three of you. I don't care what your father says; we aren't going to teach you to hunt ghosts. I never want to come that to losing you again, so we'll teach you to protect yourself and that's all. This whole summer there's been something going on, but there always seems to be something going on with you, and we always trusted you to work it out on your own. Maybe Jazz is right, maybe we haven't been paying enough attention. But I promise from this moment on we'll pay attention."

"You guys are…" started Danny but his mother hushed him.

"No Danny, we didn't even realize that you and Valerie were together. No one's been paying enough attention and you kids have proven just how much trouble you can get to when we neglect you," said Maddie and turned him to look at her. "We'll be a family, an odd one perhaps, but I'll make sure your father doesn't kill you or your sister."

"Maddie, hunny, you have to watch this!" said Jack signaling her over.

"Jack, no Jack, don't sweety," and Danny chuckled and watched her run after her embarrassing husband. It was her fault for marrying the goofball anyway.

_All alone but I feel just fine_

He turned back and smiled. His family was a little bit of a joke, but they were his family. One day perhaps he'd understand them, or they could continue to confuse him.

He could easily work things out with his friends, Tucker was easy, all he had to do was keep emails going and they should be fine. Sam would be harder, but as long as he was sensitive, or whatever, and didn't goad her while they apologized he would have someone to hunt ghosts with in no time.

He smiled. Moments like this he supposed was why he was a hero. To know that his friends were okay. To know his family cared about him. Hell he even got a girlfriend out of it. There were always a few loose strings to tie up. But this was as perfect as it got in the real world.

_You know the happiest day of my life_

So he'd bash Clockwork's head when he saw him again, but right now he just felt light. That was odd, and – was his body half way through the banister? Oh, no not this again, he really had to work on his control. He couldn't be going ghost randomly, his parents would definitely figure it out.

Was that a hand? Had someone passed out coming to talk to him? If he had suddenly turned ghost that would be a good reason to pass out. It would also make more rumors, and Danny was suddenly grateful they were leav – was that..? The person was wearing the same cloth…

"Now Danny -- Danny! What did you do to him?" his mother was hysterical, drawing something from her belt.

_I know the happiest day of my life_

Danny started to feel himself drift away. Physically and mentally, but all he could do was look on the unmoving body trying to process the fact. His mother was now at it and he was looking at his own unmoving body, lying limply in her arms. He hardly could understand the fact that she was calling for him to wake up, shouting at Inviso-Bill to bring him back. He couldn't die, he still had those strings. He hadn't made up with Sam. He had just fallen in love and started a oddly deep relationship with Valerie. He had connected with his mother.

_I swear the happiest day of my life_

But he was already fading and he couldn't go back. He couldn't force his spirit to stay in the human world and he felt his grip on life, on his existence, slipping.

"No," Danny whispered, and disappeared with a push of the wind and a cry from a grief-stricken mother.

_Is the day that I died._

END

Disclaimer: I do not own Good Charlotte or their song "The Day I Die," please don't get me in trouble for this, it's the thing that inspired this story.


End file.
